


The world was on fire and the only one who could save me was you

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla - Fandom, Hollstein - Fandom, LaFerry - Fandom, Natlise - Fandom, carmilla karnstein - Fandom, laura hollis - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lesbian, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Smut, long chapters, slow burn smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 159,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Laura’s life has been lonely and desolate in the small town of Silas, but when she meets a broody skater her life changes for the better.





	1. A reason to wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here’s my new AU of Laura and carmilla. This is a slow burn fanfic so I expect to write a lot of long chapters. I have some really good ideas for this new story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. This is quite a personal fanfic with a lot of decision making which I hope you will all understand and get to know :)

"Laura! Did you sort out section A in the history department?!" Miss Cransky called on deaf ears to me from literally three feet away. 

"I sure did." I muttered, looking around the library as people looked very unimpressed with the commotion. 

"Atter' girl." She croaked, pounding on my back which caused me to heal over slightly and splutter coughs rather vigorously. 

"For the third time." I mumbled to myself as she stumbled away like a hunch back; she meant well, but she was definitely a decade over retirement bless her. I knelt back down to the floor and rearranged the line of bioastronomy books alphabetically, they always seemed to be misplaced carelessly. I always tried to catch the culprit, but I never caught them, they probably came when it wasn't my shift. 

My dad suggested I get a job over the long summer break to keep me occupied and to collect some cash along the way. It just so happened that the local library were hiring; I say 'local library' as if it's just a small place hidden away in the corner...it was quite the opposite. Silas is only a small town which holds itself on the outskirts of the city, this being useful as we never really get any tourists as they are too busy venturing out to the big landmarks and theatres a few miles down. We had a coast line and acres of forest surrounding the town safely, and our biggest pride and Joy was the university which stood tall on the hill above, over looking Silas beneath it. Luckily for the students summer was in its prime, classes had stopped and we were all free for a while. However, Silas wasn't known for it's amazing weather, in fact, because we were so tucked away behind the large hills of the country we were more or less showered with rain at least twice a week. 

Silas has a lot of history, one of the main accusations is that it was once run by vampires. Tall, random stone pillars and cathedral's were dotted around the innocent town, which brings me to the library. The library is placed on its own little hill which was tucked away safely from the houses and the public eye. In order to actually get to the library you had to follow far too many signs and climb up the awful amount of stairs. Most people came just for the sight because it was just absolutely magnificent. It was an old church with stained glass windows and marble walls which were varnished heavenly. Art and stories were personally chiseled into the marble and stone from all those centuries ago, it was almost magical the way the art moved with every carving the beautiful goddesses figure held on the wall, how the story narrated itself when you traced your fingertips in the crevices of the chiseled rock. And I was lucky enough to work there along side with my friends.

Personally I love Silas, the atmosphere and the few close friends I had made over my childhood, after all, I was born and raised here by my fathers side; but that doesn't stop me from wondering what's outside the walls I treasure so dearly. Why would I want to go? I have everything I need here: friends, family and education. But how could I ever for fill my true desires if I'm trapped in a circle of repeated circumstances my whole life? I know one day I will leave, I know one day I will be saying farewell to the people I grew up with, but sometimes...just sometimes you have to be selfish in order to make yourself happy; and with selfishness comes sacrifices, and with sacrifices comes hurt and loss...I only know that too well. 

"Laura!" A voice croaked at me from the distance. I was soon snapped out of my gaze when I felt a hand shake my shoulder with a death grip. I turned around suddenly and stood up tensely to evaluate the situation; Miss Cransky with a look of worry painted on her face...again. 

"What happened? Did someone leave without signing out the book?" I asked as I watched her eyes. I turned my head slightly. "Damn those rebellious fiends." I cursed to myself. When people didn't sign the book out, that usually meant we never got the book back which leaves an awkward gap between books on the shelves which I hated. 

"I don't think so." She replied with furrowed eyebrows, still holding onto my shoulders.

"So what's the probl-"

"Teenagers! Skateboarding on the walls and the railings outside! I told them to piss off but that fell on deaf ears." She murmured, almost as if she was confused at the situation. Dear Miss Cransky is...losing it a little you could say. 

"Oh they'll be off soon, give it an hour and they'll be on their way." I tried to reassure her, praying she wasn't going to ask me to sort it out. I'm really not that scary and I don't feel like being verbally abused at today by angry stoners who claim I'm no fun. 

"Try to sort it out please Laura." She tapped my shoulders before shuffling away with her hands held behind her back, accidentally kicking a book off the shelf I just reorganised. I sighed and slumped against the shelf, mentally preparing myself for the utter humiliation I was about to face. Begrudgingly, I made my way to the door, turning my head behind me to take a final glimpse at Miss Cransky who shooed her fingers at me. I inhaled a deep breath and pushed on the door handle, closing it behind me to keep the warmth in the library as it was raining and very humid outside. 

"You have got to be shitting me." I sighed to myself as at least fifteen people were huddled around the entrance, most sat on their skateboards smoking whilst others were doing tricks up against the walls and railings as they all found shelter under the hanging roof. I didn't know where the hell to begin! What do I even say? As if they would even listen to me anyways. 

"Ah! Watch it!" I squealed, jumping to my side as my foot was a near miss from being chopped off. 

"Maybe you shouldn't be in the way." A languid voice spoke back. I opened my eyes slightly to only be a foot away from a figure with jet-black-curled-hair and a gorgeous porcelain complexion. I swear I stopped breathing for a solid minute. She wore tight leather jeans with a Paramore band top tucked in the waist line of the elastic, a red and black flannel wrapped around her hips as she swayed back and fourth on her skateboard beneath her. It took everything I had in me to stop staring at her like a creep and to actually remember why I'm here.

"Yeah, well why don't you and your friends stop skating on the walls and stick to your little skate park down there." I hissed, folding my arms as I tried to look as serious as I could, gulping harshly as I held back my apology for raising my voice at her. She looked me up and down before folding her hands in front of her chest with a smug look painted on her sharp face. 

"Oh really, and what are you gonna do about it?" She asked, chewing on a piece of mint gum obnoxiously. Fuck, I didn't think this through enough. By now we had caught the rest of the gang's attention by the obvious conflict. 

"I'll call the police! Yeah, t-the police." I replied back, looking up as I tried to sound as serious as I could, glancing up at her as I heard shuffling. It was silent for a moment until snickers and chuckles broke it. I looked around and everyone was in a fit of giggles. The pale women looking very amused in front of me. I tried to hold my posture but I could tell I had the look of defeat written across my face. I crossed my arms and looked away sheepishly, rubbing my forearms as the bitter wind collided with my burning skin. Could the earth just swallow me up now? I heard her sigh, her warm breath causing my hair to flutter slightly. I opened my eyes and glanced at her. She narrowed her eyes at me slightly, as if she was scanning me. 

"Can you just leave already?" I asked bitterly, narrowing my eyes at her as she held a firm gaze, I rubbed my forearms again to try and warm myself up which she noticed. She tilted her head at me, a weird silence hanging onto us both for a few moments. 

"Well, as much fun as this is. I really better get going." She sighed, motioning everyone else to leave, breaking that silence. 

"I'll be seeing you..Hollis." She looked down at my name tag, scanning at me before kicking her skateboard up into her hands in a single motion, jumping up to the metal railing which she swiftly cascaded down, disappearing out of sight with the rest of her gang. I quickly rushed back into library to warm myself up. 

"Did you get rid of them?!" Miss Cransky yelled in her croaky voice. 

"Yup." I sighed, originating back to my position at the bookshelf.

"What?!" The old women screeched, causing everyone else to glare at me and the women deathly. I just shook my head and decided to let her figure it out for herself.   
I've had a few run-ins with the 'rough crowd's', all bad. I'm fine with my few friends and I always have been. Groups just aren't really my thing and the skaters are one of the main reasons for that, however, I have never seen that girl before. She was so intense and-

"Damnit!" I hissed, hopping around on one foot as I dropped the huge Nordic ruins annual on my foot. I looked around embarrassed, smiling sheepishly at some of the looks I was getting. Bending down to get the book, a hand placed itself on my back, a warm and delicate hand. I looked up slowly.

"Need a lift?" The soft voice asked. 

"Yeah dad, please." I sighed, ramming the book back into its slot unevenly. 

———————————————————————  
2 hours later 

"This is so good!" I complimented, my mouth full of the pasta my dad had cooked. 

"Glad you like it pumpkin." He chuckled, sipping on his whiskey as he glanced down at his newspaper across from me. I swallowed the food and took a large gulp of water, placing it back down on the table as I traced patterns around the condensation on the glass. 

"Had any commotion with a group of skaters recently?" I tried to ask as calmly as possible. My dad was the head of the police force in Silas, meaning my life was very much over protected and secure. 

"Eh, just the regular: skating on the roads carelessly and dealing drugs." Her dad sniffed, lowering his glasses slightly to peer over to Laura. 

"Why?" He slurred confused. 

"No reason." She sighed, looking up to him with a smile. 

"Laur, have they been giving you trouble?" He asked, eyeing Laura over his newspaper. 

"No! Not at all." I'm sure my neck and cheeks were flushing red. Sherman tilted his head at his curious daughter. 

"Are you sure?" He pondered, looking at me with raised eyebrows. 

"Definitely, finished?" I asked him, glancing down at his empty dish. 

"Yes, thank you honey." He smiled, resuming back to his newspaper. I tucked my chair under the table and held both my dish and his, swaying over to the tap as I washed the dishes clean. 

"I'm going upstairs." I said, pacing over to my dad as he continued to read his paper. 

"So soon?" He asked, not looking at me.

"Yeah, got a new book to read." I replied, kissing his head before turning for the stairs. 

"Sleep safe pumpkin." He waved me off. 

I slid out of my clothes and took a refreshing cold shower in my ensuite, brushing my teeth before heading to my bed wrapped in towels. I scrolled through Instagram for at least two hours, the broken lamppost flickering its yellow light into my room. I sighed, realising I was sprawled butt naked on top of my bed. Getting up to change into cotton shorts and a tank top, I closed my curtains, slipping under my duvet. 

Danny (22:34): mind covering for me tomorrow?

You have got to be shitting me.

Me (22:35): seriously?! I cba with a whole ass day with Miss Cransky again

Danny (22:35): please Laur? Kirsch is taking me out for the day

Me (22:36): you owe me. 

Danny (22:36): LIFE SAVER!!!!!!! LOVE UUUU

Me (22:38): yeah yeah, I'm taking ur pay check tho

Danny (22:41): it's all yours Hollis :) 

I placed my phone down on the bed side table, slotting the charger in before I turned to my side. 

———————————————————————  
Morning (07:45) 

"Uuuggghhhh." I groaned, picking up my phone viciously before tapping the screen harshly to turn my alarm off. Rubbing my eyes, I did a full body stretch, getting up and opening my curtains. Well, at least it wasn't raining. After brushing my teeth I slid on a pair of skinny jeans and a crop top, my hair hung in a high ponytail with lose strands falling over my face. Usually I would be doing some yoga, or I would be simply doing nothing (which I love doing.) but no, here I am biking to work on a Wednesday morning. I was already exited to leave, just seven more hours to go. I locked my bike on a lamppost and walked up the stairs, sliding into the door quietly so I didn't alarm the old women. 

I tip toed down to the staff room at the back, making myself a wake up coffee and ticking the sign in sheet. It usually wasn't that busy to be honest, college had ended for the next couple of month's so there are no students studying like their life depends on it...definitely not referring to me and my friends. The perks of working in the library is getting free books; they were usually the ones which had been abused by hundreds of people and were no longer in condition to be used anymore. The library is also relaxing, it's rather big but is super cozy and quite...unless Miss Cransky is in presence. She's usually just scanning around the library or stood behind the counter acting like she's doing something, but in reality, I bet she's reading erotica or some kind of porno magazine.

After washing my mug in the tap I braced myself for another whole day of cleaning and coordinating books. I looked at the clock above the door before I ventured out. (09:32) The library opened a half hour ago so hopefully I'll have the morning in peace.

"Morning Danny." The old women croaked at me as I passed the counter. I stopped for a brief moment, collecting myself before I carried on walking.

"Good morning Miss Cransky." I sighed as I passed her, not even bothering to correct her as that would just be useless. I plodded over to the astronomy section as that section always seemed to be out of order. It was the farthest away, hidden at the back of the library, tucked in a corner which was lit dimly by the sun through a glass window above the shelf. I can't believe I'm at work right now, I cursed to myself as I turned the corner. I tripped over an obstacle of some sort. 

"Um, hey?" A low voice mumbled. I looked up as I stepped back slightly.

"Crap, sorry I-I didn't see you here." I stuttered with wide eyes, a sheepish smile spread across my face. The raven haired girl raised her eyebrows at me with a smirk, her knees now pressed against her chest, her eyes back to her book. I just stood there awkwardly looking at her. She scanned me with her dark eyes. 

"Please, don't let me distract you." She implied, motioning with her hand for me to carry on. 

"R-right. Sorry." I replied embarrassed. I knelt down a few feet away from her, trying to look busy but I couldn't concentrate in her presence. It was strange, alluring. She sprawled her legs out behind me, I knew if I moved back slightly I would accidentally press against her legs so I stayed as still as I could, sorting out the books and novels alphabetically.

"You're welcome." The girl spoke, breaking the silence. I looked to my side at her, she held no eye contact, just turning the page of her book softly. 

"I'm sorry?" I asked confused, looking at her fingers which tapped on the book slightly. 

"For yesterday, I got rid of everyone didn't I?" She replied rhetorically, finally looking up at me, I cursed at myself mentally as I felt my cheeks flush. I looked to her side as her skateboard rested against the thin wall at her side. It was literally a narrow gap between the wall of the library and a tall shelf of books, the sun illuminated the area with a tint of red coming from the stain glass window. The girl spoke very fluently, her voice low yet civilised, dark yet hopeful. 

"Yeah, thank you for nearly slicing my foot off." I replied sarcastically, turning my attention back on the books in front of me. I heard her shuffle slightly, almost as if she snickered? 

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been in the way." She said in a higher tone, as if she was joking sort of. 

"I think we've had this conversation before." I spoke, it came out more bitterly than I intended to say. 

"Ah yes, I think it ended when you threatened to call the police." She said in a fake confused tone. I turned my head and squinted at her, joining the gaze I didn't know she was holding. 

"And you clearly wasn't fazed by that I take it?" I asked sarcastically, tilting my head slightly as I tried to read her emotions. They hadn't changed once through out this whole...conversation. 

"The police can suck my ass." She sighed, rolling her eyes as she lolled her head back against the wall behind her, resting her hands on her stomach as she patted them slightly. 

"Well that's pretty rude." I scoffed, looking behind me to make sure I didn't sit on her legs as I repositioned myself, facing her as I sat cross legged, leaning back on my hands behind me. 

"And I care why?" She asked in a defeated tone, closing her eyes contently. 

"Because they keep you safe? The police are very much respected you know and they have everyone's best intentions at heart, and for you to just slaughter them like that you-"

"It was rhetorical." She cut me off, sighing as she peered down at me through her long eyelashes. 

"Of course it was." I spoke bitterly, nodding sarcastically. She rolled her head forward as she peered deep into my eyes, showing off her god-like-structured-face. Surprisingly, she chuckled amusingly. 

"What?" I spat with narrowed eyes. She looked into my eyes as a small smile plastered on her face. 

"Where was all of this yesterday huh?" She grinned, lifting one of her legs to her chest, brushing it past me on purpose. 

"Confronting twenty odd stoners is quite intimidating for a frail girl like me." I rolled my eyes, looking down at the floor annoyed. 

"Stoners eh?" She repeated. I didn't look back up, just kept quite awkwardly. 

"Oh please, you're not frail." She murmured, letting her bangs slightly cover her eyes as she peered down at me. I raised my head slightly to look at her, lose strands of hair blocking my vision slightly. 

"And how did you come to that conclusion." I scoffed, looking at each of her eye's one at a time, flickering from left to right. 

"Well, with the gob full you just gave me, I'd say you could easily defend yourself." She shrugged, shuffling so her back was slouched against the wall behind her. I looked at her posture for a quick second before returning back to her dark eyes, looking at small grin. 

"You're also pretty ripped." She scoffed with a grin. I felt my neck and cheeks flush almost immediately. 

"And you would know how?" I managed to ask confused, suddenly becoming rather self conscious. 

"You're wearing a rather revealing crop top." She chuckled, looking at my stomach and back to me with a smirk. I quickly looked down and mentally cursed at myself, pulling it down at the bottom but not enough to reveal too much at my chest area. 

"I think you should get back to your job." She said, fiddling with her fingers below her. 

"And why should I take orders from you-"

"Danny! Where are you!" Miss Cransky yelled hobbling over to the hidden away area where I sat. I looked at the girl with narrowed eyes. 

"What's wrong?!" I asked, turning my body and raising my head to look up at her in confusion. I heard a snicker coming from behind me. 

"We got a parcel of new books, I need you to sort them all out." She croaked. 

"Oh, hello Carmilla dear." Miss Cransky spoke with a smile... well that's a first.

"Good morning Miss Cransky." Carmilla sighed laughing. I looked at Carmilla in surprise and back to the old lady.

"Come on Danny." She ordered, hobbling away with her hands folded behind her back. I looked back to Carmilla who simply just shrugged at me. I sighed, groaning as I stood up from my position. 

"I should get going." Carmilla sighed as she followed my movements, leaving the book on the floor as she brushed herself down. 

"Are you incapable of putting that book back?" I said bitterly, glancing at the book and back to Carmilla unamused. 

"I guess so Danny." She replied, heaving her bag on her back and picking up her skateboard, holding it under her armpit. She looked at me suddenly with her dark orbs, they were scarily mesmerising. I gulped harshly, not knowing what to do. I watched as she sighed in defeat, bending down to pick the book up, holding it out in the middle of us.

"Well?" Carmilla asked confused as I just stood there, peering down at the book. 

"O-oh, thanks?" I replied with furrowed eyebrows, taking the book from her cautiously. I tried to take it but she pulled it towards her, forcing my body to follow. She smiled, looking at my flushed face. 

"Later Laura." She spoke, brushing past me, her curled hair bobbing up and down at the slow rise of her plod. I just stood there for a brief moment. Something about hearing my name roll off her tongue so fluently made my whole body heat up, my face turning beat red. I snapped out of my hypnosis, gently pushing the book back into the gap in which she left on the shelf. 

Through out the whole day I couldn't get this damned girl out of my head, her whole eerie atmosphere sent shivers down my spine, her voice sending waves down my body as she spoke so elegantly. The smell of cigarettes and perfume still lingering around my nose as I sorted the hundreds of books which awaited my presence. I caught on that her name was Carmilla, what a fascinating name.

———————————————————————  
9 hours later (19:57) 

"Hey dad." I shouted over the TV, munching away on some popcorn as I was wrapped up in four blankets on the couch. 

"Hey sweetie." He sighed smiling. After hanging his coat up behind the door, he wondered over and gave me a simple peck on the side of my head, plopping down next to me lazily. 

"You okay?" I asked with my mouth full, fully immersed in the movie. 

"Yeah, just tired." He smiled, stroking my back lovingly before heading over to the kitchen. I looked behind me to view him scooping a bowl full of the roast veg I had made earlier.

"Wow Laur, you're getting really good at cooking." He said impressed, taking a bite of the fried potato he took from his bowl. 

"Kills the time." I replied with a smug smile, reverting my attention back to the screen as he sat on his armchair diagonal to me. 

"I'm sure your future husband will appreciate it." He scoffed, taking a bite of broccoli whilst chuckling at the movie; and that's the first time in a while my heart sank to the pits of fear. My mood was brought down drastically, the movie now in black and white, all voices dull and bland as my father looked evil. I have yet to inform him of my liking to women; how I love their god like figure and beautiful curves, how I want to fall in love with a girl, not a man. He wouldn't be mad or disappointed in me, but I know it would change a lot in our relationship. He wants me to be protected by a strong masculine figure and give birth to gorgeous children which he will take care of when me and my husband are working away...all because he couldn't do it himself. Women can be just as masculine and strong as men, hell even stronger and he is yet to accept that. Fucking patriarchal society. 

"Laur?" He asked, snapping me out of my gaze.

"Yeah, totally." I forced a smile out, picking at the popcorn below me. Maybe for my dads sake I will marry a man. I gulped harshly, fighting back my emotions as I stood tall, doing a full body stretch. 

"Sleep safe, dad." I said softly, avoiding eye contact as I passed him. 

As soon as I stripped down into my pyjamas I flopped into my double bed. 

Me (20:13): Yo

LaF (20:17): what's up?

Me (20:18): can u cover for me tomorrow pleaseeee 

LaF (20:21): get Danny to do it

Me (20:21): she's busy with the bf :(

Me (20:21): pleaseeeeeenfncjcjkckckx 

LaF (20:22): why cant you do your job then huh?

I could hear their sarcasm through the phone. 

Me (20:22): I just can't okay. Please? You can take the paycheque :(((((((

LaF (20:23): oh I was planning too

Me (20:23): I LOVE U SM TYTYTYTY <333333

LaF (20:26) u owe me Frosh

Me (20:26) anything for you my guardian angel 

LaF (20:29) just vommed everywhere ffs

I laughed and placed my phone down as it charged on the bed side table. I really needed a day to relax and just to enjoy my own company, having to take Danny's shift today and then work again for the next couple of days adding to the additional Tuesday which I worked, was way too much for little old me. My stomach churned for some odd reason, I thought about Carmilla and if she would be at the library tomorrow. Would she be sat in the position in the same corner, hidden away from everyone in her own little hide away. Laura what are you even saying? She's probably already forgotten about you and just thinks you're an awkward creep. But it still gnawed at my mind for some odd reason.

Me (22:17): don't miss the astronomy section 

LaF (:22:26): we have an astronomy section?! 

Me (22:26): Uh yeah...u didn't know?

LaF (22:28): oh yes, I'm asking because I knew we had one

LaF (22:28): where tf is it 

Me (22:29): it's like right at the back behind everything, make sure you go clean back there 

LaF (22:31): sure thang Miss Cransky 

Me (22:31): don't you even

You know what, maybe I should go...no Hollis. You deserve a break and a day to relax and...to do things. 

Again, I placed my phone next to me on the nightstand, trying not to dwell on these obscure thoughts of Carmilla; the girl who doesn't even know I exist. I laid down on my bed, staring up at the white ceiling above me. I just can't be bothered anymore. I feel alone even when I'm with people and having a new face in my mind makes me feel things I haven't felt for a while. I know, I'm probably thinking too far into this but something about this damned girl just draws me in and makes my mind buzz and sting, but here I am running away yet again like I always do. I'm just tired of holding my head up. 

———————————————————————  
Morning (11:23AM)

It's been a long time since I've woken up this late. It felt amazing not being woken up by my alarm at 7AM and literally crying when I had to get ready for work, but then again it's something to keep me busy. I couldn't fall into the habit of waking up at noon and doing absolutely nothing productive again. My dad went to work very early in the morning and came home late in the evening so I was always home alone during the day, sometimes if Silas was quite he was able to come home earlier, but with some of the 'groups' that was fairly often. 

After getting dressed and cleaning myself up, I decided I was going to bake my dads favourite cake: carrot cake. I brought my speaker down to the kitchen and played a playlist on Spotify as I prepared my ingredients; and then it occurred to me: I wonder what the band on Carmilla's shirt is like. I can remember the name vaguely and I typed lots of different misspellings until Spotify gave up and just handed me the band. Paramore. I pressed shuffle as I measured flour and cracked eggs. The songs were definitely...depressing sort of, I didn't mind the songs but I didn't want to be in a mood so I played my own music again. Could Carmilla be just as lonely as me? Maybe she was waiting for me today...no, Laura. She wasn't waiting for me nor will she ever, you're just over thinking things. 

I placed the cake in the oven and set the timer on the oven. After tidying the god forsaken mess, I rolled over and sprawled out on the sofa, turning Netflix on and watching a crappy horror film. I hated waiting. I hated waiting gruelling hours and days for anything, even if it was a package I had ordered, I just hated it. Sighing, I looked at the time: (12:56), LaF would be on their lunch break right now...I'll just see how they are. 

Me (12:58): yo yo yo

LaF (13:00): what now 

Me (13:01): how's the library?

LaF (13:01): and you care why...

Me (13:02): hey! Can I not love my job and my bestie anymore?! 

LaF (13:04): okay first, never EVER...say the word bestie again. 

Me (13:04): understandable...second?

LaF (13:05): maybe next time warn me about the broody stoner who hides away in her layer, scared the shit outa me

I read that sentence over and over again, making sure I saw it right: a broody stoner...Carmilla! And I missed her, I actually ran away and avoided seeing her and it's all my damn fault. 

Me (13:10): did she say anything?

LaF (13:12) yes she said and I quote "got a staring problem Lab Rat? Fuck off!" I shouldn't have been wearing my 'All the good chemistry jokes Argon' jumper come to think of it now ;-;

Me (13:12): what else did she do? How did she act 

LaF (13:14): oh yeah she acted really nice and offered to shake my hand

Me (13:16): wait what?! Seriously?!

LaF (13:17) no Laura, she slammed the book on the floor and pushed passed me violently when I became speechless. 

Me (13:17): yeah, she does that

LaF (13:19): oh because you're best friends of course how could I forget. 

Me (13:22): she say anything about me?

LaF (13:23): unless you count 'is everyone annoying who works here?!" then yes, yes she did talk about you.

I had to process this for a moment, Carmilla threw a fit at LaF for intruding her but when I literally stood on her she didn't seem mad at me. I'll ignore the fact she called me annoying because...well, I am. Maybe she was expecting me after all. I just pray she will be there tomorrow. 

Me (13:26): thanks for covering for me today b e s t i e

LaF (13:31): I would rather text Miss Cransky than you 

Me (13:34): awww ily2 <3333

What the hell is that burning smell? "Oh shit!" I yelled, leaping up, skidding to the kitchen as I literally jumped over the island in the middle of the kitchen, kneeling down to open the oven. I coughed, turning my face the opposite direction to the smoke as I slid my hands into the oven gloves, taking the tray out and laying it on the large table of marble which I just slid across. I mean...it's saveable, maybe if I just coat it in icing and cut the crust off no one will realise; and so I did exactly that and let it cool on the counter. 

After composing myself I headed back onto the sofa, contemplating what to do for the rest of the day until my dad came home. I couldn't get this situation out of my head, why did Carmilla throw a fit at LaF for literally just looking at her, but completely different towards me? I'm trying my hardest not to get my hopes up, nothing good ever happens to me; I'm literally the breathing term of 'bad look'. I decided I needed some fresh air. I paced over to the door and bam. Rain. As soon as I opened the door to literally breathe thunder made its way over with a harsh flow of cold rain. However I sat on the door step, at least my dad built a shelter thing above the door and entrance to the house. I sat with my legs open slightly, elbows on my knees as I rested my head in my hands, looking at that damn flickering lamppost. 

My eyes were suddenly distracted by a moving figure on the road, pushing themselves along on a skateboard. I thought nothing of it. I didn't want to cause any commotion or let them know I was here so I kept quiet, watching the slim figure pass me...the slim women like figure with raven hair! Suddenly, the lamppost stopped flickering, the rain fastened and the thunder rumbled viciously. The girl looked content, not rushing for cover, she swirled along the road peacefully; moving side to side as her whole body was drenched. I can only thank Silas for being a small town. 

"Hey!" I yelled, standing up. I didn't even realise I shouted for her, oh shit. She turned her head and stopped, squinting her eyes as she looked at me. I didn't think this far, I just stood awkwardly...again. I took a deep breath as I saw her pace forward ever so slightly. 

"And so we meet again." She smirked, standing at the end of my driveway, sopping wet. I smiled sheepishly as we both just stood there. 

"W-where are you going?" I asked over the thunder, not taking into consideration she's probably freezing cold. 

"Nowhere." She replied, nearly shouting over the loud rain. 

"You're going nowhere? That means you're going somewhere." I joked, looking at my side awkwardly before looking back at her. 

"I guess so." She smiled, water dripping off her pointed nose and chiseled jaw. 

"Wanna take shelter?" I finally asked shyly, regretting it as soon as I said it. 

"Wanna go nowhere with me?" Was her reply, answering my question with a question. A moment passed as we held a gaze, she was still stood bare armed at the end of my drive, the lamppost illuminating her porcelain complexion. 

"I asked you first." I replied with a smirk. And with that two bright lights dazzled her, the sound of an engine drawing nearer. 

"I'll be seeing you Hollis!" She yelled, jumping on her skateboard and disappearing down the road...out of my sight. I glared at my dads car in disbelief, just my fucking luck. 

"What are you doing outside Laur?! It's pouring it down!" He shouted as he ran into the house, dragging me inside with him. 

"I-I don't know-"

"-who was that girl?" He asked as he hung his coat up behind the door. I just stood there in disbelief, I can't believe I was just talking to Carmilla and my dad ruined it. Part of me was bitter at my father, but part of me was happy with my fathers annoying ocurcance as I was becoming awkward around her; and that is not how I want to come across to her...again. 

"Just a girl I know." I tried to sound as calm and normal as I could even though I was blushing hysterically. 

"And how do you know-"

"-I made your favourite carrot cake!" I blurted out with a huge grin on my face as he narrowed his eyes at me. I looked to my side before looking at him in the eyes again.

"You sure you're feeling okay? Didn't catch a cold in the rain?" He asked unsure, folding his arms. 

"I feel great." I winced slightly as I spoke, hoping what ever...this...was, was going to end soon. 

"What ever you say pumpkin." He smiled. "Now then, where's this carrot cake?" He asked, looking around the kitchen as he rubbed his hands together. 

"It's under the tea towel on the island." I replied, looking out of the doors window just to make sure she wasn't there...and of course she wasn't. 

"Laura this is amazing!" He applauded with his mouth full of cake. He didn't even cut a slice, he just grabbed a fork and dove straight in...thanks dad. 

"Really? I burnt it and then it all went to shi-" I stopped myself as his eyes widened, an icy glare being shot my way almost as if they were saying 'I dare you to finish that sentence." 

"-crap, it all went to crap." I sighed, trying to save myself.   
He grinned at me before walking over to me, ruffling my hair like I was a dog. 

"Dad!" I squealed, withering away out of his grasp. 

"You are so talented Laur, I'm so proud of you." He smiled down at me honestly, patting my shoulders gently. 

"Thanks daddy." I replied happily, resting my head on his chest as he pulled me in to a loving embrace. I rubbed his back to signal my loss of circulation. He placed me down and kissed my forehead. 

"I'm gonna get another piece of that cake." He laughed, jogging over to actually cut a piece off neatly this time. 

"Wanna watch something?" He asked, passing me as he sank into his armchair with a slice of cake in a bowl. 

"Sure." I replied, laying down on our sofa, pulling two blankets over me as I got comfy. 

We were watching a film, I didn't know what it was called or even about, but my worst nightmare happened. A lesbian sex scene. I looked at my dad as he physically cringed at the moment. 

"Why do people have to do this? Why can't people just be normal and not over complicate things? Just keep it simple; man and women." He muttered, flailing his arms around as if he was protesting. I felt a sting in my eyes as they started glistening, to hear my father say that made me want to throw up. I looked back at the TV, watching these two gorgeous women be passionate...wondering how anyone could find this revolting in any way. 

"Let's watch something else." He muttered, picking up the remote to change the film. 

"You know what I'm feeling kinda sick." I sighed, trying my hardest not to sound upset.

"You okay hun? You look fine, here, let me feel your cheeks." He offered, motioning to get up.

"No no, it's fine dad. Just cramps that's all." I replied, causing him to sit back down. 

"Okay princess, take some tablets and have a warm drink." He smiled, pressing play on a new film. I nodded and smiled at him, brushing past him as I made my way upstairs. 

It was now dark outside, thunder and rain were causing a scene; I was just praying that lightning wouldn't come too. I was petrified of lightning, the way it cackled in the sky and flashed my room red. However I loved cold rainy days, and we sure as hell got a lot of them in Silas. I couldn't help but worry for Carmilla, it was strange how I stumbled upon her yet again in such a strange way. What a coincidence that as soon as I opened my door there she was...almost like fate in some odd way. 

As I lay in bed contemplating, I couldn't help but recite what my dad said: that being gay is not normal. I hadn't thought about it too much, I just knew I despised the thought of being with a man. I had never in my whole 19 years of living ever fancied a male, I had kissed a boy a few years ago, and when he tried to go further I ran away. I felt disgusted when I kissed him, the stubble and his wandering hands made me gag...that's when I vowed I would never kiss a male again. And then I had my first real crush on a girl; one of my best friends Danny. It hurt when I found out she had a boyfriend who was also a close friend of mine, but I accepted it and moved on. 

"Shit!" I yelped as a flash of light illuminated my room red, a clap of thunder following shortly after. I dived under the covers and plugged my headphones in, playing music as loud as I could to calm myself down. I wondered if Carmilla was still roaming around the empty streets of Silas, riding along on her skateboard in the pouring rain like she was doing before hand. 

"Wanna go nowhere with me."

That sentence wrapped around my mind like a wild vine about a tree, echoing through my ears. She asked me to accompany her. Even though it was just a friendly gesture, I couldn't help but take it further; what could I be doing right now if I did go with her? Nothing. That's the answer. I wouldn't be allowed out of the house with a random girl when it was getting dark, my dad would just simply drag me home by my hair. The things I would do if I lived carefree...

———————————————————————  
Morning (07:12AM)

I could still hear the rain outside, luckily no thunder or lightning, just a heavy down pour. I got up begrudgingly, heading over to have a cold shower to wake myself up properly. 

After my shower I dried my hair, tying it up into a high messy ponytail with lose strands flowing down my face. Today I'll wear a plain tank top and a simple pair of denim mom jeans and some vans to finish off the look and a few squirts of my favourite perfume. I grabbed my phone, not being hurt that there were no miss calls or messages waiting for me, there never were. 

"Dad?!" I yelled as I came down the stairs. Silence. A fruit salad waiting on the counter for me from my father who was already gone. I sat peacefully and ate my breakfast, wondering if I would see Carmilla today. I took my last bite and made my way to the door, heaving on my rain coat as I fumbled for the keys in my pocket, locking the door behind me as the harsh rain already hit my back. 

It was a ten minute bike ride from my house to the library, twenty if it was raining. 

I finally made it to my destination, after locking my bike up and walking through the old oak doors I absorbed in the heat. 

"Laura dear!" The old women yelled. It was far too early for this shit. 

"Yes, Miss Cransky?" I replied, taking my soaked coat off as I made my way to the staff room. 

"I need you to lock up tonight as I have to be at my sons daughters drama play." She croaked, looking me up and down, passing me the keys with her shaking hands. 

"Got it." I smiled, turning around with a frown as I pushed through the door and into the empty room, hanging my coat on my peg. 

"You've got to be shitting me right now." I moaned as the peg snapped off the wooden board in front of me.

"That's coming out of your paycheque." Miss Cransky said as she grabbed her mug of coffee, leaving the room quietly.

"That's coming out of your paycheque." I mocked her in a high pitch. I dumped my coat in the corner and chewed on some gum to calm me down. Suddenly my anger subsided, remembering that slight chance that Carmilla could be here. 

I subtly made my way past the old women and weaved my way through the towering shelf's, praying to God when I turn this corner Carmilla would be here. 

Empty.

There was no sign of anyone being here, not Carmilla or anyone. I felt sadness run through my veins. The feeling of having a talk with someone else who didn't know who you were and wasn't going to judge you made me feel happy. I didn't care if Carmilla liked me or not but just looking at a new face made me crave more. 

But I did my job, I sorted out the books that she left in a mess and alined them out alphabetically, making sure they were all close with each other. I took a last glance at the corner where she sat and walked away, trying to look un-phased. 

The day couldn't go any slower, all I wanted to do was go home and sleep and curse at myself for even thinking she would be here...for me. But that had to wait until the night, now that I was locking up that added another three hours to my shift, meaning it would be dark when I would leave. At least I get double paid, not like it was much anyway. 

Me (09:57): hey dad, I'll be home late. Have to lock up the library x

I didn't expect a reply, he's always too busy for that. 

I cleaned the mythology section for the third time before dropping to the floor, laying in the aisle as I read the odyssey for the literal tenth time. It wasn't busy today thankfully so I had a lot of time to myself. 

"I'm heading off now." Miss Cransky said. I jumped, not realising she was behind me. 

"Bye." I smiled, averting my eyes back to my book as I heard her shuffling away. 

I don't know how I passed the time without falling asleep but it was finally time to lock up. Sighing, I grabbed my coat and locked the till and staff room door, turning off the main chandelier but keeping the dim security lights on. I followed the basic protocol and scanned the aisles, making sure no one was still here...which I doubt they would be but I always worried. I have no clue why but I felt the need to check 'Carmilla's corner.' Just for the slight chance she could be there. 

I quietly wandered around the shelf, peeping my head around the wood, gasping when I saw a figure pressed against the wall with a book in hand. My heart dropped, it literally sunk to my stomach when the dim lights lit up her face ever so slightly. 

"We've got to stop running into each other like this." The girl joked quietly, not looking up from her book. 

"I uh, w-were closing." I stuttered, gazing at her like I was dreaming. 

"We're?" Carmilla repeated with a grin, finally laying the book down on her stomach. 

"Me. Me is locking up...wait no I meant-" I was cut off by a chuckle coming from the other girl in front of me. I smiled sheepishly at my blabbering, God I hate myself right now. I didn't want to ask her to leave, I wanted her to stay for as long as she wants, but I know my dad would literally start a search party for me if I didn't return home soon. A flash of violet brought me back down to reality suddenly, great; lightning, just what I needed. 

"Woah, you okay?" Carmilla asked confused but concerned as I jumped suddenly at the flash. 

"Yeah, I just hate lightning." I replied embarrassed, not realising I ever so slightly stood closer to her out of fear. I looked at her, she was already holding a gaze. 

"Good job you didn't accept my offer yesterday then." She said calmly but sarcastically. I smiled slightly, realising she had thought about it too. I watched her as she rummaged through her leather bag, rolling a cigarette right in front of me. I had smoked once, never again after the coughing fit a had to endure. 

"Are you okay?" She asked me softly, concentrating on her fingers as she rolled the paper below her. She looked up at me as I hadn't replied yet, I just couldn't believe I was talking to her again. 

"Sorry, yeah I'm fine." I replied suddenly, she smiled and returned her gaze back below her. 

"A-are you?" I blurted out, trying to keep the conversation going before it turned even more awkward.   
She looked back up at me. 

"I am now." She grinned at me. My eyes widened slightly at her answer, did I hear that right? I was probably taking that in the wrong way, she was happy because she just finished her task below her, not to see me...right? I squinted my eyes close and took at deep breath as another flash of lightning illuminated the corner through the tinted window. I opened my eyes to her shuffling around, placing the cigarette in her mouth as she zipped her bag up, heaving it on her back as she jumped up in front of me. We watched each other for a brief moment before she brushed past me. I stood there awkwardly, realising she had walked away from me. 

"You coming?" I heard her behind me. I hid my smile as I turned to her direction, following behind her, secretly admiring how she walked so angelic. The swaying of her hips were so mesmerising. As we walked to the door I slid my coat on, realising she didn't have her skateboard with her. We hadn't even left the library before she sparked her lighter to her cigarette, forcing me to walk through the cloud of smoke, but surprisingly I didn't mind; she suited it. 

"Thanks." I blushed, smiling at her as she held the door open for me. She followed after me, waiting for me as I locked the door. I smiled as I turned around, seeing her looking into my eyes. A flash of lightning cackled through the sky and I quickly shielded myself and yelped. I felt a warm sensation on my forearm, I glanced down at her hand placed on my arm and back to her face. My whole body could collapse with the sensation of her reassuring grip on me. 

"Is that your bike down there?" She asked, never taking her hand off of my arm even though I had calmed. 

"Yeah, definitely rusting by now." I chuckled, she smiled at me, her teeth showing slightly as she took the last drag out of her cigarette, standing on it beneath her. She looked at me deeply before making her way down the stairs. 

"You just gonna stand there Hollis? Come on!" She laughed as she jogged down the stairs in just her vest and ripped black jeans, yet again, nothing covering her arms.   
I snapped out of my gaze and ran after her, smiling happily. As we both reached the bottom I released my bike from its chain and hung it around the handle bars. I was surprised when she pried my bike out of my hold sitting on the sopping wet leather chair as rain cascaded down from the sky, soaking us both. 

"What are you doing?" I asked confused, furrowing my eyebrows together. Was she about to steal my bike?! 

"Hop on." She smirked, nodding to her side as she motioned for me to stand at the back on the pegs...I've had this bike since I was a teenager okay. I looked at her with a questionable look. 

"What? You think I'm gonna let you bike home when you can't even walk straight?" She laughed, wiping her face from all of the water dripping down from her, not that it helped as it quickly reformed back to its sopping state again. 

"I thought you said I wasn't frail." I grinned, climbing onto the back, hesitating before holding her shoulders for security. 

"So you were listening!" She replied sarcastically, peddling away as we biked down the desolate streets, lit up by dim lampposts and the pouring rain. 

"Why wouldn't I have been?" I laughed in reply. Looking down at her even though she couldn't see me. 

"You were pretty much drooling." She said, I could hear her grinning away. 

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself." I scoffed, hitting her shoulder playfully, even though I was highly embarrassed and definitely bright red. As soon as my hand left her shoulder she reached back and placed back down onto her firmly, I looked down at her with wide eyes, confused at the motion. 

"Don't want you flying off back there Cupcake." She snickered, brushing her hand against mine before she let go. 

"Cupcake? My name's Laura." I chuckled at the remark. 

"Do you like cupcakes?" She asked as she turned a corner. 

"I guess so..." I replied quite confused, wondering where this was going. 

"Well there you go Cupcake." She laughed over the harsh pattering of the rain. I shrieked in surprise as I bolt of lighting lit up the night sky. I felt her hand quickly pull on my wrist, brining me closer to her, my front pressed on her back. 

"You okay?!" She asked worried over the clap of thunder, never letting go of my wrist. 

"Yeah, how do you know where you're going?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the weather which she acknowledged. 

"Cupcake, I literally saw you outside your house yesterday." She chuckled, letting go of my wrist which I mentally cried at. 

"Oh right. Why were you down my street anyway?" I asked, I've been thinking that for a while now. 

"Just passing by I guess, convenient huh?" She smiled. That's exactly what I thought yesterday, maybe she was thinking that too last night. 

"Yeah...definitely." I sighed happily, ignoring how stupid I must sound. I frowned as she stopped, pulling up at my house. Begrudgingly I hopped off the bike. 

"How are you going to get home?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"With these." She lifted her legs up sarcastically, leaning my bike up against my fence. 

"No, seriously. You can't walk home in this weather." I looked her up and down, she was drenched from head to toe, and here we were; still outside in the pouring rain. And then it hit me, I couldn't offer to let her in the house, my dad wouldn't allow it this late...and she was a literal stranger. 

"Laura I'm fine, trust me." She looked at my worried face, scanning me like a book. 

"Here..." I pulled my bike up from the fence and walked it up to her, handing it to her hands. "...take my bike." I pushed it to her, forcing her to catch it. 

"I said it's fine I-"

"Please, take it." I practically pleaded, wincing slightly at the lighting behind her, but nothing would make me brake my seriousness. She sighed, reluctantly taking it in defeat.

"Oh! And please, take my coat." I trudged out of my coat, realising how cold it actually was. How was she not freezing? I knew she was going to deny it so I lent forward, hanging it on her neck like a cape. She looked at me with deep eyes, as if she was peering right into my soul. 

"We're gonna get hypothermia at this rate." I joked, braking the silence as I was now drenched, my teeth chattering at the coldness. But she still held a firm gaze. 

"You're right, go inside and get warm." She smiled slightly, readjusting my coat as it started to slip. 

"Same goes for you." I sighed breathlessly, taken back by the sudden drop in atmosphere, everything felt serious and gentle. 

"Good night, Laura." She smiled, a breath of condensation leaving her mouth as warm collided with cold. 

"Good night Carmilla." I smiled also, looking at her once more before jogging inside, making sure I caught her little wave good bye as I closed the door. 

"Laura honey, is that you?!" Sherman called from his arm chair. Before I could even think of replying, I kicked my soaked shoes off and ran up the stairs and darted into my room, jumping over to the window as I peered at Carmilla who was zipping my coat up. I knocked on my window gently, causing her to look up as I grabbed her attention. She flipped the hood up and smiled deeply at me from down below, a cigarette hanging from her mouth as she biked away through the rain.

What. Just. Happened. Did I seriously just do that? With Carmilla? Did she actually just bike me home and wish me a goodnight? 

“Laura! Care to explain why you’re home so late and soaking my carpets?!” Dad hollered at me as he barged through my door, he was never one for privacy. 

“I texted you, I was locking up.” I replied, still looking outside in awe. 

“Why didn’t you call me and ask for a lift? It’s pouring it down and it’s dark and very, VERY unsafe for a young frail girl to bike home by herself.” He said sternly, causing me to wince at his term of ‘frail’. 

"Oh please, you're not frail.” Carmilla had once said to me, I couldn’t help but imagine her low raspy voice calming me down. 

“I know, sorry dad. I’ll call next time.” I replied sheepishly, turning to face him begrudgingly as I swept away rain drops from my face. 

“Get cleaned up and join me downstairs, I ordered pizza.” He sighed, smiling gently as he left me stood in the middle of my room by myself. 

I had a shower and slid into some sweatpants and a baggy white top, joining my father downstairs as the thought of pizza made my mouth water.

“Seriously? Sweet corn? You know I hate sweet corn.” I moaned as I peered down at the pizza. Trying my hardest to pick off the yellow vegetable from the slice of dough. 

“I just asked for the meal deal.” He simply replied from his chair. I sighed and rolled my eyes, making my way to the sofa as I took a bite from my sweet-corn-free pizza. 

“How are your friends?” Dad asked with his mouth full.

“They’re fine.” I replied, slouching down onto the cushions. 

“I haven’t seen them for a while, how’s LaF?” He asked again. I sighed to myself, getting aggravated at the sudden intimidation. 

“They’re fine.” I said rather bitterly. Calming myself for a brief moment as my phone lit up in the corner of my eye.   
I groaned, reaching to my phone as I brought it up to my face. 

:@cxrm has requested to send a message:

Confused, I pressed on the notification, almost dropping my phone as my eyes shot open. 

cxrm: Cupcake, text me 

And below that message was her number. I choked on my pizza as I screamed inside. Realising that she had to stalk for me on Instagram made my heart race. I ran my hands through my damp hair before sitting up tensely. 

“Laura honey, are you okay?” Dad asked concerned at my sudden bolt of energy. 

“Y-Yeah, bad cramps. I’m gonna go rest.” I lied, running up to my room before he could question me. I jumped into bed, adding her number into my contacts instantly. 

Me (20:13): Carmilla?

I waited for a reply, growing nervous as I started to think about it more; what if she was going to tell me she didn’t want to be friends with me, or if she didn’t want anything to do with me- 

Carmilla (20:19): So she speaks

I kicked my legs behind me giddily, squealing at the message. 

Me (20:21): I got your DM...?

Carmilla (20:24): just wondering if you’re expecting this bike back before I sell it :)

Me (20:25): DONT YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT >:(

Carmilla (20:27): haha, joking cupcake. When do you want it back? And the coat you forced upon me 

Me (20:29): I kinda need them both back tomorrow if I want to get to work on time 

Carmilla (20:31): that sounds early -_- 

Me (20:34): oh I’m sorry to inconvenience you, what are you a vampire? 

Carmilla (20:37): you into biting? Cos if so I am 

Wait, was she...flirting? No, just sarcastic banter. 

Me (20:38): yeah yeah, the latest I could do is like 8. I’ll get to work if I pedal extra fast

Carmilla (20:42): tell you what, I’ll come at 9 and bike you up there realllllllly fast with my vampire speed? 

My cheeks hurt from smiling too hard, she was offering to bike me to work...for the second time! A part of me didn’t care if I was late to work, a bike ride with Carmilla sounded much more pleasant than an extra hour with Miss Cransky; and I was working with LaF tomorrow so she could cover for me...again. 

Me (20:46): well how could I deny that offer

Carmilla (20:53) I guess I’m just irresistible ;)

Me (20:55): oh I could think of other things to call you

Carmilla (20:56): that sounds pretty kinky Hollis 

With that single text my face blushed blood red and my heart skipped a beat. Is that how I was coming across? I can’t even keep a friend for less than an hour before accidentally becoming awkward or creepy. 

Carmilla (20:58): I can see your flushed cheeks all the way here

She’s too good at this. 

Me (21:01): and where exactly is over there?

Carmilla (21:04): you better be ready at 9, a second after and I’m selling the bike and coat cutie

I ignored how she dodged my question but acknowledged her new nickname for me, she probably called everyone that, I was no exception. 

Me (21:07): I don’t think you’ll get much, but just in case I’ll be there at precisely 9AM 

Carmilla (21:11): oh I know people who would gladly take these off my hands 

Me (21:16): you sound like a scandalous drug lord, should I be worried?

Carmilla (21:17): be late tomorrow and find out

Me (21:20): that sounded like threat

I giggled to myself at how freely we could tease each other and have this banter between each other. 

Carmilla (21:21): nope, just a reminder that you’ll be walking to work whilst I’m buying luxury items 

Me (21:23): is my trusty coat still in one piece?

Carmilla (21:27): no I ripped it in half...ofc it is spaz what could I possibly do to it in the space of a couple hours?

Me (21:32): idk, set it on fire? 

Carmilla (21:34): in this rain? Doubt it cutie. 

Carmilla (21:36): if you must know, right now I’m using it as a blanket 

I stared at my phone blankly. Why the hell was she using my coat as a blanket? I couldn’t help but to smile sheepishly at the thought of it. 

Me (21:38): you don’t own blankets or duvets? Or do you miss me already 

I instantly regretted sending that message. What the fuck was that reply Laura? Of course she didn’t miss you. I’m an idiot, she probably thinks I’m weird now great going. 

Carmilla (21:42): yes. 

Well now I’m confused, what was she answering too? For once, I didn’t know how to answer, but I do desperately didn’t want to conversation to end. 

Me (21:45): are you okay? 

I decided to ask randomly, but the blatant ‘yes’ rather than a sarcastic comment sent me bad vibes. I laid on my bed stiff, glaring at my phone as I waited for a reply. Maybe I made everything awkward. But suddenly my face lit up. 

Carmilla (22:12): is anyone 

My heart dropped at the saddened reply, wondering what she meant by that. Maybe she was just as sad as me, but talking to her made me not as sad, that clearly wasn’t the same vice versa. 

Me (22:15): wow, deep

Nice one Hollis. 

Carmilla (22:17): I gtg, see you tomorrow Laura 

Me (22:19): good night, sleep safe

I mentally cursed myself at my reply. I got into a habit of saying the phrase ‘sleep safe’ as it’s what me and my dad say to each other every night before we left for bed. 

Before I could beat myself up anymore I felt my eyelids dropping lazily. I rolled over and turned off the lamp on my nightstand, charging my phone as I placed it down next to me. My room flickered like usual from that damn lamppost out side...but I couldn’t wait for tomorrow morning. 

I finally had a reason to wake up.


	2. A special tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla spend a lot of time together, realising the effect they each have in one and other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Topics of drugs are related in this chapter and will be a regular occurrence.
> 
> Laura gets a piercing with a needle; it isn’t too graphic but I just wanted to warn people who were sensitive to it!

Morning (07:00)

I was already awake before my alarm could even abruptly wake me. For some reason I couldn't sleep well which is very odd for me, I love sleep; if I could sleep forever I would. I don't know what it was...excitement and adrenaline mixed together maybe, but what ever it was it could wait; today I'm actually going to try and look good. Not because I wanted to impress Carmilla...obviously. 

I had a long shower and stood at my sink, looking at myself in my towering mirror. No matter what I do I always look tired, but today I actually look alive, my olive skin glowing for some odd reason. I decided to straighten my hair and apply some mascara, highlight and lip balm; only the basic makeup as I don't bother with that stuff. 

After at least half an hour I finally decided what to wear, I want to look light...casual? But also attractive if that could even be possible. I wore a tight crop top and some denim high-waisted skinny jeans and a pair of star earrings. To my luck it was actually sunny and fairly warm, to my luck...not going to get used to that one. I paced around my room for at least twenty minutes for no apparent reason, but seeing Carmilla again made me feel happy; butterflies dancing around my stomach for some reason. Out of habit I kept on checking the time, waiting for my phone to hit the 09:00 and not a minute later. 

"Dad?!" I yelled as I trod down the stairs, my name tag clanking with every thud. I knew he wasn't here but it was a routine I did every morning, making sure he wasn't here and that I had the house to myself; I don't know why I did it but I enjoy my own company...sometimes. Yet again he left a fresh fruit salad and some yogurt on the counter for me, my favourite green apples carefully sliced into tiny triangles just the way I like it. Even though I didn't see him that often he still made his presence clear. My family have always kept to themselves, it's like I've been in solitary confinement my whole life. Just the presence of anyone new made my chest churn and twist and now that I might actually have a new friend felt amazing, like I was slowly opening up. 

08:57. Three minutes until Carmilla will return with my bike and coat, or blanket in her case; that text still confused me, why was she using my coat as a-

Ding ding. 

The sound of my bike bell rang loud enough for me to hear it from my kitchen. That only meant one thing: she was outside waiting for me. I literally jumped off the stool and fumbled my trainers on, grabbing my phone and shoving it into my bag as I grasped my keys. I took a calming breath as I opened the door, not making any contact with Carmilla as I locked the door behind me, but I felt her presence straight away. 

"Two minutes early, should I be flattered?" I smirked, jogging towards the raven-haired-girl who sat on my bike at the end of my drive. 

"Don't even try to talk to me, it's way too early." She moaned sarcastically, I followed her eyes as she scanned my body, I couldn't help but blush at the little grin on her face. She had her hair up in a high messy ponytail, her bangs covering her eyes slightly as she tapped on the handle bars. 

"Hey, you offered." I joked playfully, standing awkwardly next to her not knowing what to do. 

"That I did, hop on and I'll whisk you away." She replied, flailing her arms around for emphasis. I gave her a smile before stepping on to the pegs which hung at the back of the bike, hesitantly holding her shoulders for support. She wasted no time in setting off. 

"Woah, I'm not that eager to get to work." I laughed, hinting for her to slow down as I was forced to grip her shoulders tighter for safety. 

"What happened to the 'you need to be here extra early so I can get to my precious job on time' huh?" She joked, mocking my voice an octave higher. I hit her arm playfully which she laughed at. 

"Well I thought you were going to use your vampire speed to get me there in a second." I said sarcastically, looking down at her glowing hair. 

"Uh Cupcake, I just tried and you told me slow down." She retorted playfully, riding the bike with no hands. 

"Carm!" I reached down and pushed her forearms in front of her, making her grasp the handle bars again. Did I just call her Carm? Damnit Hollis!

"I'd rather not have my cause of death be me falling off a bike." I said in a frenzy, realising I was still holding her forearms securely as my front pressed against the back of her neck. 

"Laura I can't fucking see!" She shouted, raising an arm to brush my hair out of her face despite the grip I was forcing upon her. 

"Shit, sorry." I apologised awkwardly, re positioning myself back to normal. She clearly ignored the nickname I sprung upon her unexpectedly. 

"You think that was scary?" She asked with a smirk. 

"Not all of us are fearless." I replied, looking at her even though she couldn't see me. 

"Somehow I don't believe you." She replied, almost as if she was challenging me. 

"And what does that mean- CARMILLA!" I yelled as I was suddenly jolted in the air, holding onto her waist like my life depended on it. All I could hear were her squeals of laughter and the beeping of cars in front and behind us. When I felt my body shake unexpectedly I opened my eyes, realising we were back firmly on the ground. 

"Are you actually trying to kill me?!" I yelled, blushing as I realised my arms were still wrapped tightly below her chest. 

"Oh come on! You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that!" She laughed. I felt her chest dipping and rising as she chuckled to herself. I quickly removed my arms from her waist and back to her shoulders. 

"Uh yes I can tell you I didn't enjoy that! Because I most certainly did not!" I replied, raising my voice slightly for emphasis. 

"Oh relax, it certainly felt like you enjoyed it." She remarked, I could sense that shit eating grin from behind her. My face turned blood red; she didn't notice the accidental nickname but she noticed that?! Just my luck. 

"What else was I supposed to hold on to? Thin air?" I scoffed sarcastically. I'm just glad she can't see my face right now. 

"Hey hey, I'm not complaining over here Cupcake." She chuckled, turning the corner as we arrived to our destination. I didn't have time to contemplate on that remark as our journey came to an end. I hopped off the bike and brushed myself down, hoping to God that my face was back to its original state. I watched as she locked my bike around the post for me, thinking about the kind gesture. 

"Thanks." I smiled sheepishly, looking down as I didn't know what else to do. 

"No, thank you." She replied softly. I trailed my sight from her feet to her smiling face, feeling my cheeks heat up. 

"Thank me?" I repeated confused. What could she be thanking me for? 

"Yes spaz thank you." She smirked, rolling her eyes sarcastically as she playfully nudged my shoulder. I looked at her dumbfounded, ignoring the sudden warmth which ran down my arm after her touch. 

"For the bike and the coat...?" She asked almost confused about how I wasn't clicking on. 

"Oh, right. Well I couldn't let you go home in that weather with out some sort of safety." I replied, mentally cursing at myself as I sounded like a parent. I looked back at her, I swear for a split second I saw her porcelain complexion turn a shade of pink; but that was quickly diverted as she rummaged around her bag, pulling out my coat. She held it in her arms in front of her, motioning for me to take it. 

"Oh wow, it isn't in flames." I joked sarcastically, taking the coat from her and tying it around my waist. 

"But it's does reek of cigarettes." I implied, watching how her eyes studied mine intensely, I swear I could get lost in them. 

"Yeah...sorry." She smiled sheepishly, I've never seen her pull that face before, almost as if she was awkward this time. Feeling the sudden tension rising I cleared my throat and motioned to leave. 

"Hey, thanks for the lift, even if you did try to kill me." I grinned at the last part, watching as she followed behind me too. 

"Oh please, if I wanted you dead you would be long gone by now." She scoffed, studying her black nails sarcastically. 

"Oh how kind." I replied, wondering why she was walking up the stairs to the library with me. 

"Are you stalking me to finally get your chance to end my life ooorrrr...' I laughed, challenging her to reply back, but also being genuine as to of why she was walking besides me. 

"Hah! Don't be flattered, I have some books to hand in." She scoffed, turning her head to meet my gaze. I smiled at her sarcastically before she paced in front of me. I glanced at her confused. 

"After you m'lady." She said in her 'posh voice', opening the large oak door for for me. 

"Why thank you." I said in my 'posh voice', smiling smugly as I passed her. I heard her chuckle as we both walked up to the counter together. 

"Laura, you're late, that's unusual for you." Miss Cransky croaked as she sorted out some books beneath her. I glanced at Carmilla who was holding in a laugh. 

"Sorry Miss Cransky, m-my alarm didn't go off this morning." I stuttered, embarrassed at the public scolding. 

"But you had time to get yourself all glammed up I see." The old women said, still making no eye contact. I blushed immensely, hoping Carmilla didn't catch on...but of course she did. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows, her top lip hooked up. 

"It's my dads birthday tonight! I'm going straight from work to the venue!" I quickly answered. God I'm a terrible liar. Carmilla's eyebrows were now up to her hair line, the corners of her lips almost touching her nose in smugness. My attention was quickly diverted to the old women again. 

"Carmilla dear, what can I do for you." Miss Cransky said in a happy voice, well there's a first time for everything I guess. 

"Hey grandma, just dropping off some books." Carmilla replied chipper, placing the books down on the counter in front of her. Grandma?! This wrinkled old women was related to Carmilla?! Surely not. I looked at her stunned. 

"Cat got your tongue?" Carmilla smirked, leaning on the counter on her elbows. I managed to compose myself, I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore. 

"Laura could you help LaF at organising the science department please." Miss Cransky more ordered then asked. 

"Sure." I said with a forced smile. I turned to Carmilla. 

"It was nice seeing you." I said genuinely, my heart warming as she relaxed and smiled softly at me. 

"Please, the pleasure is all mine." She smirked with a hint of sarcasm. Truth be told I didn't want to leave her, I wanted to stay with her as her presence made me some what happy, it's an amazing feeling being with a new friend. I smiled and headed to the staff room, sighing in defeat as I was alone. I turned to hang my coat on the peg, cursing at myself when I saw it on the floor still. I threw my coat in the corner, huffing as I left the room and made my way to LaF, glancing over at Carmilla who was still chatting with her...grandma. 

"Wow! Nice of you to join me." LaF scoffed sarcastically, not bothering to look at me as they knelt on the floor sorting out books. I chuckled and knelt down next to them, organising books. 

"You missed me that much?" I retaliated with just the same amount as sarcasm. 

"Oh please, I'm dying of boredom and I can't even count how many cramps my hand has faced." They replied, looking down and squeezing their hand for emphasis. A giggle of laughter caught my attention as I peered over to Carmilla who was giggling away with the old women. 

"Earth the Hollis!" LaF hissed in my ear. I quickly snapped out of it and brought my attention back to the books frantically. 

"If mind serves me correctly, that's the broody girl who told me to fuck off." LaF claimed, re-arraigning books in front of them. 

"Maybe so." I replied in a high tone, trying not to dwell on that too much. 

"She's actually quite pretty when she's not growling." LaF scoffed, glancing at me through the corner of their eye. I couldn't help but blush at the comment. 

"Pppfffftttt, get a grip." I rolled my eyes, diverting my attention on a biology book as I scanned the cover, trying to look un-fazed at the comment. Other people noticed her too? At least I know I'm not a pervert. 

"From the redness of your face, I'd say you agree with me too." They smirked, their attention solely on me now. 

"Please, a girl can admire someone's beauty with out having a meaning behind it." I retaliated, slotting the book in place as I quickly glanced at Carmilla from the corner of my eye. 

"Oh yeah? So there's no reason in particular that you're all dressed up and actually made an effort today?" They snarked, continuing with their chores. 

"It's my-"

"-dads birthday, sureeee." They cut me off, rolling their eyes sarcastically. I turned to look at them in confusion.

"I heard your blabbering, I don't think anyone fell for that." They laughed, not looking at me as they sorted out books. 

"W-What do you mean?" Suddenly I became anxious, I didn't want to sound like a creep to Carmilla and her grandma. 

"You're a bad liar Frosh." LaF said with a smug look on their face. 

"We're just...friends." I tried to sound casual and overly hyper, but it came out more like a question then it did a statement. 

"Friends with benefitsss." They mumbled under their breath, I punched their arm lightly but enough for them to clasp their forearm and give me a glare. 

"Jeez Laur, just kidding." They said, rubbing their arm, turning back to work. 

"Yeah well don't. What we have is mutual...a friendship! I think so any ways." I said more to myself then to LaF, questioning if I could actually call her my friend; were we friends? Or where we just paying back a favour? I'd like to think we're friends at this point. My attention was brought back to LaF as they groaned, standing up tall and stretching their legs. I looked up at them from the floor with a confused look. 

"I promised Perry I'd drive her to her sisters." They stated, glancing up at the large clock behind us. 

"Great, leave me here with Miss Coockoo and the hundreds of books which need sorting out." I sighed frustrated. 

"Hey! You owe me for covering you twice." They replied sternly, looking down at me with wide eyes. I did owe them after all. I looked at them seriously for a brief moment. 

"Fine. I'll cover your shift." I sighed sarcastically, smirking at them as I rolled my eyes. 

"Oh I wasn't asking for your permission." They scoffed, placing a hand on my shoulder. 

"Later Frosh." They winked at me before gathering their things from the staff room, heading off in a hurry. Great, alone again. I sneakily glanced over to the counter, sighing when I didn't see Carmilla. How the hell did I not know Miss Cransky was related to Carmilla? 

I worked my ass off all day doing both mine and LaF's chores. Duties including: charging books in and out, shelving library materials, data inputting, and telephone answering times two. I have no clue why this library is so action packed and busy on some days, and other days so quite and desolate. It just so happens that the day I'm working alone is when it's the most busiest; at least it was peaceful though...with it being a library and all. Suddenly, a vibration from my pocket caught my attention. I pulled out my phone from my back pocket and checked my notifications. 

Carmilla (13:56): don't forget to clean my little corner ;)

I giggled to myself, reading the smug text over and over again as she claimed it to be 'her corner.'

Me (13:59): I'm not your slave

Carmilla (14:01): no but you do technically work for me

That's actually kind of true, how weird. 

Me (14:03): who says I wasn't going to clean it anyway?

Now I'm the one who sounds like a stalker. Great job Laura. 

Carmilla (14:06): that's very friendly of you

Me (14:07): you sound shocked. 

I multitasked, texting Carmilla and re-stocking the shelves with new books. 

Carmilla (14:13): I thought you would be more pissed about me trying to 'kill' you this morning 

Me (14:16): hhhmmmm well now I'm thinking about it

I chuckled to myself, completely forgetting about my other task. 

Carmilla (14:17): don't think too much or your little brain will explode 

Me (14:18): LITTLE?! I AM NOT LITTLE >:|

Carmilla (14:20): oh yes you are Cupcake, and I bet you're making that bunched up face you make when you're angry 

She was right, I was. But not because I was angry; I was actually quite surprised she decided to text me, it made me feel...wanted. 

Me (14:22) I hope you don't still expect me to clean up your mess after this. 

Carmilla (14:23): Well I guess I'll have to come and pursued you then huh?

I couldn't help but blush at that text. God I'm a perve. I glared down at the screen, not knowing how the hell to answer. 

"Hey." A low enduring voice caught my attention behind me. I jumped out of my skin at the sudden brake of silence, fumbling as I caught my phone. My eyes started at a pair of black doc Martin's, trailing up black ripped jeans to a, yet again, black crop top; finishing off at a smug look coming from the raven-haired-girl as she peered down at me amused. 

"Someone's jumpy." She smirked, leaning on the shelf as she towered over me. I met her gaze embarrassed, looking up at her with narrowed eyes. 

"Yeah well your grandma has a reputation of sneaking up on me." I replied sarcastically, diverting my eyes back towards the books which I had to organise in front of me. I felt a sudden coolness submerge around me, I glanced to my side and realised Carmilla was laying down on her front body, propping her head up by her elbows as she kicked her legs behind her. It took a lot for me to focus my sight on the books again, but I managed...barely. 

"I guess my mysteriousness runs in the family." She said calmly, peering down at her black-polished-nails. 

"And why are you accompanying me on this fine day when you could be skating and doing other various drug related activities?" I asked sarcastically with a smirk, come to think of it, why was she? I'm sure she has other things to do than be in my awful company. 

"I could go if you want me too-"

"No!" I quickly jumped in, startling us both as I held tight grasp of her arm. That came out a lot more desperate than I wish it had. She looked down at my hand and back to my eyes, as if she was staring deep into my soul. I quickly removed my hand and started vigorously stacking; diverting all of my attention from her and into my work. 

"I mean no, you don't have to go! I just feel bad that I'm wasting your time and you could be doing other things right now with your better friends and-" A warm sensation brought me to a holt. I looked to my side and saw a gentle smile form on her chuckling face, I looked at her sheepishly as I mentally cursed at my blabbering. 

"Cupcake, I chose to come here." She spoke sincerely, scanning my face as I looked down to her hand which was gently placed on my forearm, sighing to myself at the loss of contact as she removed her hold on me. Suddenly I felt cold again. 

"Besides..." she rolled over on to her back, folding her arms on her stomach as she patted her hands, facing the ceiling above her. 

"You entertain me." She continued as if she meant nothing by it, but nothing could stop that signature smirk appearing. She really thought that? Yet again my face didn't fail me and turned a bright shade of red. 

"Wow look at you being all mushy." I grinned, trying to compose myself as I just messed around with some books. 

"Don't get used to it cutie." She glared at me from under her bangs, but I could see through her sarcasm. It's nice to know she was feeling the same way about me too...friendship wise obviously. Because that's all we have. A friendship. There was silence, but it was content. I was sorting out books as she closed her eyes and lay there next to me, I like the presence she brings; calm and casual. I heard her shuffle, diverting my attention to Carmilla I watched her slouch her back on the shelf next to me, her knees pressed to her chest as she lent her head back on the books. I chuckled at the view of the bored girl in front of me. 

"Why are you brooding?" I chuckled, leaning on my hands behind me as I looked at her in confusion as her gaze was drawn to me deeply. 

"I'm not brooding." She rolled her eyes, grabbing a random book from behind her, she looked at the book in disgust. 

"Not a fan of vampires and where wolves?" I laughed, watching as she slid it away from her repulsed. 

"No, it's all bullshit anyway." She replied, checking her nails in front on her. I tilted my head and looked at her questionably; she looks like the cliché girl to read twilight. 

"Well duh, it is fictional." I scoffed. Her head raised slowly to me as she watched me through her bangs. I shuffled back so my feet were pressing against the lowest book shelf, getting a clearer look of her porcelain complexion. 

"Here's the big question: vampires or where wolves?" She asked with a grin, lifting herself up slightly so her feet were next to my hands. 

"Hhhhmmmmm." I pondered, rubbing my chin for emphasis. She looked at me playfully.

"Oh come on! It's an easy answer." She declared, kicking my wrist with her boot, tilting her head to look at me as I looked at her with narrowed eyes. 

"I want to say vampires just because of Alice." I said, still pondering. I noticed how her face lit up at my answer. 

"But...?" She egged me on, watching me carefully. 

"I love the idea of being able to transform to such a beastly creature, so I would say where wolves." I finally decided, smiling at my answer as I looked at her proudly.

"What about both of them mixed together?" She questioned me, playing with my shoe lace as if she was trying to act un-bothered. 

"What's with the sudden interrogation?" I chuckled, watching her jawline sharpen as she grinned. 

"I'm just curious I guess." She smirked, tying my shoe lace back up as she sighed, looking at me almost in defeat. I hooked my top lip up at her sudden change of atmosphere; it was playful and calm. 

"What about you then? You seem like a big fan." I joked, looking at the thrown away book and back to her chiseled face. 

"I think vampires are pretty hot." She shamelessly replied, brushing her hair behind her bare shoulders, her collarbone poking out just perfectly. I looked at her dumbfounded with furrowed eyebrows. 

"What? You don't agree with me?" She replied, almost as if she was smouldering at me, leaning on her left shoulder. 

"I've never seen one so how could I know." I replied sarcastically, looking at her confused but amused at the same time. She must be into the history of Silas. 

"Touché." She smirked, flicking her fringe out of her eyes with one swift moment. I repositioned my self so I was slouched on the shelf next to her. She made no room for me so our forearms were forced to touch, our shoes colliding tips with each other. There was a few minutes of silence. 

She turned to look at me, out of confusion I turned also, blushing at how close we were. 

"Wanna see something?" She asked with a smirk, ignoring my obvious redness. I looked at her with raised eyebrows. 

"As much as I would love to leave right now, I kinda have a job and hundreds of books calling my name." I chuckled, wishing I could leave and accept her invite this time. 

"You're forgetting who owns the place." She grinned, standing up in one quick movement, holding her hand out to me as she offered to help me up. I stared at her hand for a brief moment; she shook her hand to snap me out of my gaze. I shook my head slightly and held her hand, surprised at how strong she was as she effortlessly pulled me up. After brushing myself down I made my way to the staff room, collecting my coat from the ground. Remind myself to wash the coat before my dad gets a hold of it, after lending it to Carmilla it stinks of smoke. 

"I'm gonna get fired for this." I hissed as we left the building, trudging down the stairs together. She looked at me with a grin. 

"This can't be the most rebellious thing you have done surely." She replied in a mocking tone, raising her eye brows as if she was challenging me. I looked at her sheepishly. I was never one to rebel or go through that 'I hate everything and I'm so angry' teenage phase. The most rebellious thing I've probably ever done was starting an uprising when I was younger and getting a teacher fired...and I still feel super bad about that; but apart from that I've never been given the chance to do something scandalous or bad. 

I paced over to my bike, motioning to un-lock it when a chuckle stopped me. 

"What?" I asked, turning to look at the smug girl who was holding a skateboard. 

"Oh no, no no NO way in hell, am I getting on that death trap." I said sternly, looking at her seriously as I shook my head and folded my arms. 

"Oh come on Laura!" She whined, pacing forward to me with puppy eyes. It's been a while since she had said my full name; some how I actually prefer the nicknames. 

"There's not even enough room for two of us." I pointed out, glancing at the board in her hands and back to her wide eyes. 

"Get on my back then." She stated, narrowing her eyes at me with a smirk. I looked at her in shock. 

"You can't be serious." I laughed. I looked at her whilst laughing, my face slowly dropping as she looked down at me seriously. 

"You can't ride that thing and carry me at the same time!" I said and octave higher as she was seriously considering this. 

"Oh I beg to differ cutie." She spoke mockingly, kneeling down on the floor as she waited for me. I looked down at her dumbfounded, standing my ground as I wasn't moving any time soon. She sighed, patting her back as she beckoned me; but still, I looked at her seriously. 

"I promise I'll be safe, I wouldn't do this if you were in danger." She said sincerely. I looked at her pure face as she smiled softly at me, suddenly my body relaxed and my face stopped it's tensing, something about that smile and voice reassured me, I trusted her. I rolled my eyes sarcastically and made my way behind her, begrudgingly jumping on her back as she stood up, holding onto my legs which were wrapped around her waist securely, my arms wrapped around her neck. 

"I knew-"

"-don't even start." I cut her off, I could feel her smirk as she snickered to herself, standing on her skateboard as she started strolling along the road. Her upper body strength actually surprised me as she didn't act phased at all about me being on her back. 

"Where are we even going?" I asked as she gently took us down roads and corners. 

"Nowhere." She replied content, as if she had no worries or problems. I decided not to question that reply any further. I couldn't help but notice how easily my body slotted into hers, almost like a puzzle. She had a firm but gentle grasp on my calf's as she held me securely, my arms crossed around her neck as they dropped below her chest, making sure they made no contact with her upper half. She swerved around cars and corners so gracefully, it was like a dream how surreal all of this was; I never would have imagined meeting someone new and so captivating in my life, never mind in the space of a week. 

"You okay back there?" She asked, patting my leg gently as she genuinely sounded concerned. I looked down at her even though she couldn't see me. 

"Yup, just curious if you're genuinely sending me to my death." I joked sarcastically, I heard her snicker from below me. Before she could mock me a car beeped at Carmilla as she cut a corner. 

"Fucking blow me!" She shouted back at the car, letting go of my of my legs slightly to stick her middle finger up at the angry driver. I hit her shoulder, scolding her for her remark. My dad gnawed at the back of my mind. What if they called the police and my dad got sent to check the scene out; only to find his innocent daughter on the back of an edgy skater who was totally under the influence of drugs. What? Her eyes were practically bleeding. 

"Carm! Do you want to get beat up?!" I hissed at her as she sped off, the driver looked pretty pissed. 

"Oh they can try." She scoffed, for a fragile-looking-body, she could definitely defend for herself. She held my legs again, slowing down as we reached the beginning to the Silas forest which went on for miles. She got off the skateboard, lifting me up securely as she kicked her board under a bush to the side of us; she started walking into the forest with out saying a word, but she didn't motion for me to get off her, so I stayed quite, not really knowing what to do or say. 

"You ever been here?" She suddenly broke the silence as she trudged through the forest. 

"Nope, I was never allowed near here." I replied. My dad had forbidden me outside the town, I wasn't allowed down to the beach or the forest until I turned eighteen which was last year, but even though I was technically allowed now I never did come to these parts, although my dad said he was fine with it; deep down I know he didn't want me to venture out so I didn't, and I was fine with that as I never had a reason to come to these parts. 

"Why not?" She asked confused, walking deeper into the forest until the sound of cars had been replaced with the blowing of trees and leaves crunching below us. 

"My dads just realllllly protective." I replied, fiddling with my fingers at her chest, still wondering why she was carrying me when I could walk; is she not getting tired?

"I don't blame him." She said seriously. I looked down at her confused. 

"What do you mean?" I asked with a bunched up face.

"Silas is known for its...history. It's not really the safest place to be you know." She scoffed, plodding along contently. Out of everyone, I never thought I would be hearing this from Carmilla. 

"And you're saying this as we venture into the forest away from safety?" I scoffed, changing the atmosphere so it was back to being playful. 

"Would you rather be sorting books and cleaning?" She said sarcastically, letting go of one of my legs to rummage around her pocket. 

"Speaking of the library, was you ever going to tell me who you're related to?!" I asked still shocked; she lit a cigarette in her mouth and hoisted me up, holding me securely. 

"You never asked Cupcake." She sighed sarcastically, taking a drag from her cigarette, trekking through the forest. At this point I think we were literally going no where. 

"Well, I don't think it's a question anyone would ask." I chuckled, tapping my foot which was wrapped around her as I was beginning to become bored. She finally let go of my legs, letting me jump to the ground. I stretched my legs as I haven't used them since I left work. She turned to look at me...well, she looked at my abs before my face, grinning away like usual; yet again I couldn't help but blush at the simple action. She carried on walking, I jogged up to her, walking at her side. 

"Ever thought of getting your belly button pierced?" She randomly questioned. I couldn't help but think about her thinking about my body; I'm definitely thanking my past self for wearing a slightly revealing top. 

"Hell no, I'm fine with just my lobes thanks." I scoffed, looking at her from my side, meeting a gaze I didn't know she was holding. 

"It doesn't hurt you know." She tried to convince me. I looked at her with raised eyebrows. 

"Oh and you would know?" I replied sarcastically, my eyes widening slightly as she lifted her tight top to a glistening stomach. This girl literally had a V line...I didn't even know girls could have that?! I diverted my attention back to her piercing, it really suited her. 

"So, let me pierce yours." She smirked, I shot my head up glaring at her dumbfounded.

"You're an idiot if you think I would actually let you go anywhere near my body with a needle." I told sternly, she tilted her head as if she was studying me. She paced forward, inches away from me. I held my breath as I felt her fingers dance on my hips, she lifted my crop top up until it reached just under my chest, my whole abdomen on show. I looked down confused as she studied my stomach, her cold fingers still holding my waist. 

"Yeah, you would definitely suite one." She admitted, clicking her tongue. I watched her eyes as she was definitely not looking at my belly button anymore. I began to get self conscious so I stood back and rolled my crop top back down to its original state, clearing my throat as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. 

"Come on Hollis!" She jeered, running past me as she swivelled around a tree with one arm. I watched her with fake sarcasm painted on my red face. 

"Live a little!" She egged on, running to another tree, clasping my hand as she passed me, wrapping us both around the tree as we giggled together. 

"I won't be living if my dad saw it." I chuckled, watching as she peered into me with a smiling face. She rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat, looking up as she eyed the tree above us. She looked back at me menacingly before climbing the bark, perching herself on a thick branch above me. 

"Cupcake, when are you gonna realise you're in control of your life, not your father or anyone. You've got to get that stick out of your ass." She jeered playfully, looking down at me as she took the last drag out of her cigarette, flicking it down to my feet as she dangled her legs off the branch above me. She was right, I know she was but I still always doubted myself...maybe it's time for a change?

"Fine." I said bravely, looking up to her determined. Her eyes widened. She smirked and jumped effortlessly down. 

"Carm!" I hollered as she carelessly jumped from such a great hight. Surprisingly she landed on all fours, jumping up excitedly as she gripped my wrist and pulled me along with her. We ran through the forest...well, she was basically dragging me. 

"Carmilla! Slow down!" I huffed behind her. How was this broody sack of laziness suddenly bounding with so much energy? And how was she running so fast with out even running out of breath. 

"Okay, sit down." She ordered with beaming eyes. She took us to a ledge which over looked the beach below us, towering trees casting over us for coverage. I sat with my back pressed against the bark, my legs stretched out in front of me. With out warning she sat on my thighs, rummaging through her bag. Don't you dare Hollis! Don't you dare blush! My eyes widened as she pulled out a needle, lighter and a belly bar. She threw her bag to the side and looked at me sincerely. 

"Okay? You ready?" She asked with a beaming smile. My breath was deep and heaving with nervousness. 

"I cant do it. I'm sorry, I just can't. I-it will hurt too much and my dad-" I was cut off by a warm sensation on my cheek. I looked up at her with beaming eyes, connecting the deep gaze she was giving me. 

"It's okay, I would never hurt you." She more or less whispered reassuringly. I swallowed harshly, my body suddenly calming down. She stroked my jawline with her thumb, smiling at me calmly. 

"Okay, do it." I sighed, controlling my breathing as I focused my attention on the stroking of her thumb on my warming skin. 

"I've got you Laur." She spoke deeply; she removed her hand from me and sparked her lighter to the needle, heating it up as I watched her half lidded. 

"Okay, you ready?" She asked, placing a hand on my abdomen as she held the hot needle to my stomach. I looked down at the situation and back to her face, she tilted her head in anticipation, asking for my permission. I nodded silently, breathing heavily as I prepared myself. 

"Just do it. Don't even tell me when you're-FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKOHMYGOD!" I yelped in surprise, with out giving me warning she pierced through my skin. Out of reflex I gripped her shoulders for reassurance. 

"Done." She said happily, tightening the ball securely below me. I let out a sigh of relief, lolling my head behind me as I lent on the tree behind me. 

"What do you think?" She asked, eager for a response. I peered down with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Holy shit." I sighed chuckling. It actually looked really good, despite the throbbing pain it actually didn't phase me at all, adrenaline ran through my veins as I laughed in disbelief. My eyes fixated on the suddenness of Carmilla's cold hands, snaking around my stomach and waist, my mind went blank as I watched her wandering hands, trailing my vision to her face. 

"See, not so bad was it?" She asked rhetorically, glancing down at me with an unreadable expression on her face. She was still sat on my groin, her hands placed on my bare stomach. I shook my head softly. 

"Next up is a tattoo." She smirked, tapping my stomach before leaning back into my legs, holding my ankles behind her as she leaned back to look at me. 

"Now hold on, tattoos and piercings are much more different." This was definitely a no go, I will definitely not be getting a tattoo for the sake of my dignity. She chuckled and looked back down to my pierced stomach. 

"You look rrreeeaaalllyyy good with that." She smirked, glancing up to me as I blushed at the compliment. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you with out your face turning bright red." She laughed, poking fun at me innocently as I rolled my eyes at her, pulling my crop top back down, even though it barely covered anything. 

"Speaking of tattoos, you sound like you're talking out of experience." I questioned her, changing the subject abruptly as I scanned her body for any markings. She chuckled, raising her arm to show me her skin. 

"It's a...tree?" I contemplated confused as I peered at it with my head tilted. It was a gorgeously drawn black tree trailing up her forearm; how have I never noticed that before?

"So you do have a brain!" She mocked sarcastically. Leaning back on her arms which were still holding onto my legs. 

"Ha ha ha." I mocked, rolling my eyes, smiling at her sarcasm. 

"Why a tree?" I suddenly asked intrigued, she glanced above me, motioning for me to follow her gaze. I looked up and looked at the tree I was lent against, suddenly realising it was the same tree on her arm. I looked back at her dumbfounded, confused as to of why this tree was so sentimental to her. 

"This is a special tree, I only bring special people here." She answered, smiling at me with a hooked lip. 

"Oh...well in that case on honoured." I jeered playfully, ignoring the throbbing coming from my newly pierced belly. 

"You should be." She smirked at me as we both held a dreamy gaze, peering at each other's souls. 

"Aren't you supposed to be at your dads birthday?" She grinned, speculating my sudden death glare. Just on cue my phone buzzed. I groaned and lifted myself up to reach my phone from my back pocket, Carmilla getting off of me and sitting next to me to evaluate my phone. 

"Uh, ever heard of privacy?" I scoffed sarcastically, glancing at her as she peered down to my phone too. 

"What? You hiding nudes or something?" She teased, smirking at me with a shit eating grin. 

I rolled my eyes at her dirty remark, knocking her over playfully as I actually checked my phone. 

"Shit!" I squealed, quickly leaping up, wincing at the pain of my stomach. 

"What?!" She asked worried, standing up tall with me. I frantically gathered my coat and tied it around my waist, careful not to catch my new piercing. 

"Laura!" She called after me as I ran through the forest as fast as I could, a hand jerked me back and forcefully pulled me towards her grasp. 

"Use your words." She slurred mockingly, scanning me confused. I caught my breath before replying. 

"My dads on his way to pick me up from work." I replied hastily, pulling myself out of her grasp as I carried on running aimlessly. 

"Just tell him you'll bike home!" She shouted from behind me, catching up with me in a second as she jogged at the side of me. 

"It's not like that Carmilla! You don't understand, I'm not allowed here, with you! With anyone." I sighed as I bowed my head in shame at the comment I just made. I composed myself and slowed down my running so I was walking at a fast pace. 

"Cupcake, you're nineteen. Tell him to grow a pair of balls." She retaliated with an annoyed expression, walking slightly in front of me backwards so she was facing me. 

"Carm, I wish I could but it's not that easy, he has serious trust issues." I tried to explain as best as I could with out going into full detail mode. She looked at me seriously for a moment before grasping my hand, pulling me fast as she led me out of the forest. 

"Carmilla! I'm gonna fall!" I warned her as she dragged me along behind her, she was super fast and I was at no advantage to catch up with her fast pace. 

Before I knew it we were back at the road, I caught my breath as she retrieved her skateboard from under the bush she kicked under before hand, squatting down as she motioned for me to climb on her again; and I did with no hesitation, I needed to get back before he found out I wasn't there. 

"Hold on cutie." She said before vigorously pushing us down the road. I held tight grip of her chest as I new I could actually fall this time. I managed to compose my breathing to a steady rate, the adrenaline from before and the worry from now were merging together to form a big ball of anxiety in my chest...but Carmilla's peaceful aura calmed me down dramatically. I sighed, not caring that I rested my chin on the top of her head as I watched the cars frantically passing by us as she slid in and out of gaps, avoiding pot holes and cyclists; but I soon realised that this was not the way to the library.

"Where are you going?" I asked through the wind. 

"I'm taking you home." She replied just as loud, turning the corner down my street. I looked down at her confused.

"Carm, my dads expecting me at work!" I said, worry suddenly making an appearance again. She slowed down and slid me off her back as we reached my drive way. I looked at her confused, what the hell was she thinking? 

"Tell your dad you got off early and walked home." She advised, not even the slightest bit out of breath. She peered down at me with sincerity in her eyes. 

"O-okay." I stuttered, trying to catch my breath again as her glance took it away. But that soon changed when she smiled at me.

"What?" I asked with a smile on my face too, just seeing her smile caused my whole world to light up; my worries subsiding immediately. 

"I had fun today, and I'm proud of you." She said smugly, he arms folding as she licked her front row of teeth behind her pursed lips. 

"Proud of me?" I asked in a high pitch, confused at the statement. She took a step forward and held my shoulder. 

"Yeah spaz, you over came a fear today." She smiled, her pearly white teeth on show which I couldn't help but admire. 

"I did?" I questioned, wondering what fear I had apparently got over. 

"The fear of your dads opinions, you thought about yourself for once." She replied proudly, shaking my shoulder for emphasis as she peered down to me. I suddenly felt a wave of emotions crash down on me; she was right, I did do that...all because of my new friend. 

"Yeah, I guess I did huh?" I basically spoke to myself, smiling at the thought of it. I quickly glanced up at her as she removed her hand from my shoulder. 

"Thank you, so much...seriously." I appreciated her greatly, and I hope that showed through the soft tone in my voice. I wanted to kiss her cheek to show my appreciation, but I didn't; I don't do that with my other friends so it would be weird to do it to her. 

"You should probably text your dad." She scoffed, edging away as she stood on her skateboard, ready to take off; but I quickly took initiative to pull her back, she turned to look at me with narrowed eyes. 

"Meet me outside my window at ten tonight?" I asked, although it came out more as a beg. She looked at me for a brief moment, scanning my face for lies. I took that as a no, how maybe I pushed it too far and drove her away, but surprisingly she smiled at me...chuckling even. 

"I'll see you later." She replied, turning as she rode down the road we just passed, slipping in and out of cars until she was out of my view. I didn't know if she would be coming or not, was that a good bye 'see you later', or a I will actually see you later? But that could wait, my phone was vibrating in my hand. 

"Hey dad." I said as calmly as I could, trying not to sound phased at all. 

"I'm outside waiting sweetie." He replied quite impatiently. I gulped hard, thinking of what to say. 

"I walked home, yeah, I got finished up early and decided to take the scenic route." I kicked the ground beneath me, hoping I sounded genuine. 

"But your bike is still locked up here" He questioned me suspiciously. Fuck. 

"Y-Yeah! I um, I walked." I stuttered, reassuring myself more than him. 

"Why didn't you tell me Laur?!" He sighed, I could hear the cars engine revving. I let out a sigh of relief as he was buying the story. 

"I know, sorry dad." I replied, trying to sound apologetic. 

"Okay, I'll be home in five." And with that he hung up. I quickly ran to the house, catching a wiff of my coat as it still reeked of Carmilla. I tossed it in the washing machine before kicking my shoes off, trudging up the stairs as I lept on the bed, smothering myself in my cotton blankets. Oh how I missed you sweet sweet duvet. 

What a day, I spent it all with Carm and ended up with my belly button pierced; best day ever. Speaking of piercings; 

"Ouch." I hissed, realising I was laying down in it awkwardly. I took no time in looking up how to clean my piercing. Salt water! But right now I couldn't be bothered to move so I lent over to my nightstand and took two paracetamol, hoping that it would do for now.

Just as I was dozing off, my door opened wide and my dads presence filled the room. Maybe if I just pretend I’m sleeping he’ll go away-

“Laura, we need to talk.” His voice boomed. My eyes shot open as I repositioned myself under my covers so my belly wasn’t on show. 

“Cool, talk away.” I replied, flailing my arms around as he sat on the corner of my bed. I impatiently waited for his concern. 

“You’ve been acting different lately, what’s up?” He asked concerned, stroking my leg over the covers as I laid still. How the hell do I reply to that? 

“I am? I didn’t notice.” I tied to sound casual and unphased. He took a deep breath, narrowing his eyes at me. 

“You know you can tell me anything. Is it these sudden cramps you’ve been getting? Do I need to take you to the hospital or-”

“-no! It’s not that dad.” I quickly stopped him from going any further, my neck and face heating up with embarrassment. 

“Look, I know I’m no mother, but I’m your father...and I care for you immensely.” He spoke softly, looking at me lovingly as he gave me a reassuring smile. 

“I know you do dad, and you’re doing a great job at it.” I smiled back just as wholesome. We never really talk about mom and the whole situation; it’s basically just been me and my dad through thick and thin; but sometimes he says things I wish he didn’t. 

“I love you, you know you can always come to me sweetie.” He smiled gently, tapping my ankle as he reached over and placed a kiss on my forehead. 

“Thanks daddy, I love you too.” I replied honestly, watching him as he left my door, actually closing it this time which was a first. He has a four inch open door policy, heavens knows why. 

I slid out of bed and and made my way to my bathroom, admiring my newly pierced stomach. How the hell did I let Carmilla convince me to go through with this?! Now I have to spend the rest of my life hiding it from my own father in his home. Speaking of said girl, I couldn’t help but wonder if she would be coming over tonight. I wasn’t going to text her; I didn’t want to sound too eager. But after all of these random situations and meet ups I feel like I should be the one to ask her to see me...in my bedroom...when I snuck her in through my high window. I clearly didn’t think this through. 

Just in case Carmilla would be joining me, I decided to wear some high cotton shorts and a cropped tank top. I wanted her to react to me the way she did this morning; and I wanted to show off my new jewel which hung to my skin. I don’t know why I wanted this reaction from her. Maybe it was because she’s the only person ever to look at me like I was special and that I did mean something to someone, and carmilla was the only one who had ever made me feel that way. 

I threw on my dressing gown and made my way downstairs. My dad was on his arm chair doing some crosswords as the TV played background noise. I made my way to the kitchen to grab some pasta he had quickly made, heading over to the sofa as I watched friends contently. It was now 7PM and pitch black, I could hear the heavy wind and splashes of rain bouncing off the house. I wouldn’t blame Carmilla for not showing up in this weather, I would feel bad if she did; but I wasn’t going to tell her not to come...you know, I wasn’t opposed to the idea of her battling the earth to come and see me. 

I placed my empty bowl on the low table in front of me, wrapping myself up in the blanket as I snuggled on the sofa, watching the show contently, but I just couldn’t get my damn mind off of Carmilla. I was eagerly waiting for my dad to call it a day and head up to bed as time passed on. I’m just thankful he wears earplugs when he sleeps; something about the creaking of the roof above us rubbed him the wrong way and protested he couldn’t sleep with the noise; that was very beneficial for me anyways. What?! A girl can have some fun too! Not that I was thinking anything like that was going to occur tonight obviously, just two buddies hanging out together like I did with my other mates, talking shit and watching weird stuff on my TV. I was struck out of gaze by the yawning from my dad as he got up and did a full body stretch.

“Well...I’m just plumb tuckered.” He sighed, scratching the back of his head as he walked over to me idly, placing a kiss on the top of my head before making his way to the stairs. 

“You going to bed?” I asked, trying not to sound too eager. 

“It’s half nine, way past my bedtime.” He chuckled, trudging up the stairs step by step antagonising. 

“Sleep safe!” I yelled as I heard his bedroom door close. I leapt up in excitement, pacing back and fourth in anticipation for if she would come or not. And then it hit me; what would we do? Would we just awkwardly sit on the bed and watch TV in silence. We’ve known each other for like...three days! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. I did not, think this through. I turned the TV and lights off downstairs, rushing up to my door and closing it, wishing I had a lock on my door. I frantically rushed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair, applying more lip balm to my lips as I still had my previous makeup on from today. I dropped my dressing gown and examined myself in the mirror. Was this too revealing? Was I going to give her the wrong ideas? I was abruptly pulled out of my worry, tapping noises coming from my window caused me to wince in confusion. 

I carefully made my way to the window, the flashing of the lamppost outside making this much more creepy than it should have been, and then I realised; stones were being pelted at the glass. I paced over in confusion, a sigh of relief escaping my mouth as I saw Carmilla stood outside in the rain, dropping stones form her hand as she looked at me with narrowed eyes. I smiled to myself secretly, noticing how the lamppost had stopped flicking. Quickly realising she was stood out in the rain, I opened my window.

“Can you climb up?!” I whispered as loudly as I could with out waking my dad up. My father locks the door and brings the keys to his room, so her using the actual front door was a no no. She rolled her eyes and walked forward. I watched her anxiously as she easily climbed the tree which lent on the side of my house, jumping to the drain pipe as she hung from my widow-sill. Taking initiative, I grabbed hold of both of her hands and hoisted her up until she was able to clamber in. 

“How polite of you.” She sighed, brushing herself down as she jumped down, landing right next to me in my room. 

“Sorry.” I apologised sheepishly, brushing past her to close the window to keep the warmth in. I turned around to view her sliding her hood down, trudging her coat off. 

“Here, I’ll get it.” I said, meeting her half way as she handed me her coat. I paced over to my door and hung it on the peg, arching on my tip toes to do so; and then I quickly remembered how short my shorts actually were. I quickly hung up her wet coat and plopped myself down, swirling around to smile at her sheepishly; she grinned at me, scanning my room. 

“That was some Romeo and Juliet kinda shit.” I chuckled, making my way to my bed as I laid my back on the head board. 

“What can I say, I’m old fashioned.” She replied just as sarcastic. A moment of silence passed by. 

“Are you just gonna watch me awkwardly or give me permission to sit on your bed.” She smirked, braking the silence. Fuck, I’m really bad at this. 

“You don’t need permission to sit on my bed Carm.” I scoffed, watching as she kicked her shoes off and sat in the same position as me, our sides touching each other silently. 

I reached for the remote and turned the TV on which was faced directly at the end of us, hanging on the wall as it’s luminous lights flashed over us. 

“How’s your piercing?” She asked, not even hesitating to lift my top up slightly to take a look for herself; that’s one of the things I admired about her, her confidence and gentleness. I peered down to her resting hand which lay on my abdomen. 

“It’s surprisingly good so far, I had some paracetamol to ease the pain though.” I replied, noticing how she didn’t remove her hand from my skin. She patted her cold fingers on my stomach as she started taking. 

“So, why am I here?” She asked, looking around the room with pursed lips, her fingers tapping my skin beneath me. 

“Because you entertain me.” I smirked, remembering her answer to my question at the library previously. She turned her gaze to me as she hooked her lip up. Honestly I was finding it hard to concentrate with her hand pressing against my lower abdomen. In an instant both of our attention was brought to the middle of us where my phone sat. I picked it up begrudgingly, cursing mentally as her hand removed itself off of me. Yet again, she shamelessly looked at my phone with me, her head pressing against mine as she leaned over to look. 

Danny (22:27) I’m back at work tomorrow, hope u didn’t miss me too much

We both read the text, I snickered to myself; placing my phone on the nightstand this time. She repositioned herself back to her normal position, fiddling with the hem of her jeans. 

“Danny huh? Is that your boyfriends name?” She asked, making no eye contact this time. A sudden drop of tension grew between us, I have never heard her speak in that tone before, and it was the first time she didn’t look at me to see me blush like I was doing now. 

“No, SHE, is not my boyfriend.” I chuckled, nudging her shoulder playfully, watching a sheepish grin form on her porcelain face. 

“And boyfriend?! Pppfftttt, no way in hell is that even an option.” I smiled, tilting my head to look at her from the side of her face. She looked at me with pursed lips, rolling her eyes before playfully pushing my face away. She turned to look at me amused, a smug look painted on my face. 

“I figured that out when you said you only liked vampires because of Alice.” She scoffed, bringing a leg up to her chest as she lent an arm on her knee cap. 

“Don’t you agree?” I asked, was she into girls too? I could imagine her with a punk rock douche who rides a motorbike and does drugs in a motor home...not that I’ve thought about it at all. 

“I agree that girls are gorgeous, but not the Alice part.” She scoffed, edging ever so closer to me if possible, I looked down at her hand which was grazing past my lower hip ever so slightly, I don’t think she realises where her hand is; but I wasn’t going to point that out. She must have followed my gaze as she withdrew her hand from that position, placing it back to her knee as she cleared her throat abruptly. 

“Can I see your tattoo?” I asked, trying to brake the sudden awkwardness. She suddenly lightened up, placing her arm out for me to see. With out hesitation, I grabbed her arm and placed it on my upper stomach to get a better view, but also to let her know I didn’t mind it when she touched me. 

“Can I have the back story now?” I asked, tracing my fingertips along the lines of every individual branch that was drawn in perfectly. 

“I already told you cutie, it’s just a special tree.” She replied vaguely, watching my finger intensely; like I was sending her into a trance with every touch I pressed against her skin. 

“Telllll meeee.” I begged, flailing her arm around for emphasis. I looked at her smirking face, giving her serious pouting eyes. 

“Why don’t you make me.” She said in a low raspy voice, looking down at me through battered eyelashes. What the fuck was that tone? It sent a cold shiver down my whole body and spine, entrancing me in those dark orbs of hers. I gulped harshly, ignoring the flutters coming from my stomach, which were from my piercing...obviously. 

“I’ll get it out of you one day.” I composed myself, leaning back and letting go of her arm, she let it drop, leaving it placed on my upper groin. A few moments of silence, drowning out with the mumbling of the TV in the background. 

“So, where’s father Hollis?” She asked sarcastically, still not removing her hand, in fact she was actually playing with the tassels from my shorts like a cat. 

“In the room next door, so shush.” I answered, playfully pressing a finger to her lips. She looked down at my finger which pressed her lips together surprised, I didn’t even realise I had done that; removing it instantly as I turned red out of embarrassment. 

“Cupcake, if he didn’t wake up at me climbing up your wall I’m sure he won’t be waking up any time soon.” She chuckled, watching her own fingers below her as she still continued to fiddle with the strands of cotton which held my shorts up. Was she aware of how close she was to my...sensitive spot? I quickly diverted my thoughts from that and fixated them on the girl next to me who was my platonic friend and nothing more. 

“He wears earplugs lucky for you.” I scoffed, still watching her until her eyes diverted back to me; which they did, a smirk plastered her face almost immediately. 

“So he cant hear a thing?” She asked amused, nudging my shoulder playfully. 

“Oh god Carm! I swear you’re a twelve year old boy.” I rolled my eyes, laughing to myself in disbelief at her dirty mind. I’ve called her ‘carm’ more than once now and she had never brought it up, it just rolls off my tongue naturally. 

“I have the sex drive of one.” She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows playfully at me. I gasped and pushed her jokingly; she let out a low chuckle as she reached behind her and held my yellow pillow to her chest, leaning further back so her head was pressed on my head board, she closed her eyes contently. I couldn’t help but admire her, the way her jawline was just so perfectly shaped, how her pointed nose was so adorable, how her eyes and eyebrows were so perfectly shaped and coloured. Without saying a word, I repositioned myself too, laying next to her as I stared at the ceiling above me. The room was pretty dim, only the luminous flashes from the TV and the now un-flickering lamppost seeping it’s light through the window was creating small light in the room. 

“Do your parents know you’re here?” I asked, breaking the silence, turning to face her; but she didn’t look at me, she didn’t even open her eyes. 

“I live on my own.” She answered. I looked at her blankly even though she wasn’t looking at me to see my expression. But she’s so young? How could her parents be okay with her living on her own in Silas? But I decided not to dwell on it, if she wanted to elaborate she could but I wasn’t going to force her. 

“It’s nothing special, just a small apartment which is just enough for me.” She continued, her eyes still closed peacefully, embracing my yellow pillow contently. 

“I didn’t know you worked.” I admitted, trying not to sound adamant for a reply. She chuckled slightly, finally turning her head to look at me. 

“Cupcake...” she narrowed her eyes at me playfully. “...I sell drugs to stupid teens, and I over price them. They don’t know what they’re doing so it’s harmless really.” She scoffed, laughing slightly to herself. I looked at her in shock. I not only had a stranger in my house, but now a drug dealer. God if my dad wakes up. 

“And that’s how you pay rent?” I asked her with raised eyebrows. She suddenly grew serious. 

“My grandma is like my mother, she brings me food and clothes and helps me when ever I need it.” She softly replied, looking at me sincerely. I pondered at her with a soft gaze, realising how much this women meant to her. I took hold of her hand, she didn’t flinch when I held her, almost as if she was expecting it. 

“Carm, you can always come here when ever you need to. Promise me you will come here often?” I asked seriously, I asked that question in benefit of us both. We were both lonely and sad, we could help each other.

“I will, thank you.” She smiled at me, stroking her thumb on my hand. I expected her to deny it as she’s clearly a lone wolf in this world; I’m happy she opened up to me. 

We talked about nonsense for the next few hours, joking and laughing with each other happily; it had gone way past one in the morning.

“Well, I should get going.” She sighed, stretching on my bed. I suddenly felt a wave of sadness push through me. I didn’t want her to go. I quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. She looked at me suddenly. 

“Don’t go. Stay here.” I begged, looking at her as I felt my throat tighten with sadness. She gazed down at me, flicking her eyes to mine left and right. I pulled her down so she was laying next to me, our heads on the pillows. 

“Okay.” She whispered, swallowing her own emotions as her voice cracked slightly. I gently let go of her hand, sliding under the covers. I watched as she hesitantly followed me, joining me under the covers as she rolled on her back. I left the TV on so we weren’t in complete silence. I turned to lay on my back also, closing my eyes contently...admiring the sudden warmth on my side as she moved herself closer to me. 

This is nice, I could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? hate it? let me know! I’m always looking for feedback and some ideas! thank you for reading and the kudos!
> 
> TBC


	3. Never leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura make a promise to each other, vowing never to leave each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lil steamy and hot but also cute and fluffy, they will be the death of me I swear:))))

Morning (07:00)

That fucking alarm. God I hate it, every single morning when that damn siren rings in my ears I contemplate going to work or not; but this time, I wasn't the only one groaning at it. 

"Can you shut that damn thing off?!" The girl next to me hissed, snuggling into my duvet cover even more as she tried to fall back into her precious slumber. I turned my body and gripped my phone harshly, tapping the snooze button. After slamming my phone down on the nightstand I shuffled into my bed again, turning to face the back of Carmilla. I could only see the top of her head as she was fully immersed in my duvet, snuggling the yellow pillow as she sighed in content. 

I'm surprised she's still here and didn't leave in the early hours of the morning like I expected her to do. Waking up to Carmilla next to me was a great feeling, she was surprisingly warm and nice company; she purred in her sleep which was...strange but adorable. All I could hear was the early morning rain and the deep breaths of Carmilla; she fell asleep very easily and I didn't have the heart to wake her up. I decided if I came to work an hour late I'll work an extra hour at the end of the day, giving the Raven-haired-girl an extra half hour to sleep peacefully. I laid on my back, scrolling through Twitter and instagram for a while, leaving Carmilla be until it was time to wake sleeping beauty. I rolled over to my side, facing her back. Her top was damp from when she made her way over to my house so she took it off and slept in her bra...her very thin bra. 

"Morning." I cooed, smiling when she groaned. 

"Five more minutes." She sighed, still half asleep. I waited a few minutes before nudging her back. 

"I have to go to work Carm." I explained, how the hell was I supposed to wake this broody sack of potatoes?!

"Not my problem." She groaned, turning on her side to face me, never opening her eyes as she snuggled the duvet to her face. I edged back a little, she turned so close to me our noses were practically touching and I didn't want her to wake up with my face in hers. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't leave her in my bed for the small possibility my dad came home for some reason. Chuckling, I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, bringing my clothes in with me to get changed in my own privacy. After getting dressed, brushing my hair and teeth, I looked down to my belly, admiring the jewel with poked out of my skin.

"I'm going downstairs to make breakfast, you can get ready up here." I said, admiring her peacefulness as she was laying comfortably in my bed. 

"K." She murmured, not looking like she was waking up any time soon. I rolled my eyes playfully and made my way downstairs, heading over to the kitchen. Like every morning my dad had left me a fruit salad and a yogurt to start my day off; but I was in the mood for an omelet and I'm sure bed head Carm was too. Maybe being lonely wasn't an option anymore; only if Carmilla was willing to continue our friendship. I always had a reputation of driving people away, I think they don't like me so I cut them off before anything else could develop...but I was willing to try for Carmilla. 

I played a random playlist on the speaker to try and wake myself up as I got the ingredients all prepared for the perfect omelet. I liked cooking, it's my favourite hobby...well, my only hobby. 

"This house is just never peaceful is it?" Carmilla walked into the kitchen with her signature smirk, pacing over towards me. I scanned her body.

"I recognise that crop top." I stated with narrowed eyes, watching her as she paced closer to me. 

"You should, it's yours." She said like it was nothing, looking around the house. I turned back to my cooking, frying the eggs in the pan. 

"And the jeans." I sighed, putting the milk back in the fridge. I don't care the slightest that she was wearing my clothes, hers were damp due to the rain last night. 

"At least you had a spare toothbrush." She jeered playfully, lifting herself up on the island, her long legs dangling over the sides as she watched me. I smiled at her reply, I like how she was already warming up. 

"Watcha making Cupcake?" She asked, looking over my shoulder to the food-in-progress. I turned off the stove and reached up for two plates, cutting the omelet in half as I placed each slice on a separate dish. 

"Omelet." I replied, turning around like a waitress as I handed her a plate and cutlery. She placed it on her lap and ate it contently as I sat on a stool, acting civilised and eating it from the table. 

"Mmmm, I could get used to waking up to breakfast." She chuckled with her mouth full, closing her eyes in bliss. I looked up at her with a grin. 

"Not on Sundays though." I replied as I swallowed my food, taking a sip of fresh orange juice to help it down. She looked down at me. 

"So your dad doesn't allow you to have friends either huh?" She asked rhetorically, cutting her food up as she spoke. I blushed as she referred to herself as my friend. 

"He does...as long as he knows your age your parents where you live if you're-"

"Oooookay I think I get it." She grinned, taking her last bite of food. She placed the plate to her side and lent back on her hands, taking a sip of MY orange juice before she did so. I scowled at her playfully as she placed the glass back down. I couldn't help but glance at her tattoo, it was so beautiful and badass, it suited her whole persona perfectly. 

"Yeah, he's quite up tight." I joked, gulping down the last of the drink as I finished my breakfast; well done Hollis you actually made a decent meal. 

"Oh I could think of other words to describe him." She scoffed, tapping her ankles on the marble below her as she kicked her legs up and down. 

"He's just...protective and has trust issues." I sighed, flailing my arms around as I tried to back him up. Carm doesn't know about my life and why my father is the way he is, maybe some day she will know; but right now I didn't want to discuss it and from my mood I think she understood.

"Sure." She rolled her eyes, jumping off the marble as she paced around the kitchen, touching random objects and admiring her surroundings.

"You rich or something?" She asked, gazing around as she finally sat on the stool next to me, crossing her legs as she looked at me. 

"My dad used to work in the navy, now he's the sheriff of Silas!" I answered proudly. We were far from rich, but we could afford a nice house and some luxury items from time to time. Her look suddenly dropped. 

"Wait what?!" She looked at me dumbfounded, fiddling with her fingers below her. I looked at her confused. 

"Yeah...was it not obvious when you saw the police car in the driveway?" I asked slowly, sarcasm running through my tone. 

"No, I was too busy climbing up your damn wall." She replied just as sarcastic. 

"Laura, has it ever occurred to you that me and your dad are enemies." She asked with a fake smile, raising her eyebrows for emphasis. And then it hit me, she was a drug dealer and my father was the sheriff...oops.

"Ah there we go, it finally clicked didn't it." She mocked, holding my hand as she tapped it sarcastically. 

"Well, hopefully you're good at your job and you two will never cross paths." I grinned, tapping her hand this time before I left her dumbfounded. I made my way to the door, sliding on my shoes and coat. I glanced over to her as she swivelled around in the stool to face me. 

"You're a sarcastic little shit you know that right?" She smirked, looking at me menacingly. I rolled my eyes playfully at her as I threw my other coat in her direction. 

"I learn from the best." I teased, looking at her smirking face with a grin as she slid on my coat. 

"Why don't you just call in sick, your bed is calling my name." She said as she lifted her hood up over her head, making her way to me slyly. It's strange how she would rather stay here and sleep in my bed rather than her own, I can't imagine her apartment is in great condition as she seems pretty adamant about leaving. 

"Scared of a little rain kitty cat?" I teased, laughing as she bunched her face up at the remark. My laugh suddenly dropped as she was inches away from my face. 

"Says the one who lept in my arms at a flash of lightning." She said is a raspy voice, scanning at my face before pulling my hood down and running out of the door. I huffed my hair out of my face, repositioning my hood back over my head and walking out, locking the door behind me. I turned to a curious Carmilla, she stood at the end of my drive as she dug her hands in her pocket, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it straight away. I don't care that she smokes, but did he have to do it at my house? I walked over to her at a fast pace, trying to shield myself from the rain. I got a wiff of her...cigarette? That did not smell like smoke. 

"What the fuck is that?!" I asked over the wind. My bike was still at the library and she didn't bring her skateboard, so we were forced to walk. 

"Oh you are so SO innocent aren't you Cupcake." She teased, nudging my shoulder as I fumbled slightly. I may not have experienced it, but I am definitely familiar with the smell of weed. 

"Carmilla! Put it away you're gonna get caught." I hissed, frantically looking around for any pedestrians or cyclists. 

"Oh relax cutie! I've never been caught." She replied smugly, taking a large drag from it as she smiled contently. 

"Well now you've just tempted fate." I said annoyed; what? I'm superstitious. She glanced at me with a smirk, she was practically leaning on me at this point. 

"You believe in fate and all of that crap?" She snickered, looking down at me with those dark orbs...her now red dark orbs. 

"Don't even go there, you talk to trees." I teased, leaning on her just as much as she was to me. 

"I smoke them too." She scoffed, getting a large push from me in return, like an elastic band she quickly latched herself back to my side. I've noticed how she doesn't believe in personal space, like she always has to be touching me. It was still early in the morning, rain cascading down with a bashful wind following in its presence, we were the only ones stupid enough to be out in these conditions, there weren't even cars on the road. My gaze was diverted to Carmilla as she giddily ran in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I giggled confused, watching as she stood menacingly. With one quick motion my lower half was suddenly drenched. 

"CARMILLA!" I squealed, turning my body to her, even though it did nothing in my benefit. She had kicked a huge gush of water my way from a deep puddle. I turned back to her frustrated. She covered her mouth to hide her laughing.

"Oh, Cupcake you're a little wet." She scoffed under her hand, stood still as she looked me up and down. I didn't even have time to blush at her innuendo because before I knew it I jumped in the puddle next to her, making her just as soaked as me. She closed her eyes tightly and gasped in shock. 

"Not nice is it?" I smirked smugly, watching her as she unclenched her fists and opened her eyes. She peered down at me evilly. 

"Oh it's on." She glared at me, kicking more water at me. I squealed and ran away from her, giggling as I looked behind me, confused as she wasn't there. 

"Carm?" I panted, catching my breath. 

"Boo." And before I could even turn around fully I was met with a huge splash of water. I yelled at the sudden coldness which had just been thrown on my face. I wiped my eyes and opened them to a shit eating grin. She ran away before I could catch her. We ran in a fit of laughter through the heavy down pour of rain, but she was way too fast for me; if she wanted to play dirty, so will I.

"Ah fuck!" I groaned in fake pain, sat on the wet pavement below me as I cradled my leg to my chest. I watched, hiding my smugness as she bound over to me like a dog. 

"Laura! Are you okay? What happened?!" She asked frantically, kneeling next to me as she tried to evaluate the situation, water dripping off her chiseled face just perfectly. I almost forgot my plan as I was so focused on her sweetness as she checked my body, pulling my leg down on her lap as she stroked it tenderly. 

"Does this hurt?" She asked softly but concerned; stroking and pressing down on my limb. I looked at her and the situation with gazing eyes. 

"N-no." I stuttered, trying to compose myself as I got lost in the moment. She suddenly looked up at me, using her index finger to point my chin up to meet her gaze. I gulped harshly, ignoring the throbbing coming from my heart as I swear I forgot to breathe for a second. Before I could contemplate what the hell was going on, she picked me up bridal style with ease, I quickly latched my arms around her neck as I didn't realise what was going on. What the fuck do I do now? I feel terrible that she truly believes I'm hurt. 

"Carm, put me down I'm fine." I sighed, but her grip tightened around my legs and neck as she carried on walking; and then I had the perfect idea. The atmosphere was serious and weird right now, I wanted to change it back to how it was before. I managed to wiggle out of her grasp, running to the side of the pavement, if I timed this perfectly it would all go to plan. 

"Laura I swear to god!" She sighed as she ran up to me, but before she could pull me back I quickly jumped to the side; watching the magic happen. A very heavy bus speeding through a huge puddle, completely drenching Carmilla from head to toe. I covered my mouth and gasped at the view. Carmilla stood still, tensing as her eyes were tightly shut, causing her whole face to scrunch up. 

"Oh. My. God." I spluttered, covering my gaping mouth in shock at how my plan actually worked. She slowly turned to me and wiped her eyes dry viciously, water dripping from the tip of her hood to the souls of her shoes. 

"You're dead." She murmured sternly, striding towards me with narrowed eyes. I looked at her scared until my feet were lifted off the ground. She held my upper thighs so I was towering above her, I gripped her head underneath me for safety as she started twirling around. 

"Okay okay! I surrender!" I said through giggles and yelps, I was just as drenched as her; we clearly didn't think this through as we had no spare clothes...and she was wearing mine. She finally stopped still and lowered me down to her level, we were both laughing until we met face to face, suddenly catching our breath; my arms latched around her neck loosely as she held me with both arms. Why was my stomach churning? My throat was aching as I felt it tighten immensely. She looked into my soul, not even blinking as her eyes glistened. I knew my face was beat red as I swear my circulation had been shut off. Before I could even breathe she grinned and pulled my hood down over my eyes like she did before, placing me down as she grabbed my wet hand in hers, dragging me out of my daze as we ran in the rain together. 

We barged through the huge oak wood doors, laughing as we looked at each other up and down as we saw what a mess we had made of each other. We were literally dripping wet with rain, we may as well just have jumped into a pool. Our laughter quickly subsided into heavy pants as we looked around the silent library, being met with angry glares for breaking the silence. 

"You got a staring problem?!" Carmilla hissed at one of the annoyed people. 

"Oookkkaaayyy, let's not do that." I mumbled, holding her arm as I pulled us away from the conflict and down to the counter. 

"Girls! You're dripping wet and ruining my carpets!" Miss Cransky squealed in horror, looking us up and down. We both stayed quite. 

"And Laura, you're late...again." The old women gave me a death glare; I knew this was coming, I was just waiting for that "You're fired." 

"I'm sorry Laura but you're-"

"Wait!" Carmilla quickly butted in. I looked down from the floor and back to Carmilla with tears in my eyes. I couldn't be fired, I need this money for when I leave Silas, and how would I explain this to my dad?

"It's my fault Laura is late, please don't punish her for my mistakes." She practically begged, leaning on the counter to prove a point to her grandma. Miss Cransky looked at me with a defeated face, sighing as she rolled her eyes. 

"Get to work..." she started, I smiled in glee and so did Carmilla as she turned to look at me proudly, "...but this is your last chance, and Carmilla you're going to be working today to make up for Laura's lateness, you will both be locking up tonight." She stated firmly, pointing fingers back and fourth. 

"But I don't even work here-"

"Not another word from you lady, now both of you scram." She shooed us off, we looked at each other dumbfounded until we made our way to the staff room. It was silent for a minute. We looked at each other, and a second later we were collapsing onto each other in a fit of laughter. 

"Jesus, with out you I would be on my way home after being fired." I sighed after calming down, slipping out of my drenched coat and throwing it to the floor. 

"What can I say, I'm just irresistible." She smirked, leaning on my shoulder playfully. I then noticed she looked down to my coat on the corner confused.

"Why is your coat on the dirty floor?" She grimaced, trudging over to pick it up as she looked at me confused.

"My peg broke and I haven't had time to fix it yet." I replied quite embarrassed, itching the back of my neck. She looked at my toned arms for a brief second before turning around completely to the hangers...I swear I saw some blush in those chiseled cheeks. 

"Carm!" I hissed, picking up the coat and bag which she had shamelessly dropped to the floor, replacing it with my coat instead. 

"What? Your coat doesn't deserve to be on the ground." She shrugged, sliding out of my coat which she wore and hanging that one up also. 

"Yeah and I'm sure the other person feels just the same about their coats." I motioned to take my coats down but she swatted my hand away. 

"Well I don't care about them." She said seriously, gazing into my eyes. She practically just admitted to caring about me...I couldn't help but feel my face heat up. I didn't want to protest anymore and have the moment be ruined so I placed the strangers belongings down comfortably on the small sofa in the middle of the room and made my way to the wardrobe thing. 

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously, standing behind me as I knelt down and rummaged. 

"Ah ha!" I exclaimed proudly as I found it, a hair dryer which I had no clue why we have it here. I stood up and made my way over to a power socket, turning back to Carmilla to show her my lucky find. She wiggled her eyebrows at me and stood in front of me, her arms stretched back as she grinned at me. 

"Blow me baby." She said sarcastically with a playful tone. I giggled and switched on the devise, blowing it over her body as I dried my clothes which she was wearing. After successfully drying her front she turned her back to me as I dried her back. Don't look Laura don't look. I kept on repeating to myself as my tight jeans were doing wonders for her backside; but I couldn't help it, her body was just so angelic and perfect it was a sin. 

"Uuuh Cupcake my legs need drying too you know." She scoffed. I realised I hadn't moved from her lower waist and blushed immensely as she caught me. 

"R-right, sorry." I stuttered, cursing at myself mentally. I knelt on the floor and dried the jeans until they were dry, as I was standing up, almost on queue she turned around as I was just reaching up. When I stood tall I was surprised at her sudden face in my mine; she smirked at me and placed a hand on my bare shoulder as I was wearing a cropped strapless vest and trailed her cold fingers down my arm. We both looked down at her wandering arm as she grasped my hand, slithering down until she took the hairdryer from my hold. I looked back up at her grinning face. She stood back and did the same process that I did to her, spending an equally long time down on my legs as I turned around for her to dry my back. 

"Now then, let's not keep the old women waiting." She groaned as she stood up, placing the hair dryer down as I turned around the face her. I smiled at her gently as we both made our way out of the staff room and back to work. 

"Oh how nice of you to finally join me." Danny said in a fake hyper accent, frowning as she turned back to stamping books. Carmilla side eyed Danny and back to the books as she sat cross legged on the floor, organising books below her. I sat down and sat in the middle of them both as I got to work too. 

"Sorry, I lost track of time." I replied, feeling a weird tension growing between us all. 

"How was your three days with Kirsch?" I asked, nudging her shoulder playfully. She chuckled next to me as she picked up a new book to stamp. 

"It was nice, we went to the cabin again." She answered. Me and our friend group went to this cabin three times a year. It was cute and had three bedrooms. It was cozy and small which stood on its own just an hour away from Silas. Danny's dad owned it and didn't charge us one dime to stay there when ever we wanted to; it was fun, we usually got drunk and embarrassed ourselves but all of my happiest memories were made there. 

"Wow, romantic." I smirked, teasing her as she hit my shoulder playfully. 

"You trying to brake her arm or something?" Carmilla hissed, looking at Danny with narrowed eyes. I looked at her with furrowed eyebrows at her sudden remark. 

"You brought an extra pair of hands to help me with the time you missed? Saves me from all these damn cramps and paper cuts." Danny scoffed, taking Carmilla's snarky comment as light hearted. After scolding Carmilla with a glare I turned back to work. 

"I'm not helping you." Carmilla murmured. What's her deal? She's suddenly turned broody and defensive for no reason at all. I looked at Danny with apologetic eyes on behalf of Carmilla. I pulled out a book which put a smile on my face. I turned to Carmilla and lent into her side. 

"Hey look, it's your favourite book." I teased, sighing in relief as she grinned down at me. That's the Carmilla I like to see. 

"You're hilarious butter cup." She sighed, rolling her eyes playfully. Where she gets these nick names from I have no idea. 

Through out the whole day me and Carmilla slaved our asses off to redeem ourselves, we were also messing around and playing hide and seek but hey! We still got our jobs done. 

"How the fuck do you have the willingness to do that everyday?" Carmilla sighed as she was sprawled out on the mini sofa in the staff room, tired from her 'hard days work'. I chuckled to myself as I heaved on my damp coat, throwing the other one over her whole body and face. She was too lazy to retaliate and just laid under the coat, not even bothering to remove it from her face. 

"I don't, it's the pay that keeps me going." I sighed, plopping myself down on the other side of the sofa. She lifted her legs up and rested them on my lap. I held them gently, realising how she looked better in my jeans then I did. She slid my coat from her face and used it as a blanket...again. 

"I'm so tired." She mumbled, repositioning herself to get comfy. I looked at her as she closed her eyes peacefully; remembering how she looked like that in my bed. 

"Well you’re not falling asleep here." I giggled, motioning to get up as I lifted her legs off of me and watched them loosely fall where I was once sat. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. She did not look happy. 

"Come on you useless vampire." I groaned as I pulled her up. She suddenly froze and looked at me shocked. 

"W-why did you call me that?" She asked suddenly aware of her surroundings, I looked at her confused at the sudden tension radiating from her stiff body. 

"Because you hate the rain, you also dislike everyone and you're practically nocturnal." I scoffed, looking at her dumbfounded expression. 

"They don't exist you know." She randomly blurted out. 

"I know Carmilla, I'm not a child." I said slowly, mocking her slightly as she acted like she was defensive about something. A few moments of silence. 

"Come on, let's get out of here." I said as I pulled her up until she was standing lazily. She did a full body stretch and groaned heavily, I couldn't help but chuckle at her cat-like-characteristics. 

After we locked up the library and made our way down the hill I unlocked my bike; looking at the idle girl at my side. She glanced at me and smirked, taking the bike from my grasp as she sat on the damp leather chair. 

"Your carriage awaits you m'lady." She smirked. I giggled and got to my usual position behind her, smiling away as she took me down the desolate roads of Silas. Moments like this I treasure, feeling Carm's body heat adsorb into mine as she made sure I got home safely; but it always worried me if this was a dream, and that one day I'll wake up realising she had slipped away from me...that's what usually happens. I want this friendship to last forever. 

As she pulled us up to the driveway I hopped off the bike and stood on my heels, not wanting the day to end. 

"Well, I better get home and have that shower I've been wanting to have for the past couple of days." She scoffed, getting off my bike as she leaned it against my white fence. She turned around to me blocking her way. 

"What's up-"

I cut her off abruptly as I embraced her into me, wrapping my arms around her tightly, my head resting on her shoulder. She stood stiff for a brief second before replying to the hug, wrapping her arm around my neck and placing her chin on the top of my head. She smelt of cigarettes and mint, that had become my favourite scent. I reluctantly broke the hug and pulled out of the embrace for the fear my dad would catch us. We stood still, her arms still around my neck as she looked down at me with soft eyes. 

"Be safe Carm." I whimpered, letting go of her hips; her arms slipped away from around my neck as I made my way down my drive, turning to look at her with a smile and a goodbye wave...god I hate goodbyes. She did the same, digging her hands in her pocket as she walked away from my sight and down the roads. I contemplated for a moment, I wanted to so desperately call her back and let her shower in my room and fall asleep in my bed again, waking her up to a home made breakfast; I don't think she's experienced that before but god does she deserve it. 

"Hey dad." I sighed as I kicked my shoes off, pulling my top down to cover my piercing from him. 

"Hey sweetie!" He called from his armchair. I was starving, I didn't have time to eat today so I made my way to the kitchen, my mouth watering at the sight of dinner. I smelt it in delight as I made my way over to my regular place on the sofa. 

"How's the library?" He asked not looking up from his paper. I took a bite of food before processing what we had said, the warm embrace of Carmilla has put a trance on me I swear. 

"It's good, same old." I replied carelessly, eating my delicious meal as I watched the TV. If only he knew I was almost fired today. 

"What are you grinning at?" He asked curiously, I choked on my food slightly as he caught me in mid dreams about my fun day with Carmilla. 

"N-nothing! Just the TV!" I quickly stuttered, he looked at me uneasy. 

"Laura were watching animal planet." He stated, lowering his paper as he looked down at me. I cleared my throat and shoved more food in my mouth, diverting my gaze from him. 

"How are your cramps doing?" He asked genuine, raising his paper up once again as he had stopped staring into my soul. I sighed a relief at the topic change. 

"They're good, thanks." I replied, feeling kind of guilty for lying about them to him but sometimes I just had to get away from his stupid remarks. Me and my dad were very close to the point where I didn't need to ask him to buy me sanitary products or worry about him washing my bra's, we grew up together and our bond is unbreakable. 

"Glad to hear it pumpkin, tell me if they come back." He smiled, turning the page of his newspaper. 

"I will, thanks daddy." I said just as pure, finishing off my meal and lying down on the sofa in a blanket, scrolling through Instagram. Suddenly, my eyes were drawn to the top of my screen. 

Carmilla (19:34): hey cupcake 

I squealed at the notification, getting a strange glance from my father. 

Me (19:35): to what do I owe the pleasure?

Carmilla (19:36): I took off with your coat

Me (19:36): meh, idc keep it

Carmilla (19:37): nah, there's only one thing I'd take from you ;)

Me (19:38): my sanity? patience? Cos you already took all of that

Carmilla (19:39): I've got a drop off down your street later, fancy some company?

I blushed immensely at the thought of her wanting to keep me company and how she thought of me; but tomorrow was Sunday...and my dad would be home all day, but fuck it, there is no way in hell I'd turn down her offer. 

Me (19:41): I think I'd like that very much

Really Hollis? Could you sound anymore eager. 

Carmilla (19:45): I'll be there 10-11ish, think you can stay awake that long? ;)

Me (19:46) I'm not a baby Carmilla 

Carmilla (19:47): aw, don't throw your dummy out of the pram 

I snickered to myself at the playful banter. 

Me (19:47): yeah yeah, I'll c you soon -_-

I put my phone down with a smile and averted my attention back to the TV, waiting until my dad went to bed; which only took an hour for him to call it a night. 

"Sleep safe." We both spoke as we walked into our own separate rooms, closing the door behind us. It was now 21:30 and Carmilla wasn't due for the next couple of hours...leaving me with some alone time. I brushed my teeth and changed into some cotton white bum shorts and a baggy tank top, laying down on top of my bed. 

It's been a busy week and I've practically had no time to myself; I have lots of tension building up inside of me which needs to be released before I literally explode. I didn't need to watch or read anything to build myself up as I was already aroused for some reason. I could hear my dad snoring which was also a good sign that my coast was clear. 

As I sprawled out on my back over my duvet, I lifted my tank top above my chest, giving myself a full view of my own naked body below me. I trailed a finger around my hard nipples and the sides of my breasts in circular motions, my breath already hitching. After the slight teasing of myself I snaked my fingers down my abdomen, pressing down on my lower groin where my sweet spot is, flinching as I could already feel myself tense and insanely aroused. Slowly, I inched my hand inside the waistline of my shorts, about to get off until a thud caused me to jolt right up as I glared at the window...only to find Carmilla perched on the ledge outside like a cat. As fast as I could I pulled my top down and retrieved my hand from where it shamelessly lay, praying to god that she didn't see anything. 

"It's open." I mouthed, beckoning her in as I was in no state to stand up right now. She caught on and slid my window open, jumping in the room as she closed it behind her, throwing her bag and coat on the floor. I looked any where but her eyes, her presence was very clear though. 

"I-I can come back another time if you want." She muttered awkwardly. This was the first time I've ever heard Carmilla be lost for words. 

"No, it's fine! Why would you say that?! Clearly nothing is going on here nope I'm just sat on my bed doing nothing." I rambled, smiling at her sheepishly. 

"Rrriiiggghhhhtttttt." She nodded slowly, making her way to my bed as she sat in the middle cross legged, playing with the hem of hers jeans as we sat in an awkward silence. How humiliating. The throbbing from my centre hadn't calmed down in the slightest which caused me to squirm a little. 

"You okay there cream puff?" She smirked at me, leaning back on her hands as her bangs shaded over her squinting eyes. God, has she always looked so sexy or is that just my arousal talking. Snap out of it Hollis! Don't call your friend sexy...or think about those collarbones which are poking out perfectly, or those slim legs which you would much rather see around your-

"Yup! I'm fine! W-why wouldn't I be." I scoffed, gulping harshly as I tried to act as casual as I could be. 

"You're a bad liar Frosh." LaF's statement suddenly ran laps around my head. 

"You're as red as blood." She chuckled to herself. 

"Well, red-er than usual." She added on just to humiliate me more. I threw a pillow at her to try and shut her up but she just laughed and repositioned herself to lay down, placing the pillow behind her head as she sighed contently. I composed myself and jumped out of bed, picking up my coat which she brought back for me and hanging it on my coat peg behind my door, this time making sure that my shorts riled up slightly. I turned around to Carmilla who quickly looked away from me. 

After turning out the main light of the room we were submerged into darkness. I turned on the tv and put on a movie, letting it's colours illuminate the room as I played on my phone, going on twitter and instagram as Carmilla happily watched the movie in front on her. I loved this, both of us doing our own thing in each other's company without an awkward silence or forcing a conversation.  
As I watched my screen, my eyes widened as I felt a warmth on my hip. I glanced over to Carmilla and saw her fixated on the screen in front of her, her hand placed under the hem of my tank top, laid on my bare skin. I looked back to my screen with blushing cheeks and fluttering eyelids. 

She lowered her hand slightly, placing her thumb under my shorts waistline on my hip bone. I gulped harshly at the contact. I side eyed her to see if she was looking at me, surprisingly she was not; she had a content look on her face. As subtlety as I could, I edged my body closer to her as our forearms touched, her hand still in the same place but I swear I heard her breath hitch. She turned her head to face me just as I was watching her, way to be subtle Laura. 

"Hey." She murmured with a smile. I was quite taken aback by her soft voice, we hadn't spoke verbally for about half an hour. 

"Hey." I replied back with the same smile. I have no clue what the hell was going on right now but I know I didn't want it to end. I looked down to her hand as she started to rub patterns under my shorts on my lower groin. When I looked back up, her bottom lip was in between her teeth. God, what a sight. She looked at me doe-eyed and I swear my heart just melted. I was finding it very hard to concentrate as her warm fingers were dancing around my thigh, just inches away from where I wanted contact the most. I subsided the thought, not wanting to make anything awkward or ruin the good friendship we have. 

I fixated my attention back to her face; suddenly, I had a sudden desire to just touch her face, to feel that porcelain skin. 

Hastily, I brought my hand up and tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. I felt worried for a second in case I had pushed the boundaries and made things awkward between us, but that thought died as soon as a small smile plastered on her face. I didn't realise my hand was resting on her lower cheek bone under her ear, but I was reluctant to remove it when I felt her whole hand slide down my shorts and lay on the side of my thigh; I don't think it was sexual, I think it was both of us showing our affection towards each other, telling each other we were both feeling what ever the hell this was. 

"I'm missing the movie." She grinned, tracing patterns on my thigh gently, she needs to stop that or else I might actually go over the edge. 

"I'm not stopping you." I chuckled, peering deep into her eyes. 

"Oh you have no idea how much you're distracting me right now." She sighed, looking down at her own hand which was tendering my skin sweetly. I booped her nose which caused her face to scrunch up with a giggle, picking my phone back up and focusing my attention back on the screen, well...trying to focus on my screen, but I could still feel her gaze burning at the side of my head and her fingers still dancing around my thigh. It was past midnight and my eyes were closing slightly. I yawned which caught the attention of Carmilla next to me. 

"I knew it wouldn't take you long." She teased, removing her hand from my thigh as she stretched. I rolled my eyes playfully at her, getting into the duvet as I watched her, praying to god she was staying. 

"You're staying over, right?" I asked, propping myself up on my arms behind me. She glanced down at me with a hooked lip. 

"If you want me to, I have no where else to be." She replied smugly. God her ego is so over her head it's insane. We both chuckled at each other for a brief moment, my heart racing as she crossed her arm's in an 'X' position, taking off her shirt so she was just in her lacy black bra. I gulped harshly at the view, I should not be turned on by that and I refuse to be. I'm pretty sure at the redness of my cheeks she new the effect she was having on me as she seductively brushed her hair off her shoulders, leaning back on my mattress over the duvet, watching the TV again contently. As long as she kept her jeans on I'm all good. 

"You can go to bed you know, I'm fine watching this." She said, her attention still on the screen. 

"I'm not even tired." I said mid yawn, stretching my body as I turned on my side to face Carmilla. She decided to slide into the bed too, gently slotting herself at the side of me with the duvet now over us both. The sudden warmth which her body radiated on me was just heavenly. I opened my eyes to view a peaceful Carmilla who's eyes were closed. She was slightly above me so her practically naked chest was in my full vision, causing my mouth to go dry. Stop it right there Hollis and some self respect! I can't look at her in that way, I don't think? Today has been...eventful? And tonight has been a whirl wind of emotions for me; I'm getting mixed signals as one minute I look at her and think 'she's such a great friend', but then I look into those eyes and I see more than a friendship, I see trust and compassion which I have never seen before. I don't know what's going on right now, but I know that I don't want it to end and that she felt this too. 

Her body shuffled slightly as she got herself comfortable. Realising I was day dreaming at her chest I quickly turned around so I was facing the bathroom, my back to Carmilla; but I made sure there wasn't much distance between us. Just as I was dozing off I was met with a sudden warmth. She had placed her hand on my waist under my shirt, letting it rest there peacefully. 

"Good night Laur." She whispered so effortlessly it sent shivers down my spine. 

"Sleep safe Carm." I replied back with just as much care in my tone as hers. She let out a happy sigh, her hand slithering further down to my lower stomach, letting it rest there as she fell asleep; I followed soon after her in a peaceful slumber. 

(11:12AM)

I woke up peacefully, remembering it was Sunday and I didn't have work; and the best thing about it all? Not waking up alone. I was facing Carm who was still in a deep sleep, her arm drooped around my waist like she never let go of it all night. She looked so adorable when she was sleeping, her breathing slightly heavier and her lip curled in a tiny smile. Much more cuter than when LaF comes around for a sleep over and I'm practically falling off the bed with how much room they think they need. Suddenly, I was met with two brown orbs staring weakly into mine. 

"Morning." I chuckled, feeling her stretch her legs wide next to me. She looked at me lazily. 

"Mmmm." She croaked, nuzzling her head back into the pillow, her hand gripping my waist down which caused me to blush at the warm contact; and then I remembered...she's only wearing a thin bra and jeans, oh boy. Quickly snapping out of it, I felt the urge to just touch her again, something about her pale smooth skin just drew me to her. I slithered my arm out from beneath my body and placed it on the hand she had laid on my waist; causing her to sigh in content, pulling me a tiny bit closer to her. 

I took in her scent; cigarettes and mint like always, it could be a drug with how intoxicating it is. With the hand I laid on hers, I snaked it up her arm until it reached her bare shoulder, holding it there as her hair dropped over my arm. My face lit up when she made a strange sound in satisfaction, almost like a purr. 

"What was that?" I giggled, tracing my thumb on her delicate skin. She opened her eyes, her porcelain skin turning a shade of pink which was so ironic. 

"Nothing." She smirked, glancing at my lips before giving me her full attention; did I have something on my face?! Shit I should have checked myself before waking her up. 

"You're literally grumpy cat." I teased, looking at her with a hooked lip. She practically growled and pulled me fully into her by my waist playfully. 

"Carm!" I giggled, making sure I wasn't too loud for my dad to hear us from downstairs. 

"This is what happens when you wake me up." She snarked as I tried to push her shoulders to get out of her grasp, but she was strong. I managed to flip us over and pin her hands above her head as we fell into a fit of laughter, me straddling her hips as I lent over her. As the laughter subsided I was left on top of her, my hair dangling over her face. She smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and out of her face, causing my cheeks to heat up. I was left looking down at her doe-eyed, how does someone look so good when they wake up? I watched as she took a gulp, sitting up suddenly, causing me to sink down onto her lap with my legs wrapped around her waist, my arms around her naked neck as she was still only wearing a bra. She supported me as she held my back.

I didn’t know what to do next and I don’t think she did either; we just looked into each other’s eyes, reading each other candidly. I felt so safe in her arms, like she would never let go and I was swimming in a sea of bliss. 

“I don’t want you to leave.” I whispered out of no where, why the hell did I say that?! I felt her stiffen, she was probably wondering why the fuck I said that too, but then she softened, bringing her hands from my back to cup both of my cheeks which felt heavenly. 

“Neither do I.” She sighed, rubbing her thumb on my cheek bones tenderly. I closed my eyes at her touch, it was as if her fingers were silk. I’ve never felt this way towards anyone before, it’s like she pulled me out of this dark hole and into a world filled with hope and...love. 

“Laura honey, are you up?!” Dad called from the bottom of the stairs, I could hear him trudging up to make his way to my room. I quickly snapped back into reality and scrambled off of Carm.

“Laura, wait-GAH!” She yelped with a thud as I pushed her off of the bed and onto the carpet to keep her hidden; I just know I’m in for it when my dad leaves. 

“Hey! Dad!” I squealed, quickly fumbling around as I tried to look as innocent as possible, praying that he wouldn’t come and inspect the premises. 

“Hey sweetie, I’m off to the shops, want anything?” He asked with his head peeping around the frame. 

“N-no, I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?!” I said frantically, smiling at him like a crazy person. He looked at me as if he knew something was wrong. 

“Are you getting those cramps again?” He asked sincerely. I blushed at the comment as I swear I heard a snicker come from below my bed. 

“I told you I’m fine dad.” I sighed, looking at him mockingly. He flashed his eyes and winked at me. 

“Okay honey, I’ll see you in a couple hours.” He paced over and kissed my head. Please don’t look down please don’t look down-

“I’ve never seen this top before.” He questioned, picking up Carmilla’s top from where she had been sleeping. Shit. 

“You haven’t? It’s my Pyjama top.” I scoffed, quickly snatching it from his grasp, he looked at me dumbfounded. 

“It smells like smoke.” He said, whiffing the air dramatically. Could this get any worse?

“I got it from a vintage shop with Danny, I haven’t been able to wash it yet.” I tried to recover myself, praying to god he wouldn’t interrogate me any further. 

“That’s gross Laura, very unhygienic.” He stared seriously, folding his arms at me. I looked at him with pursed lips, still holding Carm’s top. 

“Here, let me wash it.” He more or less stated as he took it from me rather abruptly. I forced out a weak smile, god Carmilla is gonna kill me. 

“God, I hate that smell.” He said with disgust, finally walking out and closing the door slightly behind him. I flopped down on my bed in defeat. 

“You owe me a fucking shirt.” She growled, groaning as she pushed herself up, crawling onto my bed as she laid down on her stomach next to me. 

“Oh please, how many items of my clothes have you got of mine.” I rolled my eyes, standing up and doing a full body stretch. 

“Touché.” She grinned, looking at me through her bangs. She still has a pair of my jeans and my favourite crop top, but I didn’t mind, she could have anything of mine. 

I made my way to the bathroom, brushing my hair and teeth. 

“Are you hungry?” I asked her as I made my way to my wardrobe, pulling out a pair of black nike jogging bottoms and a spaghetti top. 

“Oh I’m very hungry.” She replied in a sultry voice, enough to send shivers down my spine. I looked at her, swallowing when she was propped up on her arms, her chest pressed forward and her stomach flexing. 

I averted my gaze back to my wardrobe, throwing a skin tight top which finished at the belly button at her, not because I wanted to see her wearing it...obviously. She caught it and heaved it on, looking down at it and back to me with a shit eating grin. 

“Hhhmmm, what an oddly specific top.” She said as she sorted it out perfectly on her body, a smirk painted on her face. 

“What? It’s black, just your colour.” I shrugged, glancing at the bathroom to her so I could get changed. She rolled her eyes, playfully jumping off the bed and making her way to the bathroom, closing it behind her as I heard the tap run. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding, there was definitely a shift in atmosphere between us right now, and surprisingly I loved where it was going. She’s the only good thing in my life right now, and I don’t know how I could live without her. 

“Watcha thinking about?” She pondered, finishing pulling her bangs out of her high messy ponytail. I had to take a second, she looked insane. Her figure is godly and it genuinely put a lump in my throat at what was is front of me. Now I wish I made more of an effort. 

“I think I remember being offered breakfast.” She paced over to me swiftly, her hips swaying with every long step she took, keep it together Hollis. 

“I don’t think I recall.” I grinned smugly, taking a slight step back as she was inches away from me now; seeing my uncomfortableness Carmilla moved back slightly, smiling at me reassuringly. 

“Come on.” I sighed, rolling my eyes playfully at her, gripping her hand as I led us downstairs into the kitchen. She hopped up onto the marble island, helping herself to the bowl of gapes next to her, throwing them upwards and catching them in her mouth. 

I was in my element, cooking away as I made us both the best fry up I could possibly do. 

“Smells delicious Cupcake.” Carmilla cooed as she sat being useless, but to be honest I think that’s the best she could do; right now I was not in the mood to baby Carmilla. 

“Thanks.” I replied over the cackling of oil, flipping the sausages over as I waited for them to fry. Turning around to face Carmilla I saw her famous smug face on her, giving her a confused glance as I lent on the counter behind me. 

“Open your mouth.” She ordered smirking, propping herself up with one hand behind her as the other one fondled with a grape. 

“What, why? I asked concerned at her sudden demand. She tilted her head at me and chuckled. 

“Just do it.” She sighed laughing, grazing those dark orbs behind her bangs, she looked insanely good right now. Reluctantly, I opened my mouth, blushing as I probably look ridiculous right now. I saw her face perk up as she sat up fully, squinting at my mouth as she motioned to throw the grape in my mouth a few times before she actually did it. Surprisingly, she threw it perfectly into my mouth with ease, blowing her nails smugly as I ate the grape in shock. 

“So you are good at something!” I teased, swallowing the grape. Smiling, I turned back around as the sausages were ready. 

“What can I say, I’m good with my hands.” She stated proudly, I giggled at her innuendo. 

I got two plates and cutlery out for us both, equally dividing the food on each dish. I heard her shuffle and jump down from the island. My breath stopped for a second as she slid her hand across my waist, eyeing up her breakfast in front of her. 

“I’m impressed Hollis.” She said sarcastically, pulling on my waist playfully. 

“You should be, I worked my ass off on this.” I replied, handing her her plate, she took it from me gladly with just one hand, her other hand still on my waist. 

“Don’t work too hard, it’s one of your best features.” She cooed in my ear as she passed me, making her way to the living room, her hands snaking down ever so slightly as she left me breathless and blushing. Keep. It. Together. After taking a calming breath, I took my plate and made my way to Carm who was already eating on the couch, like it was her own house. 

“You like it?” I asked, plopping down next to her as we both sat crossed legged facing each other. She looked at me with a smile, her mouth filled with food. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” I chuckled, taking a bite for myself, I have to admit I definitely excelled myself. 

“I’ve always been attracted to the domestic type, less cooking and cleaning for me.” She teased, cutting into her food below her. I glanced up at her with a smile at her remark, deep down hoping she was referring to me. 

“I can imagine you need a lot of TLC and patience.” I chuckled, finishing the last bite of my breakfast. 

“I guess you’ll just have to find that out for yourself.” She said with a smirk, looking down at her food instead of me. I pursed my lips together to stop a wide grin from spreading across my face; maybe I wasn’t over thinking it all. We both placed our empty plates on the small table in-front of us, turning Netflix on to watch friends. It was raining pretty heavily outside and the wind was howling; obviously being too awkward to get up and leave her on her own, that lest us with one blanket which I was currently sat on. I didn’t want to tell her she was in my place. 

“You cold?” She turned to look at me as she sat comfortably at the other end of the sofa; can she read minds now?

“Kinda.” I shrugged, not wanting to be a nuisance. She looked at me with an apologetic smile, patting her side. I gave her a lop sided smile and scooted over to her, pulling the blanket over us both. I hesitated before placing my head on her shoulder, but I was warmly welcomed into her side by her arm which wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me into her further. 

“What is this shit?” She sighed, pausing the TV as we were suddenly submerged into silence. She looked down at me as I looked up at her, inches away from her face which I blushed at. 

“What? You don’t like friends?” I giggled, I swear she was born in the 16TH century with the way she acts sometimes. 

“I don’t really watch TV.” She responded, rubbing patterns on my shoulder which caused me to shiver slightly, I swear when she touches me it’s like I’m in heaven. 

“Of course.” I sighed playfully, bravely placing my hand on her thigh under the covers. If possible, she pulled me in closer so I was fully leaning my body on her side, she was like a hot water bottle. 

“Are you warm?” She cooed, causing my eyes to glisten in admiration at how tender and soft her voice could be. 

“I am now.” I replied, taking a deep breath as her hand moved down to my waist, lifting up my shirt so she could place it on my cool skin. Soon her warm fingers were trailing to my stomach, holding my breath as her touch was surreal. 

“I still can’t believe you let me stick a needle through your skin.” She chuckled, grazing my piercing ever so slightly. 

“Neither can I.” I scoffed, savouring how good her touch felt on my skin. She must have realised the effect her touch was having on me as she slid her hand ever so slightly further down, tucking her thumb in the hem of my jogging bottoms. I couldn’t tell if I was turned on or genuinely having problems with my breathing. Following her motions I also slid my hand further up her thigh, placing it on her lower groin where her zipper was to her jeans. This time she was the one blushing. 

“I think you’re gorgeous you know.” She breathlessly sighed, looking into my eyes deeply. My heart was pounding out of my chest at this point; she makes me feel so treasured and wanted. I was at a loss for words, I truly didn’t know how to reply to that, well maybe I did...

I plucked up the courage and turned my head to her neck, giving her warm skin a tender kiss on her pulse point, not too much to make it sexual, but just enough to show her my appreciation. I faced back to her, watching her every move as she slowly blinked at me. This just felt so right, nothing in me told me to stop or remove myself from her. 

“Now you’ve got me blushing.” She sighed chuckling, stroking my waist under the blanket as I smiled sheepishly at her. 

“Laura? Can you come help me with the bags?” I heard my dads booming voice coming from the door. 

Oh shit.


	4. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...this is a long ass chapter and a lot happens but trust me; just keep reading...everything happens for a reason guys ;)
> 
> (this is a loooong chapter so I apologise for any typos I may have missed) 
> 
> *please read end notes too!*

I quickly lept off of Carm, hating at the loss of contact; standing up to greet my dad as he walked in. I didn't know what the hell to do, and I know Carmilla didn't either. 

"Hheeeyyyy daaad." I tried to say as casually as I could, glancing down before looking at his eyes. I heard Carmilla shuffle behind me awkwardly. Following dad's gaze I could see he was looking at Carm. 

"Mind helping me with the bags sweetie?" He asked chipper. Okay...definitely not the reaction I was expecting. I turned to look at Carm who had pursed lips and wide eyes, sitting on the sofa stiff with fear. 

"S-sure!" I replied, quickly following him out of the house, leaving Carmilla on her own. The rain was still pouring down heavily as we made our way out to the car. 

"Mind telling me why a stranger is sat on my couch." He suddenly asked, giving me a rather heavy bag filled with foods. Here we go. 

"She's my...friend. We were gonna go to the beach but it started raining and I didn't want her walking home in the rain." I tried to reply like it was nothing, praying to god he would believe me. I watched him carefully as he closed the boot, three bags on his arms. 

"That makes sense, but I've never seen or heard you mention her before, and was that a tattoo?!" He turned to ask, shooing me to the porch as we shielded ourselves from the bitter wind and rain. 

"Yeah she's a new friend, LaF introduced me to her." I smiled sheepishly, right now I was trying my hardest to be a good liar. 

"Laura, you know how I feel about people in the house." He said with raised eyebrows, looking down at me seriously. 

"But it's cold and rainy, we'll go up to my room and not bother you." I said, hoping he wouldn't interrogate me any more. He just watched me for a few seconds, reading me like a book. 

"Okay, she can stay until the weather clears, but I want an explanation later okay?" My face lit up almost immediately as he was letting her stay. 

"Yes! Of course dad, want me to get that for you?" I asked, glancing at his red arm caused by the straps of the bags. 

"No I'm okay pumpkin, but you could get the door." He said in a heavy chuckle. I fumbled around the door knob, glasses clanking in the bag below me as I opened it for him. As soon as I closed the door I watched Carmilla as she immediately stood up at our presence, my dad placing the bags down and pacing over to Carm with his hand out ready to great her. I was anxiously waiting for what was next to occur. 

"Hello, I'm Sherman, and you are?" He asked nicely, shaking Carmilla's hand formerly which I giggled at. 

"U-uh Carmilla." She stuttered, letting go of my dads hand as she peered up at him. I've never seen her nervous before and woah is it a funny sight. 

"Well then Carmilla, it's lovely to meet you but I have some important work to do and Laura offered to keep you hostage upstairs." He chuckled. Carmilla looked at me smugly and confused at the same time. I gave her a shrug in reply. 

"Nice to meet you too sir, thank you for letting me stay." She smiled genuinely, well that's a first. I thought for sure this was all gonna go tits up. 

I gave her a look to follow me and she obliged, smiling at my surprisingly calm father as she joined me, trudging up the stairs behind me in silence. 

We both entered my room, letting out a sigh of relief as I closed the door firmly behind us. 

"Well that was a kick." She groaned, making her way over to my bed as she sprawled out on top of the covers. 

"Sir?" I mocked, jumping in the bed next to her which caused her to move over to her side slightly, placing her whole arm around my waist as I sat up straight and she lied down next to me. 

"Do you want him to like me or not?" She scoffed, moving her arm upwards so it was under my top, again with the touching. 

"Well the fact that he hasn't kicked you out yet tells me he doesn't mind you." I replied, looking down at her with raised eyebrows. 

"Mmmm" She groaned, pulling me towards her which caused me to fall pathetically. I looked at her sleeping face. 

"Don't fall asleep." I cooed, admiring how she was still tracing circles on my skin. 

"But I'm tired." She mumbled, nuzzling into the pillow to get comfy, gripping down on my waist slightly. 

"Cccaaarrrmmmm." I moaned, nudging her to try and wake the beast. As much as I loved how peaceful and comfortable she was, I also wanted to talk to her and be silly. 

"Llllaaauuurrrraaaa." She groaned mockingly, looking up at me lazily. In a blink of an eye I was rolled on top of her with a giggle, her arms wrapped around my neck as she nuzzled into my shoulder. Okay well now I didn't mind her sleeping. I laid on her in content, she's like a huge hot water bottle and it was so calming, but there was a difference in her movements all of a sudden. 

She was planting soft kisses on my shoulder and my heart was throbbing with affection. Her lips were so soft and gentle, her kisses small and loving. 

"Now were even." She cooed, lowering her head to look up into my eyes. In honesty I didn't want her to stop, but I didn't want to push the boundaries and make things seem forced; I like the pace we were going at right now, it wasn't rushed and we were both enjoying each other. I've got to say though, having a beautiful girl below me kissing my shoulder was definitely tempting. 

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked. She raised an eye brow and looked at me menacingly. 

"Not that like that Carm." I said with a smirk, pushing up so I was literally straddling her groin, my hands planted on her naked stomach for support. 

"How about we sleep." She replied, placing both hands on either side of my hips, if my dad walked in this would look highly inappropriate. She gave me a clear view of her tattoo, it must have cost a lot because it was absolutely beautiful. 

"How much was your tat?" I asked her, admiring the detail of each branch. 

"Nothing, I did it myself." She said proudly, my jaw dropped...like seriously, is there anything this girl can't do? 

"Seriously?!" I gawked in surprise, accidentally jumping on her groin which we both blushed at. Way to make things awkward Laura. She cleared her throat before answering. 

"Yeah, I own a tattoo gun for some odd reason and thought it would be a good idea, and to my benefit it was." She replied, looking down at her forearm. 

"You should give me one.” She said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrow’s. 

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” I giggled, playing with her hair.

"So sappy." She replied sarcastically, watching her own hands as they slid down ever so slightly. I loved the feel of her smooth hands on my skin, it was something I couldn't describe because it was just so gentle and warming. Maybe I could push the boundaries a little, it couldn't do any harm. 

I snaked my hand from her stomach to her shoulder, tracing in swirls as I followed her arm and up to her hand which lay on the outside of my thigh, finally grasping her hand gently and pulling it up to my mouth. Once she was looking half lidded at me I kissed her palm, but this time leaving my lips there a little longer than a peck. I placed her hand back down to my waist holding it there as I studied her reaction below me. It was now different that I was sat on her groin in an odd way, now we were really touching. 

Like she did before, she sat up, causing me to slide down to her lap, my legs wrapped around her waist and my arms around her neck; but this time it was different in a way. After a few moments of silence I watched as she leaned her face to mine, holding my breath in anticipation for what was about to happen; but all I felt was her warm lips lingering on my cheek, leaving them there for a second before she retracted them from my now pleading skin. She looked at me deeply, tucking a lose strand of hair behind my ear, stroking my jaw softly after. 

I couldn't help but wonder what her lips felt like on mine, her tongue on mine and her fingers on mine. I was starting to crave more of her and that worried me, what if I was getting a head of my self and reading this whole situation wrong. 

"What are you thinking about?" She cooed, still stroking my face. I snapped out of my gaze and was met with two dark orbs, filled with love and warmth. 

"You." I breathlessly replied, wincing slightly as a rumble of thunder boomed outside. She could obviously sense the tension and decided to pull me into an embrace, laying her head on my chest as I was stiff for a second; it didn't take me long to respond to the hug, laying my head on her shoulder with my arms around her neck tightly. I took in her warmth and scent, never wanting to let go; and then I felt that feeling again, her mouth pressing soft pecks along my collarbone. It shouldn't feel this good, I shouldn't be feeling this way for her but god does it feel so right. Giving myself a mental prep talk, I pushed away my doubts and awkwardness, leaning into her as she softly laid on the mattress below me, me on top of her between her thighs. 

I gulped harshly as she looked up at me, I don't think either of us knew what to do next. My throat literally hurt with how much emotion I was swallowing right now. 

I just couldn't bring myself to do anything. How pathetic. 

Closing my eyes in defeat, holding back tears at how ridiculous I am, I got off of her, sitting on my bed trying not to look at her. I didn't want to fall for her, I didn't want to be heart broken or let down. 

"It's stopped raining, I think you can go now." I said with a strained whimper, fiddling with my fingers below me. I listened to her as she shuffled around, my heart aching. 

"Laura? What's wrong? D-did I push it?" She frantically asked, trying to take my hand but I quickly pulled away. I hated this, but it's better to cut it early then being too late. 

"No Carmilla, just please leave." I practically whispered, trying so hard to not let tears cascade down my face. I wasn't doing this to be difficult, acting like that cliche character in the traditional sappy love story, but I genuinely felt scared, worried for what could happen. 

She didn't reply, her silence was enough. There was no longer a dip in the bed as she had got up, walking over to my door as she took her bag. I couldn't bare to look at her as she walked to the window, opening it to leave. But her movements stilled as I knew she would be looking at me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at her, wiping my eye to stop a tear from falling. 

And then she was gone, closing the window behind her...everything was cold but I couldn't be angry; I told her to leave because I was running away from my emotions. I must look like a fool for letting the only person who ever made me feel happy and wanted slip away, but this scared me too much; falling so hard for someone only to know that one day I would be left alone because the world hates me too much to give me something good. Maybe I just needed some time to myself, we have seen each other for five days in a row...I just needed to calm myself and figure where I'm at. 

"Hey girls, it's getting late I think- Laura?" My dad walked in gently, god I just couldn't be bothered with his bullshit.

"Dad, can you leave me alone please." I practically begged, not turning to face him as I didn't want him seeing what a cowardly mess I was right now. 

"Where did Carmilla go?" He asked, thankfully keeping his distance. Hearing her name caused my heart to drop instantly. 

"I said can you go away?!" I spat, throwing a pillow behind me, not knowing if it hit him or not. I sighed a breath of relief as I actually heard the door close, no four inch open rule this time, he genuinely closed it and left me alone...just like I asked everyone to do. 

Finally opening my eyes, I looked to the door, seeing my coat which Carmilla had once worn hung on my peg; she didn't take it this time. I stood up, turning off all the lights, the sunset painting my room amber as I slid under my covers, relishing in the slight warmth which was left from Carmilla. I think you've finally done it Hollis; you've genuinely pushed everyone who has ever cared for you away. 

It's hard for me to trust someone, after my mother and seeing the devastating effects it had on my father I vowed to never love anyone, to never let myself feel what my dad did. But maybe Carmilla could have been that exception, she seemed just as broke as I did, we were like a puzzle; holding each other together as we finished off that perfect image...and I had just sent her away. 

I wasn't in the mood to eat, I just wanted to sleep and forget about today; but that was hard without the company of Carmilla. The way her fingers danced around my skin like she was exploring me, the way her body heat instantly warmed me up on the coldest nights. 

She was just too perfect for me, too perfect to be real. 

Monday (07:23)

The last thing I want to do is go to work, but maybe it will take my mind off of last nights occurrence. At least LaF would be there so I wouldn't have to face Miss Cransky alone, I didn't even want to see the old women, she reminds me too much of Carmilla. 

I had my morning shower, brushing my hair and teeth to try and not look like death. I caught a glimpse of my bellybutton and the jewel which laid there, the one Carmilla had given me. Sighing, I dressed myself, grabbing my phone before heading downstairs to the fruit salad which was waiting for me...no calls or texts from Carmilla, maybe she didn't even care. 

The rain was a lot more heavy today, the wind much more bitter and the sky dark. Carmilla wasn't waiting for me to take me to work today, I was riding in the rain on my own like I asked to do, I was the only one to blame. 

After that god awful bike to work, I finally walked into the library. A part of me hoped that carmilla would be here, but I don't know if I could face her. I passed Miss Cransky without saying a word, just a pathetic smile, hoping the day would go by fast so I could go back to bed. 

Well that's strange, my peg was no longer on the floor but back on the headboard where it should be; maybe LaF or Danny had put it back up for me, I'd have to pay them back at some point. After hanging my coat up and applying my name tag on I made my way over to my first station, sitting next to LaF. 

"You're actually on time today." They scoffed. God I was really not in the mood. I stayed focused on my organising, giving them a weak laugh in response. 

"What's wrong with you?" They asked sarcastically, nudging my shoulder. 

"I'm just tired." I replied melancholy, trying to do my work as quick as possible, hopefully then I could leave early. 

"Where's your girlfriend?" They teased. My heart dropped just thinking of her, and right now I didn't want to be thinking of her. 

"She isn't my girlfriend." I blatantly replied, hoping they wouldn't push it further. But of course this was LaF I'm talking about. 

"Aw, trouble in paradise?" They said playfully. I swear, one more petty comment and a book will be launched at them in a second. 

"Can you not." I sighed, viciously slotting books in there places it. A few minutes of silence. 

"Seriously Frosh, what's up?" They broke the silence, stopping their work just to look at me. I stopped my work too, bowing my head to hide my emotions. 

"I just- I fucked everything up." I whimpered, taking deep breaths to stop any tears from being released. 

"I'm sure you didn't, what did you do?" They asked softly, placing a hand on my forearm. 

"I did LaF, I told her to leave me alone and she is." I sobbed, I couldn't hold it in anymore. 

"Why did you do that?" They asked again, a tinge of laughter in their voice. 

"Why are you laughing at me?" I whimpered, looking at them with puffy eyes and a red nose. 

"Because you're ridiculous, I know you're scared of commitment because of your mom...but you're nothing like her and neither is Carmilla, I see the way she looks at you Laur." They replied seriously, stroking my shoulder for reassurance. Could people really see our connection that easily? Just by the way she looked at me? I never noticed. 

"You've got to girl the hell up." They stated, holding both of my shoulders to turn me and face them. 

"It's too late, she hates me now." I weeped, wiping my tears away. They looked at me seriously. 

"It's never too late." They said deeply. It's never too late...maybe it is, maybe I stopped it too soon and we could never go back to normal. But god did I fucking miss her. I'm such an idiot to drive her away because of my fear. 

And then it came to me; could she be in 'her corner', waiting for me? It was a long shot, but just maybe the world could be on my side. 

"I'm gonna go clean over there." I groaned as I stood up stiff from slouching. LaF smiled and nodded at me as I made my way over, fingers crossed that she would be there. I turned the corner anxiously, praying to see that gorgeous porcelain face again. 

There I was, standing alone; no Carmilla in sight. I sat down where I did the first time I really talked to her, cleaning away, organising her favourite books. 

The day was gruelling, it went by so slow and it was horrible. My ride home was just as bad, cold and dark. 

"Laura?" My dad called from the living room as I hung my coat up, sliding my wet shoes off. All I wanted to do was get into bed and sleep, forget everything for just one night. 

"It's me." I called back, on my way to the stairs before a hand stopped me on my shoulder which caused my whole body to shiver, but the hand was cold; not warm. 

"Laura, what's wrong with you?" My dad turned me around before I could escape. I looked away from his deathly stare. 

"Nothing is wrong dad, I'm fine." I tried to say as calmly as I could, now looking into his sorrowful eyes. 

"You haven't eaten your dinner from last night." He said sincerely, letting go of my shoulders to fold his arms. 

"I wasn't hungry." I sighed, can everyone just stop interrogating me for one damn day?!

"Why don't you invite one of your friends around? I'll order a pizza, no sweet corn" He offered light heartedly, looking at me with sorrowful eyes. 

"I'm just tired, I love you." I kissed his forehead before turning my back to him, making my way up the stairs before he could catch me. 

I walked into my room, slumping down the door as I closed it. None of the lights were on as I didn't bother getting my room ready in the morning, the evening sun wasn't creating light as it was already dark from the weather. A bolt of violet lightning flashed my room, great, just what I needed. 

Plucking up enough energy I slid into a pair of pyjamas and made my way to my bed, sliding into the duvet as I laid on my back, starting up at my ceiling. 

And then there was a sudden warmth, ridding away the coldness; a dip in the bed suddenly, joining me under the duvet in silence, and I knew Carmilla was here. I didn't say anything in fear of making things worse, I just laid in content. 

"I made a promise to you, and I'm not going to brake it." I heard that calming voice fill the room, a hand on mine under the covers, holding it tightly. After all of this and she was back. I couldn't help but turn to face her, pull myself into her, relish is her smell and warmth. She responded by wrapping her arms around my waist safely. 

"I'm so sorry Carmilla, I-I didn't want you to leave I just got scared and-" A soft finger pressed against my lips, stopping my from blabbering on. A single tear fell down my face and onto my chest, tears of happiness that she had come back to me. 

"Let me show you how much I care about you." She cooed, lifting my chin up with her fingers. Before I could think about what was going on, a pair of soft lips were pressed against mine, silencing my thoughts. Her hand cupped my cheek as she let her lips go, pressing her forehead against mine. That's all I needed, that's what would bring everything into place and some how she did it perfectly. 

"I don't care how many times you try to push me away, I will never leave you." She spoke softly, stroking my hair, her eyes closed contently. Those words embodied themselves into my brain instantly, she meant them, every single damn word and I was selfish enough to try and push her away from me. I didn't have words to say back to her right now, but she needed to know how much I appreciated her. 

I pressed against her lips again, she reacted almost instantly. This time the kiss had so much meaning and she gave it back with just as much. I craved her so much, her touch her feel her warmth...everything. The kiss got deeper with her tongue slipping into my mouth elegantly as her hand placed itself under my top, stroking my side up and down as her legs intertwined into mine. I clasped on her face, pulling her into me as much as I could; I never wanted to let go of her. 

We retracted from each other as we needed some air, our lips still grazing against each other as she pecked my lips for a final time before resting her forehead on mine. I can’t believe we just kissed, it’s so surreal...the best feeling ever. 

"I'm sorry Carm." Was all I could whimper, hoping she could forgive me. 

"I know you didn't mean it Laur." She simply cooed back, tracing circles on my hip. I nuzzled my head into her chest, she rested her chin on the top of my head as she stroked the back of my head sweetly. 

Suddenly the world wasn't so bad anymore, the lighting no longer my biggest fear...losing Carmilla is my biggest fear now. Never feeling this warmth and affection again would drive me to death, the second I wasn't with Carm, my whole life will be submerged into darkness. 

"I'm scared because of what my mother did to my dad." I broke the silence, backing away slightly to look at her, our bodies still woven together. 

"Laura you don't have to-"

"-yes I do, you deserve to know why I asked you to leave me." I cut her off, causing her to smile gently and caress my cheek. 

"When I was bout six years old my mother decided me and my dad weren't enough for her and ran away with out a goodbye, not even to her own daughter. For the next couple of years my dad went into shut down mode, taking me out of school and locking me away in my room for the fear of losing me, he was a mess Carm and it scared me...it still does." I spoke quietly in case my dad could hear me. I just told Carmilla my deepest story, opening up to her as much as I could. Only my friend group knows about this, but not in that much detail. I somehow trust Carmilla with my life. She didn't say anything, allowing me to continue. 

"After that it still sticks with me today, the fear of falling for someone so deeply and then losing them in just a second...and that's what happened with you. I was a coward and ran away from you, asking you to leave because deep down I knew I wasn't good enough." I started to sob, her thumb gently wiping away the tear before it fell. 

"Laura I'm never going, you're stuck with me for a long time." She chuckled, instantly lighting the mood. God I was so thankful for Carmilla, the way she could just cheer me up with only her presence was astonishing, and she's right, I won't let her go. 

"Thank you for telling me that, you deserve the world Cupcake." She cooed, looking down at me. Before I could let anymore tears fall I clasped hold of her face, bringing it down to my level as I pulled her into a kiss. Her hand trailed from my waist to my back, pulling my front into hers as she deepened the kiss with her tongue. She felt amazing. Her body pressed against mine and her tongue dancing around mine was enough to send me into a trance. She was soft and gentle, taking her time with her movements. A bolt of lightning quickly crashed upon the sky, causing me to push into her further at the sudden crack of electricity. But I didn't pull away from her lips, in fact I rocked into her ever so slightly, causing a low whimper to leave her lips at the sudden contact of our groins which was music to my ears. 

I felt that signature smirk press against my lips which caused me to chuckle, braking the kiss as we hummed in content. I couldn't deny the flutters coming from my lower stomach, the slight heat coming from in between my legs and from her previous noise I'm sure she was feeling it too. 

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." She said in a low raspy voice, her hand wandering down to the hem of my shorts, sliding in them gently as she started to caress my thigh. 

"Mmm, do it again." I sighed, placing a hand on the back off her neck, pushing her head forward to meet mine, catching her lips perfectly. This time Carmilla was kissing me rather hungrily, biting on my bottom lip every so often as she pushed her lower body into mine, her hand finally dropping lower enough to squeeze my ass, forcing my groin to push into her thigh which caused a slight whimper to escape from my lips and down her throat. Now I was really craving her, wondering how she felt on other parts of my skin, but we both know we won't be going that far...not yet. 

"Are you hungry?" She asked as she pulled away from the kiss, removing her hand from down there and bringing it up to stroke my hair. Come to think of it I was starving. 

"Yeah, kinda." I replied, smiling at her concern for me. But that smile formed into a frown the second she removed herself from my embrace, walking over to retrieve something out of her bag. I sat up, turning on the lamp from my nightstand as I watched her confused. 

"You like cream puffs, cream puff?" She smirked, dancing around with a box of pastry's. My eyes beamed and my mouth watered, already craving the sweetness of chocolate and cream. 

"I'll take your drooling as a yes." She snickered, sitting cross legged in front of me as she opened the lid like it was a sacred item. 

"Carm, these look so good." I laughed, picking one up and biting into it, sighing in joy at the sudden sweetness in my mouth. She picked one up too, taking a bite for herself. 

"I couldn't help but think about you whilst I passed the bakery stoned as fuck." She smirked, licking the chocolate from her rosy lips, that should not turn me on. 

"Wow, I'm flattered." I rolled my eyes playfully, an idea running through my mind. 

"Open your mouth." I ordered with a smile, taking her cream puff from her, placing it back in the box as I sat on her crossed lap, wrapping my legs around her waist. She looked up and me with narrowed eyes. 

"You trying to copy my party trick?" Carmilla teased, placing her hands on my waist. 

"Something like that." I smirked. Reluctantly, she opened her mouth for me, causing me to giggle at the sight. I placed the pastry in her mouth, chuckling as she rolled her eyes, taking a bite like a baby. 

"Okay, that's enough." She sighed with a grin, pushing my hand away from her sarcastically. I couldn't help but notice the melted chocolate on her lower lip. I leaned forward, licking her bottom lip before starting a passionate kiss. I fumbled around as I found the container, placing the cream puff in the box before latching my arms around her neck. 

"I bought these for us to eat and now we're eating each other." She scoffed, looking up at me, lifting one hand to brush away my hair, the other hand still placed where she left it. 

"Thank you for the treats." I teased, kissing the tip of her nose before climbing off of her. I watched as she lent back on both of her hands behind her, looking at my body. 

"See something you like?" I rolled my eyes, turning around as I made my way to the door, giving her something else to look at. 

"I've already seen it." She teased, I turned around flustered; so she did catch me the other night...great. 

"T-that was n-nothing." I stuttered, looking any where but her narrowed eyes. 

"Hhhmmmm, sure cupcake." She smirked, eyeing my chest shamelessly.

"You're also not wearing a bra." She chuckled, looking back up to my eyes. I knew I was aroused, and now she did...okay now I definitely need a cold drink. 

"You want a drink too?" I asked, trying to compose myself. She looked me up and down with a smile. 

"You really are domestic aren't you." She jeered, suddenly standing up in front of me, catching my breath as she lifted my chin up to pull me into a kiss. I like this, who would have thought all we needed was some space to realise how strong our feelings are for one and other...and a kiss which I'm really getting the hang of. 

"And yes, I would love a drink please." I think she said, still getting back to reality from that sudden perfect kiss. Smiling at her I turned around to the door, stumbling back when it opened for me. 

"LaF?" I gawked in surprise. 

"Hey Lau-" Before they could finish greeting me, I pulled them in by their top and quickly slammed the door shut. I turned around to view Carmilla sitting on the bed checking out her black nails as LaF awkwardly stood in front of me. 

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed, crossing my arms as the tension grew. 

"Wow nice to see you too Laura." They said sarcastically, pulling out my desk chair to sit on it, spinning around to face me. 

"I didn't mean it like that." I said, sitting on the end of my bed to face them, pulling Carmilla with me who was being her defensive self all of a sudden. 

"I don't know what I'm doing here either, your dad called me and asked me to come around for a sleepover." They explained, picking up a pencil and fiddling with it. What the fuck? Why the hell was my dad inviting my friend around for me? Carmilla wrapped her arm around my waist and lent her head on my shoulder, out of reflex I held her hand which was rested on my hip, placing my other hand on her thigh. 

"What the fuck is he thinking?!" I spat, catching Carmilla off guard as she traced circles on my skin to calm me down; it actually helped a lot. 

"He's probably thinking: 'why is my daughter suddenly locking herself in her room all day and sneaking off randomly?'" They mocked in a low tone to try and resemble my dads voice, causing Carmilla to actually chuckle to herself. 

"Because I doubt he knows about the girl in your room." They look at Carmilla and back to me with a sarcastic face. They were right, my dad doesn't know about Carmilla sneaking in and sleeping in my bed every night, and I wasn't planning on telling him any time soon. I heard Carmilla groan on my shoulder, pulling on my waist slightly. 

"Why don't you just leave? Tell the old man Laura's fine and we're all happy." Carmilla murmured, not even bothering to lift herself off of me. I rolled my eyes at Carmilla's sarcasm, nudging my shoulder for her to get off me, she sighed and flopped down on the bed, holding my hand behind me. 

"Ignore her, she's grumpy because she has to share me." I teased, stroking the back of her hand with mine as I heard her scoff behind me. 

"Your dad already ordered pizza, and I told Perry she can have the apartment to herself whilst I'm gone so she can do a huge clean up." They sighed, causing me to giggle at Perry's antics; some things just never change. 

"Well, I'll be going home now." Carmilla groaned, standing up to do a full body stretch at the side of my bed. I quickly leapt over and pulled her back on the bed so she was pinned under me, she looked up at me surprised. 

"Nuh uh, you're staying here with me." I grinned, booping her nose before turning, sitting on her stomach as I faced LaF again, accidentally winding Carmilla as I turned. 

"I mean, I'm not complaining down here." Carm teased, placing her hands around my waist as she sat up, me now sitting on her lap as she rested her head in the grove of my shoulder. 

"Great! A girls night out! Well...girls night in." I cheered, exited for Carmilla to meet one of my friends...in nicer circumstances. Both LaF and Carm glanced around the room, obviously not as enthusiastic as me. Carmilla kissed my neck before standing up, rummaging around her bag, pulling out a book and jumping back on the bed. 

"Carm! That book has been registered as missing for the past three months." I glared at the reading girl behind me, she didn't even look at me, she just turned a page like it was nothing. 

"You're so dedicated to work it's actually depressing." LaF teased, standing up as they cracked their knuckles, opening the door but not too much to show off the girl in my bed. 

"Want a drink too?" LaF asked, making me giggle as that was me about ten minutes ago. 

"You know me too well." I smirked, winking at them playfully as they left, closing the door behind them. I looked over my shoulder to Carmilla who had finally put her book down, pulling on my arm, causing me to fall on my side next to her. 

"I like that one." She mumbled, pulling me fully into her side. It actually meant a lot to me that Carm likes LaF. 

"Too bad we won't be staying the night with them." She cooed, nuzzling in to my cheek; I pulled away from her slightly, leaning on my forearm to study her gorgeous face confused. 

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. 

"When everyone's sleeping, we're gonna sneak out and have some fun." She explained like it was nothing, running her hand up my arm rather seductively. 

"And what makes you think I'm going to sneak out and leave my friend alone in my room?" I asked sarcastically, wondering if she was actually being serious; by the look she was giving me, she was definitely not joking. 

"My dad locks the door at night." I reminded her. 

"Oh you are so naive. Cupcake...you have a window." She chuckled, playing with my hair like a cat. 

"Carmilla, I'm not climbing out of a-" Suddenly the door flies open and an out of breath LaF came running in frantically. 

"Y-your dad is, c-coming up." They panted, leaning on their knees to catch their breath again. 

"Shit." I quickly sat up, looking at Carmilla apologetically.

"You fucking owe me." She sighed, pecking my lips quickly before rolling off of the bed and under it; I couldn't help the blushing. 

"Who wants pizza?!" My dad jeered as he walked in, me and LaF trying to look as calm as possible. 

"You both look like you've just seen a ghost." He chuckled, walking over to place the pizza boxes on the desk. Me and LaF forced out some stupid forced giggles in reply...definitely looking suspicious by now. He came and sat down next to me on my bed, wrapping a large arm around my neck. 

"I hope you've cheered up a little sweetie." He smiled, kissing the side of my head lovingly.

"I have, thank you dad." I replied, snuggling into his chest. 

"I just thought you could use some company instead of your old mans for a while." He chuckled, causing my head to shake with the heaving of his chest. After a few moments he pulled away, tapping his thighs before sitting up. 

"Have fun, and no all nighters!" He said playfully, pointing his fingers at us both for emphasis. 

"Love you dad." I sighed with a grin. 

"Love you too pumpkin." He smiled as he left, leaving the door open slightly, but LaF shut it as soon as he left. 

"It's safe to come out now." I said to Carmilla, heading over to my desk as I drooled at the pizza in front of me, LaF was soon to follow. With my mouth full I turned to Carmilla as she was weirdly quite. She had a grin on her face and a blush to her cheeks. 

"What?" I asked confused, holding out a slice of pizza to try and bribe her over; which clearly worked as she took it from my hand. 

"Nothing." She smiled, taking a bite of pizza, humming in bliss as she pulled me back to bed. 

"Well this is gonna be awkward." LaF sighed, sitting on the desk chair as they played on their phone. 

"Oh please, this is pay back for making me third wheel for three years." I scoffed, finishing off my slice of pizza as me and Carmilla smiled at each other; god I love her smile. Soon that smile got closer to mine, I backed away giggling, leaving her looking at me upset. 

"You have pizza sauce all over your lips." I chuckled, watching her lip curl up. 

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth, and then we will continue." She said seductively, standing up and making her way to the bathroom, I watched her back in awe at her angelic figure. 

"So I see you've kissed and made up." LaF teased, grabbing another slice of pizza with their spare hand. Technically they are right...we did kiss and make up, and feed each other cream puffs. 

"I swear, if I wake up to heavy panting and moans I'm jumping out the window." They said playfully, wriggling their eyebrows at me. I immediately blushed and kicked their arm.

"That will definitely not be happening." I scoffed, sitting up so my back was resting against my headboard. I can handle the kissing and flirtatious touching, but I'm doing nothing too far yet, it will happen when the moments right; but six days after knowing her that definitely won't be any time soon. Before LaF could embarrass me further Carmilla came out from the bathroom, wrapping her arms around me as she pulled me on top of her on the bed, I was now looking up to a pizza-free Carm. 

"Better?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow up. 

"Better." I replied almost breathlessly, bending down to kiss her pink lips, immediately closing my eyes in bliss. The kiss was perfectly slow and gentle. She placed her hands on either of my cheeks as she pushed her tongue into my mouth, caressing my jaw softly. I pulled back for air, smiling as her eyes were still closed and her lips parted slightly. I admired my view, until she reached at the back of my neck and connected our lips together again, this time she waisted no time in using her tongue to swivel around mine, causing me to whimper quietly at the touch. Realising we weren't alone I quickly got up and turned to look at LaF who had headphones on, listening to what ever on their phone. 

"I kissed you even though you have pizza sauce all over your lips, and you still won't make out with me?" Carmilla scoffed, holding onto my hips. I turned back to look at Carmilla embarrassed slightly.

"Well I'm not kissing you now." I sighed, getting off of her and heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face like she did before. I stood and looked at myself in the mirror. How is this even happening? The girl of my dreams just wandered into my life and is literally kissing me in my bed. Literally a week ago I didn't have a reason to wake up in the morning...and now I do; Carmilla Karnstein. Right now all I want to do is show her how much I appreciate her, I want her to feel as happy as I do right now. 

"What are you smiling at?" Carmilla looked up, grinning at me as I headed to the bed again, sprawling on top of her. 

"I'm exited for what you have planned for us tonight." I smiled, stroking her forearm gently; she looked up at me in surprise. 

"Really?!" She squealed, playing with my hair which lay on her chest excitingly. 

"Yes really, can I have a clue where you're whisking me away to?" I asked, rolling off of her to lay on my side next to her, legs intertwined. 

"It's a surprise cutie." She sighed, leaning in for another kiss. 

"Okay, what's happening with sleeping arrangements?" LaF suddenly asked, causing Carmilla to groan and me to chuckle at her noise. I kissed Carms cheek and sat up to face LaF. 

"Uuuhhhh, me and Carm are going out tonight so you can have the bed." I smiled, causing LaF to look at me confused. 

"You're going out of the house...with Carmilla." They repeated, probably pulling the same face I did when Carm told me the same thing. 

"Yup, we're gonna climb out the window!" I smiled excitedly, Carmilla snaking a hand up the back of my top without LaF noticing. 

"I'm sure your dad will love that." They mocked sarcastically, putting their headphones back on. I turned around to Carmilla who had a mischievous smile on her face. Straddling her stomach I looked at her suspiciously. 

"What's that look for?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her as she just looked at me the same. 

"I'm just enjoying my view cupcake." She grinned, placing her hand on my thigh...my inner thigh-

"Oookkaaayyy, uh...Carm.." I stuttered, gulping harshly as I pulled her hand away from my inner thigh. She looked at me confused. 

"You okay?" She asked worried, placing her hands on mine this time. How do I tell her I don't want to go any further than kissing? It's been a day and we've had our first kiss...and a few after but this is still a little fast for me, and when she touches me like that this soon I worry we're rushing it all too fast; and she makes me turned on as fuck which I find pretty awkward. 

"Laur?" She asked again, snapping me out of my gaze. 

"I just, I love kissing you don't get me wrong but-"

"You don't want to go any further, I understand Cupcake...I'll wait." She finished my sentence for me. I looked down at her with my mouth gaped slightly, that was easier than I intended it to be.

"Thank you Carm." I smiled, holding her hand as I kissed her palm softly. 

"So when are you guys going?" LaF asked, I forgot they were here for a few moments. Carmilla rolled her eyes at the interruption. 

"In about an hour, you can wait." Carmilla replied sarcastically, trying to pull me into a kiss which I turned my head at. 

"Wait till we're alone." I whispered in her ear. I didn't want to kiss her in front of LaF; it was weird and I know I wouldn't hear the end of it. I looked down at Carm, she looked a mixture of sad and angry. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" I cooed, tucking her hair behind her ears. 

"You keep rejecting my kisses." She mumbled, playing with the hem of her jeans under me. My heart sank, I didn't realise I was; I also didn't realise how much she cared. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry Carm, I didn't realise." I replied sincerely, trying to hold in a chuckle at her need for attention. 

"And now you're laughing at me." She pouted, averting eye contact with me even though I was sat on top of her. 

"I'm not laughing at you Carmilla." I giggled light heartedly. She looked up at me with narrowing eyes. 

"What's that noise forming from your mouth then huh?" She asked, rolling her eyes as I placed a hand over my mouth to try and stifle my laughs. 

"You're right I'm sorry." I said, trying to compose myself. We looked at each other seriously, but I couldn't help but laugh even more at her bunched up face. 

"I know you're trying not to laugh too." I chuckled, squeezing her cheeks together so she looked like a fish. 

"I'm not one to be messed with." She murmured, well...tried to but she was finding it difficult as her lips were pushed together and her cheeks puffed out. 

"Oh yes, you're really scaring me right now." I laughed, bending down to finally kiss her on her rosy lips, ignoring that LaF was still in the same room as us. Carmilla immediately relaxed as our mouths pressed against each other, our heads lolling back and fourth as we savoured every sweet touch we made. I pulled away smiling. 

"Mind if I take a shower?" LaF asked rather awkwardly as they made their way over to the bathroom already knowing my answer. 

"Yeah, we might be gone when your out so don't let my dad in." I answered, really wanting LaF to leave so I could carry on with Carmilla as she was planting light kisses on my lower cheek. 

"Easier said than done." LaF sighed, looking at me seriously, and then to Carm who wasn't stopping her kisses, but after that I couldn't ask her to stop or reject them. 

"I'm sure you'll manage." I replied sarcastically, shooing them away. They knew I meant well, we have a friendship which is based purely from banter. They did a scissoring motion with their fingers and opened the door, doing fake moaning faces as they closed it behind them...and if I wasn't blushing enough already. I turned my face just as Carmilla was kissing my cheek, taking her head in my grasp as I connected our lips together again, pushing her down on the mattress and positioned ourselves like we were before. She snaked an arm around my neck and messaged the back of my head, causing me to get lost in her touch. But then the door handle twisted and me and Carm shot up. 

"Dad wait! W-were getting dressed!" I yelled from the bed, Carmilla placing my yellow pillow over her head in frustration. 

"O-okay, s-sorry ladies, sleep safe the two of you." He stuttered before walking away and into his own room for the night. No matter how many times I tell him that LaF is none binary he still refuses to use their real pronouns because 'she has female parts therefore she's a girl,' yet another reason why I cant wait to leave Silas. 

"Sorry." I apologised to Carm, prying the pillow from her grasp as a grumpy Carmilla looked back at me. I kissed her lips softly, smiling as I felt her melt into me, this time she was the one to pull away. 

"I think it's time to leave cutie." She cooed, stroking my face gently. I'm still really nervous to leave, my dad could catch us and everything could go wrong and-

"Laura, I wouldn't put you in any danger. I've said it before and I'll say it again no one will ever hurt you." She reassured me, feeling my nervousness. 

"I know, I trust you." I replied, holding onto her hand which lay on my cheek. That was the truth, I did trust her and I have since day one; I don't know why but I truly believe I'm safe with her. 

After that moment we got ready to leave, I changed into a pair of jeans and a hoodie as it was pitch black and pretty cold outside. I forced Carm to turn around as I changed because I couldn't use the bathroom...we weren't there yet. 

"Okay, place a foot on the top branch and crawl down slowly." She whispered as loud as she could from below me. How the fuck does she make this look so easy?!

"Carm I can't, I'm gonna fall." I hissed, holding onto my window ledge for dear life. 

"I've got you Cupcake." She reassured me. I looked down and saw her smiling up at me with her arms out ready to catch me in case I fell. Okay Laura, girl the hell up. I found my footing and slowly made my way down the tree, only a couple of scratches from the bark were caused. 

"You see, you can do it!" She teased as we made our way down the dimly lit road. She was surprisingly really energetic, jumping off of curbs and running a head slightly under the street lights; it was absolutely adorable. 

As strange as it was I felt awkward to hold her hand, after kissing and cuddling all day why the hell was this weird to me? Maybe because when I was holding her the fear of commitment gnawed at the back of my mind...but I had to push it aside and break free from the thought of Carmilla leaving me. 

Quietly, I reached for her arm at the side of me, intertwining our fingers together like vines. She didn't say anything and neither did I, but she held my hand tightly, as if telling me that she will never leave me and I needn't worry. 

"Mind telling me where we are going now?" I asked, breaking the silence. 

"We're going to my place." She simply replied. An un-easy feeling settled into my stomach, I was thrilled that I would finally be able to chill at her home instead of my bedroom with the fear of being caught; but I was far from my little bedroom, I was far from home which I had never been far from before. 

The area we was in now was a little sketchy, it was all apartments and take away shops, a few cars driving down the dark roads and a few hidden figure's passing us. Carmilla must have felt me press into her side a little more for reassurance. I have been sheltered my whole life by a sheriff who refuses to let me out of home, I've never really been educated on this side of town before as snobby as it seems. 

"We're here." She finally said, I let out a sigh of relief as we entered the tall building. She led me up the stairs hand in hand until we finally reached door number 307. 

"May I welcome you to my humble domain." She bowed sarcastically as she opened the door for me, leading me in as I smirked at her.

"What do you think?" She asked, closing the door behind her as she headed over to the fridge. I was at a loss for words, there was a kitchen and living room in one section of the floor and a bathroom and bedroom behind two doors...I'm guessing that's what they were anyways. It was all really nice and cozy, it was clean and fresh...definitely not what I was expecting. 

"Wow, Carmilla this place is amazing!" I replied breathlessly, admiring how gorgeous her decorations and ornaments were. Except for that ornament on the table in front of the couch, a tall bong with a lighter next to it...she'd have to give that up soon if she still wants me around. But I won't let that ruin my night, I turned around to her with a smile, she was sipping a beer as she watched me. 

"You like it huh, I work pretty hard in making it as nice as possible." She stated, pacing over to me slowly. It felt weird being in her house, it all felt...real? 

"Well you've definitely succeeded, it's amazing." I said, wrapping an arm around her waist, not knowing what to do next. 

"Beer?" She asked, stroking my hand around her own waist. 

"Sure." I answered with a smile, she smiled back down at me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips before she left to the kitchen. I should text LaF, see how everything's going. 

Me (23:46): everything okay? 

LaF (23:46): yeah, just finishing off the pizza whilst watching Netflix 

Me (23:47): text me if anything happens 

"Everything okay?" Carm asked, giving me my drink as she led me over to her sofa. I sank down on it, surprised at how comfy and soft it was. Realising I hadn't taken off my shoes, I slid them off and sat on the sofa comfortably. 

"Couldn't be better." I smiled, taking a sip of my beer as she sat next to me, her feet up on the table as she turned on the TV, opening Spotify. She played her music playlist which was just purely Queen; well that's unexpected. 

"You like Queen?" I asked surprised, me and my dad used to dance in the living room all the time to killer queen which was now playing from her TV. 

"Yup, I'm a sucker for the oldies." She teased, should've seen that one coming; I swear she can make everything sexual. 

"Why are you sitting all the way over there? Cm'ere." She chuckled, pulling on my shoulders as I fell on her side, her arm wrapped around my neck for support.  
With out hesitation I rested my head on her shoulder, absorbing her luscious smell and body heat. 

"You're so warm." I mumbled, resting my hand on her stomach contently as I nuzzled deeper into her. I was actually falling a sleep. 

"Nuh uh cutie, no sleeping yet." She said, pulling me off her as she got up. All I want to do is cuddle and sleep with her right now. 

"We're gonna do something first." She said in a low voice, walking out and into the room behind the door. I finished my beer and placed it on the table, eyeing up the other object in disapproval. My attention was diverted to an exited Carmilla, carrying something suspicious in her hands. I looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. 

"You any good at drawing?" She smirked, handing me a surprisingly heavy tattoo gun. Is she serious? Does she genuinely think I'm going to tattoo her?!

"Ha ha, very funny Carm." I jeered, trying to hand it back to her but she stood her ground, looking at me with a deep stare.

"You're kidding." I laughed, looking down at the gun in hope she would take it...but she wasn't. 

"Nope, my body is your canvas." She smiled, jumping over the arm rest to sit and look at me seriously. 

"Carmilla I'm not tattooing you." I said sternly, placing the gun down on the table. I turned back around to glare at her, my eyes widening and cheeks blushing as she sat in front of me with just her bra and leather jeans on. 

"Pass me the gun then." She asked, holding out her hand in motion for me to pass it to her. 

"Why don't we just watch a movie? Maybe something that doesn't consist of pain and needles." I suggested, trying to block her way by holding onto her wrist. 

"Hhhmmm, we could..." My face lit up, thank god for that- "...but where's the fun in that?" She smirked, pushing past my grasp and holding the gun to lower hip, a loud buzzing coming from the devise. 

"Wait!" I squealed, I don't want her doing it to her damn self whilst I just watch, sharing her own pain just purely at the sight. She did it before amazingly, but something could go wrong as it's on a different part of her body. She looked up at me confused. 

"Give me the fucking gun." I groaned, a huge grin painting her face, I accepted the metal with a shaky hand. God this thing is heavy. 

"What do you want?" I asked, unaware of what the fuck to do now, I can't even draw!

"A cupcake." She answered, my heart sank. 

"I'm not stupid Carm, I know it's a reference to me." I sighed, looking at her with an exasperated expression. She tilted her head at me like a puppy. 

"And?" She smirked, nodding at her hip for me to go on with it. 

"Carmilla. No way, it's too personal, what happens if something happens to me and you never see me again and-" she lent over and kissed my lips gently, causing me to shut up straight away. 

"I don't care." She cooed, stroking my jaw before resting back down. No fair, she knows I couldn't deny after that. 

"Fine, but don't blame me if it ends up looking more like a shit then a cupcake." I scoffed, flicking the small button to turn it on. It was so powerful it shook my whole arm. 

"Here, look at this." She held up her phone, a huge crack going down the middle of the screen and what looks like to be a carton cupcake on the other side. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down as much as I could as I came closer to her skin. 

"Are you 100 percent sure about this?" I asked seriously before starting. How the fuck did I even get myself into this?!

"I'm sure Cutie, now draw that cupcake." She said playfully, nudging her hip up to me. I sat on one of her thighs, one hand resting in her bare stomach as the other hand holding the shaking gun. She placed her phone on her chest as she was laying down slightly...well that's not distracting at all. 

I took a deep breath, placing the needle's to her naked skin, she didn't even flinch once. I was in full concentration mode, tongue sticking out and eyes narrowed as I tried my best to outline it perfectly. I started humming to the tune of somebody to love which was playing in the background, this was actually strangely therapeutic. 

After about twenty minutes I had finally finished, I flicked the switch and looked at my work...it was actually really damn good holy shit!

"Wow, you hiding any other talents from me?" She snickered, sitting up as she looked down to her red hip and the small cupcake which sat there. 

"I love it." She cooed, looking up to me and pulling me into her, causing our fronts to press together...her very naked chest against mine. 

"I actually don't mind it." I grinned, stroking her now tender hip which she winced at slightly. 

"Oh yeah, you want one?" She asked with a grin. The reaction we were both expecting was me yelling 'no' and telling her how ridiculous she is for even offering, but I actually really wanted one; is that weird? I know I'd be fucking dead if my dad ever saw it...but screw him, he doesn't get to decide what I can and can not do anymore. I'm in charge of myself. 

"Yeah, why not?" I replied proudly, her face dropped serious. 

"Wait what?" She asked confused, scanning my eyes for any traces of me lying. 

"Do it, I want one." I said exited, swallowing back my worry and doubts. She suddenly grew serious. 

"Laura, think about it first I was just kidding." She stated, sitting up slightly so I was no longer sat on her. She was so persistent and adamant about me getting one and now when I say yes she's hesitating? 

"I'm not, give me one." I replied honestly, handing her the gun which she took begrudgingly. She looked at me un-easy. 

"Carmilla! You've been pushing me to get one for days and when I finally say yes you go all blank on me?!" I scoffed at her confused. 

"Fine, where do you want it?" She sighed, looking at me with narrowed eyes. Shit, where did I want it...what do I actually want? She could probably read my confusion as she tugged on my arm, causing me to close the distance between us. 

"I know just the thing." She smiled, silently asking for permission to continue. Am I really going to give her this much freedom? 

"Okay, but if you draw a dick or a pair of tits on me I will literally kill you." I teased sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood for the sake of myself. 

"Don't worry, like I always say...you can trust me." She reassured me, turning on the gun which caused me to flinch, gasping as I turned my head at just the noise. 

"You should trust me enough to listen to me when I tell you that you don't want one." She sighed, turning the gun off and placing it on the table next to us, pulling me up to sit on her lap. I looked at her shocked, is she really wussing out?

"Tell me you don't want one for the sole purpose of getting at your dad." She teased, looking at me sarcastically as she stroked my hair. She was right I know...I just wanted to do something badass like she did, feel the same way I did when I got my belly pierced. 

"I'm too weak anyways." I sighed, rolling my eyes in annoyance at myself, not realising I was playing with the strap of her lacy bra which I stopped immediately after I blushed. 

"Laura, you're not weak, stop saying that." She said rather frustrated which shocked me slightly. 

"It's this thing in your head telling you that you're weak, that you're frail or small, but don't believe it, okay? That's, that's just a story it tells you. Tell yourself a different story. Cause you're not small, you're the biggest thing in the world." She exclaimed, chucking at herself at her last comment. I sat there with my mouth gaped open slightly...well that was unexpected. Don't cry Hollis don't cry don't cry don't cry. 

"U-uh thanks?" I stumbled, not knowing what the hell to say to that poetry-like-response. I cursed at myself mentally at not knowing what the fuck to say, no one had ever spoke to me like that before...god she's just so perfect. I couldn't help but lean forward and start a kiss, it started as a few pecks, but I eagerly anticipated the feeling of her tongue in my mouth...which she wasn't getting so I pushed mine into hers, hoping that she would catch on; which to my pleasure she did. Our heads once again lolled back and fourth as we each became invested into one and other. My hand found its way to her toned body, stroking her stomach up and down as the kiss became a lot more heated, making sure I didn't press on her hip. Her hand soon made its way up and under the front of my top, causing my body to shudder at the sudden content. 

"Too far?" She asked worried as she pulled away, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. My lips were still parted and my eyes half lidded, still in a trance of the kiss. 

"No." I breathlessly sighed, if we were going to be doing this more often I'll have to get used to the touching, I can't gasp or pull away every time she touches me. I tried leaning in to start it again but she just smiled, pecking my lips, ending it before it even started. 

"It's past midnight, we should probably get some rest." She chuckled, kissing the tip of my nose before she got off the sofa, leaving me still in a daze from that amazing kiss. 

After a few moments she came back with a pillow and blanket, still with no top on. I looked at her confused. 

"What?" She asked, placing down the blanket and pillow next to me, why aren't we just sleeping in her bed?

"Do you not have a bed?" I asked, watching as she turned the TV off, causing us to be in silence. 

"Uh yeah...I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the bed so you're not uncomfortable." She answered, sitting in front of me as she placed the cushion on the arm rest. 

"Don't be stupid Carm, why would I be uncomfortable with sleeping in a bed with you? We've done it for the past week." I chucked at how ridiculous she was, I crave the nights just so I can sleep with her. She looked at me with a smile. 

"Good because I've been looking forward to cuddling you all day." She grinned, holding my hand as she led me out of the main room, turning the lights off behind her as she opened her bedroom door for me. Her bedroom was surprisingly big with a double bed and a desk and chair, a drawer under the large window which lit the room with moonlight. 

"I'll let you get changed in here-"

"-no, it's fine, you can stay." I pulled her back into the room, causing her to gasp at the sudden action. She closed the door silently and made her way to the bed, passing me my bag as she passed me. I slid out of my jeans and top, glancing to my side as I saw Carmilla staring up at the wall awkwardly. I was stood in just my underwear and bra. 

"Carmilla, you can look you know." I chuckled, rummaging through my bag for my shorts and tank top. 

"I'm not a perve." She scoffed, unbuttoning her leather jeans as she slid out of them, throwing them to the side as she slid under the duvet. Okay...looks like I'll be the only one clothed tonight. 

"You're lucky, I usually sleep in the nude." She smirked, sitting up as she examined me. 

"Wow lucky me." I teased sarcastically, making my way over to the bed as I slid under the covers with her, turning to face her. She immediately pulled me into her, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. Who would have thought I would ever be this lucky? 

"Good night Laur." She cooed, kissing the top of my head before dozing off. 

"Sleep safe Carm..."


	5. Like mother like son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter!
> 
> (Read notes at the end!)

I woke up in pain, god my stomach hurts so fucking bad I think I'm dying. I groaned to myself, clutching my stomach as I curled my legs up to my chest under my duvet...my now leopard print duvet; oh yeah, I'm at Carmilla's. Thank fuck it's Tuesday and I don't have work because right now I don't think I can move. 

"Mmmnngh." I heard a tired groan from next to me, obviously waking sleeping beauty up with my agonising pain. I felt a warmness next to my back and slow heated breaths condensing on my neck. 

"You okay?" She murmured, not even awake. I clenched my jaw as another wave of throbbing tension coursed it's way through my abdomen. 

"What's the date?" I asked, sitting up as I winced in pain. She didn't even move, still laying on her side with her arms under the pillow as she nuzzled into it further. 

"Like, the 20th? I don't know." She moaned, pulling the blanket up further so it covered half of her face. Crap, I should have started a couple of days ago so no wonder why it hurt so bad. Fuck...I'm on my period at Carmilla's. I shuffled slightly. Please don't have bled through please don't have bled through please don't have...thank god. I sighed in relief as the white sheet was still white. 

"Carm?" I turned to face her, what a sight, she looks like an angel even when she’s sleeping; her black hair drooped over the side of her face slightly as her lips were parted a little. Her lips which were on mine yesterday at least three times. That's gonna be awkward to bring up. 

"Hhmmm?" She hummed lazily, showing no sign to waking up soon. My stomach turned and twisted uncomfortably, causing me to scrunch my face up and let out a gasp. 

"Hey hey, what's up?" She finally sat up, blinking widely to wake herself up, looking down at me confused but worried. God out of the days and this had to happen now?

"I Uh-do you have a-"

"-in the bathroom, bottom draw cutie." She smiled, looking at me apologetically. Well that went a lot more smoother than expected. 

"Thanks." I smiled sheepishly, glancing at her before making my way to her bathroom, which I had no idea where it was. I heard her shuffle around behind me as I opened a door which I suspect is the bathroom; and luckily it was! I turned on the light and locked the door, surprised at how big and nice it was. It was well organised and very clean, a closed small bin next to the toilet which was very convenient. 

After sorting myself out, I used a spare toothbrush and cleaned my teeth, washing my face with a splash of cold water and patting my hair down to make it look less apocalyptic. I didn't really know what to do, do I go back home or do I stay? It's much more simple when she's at mine. Oh shit, LaF is still there. I quickly subsided my worry and darted back to Carmilla's room, unplugging my phone from the charger to quickly text LaF. 

Me (09:32): hey! Everything go okay? Sorry I didn't come back :(

LaF (09:32): yeah everything's fine...

A sighed with relief, laying back down onto Carm's bed on my back, she was still sleeping happily. 

Me (09:33): phew, thank fuck

LaF (09:33): EXCEPT FROM THE FACT I HAD TO TELL YOUR DAMN FATHER I WAS NAKED SO HE WOULDN'T COME IN!!! >:(

I couldn't help but giggle, imagining both of them stood awkwardly as neither of them would have known what to do. 

Me (09:34): okay okay! I owe you one <3

LaF (09:34): yeah, you seem to say that a lot these days 

I chuckled and placed my phone back on the night stand, staring up at the ceiling, relishing in Carmilla's presence. 

"Everything okay?" She mumbled in her pillow, dowsed with sleep which made me smile. She's freaking adorable. 

"Yeah, just making sure everything's aye okay." I replied, watching as she smiled contently, her eyes opening slowly as she peered up at me. 

"I meant you spaz." She teased, placing a hand on my stomach which made me blush. It's like her touch cleansed away the pain all of a sudden. 

"O-oh! Yeah! I'm just dandy, nothing going on here." I brushed it off, giggling as reassuringly as I could. To be honest I was really nervous being with Carm right now, was it now a normal thing to kiss her? Did it mean anything? I sure as hell felt like it did. 

"Is that so?" She smirked...I guess I am a bad liar. My breathing paused for a split second as she sat up slightly, hovering her face over me slightly with a grin. 

"There's nothing at all you're nervous or shy about?" She teased, trailing circles on my stomach. I fluttered my eyes, flickering from her pursed lips to her dark orbs a few times as it seemed like she was getting closer to me ever so slightly. 

"Nope!" I quickly replied, smiling nervously as I avoided her eye contact. She quirked her head to the side slightly as she turned back to her original position, not even looking as she rummaged through her night stand next to her, pulling out a cigarette and lighter. At least the window is open slightly, splutters of rain seeping through and dripping on the grey carpet. I laid on my back, awkwardly fiddling with my fingers on my stomach as I looked up at the ceiling. 

"Hey baby." Carmilla cooed in a high pitch, I looked to my side with wide eyes at her, confused as she was slightly leaning over the side of her bed giving me a clear view of my art on her hip. What the hell was she doing? With a lit cigarette in her mouth she turned back around, holding a big ball of black fluff above her. Is that a fucking cat?! It is! It's an adorable big fluff ball and it's walking over to me!

"Damn, he likes you more then me." She scoffed, flicking ash off her cigarette on the ash tray she now had resting on the bed in between us. I watched with a gaped mouth as the cat jumped on me and stood tall on my chest, making me heave a little at the sudden pressure on my stomach. 

"Careful Charlie, Laura's poorly." Carmilla said in an adorable tone, rubbing his ears with her free hand. 

"How did I not realise him yesterday?" I spoke more to myself than her, smiling at the cute face in front of mine, stroking his back up and down carefully. 

"We were pretty busy last night." She smirked. I rolled my eyes at her innuendo. Nothing like 'that' happened last night, just a whole ass tattoo. I quickly snapped out of it as a soft purr melted my heart, Charlie's back arching up as I stroked in just the right spot. 

"Hhmmm, reminds me of someone." I teased, turning my head to look at Carmilla who was already looking at me, taking a drag out of her cigarette which was way sexier than it should have been. 

"Like mother like son." She sighed with a smirk, tapping her smoke against the glass ash tray. I gasped as Charlie jumped off my stomach and back to Carmilla who placed a hand on his back as he settled into the grove of her chest, running her hands through his black fur. 

"And how's your hip doing?" I asked, shuffling ever so slightly closer to Carmilla as I slid back into the duvet with her, careful not to lean against the glass next to me. 

"Oh shit, I forgot about that." She laughed, taking another drag as she closed her eyes in content, facing the ceiling like me. I knew she would regret it. 

"Good job I love it huh." She chuckled, Charlie groaning in protest at her dipping chest. Phew, she didn't regret it. She took a last drag before putting it out in the ashtray, removing it from the bed and back to the nightstand next to her. She turned to look at me as Charlie paced over to the end of the bed, curling up cozily at her feet. 

"What are you doing over there stranger?" She chuckled, patting the space next to her, motioning for me to be closer to her; of course I obliged happily. I love the feeling of being wanted...especially by Carmilla. As soon as I was close enough she waisted no time in lifting my head up so she could wrap her arm around my neck. 

"What's up with you? I want happy Hollis back." She pouted, tangling her fingers through my hair on my shoulder. I guess my nerves were showing more than I wanted them to be. 

"Nothing I just...I'm just a bit confused I guess?" I said confused, not really sure what I was getting at. I loved last night, kissing and cuddling with Carmilla in her bed, but it's going so fast and I can't help but second guess myself, I just keep looking at the worst side of things and I don't understand why; it's like when I'm happy I'm also sad and down at the same time. 

"About the kissing?" She asked straight up, glancing at my lips before making intense eye contact with me which made my heart stop for a split second. Maybe she was feeling the same too? 

"Yeah..." I sighed, placing a hand on her bare stomach which I didn't even realise I was doing before I felt her heat on my hand. 

"Did you not enjoy it?" She asked, tensing slightly as a faint look of worry painted her face. 

"Oh my god no! No way! I love kissing you...it's just all new to me." I quickly snapped, reassuring her as best as I could. Of course I enjoyed kissing her! Why the hell would I not like kissing a gorgeous girl like Carmilla. 

"Good, cause I enjoy kissing you." She cooed with a smirk, blinking heavily as her lips parted slightly. How does she look so good in the morning? I swear her bed head is sexier than normal. 

"Is that so..." I murmured slightly, edging closer towards her. I watched as her eyes closed, breaking the tension and distance between us as she pressed her soft lips against mine. I could die right here right now in complete bliss, the way she kissed me was so soft and perfect, the way her hand traveled from my shoulder to the side of my head, almost as if she was massaging my scalp heavenly.  
My mouth was barely open but she still managed to run her tongue against the roof of my mouth, elegantly twisting it around my own which caused a quite whimper to escape down her own throat.

With her other arm she wrapped it around my waist, pulling me into her as our fronts pressed against each other, the kiss turning passionate and hot. I didn't even realise that my hand was sneaking up underneath her bra until I felt her ribs against my palm as she took deep breaths. I quickly retracted my hand and placed it on her side as I gave her two final pecks, signalling the end of the kiss. 

I retracted my head and opened my eyes so they were half lidded, watching Carmilla. Her eyes were still closed in bliss, her lips wet and open as if she didn't realise I had removed myself from her. Before I could even blink she lunged forward yet again, pressing our lips together eagerly, maybe I gave her the wrong impression when my hands ran its course over her body. 

She immediately deepened the kiss and ran her hands up and down my stomach, her fingers dipping under the waist line of my shorts which sent shivers all down my body; my eyes bolting open when I felt them lower down. I watched as her eyebrows knitted together slightly, still kissing me passionately. I stopped kissing her and pressed my hands against her chest to push her away slightly, she opened her eyes and looked at me confused, not retracting her hand which was waaaay to close for comfort right now. 

"What's up?" She asked breathlessly, obviously still wanting to continue as she was just staring at my lips. I looked at her sheepishly as soon as she made contact with my eyes. 

"Oh shit, sorry." She apologised, retracting her hand finally as I was ignoring the heat and pulsing coming from my lower groin. 

"I-it's Fine, I just...I'm not ready yet." I sighed, tracing O's on her tattoo-free hip. She looked up at me with a small smile. 

"I get it, whenever you're ready I'll be here." She smirked, wrapping her arms around my waist lovingly, kissing the top of my head which I sank into. 

"But you should know that when ever we kiss I get so turned on I think I could die." She said in a low raspy voice. It actually made me feel really proud that Carmilla gets turned on by me. 

"Oh trust me, you're not the only one." I chuckled, causing her to look down at me with a smirk. 

"So, what's stopping you then?" She asked sincerely, playing with my hair behind me as she looked into my eyes. 

"I guess I'm, I just- I've never done anything like this before. Like I've kissed before but nothing with meaning. It's just all going so fast and I don't want to regret anything." I tried to reply as best as I could. Her face dropped a little, fuck, maybe I could have said that a little better. 

"Not that I would regret anything of course! Have um...h-have you...you know..." I began, not entirely sure why I was asking. I guess I was just curious to know if we were both at the same place, but I'm sure Carmilla has had a lot of admirers. She looked at me deeply before taking a breath. 

"Yup...but I've never wanted it more than now with you." She replied with a small smile, rubbing my shoulders up and down. It still baffles me why on earth anyone would actually like me in that way, but Carmilla does, and that's all that matters. 

"And I don't care if it takes a year, I won't force you to do anything you feel uncomfortable with." She reassured me, kissing my forehead for quite a while before looking back down at me. I couldn't help but smile like a child, she's so caring and understanding. I leaned forward and kissed her lips as a thank you, we both smiled after. The smile soon subsided to a frown as my stomach churned and groaned, forcing me to curl up slightly. I've always had bad cramps since I was fourteen, my dad always worries but it's nothing serious. 

"Hey, take it easy cream puff." She chuckled, rubbing my stomach softly which made me feel so much better, the way her fingers were so gentle and smooth over my skin was angelic...is she actually an angel? I gave her a weak smile which she returned, peppering my forehead with gentle kisses. 

"You hungry?" She asked, still massaging my stomach in just the right place that I never wanted to end. Just on queue my tummy rumbled, either symbolising pain or hunger. We both looked down and chuckled. 

"I guess I am." I scoffed as Charlie meowed and jumped off the bed eagerly. 

"Charlie's hungry too." She winked, lowering herself to kiss my stomach before sliding out of bed, doing a full body stretch which I couldn't help but drool over. She turned around with a menacing smile. 

"Are you just gonna sit there and drool oorrrr..." she grinned, snapping me out of my gaze as I quickly got up, causing Carmilla to chuckle. I followed her out of the room, she was still only wearing a bra; she slid on a pair of cotton shorts before she left the room but it's not like they did much coverage...but I sure as hell wasn't complaining. 

"Wait in the kitchen, I'll be five minutes." She smiled, kissing my cheek as she turned to the bathroom, gliding her hand across my hip as she left which caused me to blush. I paced over to the kitchen as I heard the bathroom door shut and lock, leaning on the counter where the sink was. 

Her kitchen didn't have an island in the middle of the room or anything fancy, it was vintage and cozy. I should really text LaF to see if they made it out alive. 

Me (10:24): You alive?

LaF (10:24): Barely -.- 

LaF (10:24): although I never get tired of the fruit salad and yoghurts which I got double of today

Me (10:25): did he ask anything about me?

LaF (10:25): nah, he left at about 6AM when he knocked on the door and I had to yell that I was fucking naked -_-

As I was chuckling at the conversation, a notification from the top of my screen caught my attention. 

Me (10:26): speak of the devil, gtg. Thanks again and tell Perr I said hey <3

I tapped on the notification which brought me to my father. 

Dad (10:25): Hey pumps, didn't hear from you this morning, just making sure all is well.

I swear he texts like he's in a business meeting. 

Me (10:27): all is good! I had a sleep in so I didn't hear you today lol

Let's hope I'm better at lying over text than I am in real life. 

"Ready for a five course breakfast?" Carmilla grinned, standing in front of me with minty breath and a lose ponytail; god what a sight, I swear she can never look bad. 

"Yeah hold on." I replied, texting my dad back as she opened the fridge. 

Me (10:28): have to go dad, ttyl <3

Dad (10:28): Laura, you know I don't know what that means. 

I rolled my eyes and put my phone on the counter next to me, turning my attention to Carm who held up two boxes of cereal. 

"Frosties? Or cornflakes?" She asked, lifting them up one at a time for emphasis. 

"Hhhmmmm." I fake thought, rubbing my chin as I exaggerated my decision...we all know Frosties is the answer. 

"I think I'll go for Frosties please." I finally answered, earning a little grin from Carm as she put away the cornflakes, passing me a bowl as she placed some soy milk on the counter across from me. 

"Soy milk?" I chuckled, pouring the cereal and milk into my bowl as she handed me a spoon. 

"This is a judge free house Hollis." She teased, taking a chug of milk straight from the carton before she poured it into her bowl. 

"Hygiene free too I see." I said sarcastically, watching her as she took a mouthful of cereal. It's a sin how she can make anything sexy. 

"I think-" A knock on the door caught both of our attention. She placed her bowl down and headed to the door.

"Uh Carm!" I quickly pulled her back by her shoulder, twanging her bra strap to remind her she wasn't wearing a top. 

"Oh, right." She sighed. Before I could comprehend what she was doing she grabbed the bowl from me and placed it on the counter, lifting my top up from the hem and pulling it over my head, heaving it over herself for coverage. I stood there stunned. 

"Carmilla what the fuck!" I squealed, covering my chest rapidly as she made her way over to the door, leaving me stood topples and bra-less in the middle of her kitchen. 

I waited anxiously for her to return, after a few minutes she did, throwing a bag on the couch before making her way over to me. 

"Give me my top back!" I hissed, looking anywhere but her eyes in embarrassment. I was not expecting to start my day off standing half naked in front of Carmilla. 

"Sorry cutie." She smiled, standing in front of me. 

"Well...are you giving me my top back or am I going to be standing here topless for the day?" I scoffed, causing her to chuckle softly as she took my top off, holding it in her hands. I looked at her confused as to of why she wasn't giving me my damn top back. 

"Lift your arms up then." She smirked, rolling the top up so it was easier to put on like a was a toddler. I was about to protest until I stopped myself, the pattering of the rain on the window and the darkness of the apartment calming me. I had to get over my fears...I had to...for Carmilla. 

With out saying a word I hesitantly lifted my arms up weekly, catching her by surprise as her eyes widened slightly, but it soon turned into a little smile, her eyes glistening gorgeously as she stepped closer towards me.  
She kissed my neck ever so softly, trailing her hands down my naked waist which I inhaled at the touch. 

She chuckled and pulled away, placing my top over my head and through my arms, tugging at the hem of my top so it covered my skin properly. I leaned forward slightly, placing my open lips on hers, not kissing her yet as I just admired her heat and taste. She gently placed her hands on my cheeks and stroked my jaw with her thumbs, sucking on my lips slightly to start the kiss which I happily obliged to. 

After at least five minutes of just making out softly in her kitchen, she pulled away and pecked my lips a couple of times before stroking my hair behind my head, smiling as she turned and made her way to the sofa, picking up the black rucksack and heaving it over her bare shoulder. 

"What's that?" I asked curiously, joining Carm in the living room. As if she completely ignored me, she made her way back to her bedroom, me following at her heals like a puppy, watching her confused. She let go of the bag as it dropped on the floor, crouching down to her dresser as she changed in front of me. Thinking that this was my queue to leave I rummaged through my bag and got dressed myself, concerned through out the whole of the gruelling five minutes of quietness. 

"Sorry Cupcake, work calls." She sighed, finally breaking the silence. Work calls? She doesn't...oh; right, that's who called, and I'm guessing that's what's in the bag. I really don't like her doing this, she could get caught, even worse...by my dad. But this was her life, her decision and I can't stop her from it. 

"Hey, you okay?" She pouted, placing her hands on my shoulder as she looked deep into my worried eyes. 

"I just don't...agree with...this! It's dangerous Carm." I expressed, trying not to come across like I'm trying to parent her or something, I really just want the best for her.  
She was silent for a while, causing me to turn quite nervous at her reaction. 

"I'm a tough cookie." She chuckled, kissing my cheek as she held my hand, guiding me to the apartment door. Not the reaction I was expecting...I hope she realises she's better then this soon. 

"You're a tough cookie who can do much better than drug dealing." I said, catching her off guard as she tensed slightly which caught my attention. She quickly smiled, grabbing her skateboard from the wall as she opened the door, letting my hand drop to my waist as she left her apartment, waiting for me to walk out before she locked the door. I awkwardly walked out of the building with her, not knowing what was going on. 

"I'll walk you home." She said, lighting a cigarette in her mouth as we walked down the road, at least the rain had calmed down slightly, a light drizzle turning my hair frizzy. 

"You have cat hair all down your side." She chuckled, obviously trying to lighten the mood. I smiled faintly and giggled weakly, looking at the floor quietly. It seemed like she maybe gave up, submerging us both into another awkward silence again. I didn't want it to be awkward or uncomfortable, but I can't help but worry about her when she leaves; I know she's a grown independent women who could easily defend her self but she deserves better then a sketchy illegal job. Pulling me out of my thoughts carmilla held my hand, intertwining our fingers quietly. 

"See that pot hole in the road there?" She started, pointing at a deep grove in the middle of the tarmac. I nodded in agreement, wondering where the hell this was going. 

"When I was coming home in the dark at like 3AM I didn't see it, obviously causing me and my skateboard to fly in the air and land on the wet road." She scoffed, flicking her used cigarette behind her. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the thought of Carmilla falling over...of course I was worried for her but I can imagine her cursing at the pot hole like it wasn't her fault. 

"I can picture it in my head." I giggled, leaning on her side as we continued to walk down the damp pavement together hand-in-hand. 

"Hey, look at me." She suddenly said, stopping us in our tracks as I looked at her, my smile still slightly painting my face as I was calming down from my fit of laughter.  
She lifted my chin up and studied my face, like she was reading me like a book. 

"You look beautiful when you smile, never stop." She cooed, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear with the hand that wasn't holding mine, her skateboard tucked under her armpit. I didn't know how to reply other than blush which I couldn't help but doing. She always left me speechless when she came out with comments like that, I'm not used to it so I don't know how to reply. 

"Sssttttoooppp." I whined embarrassed, motioning to turn away but she held my face securely, forcing me to look up at her dark orbs. 

"I will never stop." She sighed, leaning down and kissing my lips lovingly, causing me to relax immediately at her touch. She pulled away smiling, pulling my head to her lips as she pecked my forehead. 

(12:56) :An hour later:

I was laid in bed, still wrapped up in my wet towel from my hot shower, scrolling through Instagram when I got a text from Danny. 

Danny (12:57): You. Me. The gang. Cabin. Next week. 

Me (12:57): Work. Work. Work. 

Danny (12:58): Already sorted :)

Me (12:58): really? I doubt Cransky would allow that -.-

Danny (12:58): You know she loves me, I have my ways Hollis ;) 

Me (12:59): okay okay, how long for?

Danny (13:00): Monday till Wednesday like usual

Me (13:00): cool, see you tomorrow 

Finally...a fucking break from life and work, three days to just chill and be happy. The only thing that's been keeping me happy is Carmilla, her presence automatically makes me feel wanted and...loved. I don't know what we are or what the hell were doing, but I never want it to end. 

I don't know why but right now I feel kinda down, like I just want to sleep in the dark and be alone. Maybe it's my period talking but I usually feel like this, it's only been through the past week or so I haven't felt this low, but now that I'm without company or anything I just want to curl up in a ball and sleep. My room was practically pitch black anyway, my curtains closed and lights off, just my TV and phone screen illuminating the room slightly, the sound of rain pouring from outside as I was home alone...like usual. 

And then my door opened, scaring the crap out of me as I thought I was being robbed or something. 

"Jesus Laura, I can't see shit." That familiar voice groaned, I listened as she patted the wall looking for the light switch which she finally found, causing me to squint at the sudden intensity coming from the bulb on the ceiling. 

"Carm! Turn it off!" I hissed; fixing my towel to cover myself properly. 

"You sure I'm the vampire?" She scoffed, turning off the light, walking over to the window to open the curtains, letting the natural light brighten my room, not that it helped much as it was cloudy and raining. I put my phone down, my back to the headboard on top of the cushion's.  
She looked at me like she was worried before jumping into the bed, laying on her stomach as she looked up at me. 

"What's up?" She cooed, stroking my naked leg up and down gently. Looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. 

"Nothing." I simply replied, fiddling with my fingers which rested on my knees. Today is just an off day, a day where I feel down for no reason, but I'm happier now Carmilla is here. 

"Hhhmmm, I don't believe you." She said in a sultry voice, her hand traveling further up my leg to my thigh under the towel. Her finger tips were slightly cold from the weather outside, how the hell did she even get in here?

"Did you brake in?" I chuckled, she smiled at me, probably because I was laughing. I can't help but immediately feel happy around her. The fact that she just let herself in and joined me in bed made me feel comfortable around her, how she acts like this is her house, how we no longer need to make plans as we automatically drift towards one and other. 

"No, your door was unlocked. I decided to check before I lock picked it." She smirked, planting a soft kiss on my bare leg which was absolutely adorable. 

"Oh I'm flattered." I teased dropping my arm to play with her hair below me like she was a cat. 

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" I smirked sarcastically, shuffling closer as she sat next to me, her back also resting on the headboard as she placed her hand on my lifted knee. 

"No reason, just wanted to come see you. You seemed pretty down this morning and we don't want that now do we?" She replied, tracing patterns over my knee cap. This women is something else, so gentle and caring it makes me tear up. I don't deserve her kindness. 

"Well I'm definitely happy now." I cooed, turning my head to face her slightly as I leaned forward a little, a smile painted on both of our faces. 

"Oh yeah?" She sighed, following my movements as she moved her hand up and down my leg gently, putting me in a gaze before we were even kissing. 

"Yeah..." I breathlessly replied, meeting her half way as our lips collided, closing my eyes in bliss at her pure touch, her warmth and taste cascading through my veins.  
I didn't realise how much I had been craving her until I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she gladly accepted, my tongue running laps around her own. With my hands I held her face, rubbing my palms over her ears and cheeks, my fingers tangling in her hair. 

Kissing didn't have to be sexual, kisses can be a show of affection or trust, and if that's what it took to show Carm how much I cared for her then I could kiss her endlessly. But I can't deny I don't get turned on every time we kiss, and with her hand now under the towel on my inner thigh it was literally mind blowing. 

Still kissing, I lowered one of my hands to her collar bone and snaked it around the back of her neck, forcing her to pull closer into me; her hand still sliding up and down the inside of my thigh. Half of my mind was focusing on how I was only wearing a towel to cover my very much naked body, the other half wondering how far I'll go until I back out. At this point she was squeezing my skin on my thigh, kissing me eagerly and heavily, trying to get as much as me as she could. It felt so good, the way her tongue danced around mine, the way her hand palmed at my skin heavenly...her hand which was a lot lower then I remember it being. 

"Oookkaaayyy." I sighed into the kiss, pulling back with an awkward smile. 

"I know I said I would wait but you gotta stop leading me on like this cupcake." She laughed sarcastically, patting my thigh before retracting herself from under my towel. Is that what I was doing? Was I leading her on? Fuck, I never thought of that. 

"Sorry I just-"

"Don't worry about it, I have a great imagination." She teased, winking at me which caused me to giggle. 

"And so do you." She added on like it was nothing, picking up the remote as she scrolled through my things on Netflix. Wait what? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"I have no clue what you're rambling on about." I scoffed, getting out of bed to get changed, making my way to the bathroom with a pile of clothes. 

"Oh please, don't act all innocent cutie." I heard her from behind the bathroom door as I brushed my teeth and hair, pulling my tank top down. I literally have no idea what she was talking about. 

"What?" I asked, hanging my towel up on the peg as I made my way back out to my room, looking at her confused as she had a grin on her face. 

"Nothing." She simply replied, tapping her foot on the bed as I joined her, looking at her with narrowed eyes. 

"Telllll meeeee." I whined, prodding her shoulder impatiently to try and get it out of her stubborn ass. She looked at me with a 'really' kinda face. 

"You know, when you use your imagination to...help." She replied, flailing her arms around as she tried to find the right wording. Oh. Now I know what she's talking about, no idea why she's bringing it up though. 

"Nice...what yah watchin'?" I quickly changed the topic before it got even more awkward, but now that I'm thinking about it...does she get off to me? Like, thinking about me whilst she 'does the deed'?

"Friends." She answered, wrapping an arm around my neck so I was on her side comfortably. 

"You only came over to make out and watch TV." I teased, resting my chin on her shoulder as I looked up at her. 

"You know me too well." She scoffed, stroking my shoulder tenderly, not even bothering to look down at me. 

"I'm joking by the way, I came here to cheer you up and keep you company." She added, turning her head down to me as she pecked my lips which I immediately sank into.  
I was too far gone in Carmilla's touch I didn't even hear the door downstairs open. 

"Laura?!" I heard a booming voice echoing around the stair case and down the hallway, the thud of my dad's feet nearing closer to my door. I looked at Carmilla who surprisingly looked un-phased. I quickly retracted away from her which I hated, trying to look as innocent as possible. 

"I forgot my lunch- oh, Carmilla, nice to see you." He walked in, smiling at Carmilla which caught me off guard. 

"Afternoon sir." She smiled, glancing at me before watching the TV again. Dad looked at me with a cautious look as if to tell me to explain myself. 

"U-uh I invited Carmilla over a couple of hours ago." I explained as calmly as I could. 

"Always a pleasure for your friends to be over Laur but you should run by it with me first." He scolded, looking at me with raised eyebrows. 

"It's not like you'd pay any attention to me anyways." I mumbled under my breath, only loud enough for Carmilla to hear as she glanced at me wearily. 

"Of course, sorry dad." I apologised with an apologetic smile. I swear I'm a four year old in his eyes. 

"Anyways, I just came home for some lunch, you girls want some crisps or anything?" He asked chipper, looking at Carm and back to me with curious eyes. 

"No, were fine. Thanks dad." I answered, wishing he would just leave. Carmilla gave him a smile in reply, focusing her attention back to friends. 

"Why don't you two come downstairs to the living room? It's depressing in here." He offered, my heart dropping at the thought of being in the same room with both of them for a long period of time; I'm sure Carmilla would accidentally let something slip which my dad wouldn't agree with. 

"Dad. We're fine." I said sternly, god why can't he just leave now? Why the hell is he being so persistent? 

"I'm making ppiizzaaaa." He wiggled his eyebrow's. We're not fucking children, pizza isn't going to bribe us-

"How could we deny pizza?" Carmilla grinned nudging my shoulder as I quickly realised she was agreeing with him. Oh crap. 

"That's the spirit! Come on pumpkin, there's no sweet corn this time." He winked, beckoning me with his hand. I groaned and looked to Carmilla with a death glare. She smirked and went to reach my hand which I quickly retracted as my dad's presence was still clear. I got up and brushed myself down, avoiding eye contact with Carmilla...I was ashamed that I had to hide her, to act like I wasn't attracted to her in front of my dad, and by the look on her face it looked like she felt the same way.

As we walked down the stairs I could feel the awkwardness and tension between me and Carm, even though she was right behind me it felt like we were so far apart and I hated it. As my dad made his way to the kitchen and me and Carm to the living room, I made sure dad wasn't looking; seeing that the coast was clear I reached behind me and grabbed Carmilla's unsuspecting hand, leading her over to the sofa as we sat down, her being at one side of the couch and me at the other. She placed a leg over the other and bobbed her foot up and down, leaning her elbow on the armrest looking very broody. 

"Don't get all moody on me, you're the one who gladly accepted the offer." I teased. She looked at me seriously...maybe this wasn't the time to joke around. Did I ever mention to Carm I wasn't out as queer yet? Shit. I glanced behind me at my father who was sorting out lunch, giving me enough time to quickly reach over and kiss Carmilla on her cheek, catching her off guard as she tensed up slightly. I turned the side of her head with my hand so she was looking at me. 

"Happy?" I asked with a smile, stroking her jaw lovingly. 

"Happy." She replied, placing a hand on mine, bringing my palm to her mouth as she peppered kisses on my skin tenderly. I heard my dad grumbling something incoherent in the kitchen.

"Sorry." I sighed, kissing her lips softly before I let go of her completely, repositioning myself back to my original place. 

"Pizza!" My dad called, forcing me and Carmilla over to the kitchen for lunch. 

"How come you're allowed home?" I asked as I placed a couple slices of pizza on my plate along with some salad and chips. 

"Quite day at the office, still can't track down the drug epidemic in Silas." He sighed, causing me to glance at Carm who was already eating a slice of pizza, shrugging at me as she grabbed some chips from my plate and placed it on her own. If my dad ever found out what Carm did...I don't even wanna think about it. 

"Drug epidemic?" Carmilla replied as if she was completely oblivious to the whole situation. What the hell does she think she's doing?! I shot her a deathly glare as we all made our way to the dining room, placing our plates on the oak table, sitting on the wooden chairs with my dad across from me, Carm sat next to me. 

"Yeah, it's been our main focus for a while but over the past month...it's just ridiculous at this point." He replied frustrated, taking a bite of pizza as I sat there awkwardly.

"How come you can't track the dealers down?" Carm asked innocently as she took a sip of water. I kicked her subtly under the table which caused her to choke on her water slightly. I glared at her as she was taking this way too far. Before I could step in my dad cut me off. 

"We're doing everything we can, taking patrols around the town, walking around with the dogs, interviewing people who we think could have any connections. We're doing everything but these people...god they're so good at their 'job' it's infuriating." He scoffed, taking another angry bite at the poor food. I looked over to Carm who had a smug look on her face, clearly proud of herself which she shouldn't be. 

"I can imagine how annoying that could be sir, not knowing who's the cause of it all...hell! They could be right under your nose and you would never know." She used the same tone as he did, sinking back into the chair as she watched the scene unfold. 

"I've got to say Carmilla, I'm impressed by your concern about the whole topic, Laura here doesn't even care." He chuckled. And there it is; down grading me and completely throwing me under the bus as per usual, and he's literally comparing me to Carmilla...out of all people?! I looked to Carm frustrated, she clenched her jaw and looked at me deeply, apology written in her eyes as she realised my dad was taking digs at me. I looked back down to my plate, losing my appetite completely as I felt my cramps coming back. 

"And how would you know what Laura cares about? Maybe you should ask her and get to know her better first before deciding what she likes or not." She said like it was nothing. 

"This is really good pizza by the way." She said with a mouthful. Both me and my dad froze, not knowing what to do after her statement. As much as I could scold Carm for making things awkward and uncomfortable I couldn't help the smug smile on my face as I took a sip of water, watching my dad who for the first time was actually speechless. Subtly, I removed my hand from the table and lowered it to her thigh, making sure my dad couldn't see as I rubbed it up and down, showing my appreciation to her. She's the first person EVER to stick up for me against my dad, that in itself deserves an award, and that's what she'll get. 

A mumble from my dad's walkie talkie made me jump slightly, removing my hand from Carmilla's thigh instantly. 

"Sorry ladies, duty calls." He sighed, wiping his face with a napkin before standing up to excuse himself. He walked over to me awkwardly, hesitating slightly as he gave the top of my head a weak kiss. 

"I'll see you later sweetie." He said as he put his coat on as it was still raining quite heavily now. 

"U-uh Carmilla." He stuttered, at a loss of what to say after the sudden confrontation. 

"Sheriff." She replied, tipping a fake hat at him as he shuffled out of the door. I heard the car engine disappear, meaning he was gone and I had Carm all to myself. 

"Holy fucking shit Carm!" I laughed excitedly, loving the feeling of my dad getting put in his place by Carmilla. 

"What?" She shrugged, taking a bite of pizza. I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around around her waist, pressing my head against her chest as I rocked us sideways. 

"You stood up for me." I mumbled, one of her arms rubbing my back up and down as she swallowed her food.  
She pushed me back by my shoulder so I was looking at her, my arms still wrapped around her waist like leeches. 

"No one treats my cupcake like that." She scoffed, smirking down at me as she brushed my hair out of my blushing face. 'My cupcake'...she referred to me as hers and I loved it. I leaned forward to try and kiss her but she pulled back with a smile, I looked at her confused. 

"Hold on." She stated, grabbing a napkin and wiping my mouth free of pizza sauce and then her own. 

"There we go." She chuckled, placing the napkin down and pressing our lips together. I immediately closed my eyes in content, bringing my hands forward to snake across her waist as I sat up more, pushing forward ever so slightly to deepen the kiss. It still baffles me how confident I was with Carm, never have I ever started off a kiss or even implied it...she truly brought out all the sides I never knew I had. Just because I was scared to have her touch me doesn't mean I can't touch her...right?

As we kissed I slithered a hand to her stomach, grazing up over her clothed breast to her shoulder subtly just to test the waters, I was rewarded with an eager tongue and quite whimper. She really does get turned on when we kiss huh.

A sudden phone call ended our kiss abruptly, causing me to sigh at the loss of contact. 

"What?!" She hissed down the phone, clearly just as annoyed as me. Her hand was still on my thigh, tapping it impatiently...until her face suddenly dropped and she tensed up. 

"Wait what the fuck?" She suddenly rose up, heading over to the stairs as she spirited up them to my room, I didn't even have time to follow her as she quickly ran back down with her bag, jumping around as she heaved on her shoes. 

"I'm so sorry, I have to go." She said in a hurry, jogging over to me as she held the back of my head firmly, kissing my lips hastily before bolting to the door, slamming it shut behind her. What the hell was going on? I ran to the door, looking out of the little window as I watched her speed away on her skateboard in the rain. She didn't even let me get a damn word in! I rang her phone, annoyed when it went straight to voicemail. Why did she just leave like that with no explanation? Did I go too far with the touching?

(14:32) - 2 hours later. 

It's been two hours, two damn hours since Carmilla left and I haven't heard from her since. This is so out of character for her, usually she's making excuses not to leave...not the other way around! I'm scared though, she would only leave if something bad happened. Enough of procrastinating Hollis, get your ass down to Carmilla's. 

-

I could vaguely remember the way to Carmilla's, down the sketchy ally ways and down the hill. At least it was day time I guess. God if my dad knew what I was doing I swear he would lock me in a cell...well, that's what it feels like he does anyways. 

As soon as I reached the building I was already second guessing myself; what if she didn't want to see me, that I was taking everything in the wrong way? I also now realise I need to be buzzed in to her apartment which was way too awkward to do. She wasn't answering her damn phone either...but she didn't give up on me when I sent her away so neither will I, after all...we promised each other to never leave. 

Just on queue a few girls my age came out of the door, wobbling in the knees; it's only 3PM and people are already drunk? Not missing the chance I dipped through the door as they left, walking up the stairs nervously. I could already hear the faint booming of a bass coming from somewhere. As I walked down the hallway to Carmilla's, the music got louder, cheering and chanting making its way through the desolate building. Again, another small group of people swayed past me, clinging onto each other for dear life as they chuckled at nothing. Where the fuck was this party? 

I turned the corner, my heart dropping to see Carmilla slouched on the wall, sat with her eyes closed, legs stretched and arms dropped as her head lent against the wall. With no hesitation I ran to Carm, opening her apartment door, scrunching my face up at that familiar smell, the whole room hotboxed with a thick layer of smoke and a few dancing teens. I closed the door, breathing out heavily as I crouched down to Carmilla, feeling her forehead which was very hot. 

"Carm, you there?" I asked softly, stroking her cheek as she lazily opened her eyes...her very red eyes. I smiled to myself, at least she was still responding, but why the hell was she out here in this state?

"Hey cutie." She slurred in a raspy voice which I don't think she meant to do. But right now was not the time for nicknames. She left my house without a single word and come to find her in a state like this? 

"What do you think your doing?" I finally asked, concerned for her as she took a deep sigh, shutting her eyes tightly. Maybe now wasn't the right time to be questioning her. 

"My fucking brother." She slurred angrily, opening her eyes, her dilated pupils looking at my worried ones. I didn't even know she had a brother, come to think of it I don't know anything about her, just about Miss Cransky. 

"What about him?" I asked, motioning for her to carry on as I tucked her hair behind her red ears, curtaining her bangs to get a clearer view of her. 

"He came to drop some stuff off but as soon as he saw what I had he insisted we have a party in my damn apartment." She hissed, a hint of sarcasm in her tone. Even through all of this she still never fails to be sarcastic or mocking. 

"Who called you then?" I asked confused, kneeling down at her side as I tenderly stroked her jawline and hair, trying to calm her down as much as I could. 

"My landlord, telling me he's about to bust my ass with the amount of complaints he's getting over the chaos." She sighed, closing her eyes again as she brought her knees to her chest. Shit, she's going to get kicked out of her apartment...and I'm pretty sure they need a sherif to crash the party. 

"Hey hey, it's fine. Can't you just tell your brother to stop the party?" I asked, turning my head to look behind me as another small group aimlessly passed us, one of the girls giving a sloppy wink to Carmilla who just gave a pathetic wave...what the hell was that?

"That's what he's been trying to do for the past hour." She scoffed, finally turning her head to look at me, her brows furrowing suddenly. 

"What are you even doing here?" She asked, causing me to chuckle at her adorableness. She had placed her hand on my waist, twiddling with the fabric like a confused child. 

"I'm here to see if you're okay silly." I laughed, amused at the face she made in response, like she was drowning in bliss...which she probably was. 

"Okay, let's sober you up." I sighed, pulling her weak body up with me as I held her hand, opening the door for us both. God as soon as we walked in the intoxicating smoke hit me like a truck, we really need to open some windows in here. There was still a few people standing around with plastic cups and...other objects. 

After opening a few windows and doors, everyone else had left, just me and Carmilla in the apartment thank god. I went over to the kitchen and looked in the fridge, there was literally nothing in here except from cat food and soy milk...milks good for sobering up right? 

"Here, you don't use cups right?" I teased as I handed her the whole carton, she took it gladly, sipping on it heavenly. Where is her ass hole brother anyway?

"Gotta dip." A tall raven-haired-man jogged our way, he was godly; the same chiseled jawline as Carm, the same porcelain complexion and beautifully composed structure...yup, definitely Carmilla's brother. 

"Oh I'm sure you do." Carmilla scoffed, giving him a death glare as he brushed past me, I hope he wasn't driving because the stench coming from him was a sin. 

"Oh come on, look at what you earned." He sang, shoving a stack of money in Carmilla's chest, she glared at him before taking it begrudgingly. That looks like a lot of money to me. 

"Looks like enough to buy this one for the night." He scoffed, pointing at me before opening the door. What the hell?! Buy me?! Oh I'll let him know-

"That bunched up face you make when you're angry is hilarious buttercup." He scoffed, using the same grin Carm does but 100X more annoying. Looks like the nickname’s run in the family. 

"Fuck off Will." Carm hissed, shoving him out of the door and locking it behind her instantly. Okay I need a minute, Carmilla's brother knew she had drugs and sold them all to people at the party HE started at HER place with out her permission? What a dick. I was ready to give Carm a piece of my mind about the whole situation, that is until I saw a very upset face which I have never seen before. 

“Come on, I’ll help you clean this place up yeah?” I cooed, taking the milk from her, kissing her cheek before I made my way back to the fridge to put the milk away. 

(16:45) - an hour later 

“You feeling better?” I asked as we laid on the sofa watching TV, Carmilla next to me as I was wrapped around her side with a blanket over us, Charlie at our feet. 

“Yes, thank you for helping.” She cooed, turning her face to kiss the top of my head as she stroked my shoulder up and down. For the past hour or so we were tidying her whole apartment, filling two bin bags filled with cigarette filters, bottles and cups; it also gave Carmilla enough time to sober up (slightly) and calm down. She called her landlord and apologised thus giving her a second and final chance. Maybe this was the wake up call she needed, maybe now she will get her life on track and stop messing around with drugs. 

“And I’m sorry for sprinting off so fast earlier on, it’s not the first time Will has done this.” She said, licking her top row of teeth under her lips in annoyance. Finally, I’ve been waiting for some clarification. 

“What do you mean?” I asked, trying not to sound too eager. I really wanted to learn more about her and her family, we have literally only known each other for a week so if we were already moving on this fast, I want to know as much about her as I could. 

“My family’s really distant, like, I haven’t seen them in the last two years.” She explained, rubbing patterns on my shoulder as she stared up at the ceiling above us. This didn’t really surprise me too much, she lives alone and never talks about her family, but I never would have guessed her sister or brother. 

“And why is that...if you don’t mind me asking of course.” I quickly interjected at the end, making sure she was comfortable with telling me her personal story. 

“It’s fine cutie, you told me about your mom so you deserve to know about mine huh.” She chuckled, pulling me even closer to her side as I snuggled up to her under the blanket, my legs folded over her lower body. 

“I always hated living with my family, they were so uptight and stuck up, that’s probably the reason why I am the way I am right now. I promised myself as soon as I turned twenty I would leave and live by myself with out telling anyone. So that’s how I’m here at Silas, just me and Charlie against the world.” She sighed, explaining as vague as she could. 

“But how come Will knows where you are?” I asked confused. She said she told no one, so how would Will know where she is?

“Well...I needed money and I knew he could help me out.” She simply replied, blinking slowly as she looked lost in thought. She must have been really desperate. I’m never leaving her side, I’ll help her as much as I can but she’s got to help herself too, and doing this will only make things worse. 

“I just got five hundred bucks from that stupid party.” She scoffed, turning to face me as she lowered her hand, dipping it under the hem of my jeans. With the money she’s earned from dealing and the additional help from her grandma I’m sure she’s financially stable, maybe she can brake off from this and start something new. 

“Maybe it’s time you give...this-” I pointed at the bong on the table at the side of us for emphasis, “-up and start a new chapter!” I exclaimed, leaning up slightly to get a clearer view of her. A small smile grew on her lips as she peered up at me. 

“Will you be in this said chapter?” She asked sarcastically, stroking my lower hip under my jeans slowly as I leaned forward ever so slightly, both of us grinning at each other. 

“That’s up to you.” I sighed, flicking my view from her lips to her eyes as she licked them seductively. Just as she was mere seconds away from my lips she stopped. 

“It wouldn’t be a happy ending if you weren’t in it.” She teased, causing me to chuckle at her soppiness. I loved these tender moments with Carmilla, just being in her company as the rain poured outside, being in her rather dark apartment with Charlie on my feet and Carmilla on my side watching a movie as we snuggled up in a blanket...it’s like my new little family which I adored. 

I didn’t even realise that we were passionately kissing, that her hand was way down my jeans as her other one cradled my face, my own hands on her stomach for support. The kiss was getting eager and desperate, like it was this morning before she left, I was in a world of my own until a meow threw me off, I opened my eyes and glanced to my side to see a not so happy cat who we had just woke up peering at me. 

“Carm...I can’t make out with you...when your son is watching.” I sighed in between kisses, carmilla opened her eyes and glanced over to Charlie who was glaring at us both. 

“Go Charlie, mommy’s busy.” She said seductively, wiggling her feet to motion him to leave, which surprisingly he agreed to. She turned back to me, bitting her bottom lip as she looked into my eyes, causing me to catch my breath at the look she was giving me. 

“You know, we could carry on from here...” she grabbed my hand from her stomach and placed it on her clothed breast, “...or we could finish what we started from earlier on.” She smirked, squeezing her hand over my own, guiding me to palm at her breast. I looked at her as she bit her lip at me. 

“T-that’s is you w-want to of course.” She quickly stumbled, motioning to let go of my hand but I quickly carried on my movements, lunging back in to start the kiss again. She immediately relaxed into my touch, whimpering quietly at my movements. Even though I don’t exactly know where I’m at with the...physical aspects, I’m more than happy to satisfy Carmilla. I can’t deny that I’m nervous about it, I’ve never satisfied someone else and with it being Carmilla scared me a little; but I wanted to show Carm how devoted I am to her, how I’ll do anything to make her feel good or happy. 

She opened my mouth and did wonders with her tongue, rubbing my outer thigh under my jeans as I slowly palmed at her breast, I can’t lie that I’m extremely turned on right now, feeling Carmilla’s body and her tongue in mine was heavenly. Out of reflex I slid my hand under her top and over her bra, causing her breath to shake slightly as I thumbed at her hard bud which was pressing against her thin bra. 

In response, Carmilla snaked her hand down to my bare ass cheek to pull me on top of her which caught me off guard slightly. She was literally underneath me, out fronts pressed together as my hand carried on working at her breast, her hand palming at where she left it which caused heat to cover my whole body. As we kissed heavily, she slid her hand up her own top to hold onto mine again, subtly snaking my hand down her stomach, leaving it at the zipper of her jeans. Right now I was going through a gay panic...she’s giving me so much freedom and control that I literally have no clue what the hell to do. 

She could probably feel how tense I am as she zipped down the zipper on her own, holding my hand against hers as she slid it down the front of her jeans, laying it on top of her thong. 

“It’s okay, you can touch me.” She sighed into the kiss, raising both of her hands to cup my face as we continued making out. Come on Hollis, girl the hell up and pleasure the women you adore; you’ve done it to yourself so why can’t you do it just as good here right? 

I pressed my middle finger down slightly, feeling how wet and turned on she was already. She panted in my mouth at the contact, sending shivers down my spine. Once again I felt her hand slither down both of our fronts and down her jeans, taking my hand. She stopped kissing and looked at me desperately. I watched as I let her slide my hand down her underwear and onto her naked mound, watching as she took half lidded blinks and gaped her mouth open slightly, a look that made my insides turn and twist. 

She moved my hand up and down herself, making me absorb the heat which was radiating from her. 

“Mmm, Laura...” She whimpered, her eyebrows furrowed with pleasure as I started gaining confidence, taking my own speed without her guidance. I could listen to my name roll off her tongue like that forever, the tinge of desperation and pleasure which coaxed her sultry voice was enough to make me orgasm myself. I lowered my head and locked lips with her again, craving her taste and touch. She was less coordinated this time as I began rubbing circles against her clit with my two digits, swallowing her sharp gasps and pathetic moans in my mouth. 

As time progressed I began to grow more confident, working well with my fingers and praising myself with every godly noise she made, relishing in the feeling of making her feel this way. 

“C-can you do m-more...fuck.” She sighed, trying to form out her words against the wall of pleasure which was blocking her way. I can’t believe that I, out of all people, has got Carmilla a begging mess underneath me...I couldn’t help the small smirk which painted my face. 

Of course I was happy to oblige. With that being said, I lowered my hand even further, not needing to spread her wetness as she was practically dripping already...I guess she’s been waiting for this for a while now. Hesitantly, I found her entrance. This is it Laura, just go in nice and slow and-

I was held to a abrupt stop, my phone vibrating on the table next to us. I think the world has something against me I swear. 

“Ignore it.” Carmilla sighed, pulling my face back down to hers as she kissed me passionately, bucking her hips up to catch my attention again. I started rubbing my digits against her again, trying to get back into the momentum...but this caller wasn’t giving up. I glanced to my side as I kissed her, my heart dropping when I saw that familiar face popping up on my screen; my dad, of course it would be him. 

I tried to ignore it, focusing on Carmilla’s panting and lips, but what if he had come home and I’m not there, that somethings happened and he needed my attention right away. 

“Carm...I’ve got to....take this.” I sighed into the kiss, slowly retracting my hand but a firm hold stopped it from going anywhere. 

“It’s fine, call t-them back later...justpleasedontstop, fuck.” She slurred in a higher tone as she rubbed my hands against where she wanted me the most, mentally kicking myself for not muting my phone. It took all I had in me to pull away. 

“Dad? What’s up?” I asked, trying to sound as innocent as I could. I looked down to Carmilla apologetically as I straddled her groin where my hand had previously been placed. She looked at me pissed off, like she could literally kill me. 

“Where on earth are you?” He asked, my heart dropping as I looked at the time (18:12). I looked at Carmilla apologetically, confused as I felt something underneath me. 

“I-I’m at Danny’s, I should have told you sorry.” I lied, not caring that much right now as I followed Carmilla’s arm, realising it was down her own underwear underneath my groin where I was sat. As she rubbed herself, her hand also rubbed against me slightly, causing me to gasp at the sudden contact. 

“Okay okay, I’ll be half an hour.” I quickly hung up, letting out a defeated sigh as I took everything in, the sight of Carm playing with herself and feeling her against me, the way she looked at me menacingly as she knew what she was doing, the throbbing that was coming in between my legs...and the nerves which quickly took over any other feeling. It was so overwhelming feeling her against my most sensitive place, somewhere where I’m not ready for her to explore yet. 

“Carm I-I gotta go.” I sighed, collecting myself before I stood up, leaving her wanting more. She sat up slightly, her hand still down her jeans. 

“Oh come on, you can’t leave me like this.” She scoffed, biting her bottom lip at me seductively. I really didn’t want to leave her, let alone in this state, but I didn’t want my dad to be pissed off or worried so maybe it’s best if I go home. 

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” I pouted, bending down to peck her lips, gasping as she tried to deepen it with her tongue. I pulled back chuckling, stroking the back of her head before smiling at her scrunched up face. 

“Fineee, I’ll walk you home.” She moaned in defeat, zipping her jeans back up as she stretched, lazily pacing over to the door to get her shoes back on. 

“It’s fine, you stay here and...rest.” I looked her up and down, she was definitely suffering and I felt awful to leave her; but something in the back of my head told me to go home. 

“Pppfffftttt, as if I’m gonna let you walk home by yourself Cupcake.” She chuckled, getting in my personal space as she rest her hands on my shoulders, rolling them back and fourth which felt amazing. 

“I’m a big gall you know.” I smirked, kissing her lips softly, smiling as I pulled back to look at her cute face. 

“I’ll call you when I get home.” I said, kissing her a final time before opening the door. 

“If I don’t get a text in thirty minutes I’m coming over.” She said with a fake concerned accent. I know she really cared for me and didn’t like the idea of me walking home with out her, but she’s got to understand I’m my own women who needs her space sometimes. 

“I’m sure you’ll come over even if I did text you.” I teased, stepping out of the door frame as she lent on it cross armed...what a sight Jesus. 

“Bye cutie.” She grinned, kissing me one last time before I finally left, walking down the stairs and out of the building. 

I took a deep breath of fresh air, bringing my thoughts together as I remembered where my hand was about five minutes ago. Where the hell did I find the confidence to do that?! I can’t deny the throbbing coming from between my legs, feeling Carm and hearing my name roll off her tongue in ecstasy made my breath hitch. But as soon as I felt her on me, I felt uneasy. I’ll admit it, I’m scared of having sex with her or even feeling her at my most sensitive place, but that doesn’t mean I won’t get over it, let her touch me the way I just touched her. 

It also made me nervous how fast this was all going, six days in and were already getting physical, but I didn’t really care, it feels like I’ve known her my whole life. I can’t help but wonder what we would be doing right now if my dad didn’t call though, would I have gone all in...or would I have backed out? 

With all the thinking I was doing I didn’t even realise I was outside the house, either that or the red car parked outside the house. 

“Dad?” I called as I walked in, closing the door behind me as I slid off my shoes, tensing up at the uneasy atmosphere which was surrounding the house. 

He wasn’t in his armchair surprisingly, nor was he in the dining room. I made my way to the kitchen, confused as I heard faint laughter and murmurs. 

“Laura honey! I didn’t think you would be home yet.” Dad suddenly blurted out, standing up from the stool next to the marble island stiffly. I didn’t even reply, my gaze fixated on the women who was sat behind him. He must have followed my eyes as he suddenly spoke. 

“Oh! This is Caren! Caren, this is my daughter Laura.” He tried to spike chipper, but I could see straight through that facade, glimpsing at the nervousness he was hiding. What the hell is going on? I was pulled out of my thoughts at a smiling women, heading over to me with her hand raised out to me. I glanced at her hand, following her body until I met her eyes, she also seemed nervous about something; but I’m polite so I shook her hand, trying my best not to ask what the fuck is going on here. 

“Hi, I’m sorry but I’m quite confused as to why you are here.” I said with narrowed eyes, trying to sound a little intimidating. She cleared her throat, backing away slightly as dad came over, his hand on her shoulder which made my heart drop. Wait a minute...

“Laura I...me and Caren are going out for a meal tonight and would love for you to join us.” He sighed smiling, both of them looking at me slightly worried for my response. In other words he was going for a date with this stranger and wanted me to tag along. I looked at them both speechless, trying my hardest not to lash out at the secret he’s clearly been keeping from me. 

“W-why don’t you bring a friend! Then no one can feel left out.” Caren blurted out with a lopsided smile, dad looking at me hopefully. I tried so hard not to scoff in her face, she thinks I would be the one to be left out?! Please, she would be the one left out. 

“I’ll get LaF on the phone right now!” He smiled, motioning to walk away to his phone. 

“Wait!” I stopped him, catching both of their attention in surprise. 

“I want Carmilla to come.” I simply replied, placing my hands on my hips in protest against my dad. He cocked his head at me, taking a deep breath before nodding. 

“Sure thing honey, invite Carmilla.” She said with a forced smile. I gave an awkward smile before heading for the stairs bolting into my room as I viciously closed my door. How the fuck is this even happening? My dad is dating again? With out telling me anything? Fucking screw him and his shitty date, all I cared about was spending my night with Carmilla again. 

Me (19:14): meet me at mine in an hour, wear something formal...but also something risky enough to cause my dad to be mad at. 

Carmilla (19:14): okay but should I be worried?

Me (19:15): I’ll see u soon

At least I would have Carmilla to help me through the torture...may the night commence.


	6. Maybe it’s love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters in Carmilla’s POV to give you an insight to what Carmilla is thinking, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, digging deeper into their lives and what not.

Carmilla's POV  
(20:03)

Laura (19:15): I'll see u soon

I was about five minutes away from Laura's, still confused as to of why I'm heading there in a suite. I wasn't on my skateboard, I decided to walk and enjoy the dark night, admiring how the stars shone bright in the night sky. Flicking the filter of my cigarette away, I stood a few feet away from Laura's house, wondering whether or not to knock on the door or climb through her window. 

Before I even got my phone out to message her, I looked up to her house as the door opened, a figure in a red pencil dress standing in the door frame...I recognised those curves from anywhere. I made my way down the drive with my hands in my blazers pockets, smiling as I got closer to her. 

We both took a second to admire each other. God, she looked absolutely stunning. She had her hair curled and a light face of makeup on, a tight red dress hugging her body perfectly, a pair of red high heels elevating her slightly, but I was still taller. I wore a full black suite, a top under my blazer which had mesh at the side to show my skin a little; I even straightened my hair so this better be important. 

"And what is going on here?" I asked with a smirk, walking up the porch stairs to stand in front of her, licking my lips at the sight of her. I'll never get tired of that shy smile and those flustered cheeks of hers. 

Just as she opened her mouth to talk, her father and a women who I've never seen before came out of the background. I looked down to Laura in confusion, wincing as her face dropped suddenly. What the hell is going on? 

"Ah Carmilla, nice to see you again." Sherman said with a forced smile, he was probably pissed off from earlier on at lunch. As he stood behind Laura, I watched with squinted eyes as he helped the women with her coat, chuckling when she got tangled, helping her with heart eyes as they made their way to the door chuckling. 

I looked back down to Laura who had a tensed jaw and angry eyes, was this her mother? 

"Honey, would you mind moving? We kind of need to get out." He chuckled, pushing her to the side slightly which made her wobble. Out of reflex I caught her with my arm, securing her as I held her close to me, watching her dad as he locked the door. What an ass hole honestly. I know he didn't intentionally mean to push her so violently but he's a big man with a lot of weight. The mystery women was giggling like a school girl, walking at her fathers side as we all made our way to her dads car, me and Laura walking behind them. 

Laura inched away from me slightly, causing my arm to slowly drop to my waist...right, the rules; no touching when father dearest is around. I hated that I couldn't kiss her when ever he was around, to just hold her and let her know she's not alone. 

"Want to explain what the fuck is going on?" I whispered in her ear, genuinely confused at this whole situation. 

"I-"

"It's not a giant pumpkin, but it will do." Her father scoffed as if he thought he was actually funny; holding the door open for the flattered women. Obviously he was not going to open Laura's door for her so I happily took his place, jogging to the door as I opened it bowing sarcastically. 

"M'lady." I said in a posh accent, winking at her as she smirked at me, dipping under the roof and into the car, giving me a nice few seconds of her gorgeous behind. I closed the door behind me as I sat next to her. I looked at her worried as I put my seat belt on; I've seen her down before but not like this...this was bad, and I needed to change that fast. I made sure the coast was clear, watching as her dad talked away with the lady next to him at the front, fully distracted from us. 

I was about to place a hand on her thigh lovingly until a soft hand intertwined itself in mine. She finally turned to look at me, she looked defeated and tired, but her eyes were glistening as they always do when she looks at me, that adorable pink tinge that spreads across her face when ever she's flustered or just nervous in general. 

"I'm sorry for dragging you out, I'll explain later." She cooed, leaning ever so closer to me as she stroked her thumb over the back of my hand. 

"It's okay, I'm always here and you know that." I smiled, wanting so badly to just hold her and tell her how much she means to me. 

"And can I just say you look so hot." I sighed, leaning into her ear as I secretly nibbled on her lobe, retracting when I felt her grip my hand. It's my new favourite game I play; how many times can I fluster or turn Laura on in the space of an hour. Even though she won't let me touch her, that doesn't mean I can't find other ways to tease her. 

I leaned back to my original place, grinning at Laura as she licked her lips which turned me on slightly, to be honest just seeing Laura turns me on. 

"You look incredibly sexy." She also chimed in, only loud enough for me to hear. 

"Your hair is straight and I am not." She chuckled quietly which caused me to smirk, that's my happy Hollis. I swear her smile is enough to lighten up the darkest place, it's so precious and sweet. I looked forward with her hand still in mine, watching this random women as she went along with what ever crap Sherman was blabbering on about. That's until I actually met her gaze, watching her eyes as she side glanced at me and Laura's hand. Shit. What the hell do I do? Do I let go of Laura's hand or is that too suspicious? I watched her again as she diverted her attention else where, completely avoiding my gaze again. 

"You okay?" Laura asked, causing me to clear my throat and turn to look at her. 

"Y-Yeah! I'm f-fine!" I stuttered. God damn it Carmilla, could you be anymore awkward? Apparently I said that a bit too loud, causing everyone to suddenly quite and glance at me in confusion, Laura quickly removing her hand from mine as all eyes were on me. Way to fucking go Carmilla.

Lucky for me it seemed like we were pulling into a parking space. I smiled sheepishly at Laura as she giggled slightly, unbuckling our seat belts as we all got out of the car. In front of me stood a far too posh restaurant for my liking, it could have been the queens kitchen for all I know.

"You like it Laur?" I heard her dad ask as I made my way up to them, standing next to Laura awkwardly. 

"I'll answer that when I try the food." She answered, trying to joke and make things light hearted but she's a terrible liar. 

"Well then, let's put it to the test." He winked at Laura, patting on her shoulder before standing side by side the women, leaving me and Laura behind them. As soon as we started walking she found my hand and held it which caused me to smile to myself. 

"Is this your way of asking me on a date?" I teased, knowing Laura would be embarrassed. 

"Don't flatter yourself." She replied, looking at me with a smirk. I chuckled and let go of her hand, placing it on the small of her back as we walked up to the restaurant. 

Her dad was wearing a very formal tux and tie, the women wearing a black dress with matching heels; Laura looked absolutely stunning, every time I looked at her I got a lump in my throat. But why was this a formal event? And who the fuck was this women? 

Before I knew it we were walking into the restaurant, me obviously opening the door for Laura which she rolled her eyes playfully at...I always like to treat my girls like princesses. Even though me and Laura haven't labelled it yet, we were definitely not just friends; maybe friends with benefits right now after earlier on...who have feelings for each other, well, I hope that's the case as I'm definitely falling for her. 

The waitress guided us to our table, the sound of classical music from the live piano and the clinking of cutlery surrounded us in a peaceful atmosphere...well for me anyways; Laura was still pretty stiff and uncomfortable. As we sat down, I subtly pulled out Laura's chair for her, winking as she chuckled at me. 

We were all sat at the table looking at the drinks menu, Laura next to me, Sherman and the women of mystery opposite us. There were candles and roses on the table which set the mood, very romantic and I couldn't help but imagine it just being me and Laura. 

"See something that catches your eye Cupcake?" I teased, referring to the drink menu, but she saw right through my little pun. 

"Oh I do." She said back in a sultry voice, sending shivers down my spine. After Laura left me extremely horny earlier on I was still frustrated, I just wanted to touch her and kiss her...maybe I could tease her a little without pushing over her boundaries. I respected her wishes of not letting me pleasure her physically, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun right? 

"So, Caren. How did you and my father meet?" Laura broke the silence, creating a tense vibe suddenly. Caren huh...so this was basically a double date. Laura never mentioned anything about her dad and Caren. 

"I'm the receptionist at the station, we've known each other for a while." She replied, looking at Laura's dad with heart eyes, I nervously watched Laura as she sucked on the inside of her cheek, pulling at the corner of her menu. So Laura didn't know her...

"But can I just say you're a lovely family and I'm very happy that you agreed to come with your girlfriend tonight." She smiled. I and Laura both chocked on thin air, her dad scoffing as he looked at us both. 

"I-I w-were not-dating." Laura quickly stuttered, me stuttering also as I was at a loss of words. Well, I was definitely not expecting that and I don't think Laura was. 

"What makes you think they're dating?" Sherman chuckled. God could he make anything more awkward? I side eyed Laura, surprised when I saw the tiniest of smile on her lips, her cheeks flushed and her head down slightly. 

"Girls I apologise, it just came across that way." Caren apologised, looking at me with squinted eyes as if she saw straight through me. Did we really look like a couple? 

"That's the funniest thing I've heard all week." Sherman said with a belly laugh, Laura chuckling awkwardly besides me as I was at a loss of how to react. I swear for a 'sherif' he's dumb as fuck. 

Just on queue the waiter came, asking for our drink order. I didn't even know what I was having yet. 

"Could I have two bottles of Zinfandel for the table please." Sherman asked. Jesus, they must be rich as fuck. It's typical as he ordered for us girls though, he's so patriarchal it's insane. 

After recovering from the awkwardness from before, we were all talking amongst ourselves, me mostly saying nothing as the three of them were all bonding; I say bonding but what I really mean is Laura interrogating the hell out of them both. She really is a character, I just sat back and watched, sipping on this luxurious wine as I admired her. It's about time I steam things up a little. 

Making sure to catch Laura's attention, I seductively slid off my blazer, tucking it on the back of my chair as I flicked my hair over my shoulders, showing off my dangling earrings and top. 

I lent back slightly, my tattooed arm on display as I sipped on my drink. I knew she was checking me out shamelessly, my new tattoo she gave me was on show through the mesh on my hip. Her dad looked at my tattooed arm also, scowling at it in disapproval...now I know why Laura wanted me to wear something 'risky', to make her dad feel a little nervous around me. 

"You're drooling." I whispered to her, she quickly closed her partly open mouth and raised her glass to her red lips. I snickered to myself at how adorable she was. 

A few minutes went by, we had ordered our starters; me and Laura deciding to share a platter of roast veg. As we waited for our first course to come I decided the time had come...May the teasing commence!

I subtly lowered my hand, placing it on her thigh, inching her dress up ever so slightly to get to her warm skin. She quickly glared at me, I smirked at her menacingly. 

"So, Laura, why don't you tell Caren here about your journalism project. She's the head of the council board you know." He said proudly to the interested women. This is actually a really good way to learn more about my Cupcake, she never really talks about herself, apart from what happened with her mother I don't know anything about her. 

"I Uh, yeah...it's nothing special." She answered vaguely. It annoyed me how low she talks about herself, she's so unique and special...if only she believed me when I told her that. 

"Oh please, tell em about your cooking skills." I egged her on, nudging her shoulder slightly to poke it out of her. Her dad shot a glance of confusion at me, Caren looking interested in the topic. Laura side eyed me with a slight scowl.

"Go on." I teased, taking a sip of my wine innocently. Will was right, the bunched up face she makes when annoyed is adorable. 

"I like to cook I guess." She replied begrudgingly, blushing as I stroked her thigh under the table. 

"Pppffttt, she's an amazing cook. Her omelets? Better than Gordon." I scoffed proudly, maybe a little too proudly as everyone looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Well, Laura is a good cook, her carrot cake is amazing." Her dad added on, smiling at Laura as he took a bite from his starters. 

"I'd love to try a slice of your cake." Caren chuckled light heartedly. I glanced over to Laura as she replied with a weak smile. The lady was trying her best to lighten the mood, but Laura's a stubborn gal and we all know that. It must be hard for her to see her dad with another women, but she can't be mad at her dad for moving on, everyone deserves to be happy...even Sherman. 

"Carmilla, I feel like I don't know you that well; are you new to town or something?" Sherman asked, narrowing his eyes at me slightly. I creeped up Laura's thigh a little, collecting my thoughts as I figured out how to reply. 

"Yeah I actually am, I moved here earlier on in the year." I smiled, taking a sip from my drink as all eyes were on me; I could tell he was trying to be intimidating, but he's nothing compared to the things I've been through. 

"Where did you move from?" He asked again, taking a mouthful of his starters. 

"I moved from Styria, Austria." I simply replied, licking the red wine from my front row of teeth. 

"What a coincidence! A few of my relatives live there, but they're all very snobby." Caren chimed in, she was very right about that. 

"You have a lot of opinions for someone who's very secretive." Laura jeered, causing us all to look at her in surprise at the sudden remark. She was really on edge. 

"No no, it's fine. You're right, they are all very snobby and selfish, hence why I moved to Silas." I chuckled, trying to break the tension which Caren respected as she gave me a warming smile. Laura obviously didn't like me agreeing with the women as she shuffled her legs, causing my hand to drop. I watched as she pulled her dress back down, huffing as she took a sip of drink. 

There was an awkward silence, broke by the waiter as he cleared our table and took our orders for main course. Sherman and Caren were talking away with each other, me and Laura sat quietly which I hated. I looked around for a distraction, something that could maybe lighten the mood. I looked down at the table, smirking when I saw the paper napkin under the cutlery. Using another one of my party tricks skills, I shaped it into a dove, subtly dropping it below Laura's chair. 

"Crap, I dropped my phone, can you get it for me please?" I asked Laura with pursed lips, trying not to brake. 

"Can you not get it yourself?" She sighed, tapping her fingers on the table cloth; god this girl is stubborn. 

"My arm hurts." I winked, watching in anticipation as she sighed defeatedly, bending over slightly as she rummaged around the floor. 

"Carm, I cant find your fucking-" She stopped as she fumbled upon something, my face red as I tried not to let anything slip. She sat back up confused, placing the object on the table in front of her. When she figured out what it was, she turned to me with a 'really' look, smiling with an exasperated expression. 

"I call her Charlie the second." I said, doing a rainbow motion with my hands for emphasis. My face immediately lit up as she giggled, shaking her head sarcastically as she looked at the folded piece of napkin.  
I couldn't help but just stare at her, those cute dimples which lay on her freckled cheeks, her little button nose and doe eyes...her plump red lips which I so desperately craved. 

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, be right back." Laura stated, causing me to look up confused at her, being met with her flashing her eyes at me...I caught on pretty fast. 

"Uh-Uh same." I stuttered, nearly tripping over the chair leg as I caught up to Laura, leaving the other two who probably didn't even realise we had gone. 

"Laur?" I called as I entered the restroom, as soon as I closed the door a pair of lips crashed onto mine. I pulled away in shock, sighing in relief as Laura stood in front of me, her arms wrapped around my neck loosely as she smiled up at me. I smiled back, wasting no time in connecting our lips together again, walking us over to the counter of sinks, pressing her against it as I parted her lips to run my tongue over hers; she whimpered in my mouth at the contact, causing chills to run over my body...especially between my legs. Every time we kissed all I wanted to do was touch and feel her, to absorb all of her heat and passion. 

"I missed you." She sighed into the kiss, causing me to open my eyes and look at her, slowing down the kiss. 

"You're silly, you know that right?" I chuckled sarcastically, pulling out of the kiss as I just held her. She finally opened her eyes to look at me, her hand placing itself on my cheek as I rubbed my face against her palm. 

"Care to tell me what the hell is going on now?" I asked as we both calmed down. She took a deep breath and played with my hair. 

"I walked into my dad cozying up with a fucking stranger that's what." She scoffed. I could tell she was holding a lot of emotion in, she was ready to burst any second now. 

"Have you never met her before?" I asked, instantly regretting it as I watched her jaw clench. 

"What do you think?" She spat, letting go of my hair as she brushed past me and into a toilet cubicle. I turned around and lent against the sinks. 

"Sorry, I just- I didn't know my dad was dating again." She sighed from the locked cubicle, her voice echoing around the empty room. I didn't really know how to reply, but I knew how she was feeling. Maybe I could tell her that I know how hard life can be, but how I'm here for her through thick and thin. 

"I Uh- I didn't come to Silas alone you know." I replied quietly, not really knowing where I was exactly going with this. I listened to her as the toilet flushed, some shuffling as she walked out of the door, next to me as she washed her hands. 

"Yeah I know, you and Charlie come as a pair." She chuckled, drying her hands under the hand dryer. I stood silent for a few seconds, I'll tell her later, I don't want to worry her anymore. 

"Yeah, we do." I sighed, forcing a smile on my face as she paced over to me slowly, licking her lips before reaching up to my lips, her hand snaking around the back of my neck as she kissed me softly, swirling her tongue around my bottom lip. 

"I think our foods here cutie." I said in the kiss, inching away from her lips as she looked up at me concerned. 

"You okay?" She asked. 

"I'm perfect Cupcake, let's go back." I cooed, kissing her cheek as I passed her with her hand in mine, knowing as soon as we got the the table I couldn't kiss or really touch her again. 

"Oh and Carm, you can keep your hand on my thigh you know." She spoke, gripping on my hand tighter ever so slightly. That gave me a genuine smile. 

"Okay gorgeous." I chuckled, giving the back of her hand a final kiss before letting it go, sitting back in my chair and next to Laura. 

"What did I say? I knew our food would be here." I scoffed. 

"You're definitely something else." She giggled, catching the attention of Caren as she glanced at us both. 

"Cheers?" Sherman offered, holding his glass up in the middle of the table. I followed Laura's lead as she begrudgingly brought her glass up to the middle of the table. We all clinked glasses and took a sip before digging into our meals. 

"How's your meal girls?" Her dad asked after a while, munching on his own food as Caren hummed in content. 

"It's good, thanks." Laura replied blatantly, picking at her food before eating a small mouthful. 

"It's really good, thank you." I replied, wanting to sound grateful as I was very appreciative of the free meal. I lent into Laura's ear. 

"I can think of better things I'd like to eat though." I cooed, snaking a hand under her dress, rubbing on her thigh, dipping my fingers down to her inner thigh subtly. 

I pulled back, smirking as I watched her face blush immensely, how she cleared her throat and took a swig of wine. 

"You okay honey?" Sherman asked concerned about his immensely flustered daughter. I snickered to myself, Laura squinting at me as I shrugged at her, taking a sip of my own wine as I inched ever so closer to her centre, stopping where I knew the limits stopped. I think I was a little intoxicated from the very strong wine, realising I was becoming a little light headed and happy...and extremely turned on. 

"Carm!" Laura hissed at me, drawing me out of my gaze as I peered at her glare. She swatted my hand under the table. Since when did my hand go so low? Oops.  
I gave her a smirk, motioning to remove my hand, surprised when a grip held it in place. I looked up to Laura confused, surprised when she was in a conversation with her dad taking no mind to me anymore. 

"Carmilla, where about from Styria are you from?" Caren asked me, catching my attention, my hand never leaving Laura's thigh. 

"It's a small town, you probably wouldn't know it." I answered honestly, she wouldn't know where it is because it was a privately owned house in the literal middle of nowhere. 

"Ah I see. I was born in the city." She explained, taking a sip of her wine. What a coincidence, how come she moved to Silas too?

"How come you moved, i-if you don't mind me asking of course." I quickly added, not wanting to seem like I'm being nosy; everyone else seems to be listening at this point. 

"It's alright. I moved away when I got a divorce a little less than three years ago." She replied calmly, everyone intrigued with what she was doing...except from Laura who was filling her glass up to the brim. 

"Caren has children too, teenagers right?" Sherman asked, Laura rolling her eyes as she took a huge swig of wine, causing me to wince, she's had enough of that. I tapped on her thigh, signalling for her to engage with us all. 

"Yes, three of them in fact." She answered, taking a final bite of food before wiping her mouth down with a napkin. 

"Oh, I don't think we have three spare rooms, such a shame." Laura said sarcastically as she downed her drink. I and her father shot her a glare, she just shrugged as if she wasn't being rude. I understand how she is feeling, how hurt she may be right now, but she's being nasty and I don't like that look on her. I was about to try to calm her down, but her dad got in just before me. 

"Laura, could you calm down please." He demanded rather frustrated, Caren looking down awkwardly. I quickly glanced to Laura, feeling rather uncomfortable as this had nothing to do with me and I was in no place to get involved, but I did care for Laura and I wanted to make sure she was under control. I saw her face turn to anger; she was ready to lash out any second. 

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air, Laur, you coming?" I flashed my eyes at her, hoping she would catch on. To my luck she did, she huffed and and sat up, throwing her napkin on her plate as she stormed off. 

"Thank you, Carmilla." Her dad said appreciatively. That's the first time I think he's actually said anything nice to me and be genuine. I gave a small smile and nod, turning around to the exit to join Laura on the stairs outside. 

"Hey." I sighed, sitting down next to her as she was looking into oblivion, knees up to her chest. She didn't reply, she just lent on my side and rested her head on my shoulder. 

"Awww Laura, c'mere." I cooed, wrapping my arms around her as I cradled her reassuringly, peppering the top of her head with kisses as she let out her emotions. 

"I can't believe h-how selfish my dad is Carm." She sobbed, holding onto me for support too. 

"I know Cupcake, I know." I cooed, stroking her back lovingly to try and calm her down. I understand Laura's reaction; this is a big thing for her dad to hide from her and just randomly spring it out on her was not right. But I also understand Sherman's point of view; he's fallen in love with another women, he was scared to tell Laura for this exact reason...it's a lose-lose situation. 

"I'm sorry for dragging you out, putting you through this whole fucking situation." She sniffled, calming down a little. 

"Laur, you didn't drag me out! I'm happy I came, to go through something like this with you and to be here and help you through it, okay?" I said, leaning back a little, holding her face as I wiped away the tears with my thumbs which cascaded down her cheek's. I smiled as she did, I swear that smile is just the cutest thing. I reached in and gave her lips a soft peck, gently sucking on her lips as I pulled away, opening my eyes to Laura who's eyes weren't open yet, her lips slightly parted as I stroked her jaw, watching her intensely. 

"Carm...I think, I think I l-"

"Ladies, I think your table is ready to order desert." The waitress informed us from the door. I turned around and gave her a scowl, out of all fucking moments she had to distract us now? I turned around to a chuckling Laura to my surprise. 

"What?" I smirked, confused to what was so funny. 

"Nothing, you're just amazing." She cooed, kissing my lips once again, broken apart by the cough of the waitress. 

"I swear to god I'm gonna kill her." I muttered, Laura hitting my shoulder playfully. Begrudgingly, I stood up, pulling Laura up with me as I took her hand, kissing her cheek before guiding her back into the restaurant. 

"No tips for you." I mumbled, only loud enough for Laura to hear as she giggled behind me. As soon as we were in view of Sherman and Caren, I quickly motioned to drop Laura's hand, surprised when she held a firm grip, not letting me let go of her. 

We sat back down at the table, no one really knowing what to do or say. There was only three desert menus on our table so I shared mine with Laura. We were leaning against each other to both read it, our heads pressed together as we scanned the food. 

"See anything you like?" I asked, nothing on the menu really catching my interest. 

"Hhmmmm, I might get a cocktail." She said indecisive, a focused look on her face. 

"Nuh uh Cupcake, no more alcohol for you." I scoffed. 

"How about we share the ice cream sundae? It comes with brownieeeees." I jeered, nudging her shoulder which made her giggle.

"Fine, but I can think of other things I'd like to eat right now." She said like it was nothing, taking a sip of water as we had no wine left. This time I was the one blushing. 

We ordered our desert's, submerged in a weird awkward silence, the odd small conversation here and there...but this got me thinking; there is so much Laura doesn't know about me. She's seen my brother and heard a very vague explanation of my family back home, but she doesn't know the real stuff...the stuff that could drive her away from me. 

"Chocolate fudge sundae?" The waiter asked, snapping me out of my gaze. I nodded as Laura answered, her mouth gaped open in awe at the huge platter of ice cream and other sinful treats that were stacked on top of one and other. 

"And the cheese cake?" The waiter offered, looking around in question for who's it was. 

"For this lovely lady." Sherman said politely, Caren giving him a light hearted smile as she held his arm. 

"How's your dessert?" I quickly asked Laura, distracting her from the new couple...I think they are anyway; when ever they look at each other it's like they're in their own world, but I can't help to be happy for them, they both have had their fair share of disappointment's and deserve to be happy. 

"It's good, but if they carry on like that I'm pretty sure it won't stay down much longer." She scoffed, taking a vicious mouthful of ice cream which caused her eyes to widen as she was obviously suffering from brain freeze. 

"Slow down creampuff." I chuckled, watching my hand as I placed it on her upper thigh from underneath her dress. She took a gulp and looked at me with glistening eyes. I can't lie; I've been pretty turned on through out this whole meal, and I'm so desperately craving to touch Laura, to pleasure her and make her feel relaxed and to forget everything for a while; but she's not ready and I understand...but it's quite infuriating. 

I scanned her body, admiring every curve, remembering how close we were earlier on on my couch. How far would we have gone if her dad didn't call? Just the thought caused my body to shiver, shuffling slightly as I felt myself getting way too worked up about it. 

Out of reflex my hand snaked up her thigh, teasing at the hem of her...thong? Oh crap that is entirely too hot. That was until I felt her hand place itself on mine, inching it away and back to my thigh. 

"S-sorry I um...you gonna save me some of that?" I quickly changed the subject, pointing at the practically empty glass. She smirked. 

"You seemed side tracked so I ate it for you." She answered, taking the last spoonful and eating it for herself. 

"Well, when there's a hot girl next to me I tend to stare." I grinned, making sure my voice was low and sultry. Her dad and Caren were way too busy to be paying us any attention. 

After about twenty minutes of secret touching and flirting, her dad had paid the bill, which was a ridiculous about of money, and made our way to the car. I did offer to pay for what I had eaten but he insisted, something about how women shouldn't have to pay which I scoffed at. 

Me and Laura were sat at the back again, Sherman and Caren at the front in their own world. At the back we were practically all over each other like school girls, rubbing each other's arms and thighs, giving each other seductive looks as we tried our best to keep it together. 

"Where am I dropping you off Carmilla?" Her dad suddenly blurted which caused me and Laura to quickly retract from each other. Damn it, why did this night have to end. 

"Actually dad, Carmilla's staying over tonight." Laura quickly replied before I gave away my location. I looked at her surprised, so did her dad as we were stopped at a red light. 

"Laura honey, remember what we talked about? You making decisions without my consent." He said seriously, playing with the mirror at the front of the car to angle it just perfectly so he could see her. 

"Really? You're really telling me that I need to ask your permission to have someone stay over?" She said sarcastically, glancing at Caren who stayed quite. Her dad eyed Laura through the reflection, and then to me with a stern expression. 

"Honey, she doesn't even have a spare pair of clothes." He stated, his eyes back on the road as the light turned green. 

"She can wear mine, no biggie." She replied confidently, smiling at me smugly as she had clearly won this round. 

"I think it would be great for Carmilla to stay around for the night, makes things less awkward." Caren said out of no where, whispering the last part but me and Laura heard her clearly. I looked to Laura with a hopeful smile, Caren isn't a bad person and Laura should by now have realised that. 

"Fine, Carmilla can stay for the night." He huffed, opening his window for some fresh air. Laura looked at me giddily, I replied with a smirk...I've been waiting for some actual time alone with her all day. 

We finally made it back to the Hollis house, all four of us making our way into the living room as we all slid our shoes off by the door. 

"Caren will also be staying with us tonight, she will stay in the guest room so Carmilla will have to share a bed with you." He said, oblivious to how me and Laura took that statement, but of course we were more than happy to oblige. 

"Why don't you girls go and change, me and Sherman are planning on watching a movie and would love for you girls to accompany us." Caren said hopeful. I could already see Laura's jaw clench as she was about to let lose. 

"Sounds great, we'll be down soon." I smiled, grabbing Laura's wrist and leading her up to the stairs before she could procrastinate. 

As soon as we made it into her room and the door was closed, she waisted no time in kissing me hungrily, pushing me down the the bed as I laid on my back, her on top of me. It all happened so fast I wasn't even sure what the hell was happening, but I know that this was all over due. 

The kiss had depended and was now filled with lust and passion, her hands had traveled down my stomach and before I knew it she had unzipped my smart jeans. Laura was angry, she was frustrated that she had to keep all of her emotions inside of her and she was now taking it out on me; kissing me harshly, panting into my mouth deeply...and before I knew it I was gasping for air, her hand now cupping my whole mound underneath my girl boxers. But it was all happening so fast, I needed to make sure she was in the right mind set to go along with it before she did anything she would regret. 

"Laura...hold on a sec." I breathlessly sighed, trying my hardest to not moan right in her face as she was slowly palming her hand over my clit. But right now she was too far gone, in an angry world to herself. 

"Laura! Slow down." I raised my voice, catching her attention as she looked down at me, tears in her eyes. 

"You need to calm okay?" I sighed. I was never one to stop a girl from touching me, but this felt too wrong and I didn't want to take advantage of her. 

"Do you not want me to?" She asked worried, removing her hand which caused me to groan as she slid her fingers through my folds whilst doing so. Breathe, Carmilla. 

"Cupcake, of course I want you too, but not like this." I answered, sitting up which caused her to be on my lap. 

"I know I know, I'm sorry Carm. I just still can't believe what my dad is doing." She said exasperated, wiping her eyes to prevent any tears from falling down her cheeks.

"I can't tell you how to deal with it because it's not my place to do so, but from my perspective, Caren seems like a nice women who I think you should get to know better instead of hating just because she's seeing your dad." I said honestly, waiting for her reaction. 

"You're right, my dad's just always been so honest with me, that's what's up." She sighed, playing with my hair like an adorable child. I hummed in agreement, letting her calm down for a while. 

After a few minutes of content silence, she turned to me, leaning forward slowly as she gently placed her lips on mine. As soon as I responded she gently pushed my shoulders, causing me to lay back down on the bed as she followed on top of me, never braking the kiss. It felt a lot more calmer now, like her mind set was right and there was no anger in her anymore. In past hook ups and relationships I was always the top, only very rarely would I ever let anyone go down on me...but I felt comfortable around Laura, and I'd let her do anything to me. 

I let out a sigh as I felt her hand snake it's way down my abdomen, lowering further down as she finally slid under my boxers. She gently slid her fingers down my folds, pressing down ever so slightly which caused me to whimper quietly. She felt amazing, her fingers and mouth were doing wonders, but I wanted to see her. 

Subtly, I wrapped my arms around her back, tugging at the zipper which started at her neck. She looked down at me, stopping her movements completely. Shit, I went too fast for her. 

"S-sorry, I-I just thought..." I immediately stopped talking as she straddled on my groin, reaching behind her back; and that's when I heard her zipper lower, causing it to drop around her hips. She sat up just enough to be able to slide out of it fully, leaving me breathless at the sight. Sure I've seen her topless before, but not like this, this time I could admire her, show her how beautiful she is. 

She threw her dress away on the floor, leaning back down to kiss me, but I pulled away, she looked at me confused. I looked her dead in the eyes, pulling her back slightly so I could reach her chest and neck. Licking my lips, I lent forward and kissed above her bra gently, sighing heat on her skin as I trailed my tongue in circles. After a few moments of that I pulled her back down with me, looking deep into her eyes before, finally, locking our lips together. 

As we were kissing, I felt her fingers dance around my hips, sliding my blazer down my arms as I sat up for her. Next was my top which was next to go, it was only fair that I was also topless. I let her take it off for me, tossing it on the floor on top of her dress as she pushed me back down more eagerly. She kissed me passionately, yet again sliding her hand down my now naked stomach, slipping her fingers down my underwear to finish what she started. 

As soon as she rubbed her digits against me I immediately bolted my hips up slightly, pulling on the back of her hair as I let out a deep sigh at the contact, but it still wasn't enough...but I'm giving her full control, letting her decide how fast or slow she wants to take it. 

My heart was racing and my veins were pounding with arousal, relishing in every touch she gave me as my chest dipped, trying to catch my breath. I followed her fingers, gasping when the tip of her finger dipped into me. 

"Is this okay?" She sighed, hovering her lips over mine as she awaited my approval. 

"Y-Yes Laura, keep going." I sighed, nodding frantically as I pulled her head down to collide our lips together again. God I swear if she keeps accidentally teasing me I'm going to die. 

She slipped her tongue into me, submerging her whole finger now which caused me to moan into her mouth. I'm unbelievably turned on right now to the point where just her one finger was enough to send me over the edge. I couldn't help but brake the kiss as I rolled my head back against the pillow, furrowing my eyebrows together as my jaw locked open. She pumped in and out of me gently. 

"Fuck, you're not gonna brake me." I whimpered, hoping she would catch on and pick up her pace...which she did. I quietly yelped with every gentle but quick paced thrust she made, gripping on her shoulders for some sort of release. But then she found my sweet spot, catching me off guard as she pressed into it. 

"Fuck...Laura, god." I sighed in a high pitched squeal, closing my eyes in ecstasy as I felt myself releasing all over her hand. Laura also quietly moaned which made me fill up all over again, about to orgasm for the second time; that was until she pulled her finger out of me. I lazily looked up to her half lidded, closing my eyes again as she kissed me again gently. My breathing was still rigid, my lower body still jolting as she didn't help me ride it out; I'll educate her a little later on.

"You okay?" She cooed, flopping down next to me. 

"Yeah." I sighed with a small chuckle, turning to face her. She soon realised she wasn't wearing anything but her bra and thong, motioning to pull the covers over her, but the opening of the door brought us both to a holt. 

"Hey girls, the movies ready if- oh, s-sorry." Caren quickly digested what she had walked into, leaving as soon as she entered as the door closed behind her. 

"Shit." Laura sighed, but she didn't get up. I looked at her nervously, waiting for a nervous break down, but instead I was met with a grin. 

"What?" I asked, still a little out of breath and insanely turned on. 

"You're really beautiful." She randomly sighed, pulling my face in for a kiss. I soon sank in to it, but I was still really confused by the way she's going about this. That was until I felt her hands on my stomach; with the current state I was in right now, I couldn't help but groan in pleasure at the feeling of her still wet finger drawing circles on my lower abdomen. 

"I'm addicted to touching you." She sighed into the kiss. I hummed an agreement, wishing she would dip her fingers lower to where I wanted her the most. 

"But we should really go downstairs now." She grinned, kissing my lips a final time before standing up, doing a whole body stretch which caused the throbbing to intensify even more if possible; she knew what she was doing. And then it occurred to me...what was under the bed. By now I was just torturing myself, thinking of what I would do to Laura if she just let me, but that time will come, and by the pace we were going at now I can imagine it being very soon. 

"Are you not like, worried...that Caren walked in?" I questioned as I stood up, not really knowing what to do as I had no spare clothes with me. 

"I mean yeah, a little? But she knew the whole time what was up." She scoffed, pulling a tank top over her head, sliding in a pair of cotton shorts which were absolutely the hottest thing she could possibly do right now. 

"You noticed that too? But like, what if she tells your dad?" I almost whispered. I don't care about his opinion what's so ever, but I didn't want to make things awkward between the two of them as she clearly isn't out to him.  
She froze for a second before throwing a baggy top and a pair of shorts at me, stumbling as I caught them. 

"Well, if she does then we'll sort it out, but let's just enjoy the night yeah?" She replied reassuringly. Usually it's the other way around; Laura being worried about her dad finding out and me being the calm one. I slid out of my jeans and into the shorts, heaving on the top she threw at me. 

"Just so you know, I might end up ruining these shorts." I said in a seductive voice, pacing over to her as I grabbed her into me, making sure we were chest to chest. I looked down at her with half lidded eyes. 

"So will I." She replied, catching me off guard as she kissed my neck heavenly. Little does she know neck kissing is one of my biggest turn on's...so is kissing in general, it's basically the action that starts everything off and I just can't get enough of kissing Laura.

She pulled away with a grin, leaving me breathless as usual. She took my hand and guided me downstairs into the living room, giving me an eye sight from behind her. The living room was pretty big, two large sofas and an armchair in front of the huge plasma TV, a small-low table in the middle of it all. There was bowls of crisps and Laura’s favourite cookies on the oak below us. She let go of my hand as we were now in clear view of the other two who were sharing a sofa, a safe proximity between them both.

We sat on the other couch, Laura at one end and me at the other. Caren gave us and awkward glance but wasn’t saying anything...not yet anyways. She walked into the after math of our activities, topless with my zipper un-done and the aftermath of my orgasm face. It confuses me how Laura isn’t too worried about it, maybe she was finally getting comfortable with it all...what ever we were. 

After about half an hour I sipped on a beer her dad gave me, not offering Laura one as she had drank enough. We were all sat watching the movie, and that’s when I felt a heavy weight on my lap. I looked down to see a pair of socked-feet peeking out from under the long blanket we had draped over us both. I glanced at her but she was oddly focused on the movie. Taking initiative, I started massaging her feet, catching her attention as she smiled warmly at me. With one of my hands I ran it up her leg, the other one gently caressing the sole of her foot, watching as she rolled her head back at the calming motions I was giving her. 

I loved this domestic sight; watching a movie as I sipped on a bear, holding Laura in my lap...maybe a child in the middle of us instead of all this damn space. I hope Laura was thinking the same also, but she’s too awkward to bring anything up and I’m way too preserved to mention anything. But from what I’m seeing, I think we’re both thinking the same. 

The movie had finished, no one really knowing what to do as the credits started rolling. 

“Well ladies, I’m heading off to bed.” Sherman sighed, cracking his back as he took the empty bottles and bowls to the kitchen, leaving me Laura and Caren all alone in silence. 

“Caren, I will be down at about 6AM to take us to work.” He said on his way back. Standing behind Laura as he kissed her head. 

“Thank you for a lovely evening Sherman. And thank you ever so much for letting me stay the night.” She smiled, still sat down on the sofa. 

“Any time.” He replied back lovingly. 

“Good night sweetie, Carmilla.” He said his farewell’s, already making his way off and up the stairs. Laura immediately scooted over to me, resting on my side under the blanket as if Caren wasn’t even here. 

“I um...I haven’t mentioned anything to your father.” She spoke, breaking the tension between us all. Laura didn’t reply, she just hummed with a small smile. It wasn’t my place to say anything, so I just stroked Laura’s shoulder and also gave a small appreciative smile to Caren. 

“One of my sons is gay.” She blurted out, catching mine and Laura’s attention. Laura shuffled up slightly to get a clearer view of the lady. 

“Do you mind?” Laura asked. This was the first time she had spoken to Caren sincerely, giving her a chance. 

“Of course I don’t, I love him and nothing will ever change that. He opened me to the world and how anyone should be able to love who they want too...maybe that’s what your dad needs.” She spoke softly. I looked at Laura who I expected to be pulling a face or to be angry, shocked when I saw a content face. 

“My dad’s...hard to talk to sometimes, he doesn’t understand ‘this age’.” Laura replied, holding onto me safely. All I could do was nod and smile. 

“He might surprise you-” Laura scoffed at her remark before she could carry on. “- my son often visits me at work with Dylan, his boyfriend, and your father is more than happy with them being there.” She finished off, the gaze in her eyes so pure at the mentioning of her sons lover. I could only hope Laura would be understanding and listen to Caren. 

“Hmmm, on the inside he’s probably thinking much different.” Laura said rather bitterly, rolling her eyes at the whole thing. 

“Maybe so, but he’s new to this. He just needs to understand it better...and I’m sure both of you could help him see that.” She smiled, looking at both me and Laura hopefully. Before me or Laura could reply, she started talking again. 

“I actually moved form Styria with my son and his boyfriend because of my Ex-husband. He didn’t accept Fin, my son, and wasn’t willing to budge. So we moved to Silas, me Fin and Dylan for a fresh start.” Caren admitted, more proud than sorrowful. Laura was calm, she was truly listening to the women’s words with care and sympathy. 

“And you think my dad accepts them...us?” She asked rather quietly, holding my hand for emphasis. 

“I truly believe so yes. You just need to enlighten him to how beautiful this community is, like my son did to me. You can’t expect him to change his opinions with out giving him a reason to do so.” She spoke seriously now. She was right, she put all of my thoughts into words and spoke them to Laura. 

“I know, I will...some day.” Laura spoke honestly, stroking the back of my hand lovingly. 

“Can I uh, ask you something?” I spoke up for the first time, all attention suddenly brought to me. Caren nodded her head. 

“What made you think me and Laura were a couple?” I asked, Laura suddenly tensing a little as she looked at me. 

“The way you look at each other, the way you two are so immersed together and how you both create this energy of love and passion.” She replied with a smile. The word love made my heart drop and I’m pretty sure it had the same effect on Laura. Love...do I love Laura? Does Laura love me? It’s been a week and we have moved on so fast...I’m just left to wonder what the next step is for us. 

“My dad’s either purposely ignoring it or he really is so oblivious.” Laura scoffed, bringing back the happy atmosphere. Caren chuckled at the remark. 

“I don’t think he’s that oblivious.” She smiled, causing me to fill up with questions about what he’s really thinking and how we come across to him. A few moments passed, no one really knowing what else to say. 

“Well I’m going to call it a night, I hope I see you both soon.” She smiled, standing up as she made her way up the stairs. Laura quickly let go of me and stood up. 

“Caren, I’m sorry for judging you so soon, it’s just very weird for me to see my dad with another women as you can hopefully understand.” Laura quickly spoke, stopping Caren in her steps.

“Don’t worry dear I understand completely.” She smiled warmly at Laura before making her way up the stairs and out of our vision, leaving just me and Laura in the living room together. 

Laura turned around and looked at my smiling face. 

“What?” She asked me confused. 

“You’re amazing.” Was all I could reply to her, standing up as I embraced her in a bear hug which she giggled at. 

“Pppffttt, come on you soppy monster, I’m tired as fuck.” She chuckled, holding my hand as she led me up the stairs and into her bed, patting under the covers for me to join her which I happily obliged to. As soon as we were submerged into darkness with just the lamppost creating a dim light in the room we held each other. She was already fast asleep which I smiled at. I’m really getting used to this. 

I know I feel something for Laura...maybe it was love.


	7. Bad company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning more about Carmilla and a few unexpected turns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning 
> 
> Enjoy!

I snuggled up closer to where the warmth was coming from, tucking my face where the fruity smell of shampoo was submerging with my nose. Mmm, Laura. Snaking my hands down to her lower stomach, I pulled her more into me as I rested my chin on her still sleeping shoulder. 

Last night was amazing, I wouldn't have had it any other way; Laura was comfortable and I gave her the lead, letting her take full control of the whole situation. Just thinking about it makes my insides turn and a throbbing in my centre...if only she'd let me touch her. 

But I needed to get home. Will has randomly come back into my life after almost a whole year with no explanation and I needed to sort some shit out. 

"Hey, Laura." I cooed, stroking her hair behind her ear, nuzzling into her cheek from behind. 

"Hhmm?" Laura hummed sleepily, not even moving. 

"I'm gonna take you to the library and then head off home." I sighed, stroking her hips tenderly, kissing her jaw softly. 

"I don't wanna go to work." She pouted lazily, making me chuckle as she sounded like a child having a temper tantrum. 

"You have to go, you don't wanna get fired." I said, wrapping my leg around her waist. 

"But I wanna stay with you." She sighed, holding my arms tightly which were wrapped around her stomach. I could feel the jewel in her belly button, causing me to smile at the memory. 

"So do I Cupcake, but I'll see you later." I chuckled, kissing the back of her neck before stretching, latching off of her as I stood up fully. 

"Now I'm cold." She huffed, pulling the duvet over her like a cocoon which was adorable. 

"Laur, it's literally a sauna in here." I scoffed, looking at my suite on the floor which I really didn't want to wear, but seen as though it was the only clothes I had I had no choice. As I put on my blazer, I looked over at Laura who had her eyes open, despite 'being asleep'. 

"What's up?" I asked, sitting down on the bed next to her, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

"I don't feel very well." She pouted, huffing her cheeks as she snuggled into her yellow pillow even further. 

"I think that's called a hang over love." I chuckled, placing my hand on her forehead which was a natural temperature, bringing it down to stroke her little face. 

"I don't like it." She mumbled, causing me to giggle. 

"You've never been hung over?" I asked quietly, still tracing patterns on her warm cheeks. 

"Yes, and I still don't like it." She replied in a huff, her eyes closed in content. I could feel my heart melting at her cuteness. 

"You need a shower." I said, attempting to pull her up which was very hard to do. 

"Are you saying I smell?!" She said, squinting her eyes at me as she sat up on her own; a little too fast as she held her head in pain afterwards. 

"No, I'm saying you need a cold shower to wake you up." I chuckled, stroking her back as I guided her to her bathroom across from us, surprised as I got her up more easily than I thought I would. 

I stood at the sink, brushing my teeth as she stripped, climbing into her shower as the tap ran which caused the mirror to fog slightly. 

"Why do you need to go home?" She asked as she showered. I wiped my mouth on the towel and sat down on the closed toilet seat lid, admiring what I could see behind the fog. 

"Check up on Charlie, and sort my idiot brother out." I scoffed, licking my dry lips at my sight. For a cute face, she has a banging body. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Will. How come he's in Silas?" She asked, coating her hair with conditioner. 

"I'm wondering the same thing Cupcake." I said quite confused. I have no clue why he's back at Silas, let alone how the fuck he knows where I live. The only thing I know is that he some how found my address and dropped off a big supply of drugs for me to sell, but as soon as he saw that I was already stocked up he insisted that we have a party and sell the drugs he had brought right there and then. But he never comes by to hand them personally, he has someone to do that for him. 

"Was he a good brother...if you don't mind me asking." She asked, curiosity taking over her; well, she is a journalist. 

"We were never close, we just lived together, never crossing paths until I needed money to get the fuck out of Styria." I answered vaguely, not really going into detail about how we hated each other's guts. 

"And your adopted sister?" She asked again, scrubbing herself with soap which was definitely distracting me. 

"Mattie, it was kinda the same thing, but she came into my life when I was eleven so we didn't really have much in common as she was sixteen at the time." I replied, playing with my blazers button holes. Our family was always quite distant despite the perfect image we gave everyone. 

"I can't relate to any of that, I'm an only child." She said, turning off the shower. I looked down as I realised she was butt naked, letting her get wrapped up in her towel before I looked back up again, being met with glistening eyes. 

"Lucky you." I sighed, kissing her cheek as I brushed past her and into her room, plopping myself on the end of her bed as she came out to gather some clothes. 

"Or maybe I have step siblings who I don't know about." She scoffed, dropping her towel right in front of me as she changed into some jeans and a jumper, causing me to blush immensely at the view she had just given me. It seems like she's warming up to me, not minding if I see her naked or with bed hair. 

"You should talk to your dad about it." I shrugged, taping my socked-foot on the carpet below me. I looked up at her as she went quite. 

"Hmm, seems like I have a lot to talk to him about." She rolled her eyes, heading back to the bathroom as she blow dried her hair and brushed her teeth. When she came back out I couldn't help but smile at the gorgeous sight in front of me. 

I stood up, entering her personal space as I held her hips gently. 

"What?" She asked curiously, looking at my lips before my eyes. 

"Nothing, you just make me really fucking turned on." I smirked, leaning in to kiss her, confused at when she lent away slightly. 

"Yeah, about last night...I've never done stuff with other people so I'm sorry if it was shit and if I did it all wrong I just-"

I cut her off with a heavy kiss, smiling when I felt her tense body relax into my arms. After a few moments I pulled away slightly to look at her. 

"It was perfect, you're perfect." I cooed, pulling our lips together again. I couldn't help but lower my hands to her ass as I groped her, forcing our fronts to collide which she whimpered at. 

"Why don't you let me touch you?" I sighed, stroking her hair back as I pulled away. She thought for a moment. 

"Because I'm scared." She simply replied, looking down ashamed. I immediately brought one of my hands up to her chin, forcing her to look up at me. 

"You have nothing to be scared about." I reassured her gently, caressing her jaw lovingly. 

"I know, but I've never experienced any of this..." she sighed, playing with my fingers. 

"Any of what?" I asked, I knew her answer, but I just wanted to hear her say it...I swear I'm not a narcissist. 

"You know...being treated the way you treat me." She said in a higher octave, blushing at herself which I found cute as hell. But we really need to talk about what we are...about what's going on.

"Hey Laur? What are w-"

She silenced me with a tender kiss. 

"Let's not do this now, let's just keep spending time together okay?" She asked, smiling gently. 

"Okay." I breathlessly cooed, kissing her on the lips a final time before leading her downstairs with me. 

As we sat at the counter and ate the fruit salad her dad had prepared for us, I couldn't help but ask her a burning question. 

"Did you Uh...did you get turned on when last night when we did stuff?" I asked, taking a bite of apple to cover up my slight embarrassment. She immediately flushed red and choked on her food slightly. 

"I mean, y-yeah. Carm, I get turned on when ever I look at you." She replied quietly. I couldn't help the smirk which was prying out of my lips. I love the idea that just seeing me makes her crave me...

"Oh please." She scoffed, punching my shoulder playfully. 

"What?! I didn't say anything!" I jeered with a hidden grin. 

"No, but you were thinking it." She rolled her eyes, jumping off the stool as she took our bowls to the sink, kissing my cheek on her way. I swear she can see straight through me. 

"Come here." I said seductively, watching Laura with narrowed eyes as she paced over to me with a confused expression. As soon as she was in close proximity I held her hips and placed her in front of me, crashing her thighs against my groin as I was sat and she was stood. 

Before she could make a comment, I lifted her tank top up slightly and kissed her bare stomach gently, caressing the back of her thighs as I swirled my tongue around her abdomen. Teasing Laura is now my new favourite hobby, making her want me to be kissing her on other parts of her body. 

"U-uh Carm..." Laura stuttered, causing me to stop the actions and look up at her; I must have got lost in bliss as her skin was covered in marks and wet spots from my intense make outs. I looked up at her sheepishly. 

"I'm not complaining, but you know you can actually kiss me right...on my lips?" She nodded sarcastically, causing me to look up at her sheepishly. I stood up, still holding her hips as I pulled her into a passionate kiss, doing the same to her lips which I had just done to her lower half. She brought her hand to the nape of my neck, her other hand holding my shoulder securely as I held a tight grasp of her waist. Kisses like this I craved...but I craved her more. 

"Carm...I have to go to work." She sighed through kisses, making me peck her lips a final time before just looking at her. 

"So now you want to go to work huh?" I scoffed sarcastically, retrieving my hands from under her jumper begrudgingly. 

"Like you said, I don't want to be late." She chuckled, sliding her hands from my neck to my ass, squeezing it before heading over to the door. I licked my now dry lips, dazzled at her sudden action. 

"You coming?" She asked, opening the door already. I gulped and made my way over to her. 

"Not in the way I'd like to be." I sighed, rubbing past her front as I slipped through the gap of the door. 

As we walked to the library hand in hand, we talked about some random shit and what we want to do in the future. Laura wants to take her journalism seriously and travel the world where as I had no clue what I wanted to do. I was content with just following Laura...if she'd let me. 

I was suddenly cut off as I felt my hand turn cold. I looked down to see Laura's hand tucked deep in her jumpers pocket; following her gaze I watched as a police car drove past us. 

"You're gonna have to speak to him at one point Laur, this is just ridiculous." I said, digging through her pocket as I pulled her hand back out, holding it firmly as the police car was far behind us. 

"I will when the time is right Carm, you wouldn't understand." She sighed, leaning in my side as we made our way up the god awful hill. 

"Oh I beg to differ cupcake." I scoffed, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, practically dragging me up the stairs at this point. 

"It's not that my parents didn't accept me being a lesbian, they just never said anything about it which made everything awkward and uncomfortable." I huffed, trying to control my breathing as we finally made it into the library. 

"How did you come out to them?" She asked quietly, standing still in front of me. 

"I didn't, they caught me 'in the act'." I replied, doing quotation marks with my fingers sarcastically which she looked down at. 

"Oh..." She said, kicking her feet under her. I stroked her arm which caused her to look up at me. 

"But that was a long time ago creampuff." I reassured her quietly, kissing her lips tenderly until a cough brought us back into reality. We both turned, still holding each other, to a tall ginger who was sweeping the entrance awkwardly. I recognise this giant from last week, she gave me bad vibes for some odd reason. I scowled at her for ruining the moment. 

"I'm pretty late for my shift, call me later?" Laura sighed, looking up at me apologetically which caused my mouth to turn from a frown to a small smile. 

"Will do." I smiled, kissing her lovingly, making sure the girl saw. 

"Bye cutie." I smiled, making my way out of the door. 

"Bye Carm." I heard as I left properly, jogging down the stairs as I pulled out my phone. 

Me (09:46) meet me at my place ASAP. 

I put my phone away and made my way back home which would take me at least an hour on foot. On my way back I called at a convenience store, buying a pack of cigarettes and a rack of beer's. 

I was half way home when I passed a pub which had a 'help wanted sign'. Before I could second guess myself, I placed the box of beers under a bush and headed inside, remembering how Laura said that I should find a new job...that I deserved better. 

It was pretty early so no one was really in, just a few truck drivers digging into a breakfast. Silas was quite old fashioned so a few people were smoking around the bar. 

I approached the bar to a blond women wearing a tight black top and leggings, cleaning pints behind the counter. 

"Hey, I saw the help wanted sign." I said, trying to sound casual which I think she bought. She looked me up and down with a bit lip. What was she- oh...I'm wearing my suite damnit. 

"Well you came prepared." She giggled, leaning on the counter, showing off her cleavage which was not at all appeasing for some reason; a few weeks ago and I would definitely be inviting her back to my place, but now it was different...I only found Laura attractive. 

"Yeah, where can I apply?" I brushed it off, hoping she would catch on. She waited a moment before heading to the back, leaving me for a while before she came out with a slip of paper and a pen, sliding it to me on the wet surface. 

"What, I just sign this and I'm in?" I asked confused. 

"Are you 21 or older?" She asked, lighting a cigarette, offering me the lighter as she saw the box poking out of my pocket. I happily took it and lit one of my own, trying to be social with her even though I felt slightly uncomfortable. 

"Yup, I'm twenty one." I said with a forced smile, signing the paper, reading over the registration's briefly; 'wear suitable clothing, preferably black and don't serve anyone under the age of 21.' I could do that. 

"Great. Your shift starts tomorrow at three PM to nine PM." She smiled, both of us flicking ash into a tray. 

"Damn, that was easier than I expected." I scoffed, handing her the form which she took happily. 

"Yeah, were pretty desperate. It'll be nice to have some new company...a great view too." She winked, causing me to laugh awkwardly. 

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." I sighed, getting up and making my way out quickly to avoid any more flirting. 

Flicking my cigarette on the floor I picked up my beers and headed back to my apartment, making no breaks this time as I was eager to speak to Will. 

I typed in my passcode and made my way into the building, placing my beers into the fridge as I topped up Charlie's food bowl, thank god he's learned to jump out of the window and beg old people to feed him when I'm not here. I hadn't even taken my shoes off before I heard the alarm of someone trying to buzz in...Will. Okay Carmilla, get yourself together. I buzzed him in and waited for him to come, pacing around in anticipation. 

"Well hey there stranger." He teased, walking in like he owned the place. I scowled at him, watching as he closed the door behind him. 

"Nice to see you too." He sighed sarcastically, walking past me as he made himself comfortable on the couch. 

"You owe me a lot of explications." I scoffed, sitting at the other end of the sofa, watching him with narrowed eyes. 

"Right, I have some great new shit, worth a lot more than the others." He said proudly, reaching into his bag excitedly before I stopped him. 

"Will, I'm done with that shit now." I said seriously, waiting for his reaction as I caught him off guard. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" He scoffed, looking at me amused. 

"It means...I'm not dealing anymore." I said again. God, he's still stupid. 

"How many times have I heard one that before." He teased sarcastically, rummaging through his bag again. 

"William! Listen to me; I'm not doing it anymore. I just got an actual job." I said rather frustrated. This time I caught his actual attention. 

"That wasn't the idea I was getting a couple of days ago when you were high as fuck dancing with girls." He scoffed, getting more comfy. 

"Yeah, well things change. Out of everyone you should know that." I mocked, making my way over to the fridge as I popped open two beers, handing one to Will as I sat back down. 

"So that's it? You're not gonna deal for me anymore?" He asked seriously now, taking a gulp of his beer. 

"So you do have a brain in there?" I teased, kicking my shoes off as I rested them on the low table in front of me. 

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. I know you'll come running back to me when you can't afford this place." He sighed, looking at me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him. 

"Not gonna happen mommy's boy." I teased, taking a swig of beer harshly. 

"Speaking of mother, when's the last time you talked to her?" He asked. It's been a while since we caught up like this. 

"When did I leave?" I scoffed. 

"Mattie passed her law degree, she's gonna be a millionaire soon." He said, rolling his eyes as we both groaned. 

"Well isn't she just perfect." I sighed, taking a gulp of alcohol to wash down the jealously. 

"Did she finally marry that ass hole?" I asked begrudgingly. 

"Not that I've heard, but then again, I don't hear much from them anymore." He sighed, placing his empty bottle on the table next to my feet. 

"So you're in Silas now?" I asked again, trying to figure everything out about his sudden appearance. 

"Nope, just thought I'd drop by to make sure you're not dead." He chuckled. Haven't seen that for a long time. 

"Oh please, you just wanted to make my life a living hell again." I laughed sarcastically, punching his shoulder which caused him to wince. 

"Pppffttt, I only know you're living when I get the 'okay' from the people who I send to drop the drugs off to you for me." He scoffed. 

"So that's how you got my address huh." I said, finishing the last drink from my beer, placing it on the table next to him. 

"Exactly. Wanna know how I got in the other day?" He smirked. 

"Enlighten me." I sighed with a fake smile. 

"I re-wired the system." He said proudly, winking at me. 

"Of course you did." I rolled my eyes, some things just never change. 

"Did you get dressed up just to see me orrr..." he implied sarcastically, causing me to curse mentally for not changing. 

"I had a...date?" I replied, more confused at what the hell to call it. 

"No way! Mircalla has a girlfriend?!" He scoffed in disbelief, hitting my arm. 

"I...think so?" Yet again not really knowing how to answer. 

"Have you banged yet?" He grinned. I immediately blushed and played with my fingers. 

"Looks like some things just never change." He jeered, reclining back on the couch. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I spat, looking at his smug face. 

"That you're only in it for the sex." He said like it was nothing. Is that how I come across to him? A sudden anger coursed through my veins. 

"That's not true at all. I wasn't even the one who insinuated it." I replied back witty, watching as his face turned rather surprised. 

"So they're only in it for the sex?" He replied confused. 

"Definitely not, you haven't even met her...well you have, but not in the sense that you would know what she's like." I answered. 

"Oooh, that innocent girl who stood by you like a lost puppy? Really? Her?" He said shocked. 

"Oh shut up, she's adorable." I said proudly, smiling to myself as I thought of her. 

"Hmmm, she did have a sexy body." He replied. I looked at him annoyed. 

"Right, that's your queue to leave." I sighed, standing up as I headed over to the door, holding it open for him. He laughed, closing his bag as he heaved it over his shoulders, standing in front of me. 

"Well, I won't be back for a long time. I'm heading up to L.A for a while." He said.

"Sounds dodgy." I teased. Even though he is immensely annoying and highly irritating, he was still my brother and deep down...deep deep down, I loved him. 

"Just..." I pinched the bridge of my nose embarrassingly "...stay safe yeah?" I asked, genuine concern in my tone. I was expecting him to laugh in my face at the soppiness. 

"Same goes to you." He said sincerely, causing me to look at him surprised, I don't think either of us were expecting this.

"I'll tell the guys you're not dealing anymore, but if you get desperate I'm always a call away." 

"Thanks Will." 

We both shared smiles before he patted my shoulder, leaving out of my apartment as I closed the door behind him. Well that was a kick. So he's moving to L.A and the chances are I'm never going to see him again, Mattie's still sucking up mothers ass and I'm still a disappointment, great. 

For the next few hours I sat in bed and watched some bar tending videos seen as though they weren't going to give me any advice. It seems easy enough, pouring drinks and cleaning glasses. I have the perfect idea of how to tell Laura the news. Speaking of Laura...

"Hey cutie." I said in a sultry tone, pausing my laptop as I answered the phone. 

"Hey Carm, can I come over when my shift ends?" She asked. 

"Of course you can silly, you don't need to ask." I chuckled, a genuine smile on my face. 

"How did it go with Will?" 

"I'll tell you about it later yeah?" 

"Okay Carm, I'll see you in an hour."

"Bye Laur."

I placed my phone down next to me and laid on my back. Thank god I'm not in my suite anymore and had a shower other wise I think I would be dead by now. Pulling the dovet over me, I couldn't help but feel my eye lids start to drop as I sank into my mattress, Charlie snuggled up in my chest. Maybe I could have a quick nap...

(16:34) Two hours later. 

POV: Laura. 

I remembered Carmilla's passcode to enter her apartment: 8228 and happily made my way into the building. I've been looking forward to seeing her all day, the library was the same as it was all the other times before; at least I had Danny to keep my company, but I couldn't help but wish it was Carmilla with me. 

I knocked on the door and waited. After a few moments I knocked again with no reply. Did Carmilla forget I was coming over? I looked through the little glass hole and saw no movement. I decided to just walk in, closing the door behind me as I slipped out of my coat and shoes. 

"Carm?" I called...no reply. I paced over to the couch and saw the two beer bottles, maybe she had left with Will, that can't be good. I apprehensively walked to where her bedroom was, slipping through the little crack she had left open in the door. My heart melted at the view; Carmilla sleeping with Charlie cuddled up with her. I couldn't help but take out my phone and take a picture, now that's definitely going to be my home screen...or is that weird? No, just cute as hell. Charlie must have felt my presence as he stretched, pouncing over to me which caused a very sleepy Carm to wake up. 

"Laura?" She mumbled lazily. I sat on the end of her bed and cuddled with Charlie. 

"Hey." I chuckled quietly. 

"C'mere." She sighed, lifting up the duvet next to her, patting her side for me to join. I happily obliged and snuggled up with her, smiling at how she pulled me into her as she wrapped her arm around my waist safely. 

"Sorry for waking you." I cooed, brushing her hair from her face so I could see her gorgeous porcelain complexion. 

"Don't be ridiculous, you can wake me up anytime." She smiled, her eyes still closed contently as she stroked my lower back sweetly. 

Charlie came bounding over, wedging himself in the tiny gap in the middle of us. I looked at the sight in front of me; my two favourite things submerging me in happiness. 

I diverted my gaze from the huge ball of black fluff to the gorgeous women in front of me, being met with her dark eyes which were peering into my soul. All I wanted to do was cuddle and kiss with Carmilla, so I lent forward and pecked her lips. 

"Wait." She said, rummaging through her jogging bottoms pockets under the blanket, retrieving a piece of minty gum and placing it into her mouth. I looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. 

"What? Morning breath." She shrugged, offering me a piece which I obviously took. 

"Carm, it's five PM." I scoffed, chewing on my gum. 

"That's what I said." She smirked, already leaning forward to catch my lips again. It was going great until a meow caught us off guard. Carmilla huffed and held Charlie, walking over to the door as she kicked him out of the bedroom, closing the door fully behind her. She practically ran back to the bed and joined me under the covers again. 

"Now, where were we." She said seductively, pulling me into her again. 

"I think we were just about to start a great make out session." I grinned. 

"Oh yeah?" She sighed with a smirk, already leaning into my face. 

"Yeah..." Before I could even finish she pressed her lips onto mine hastily, not wasting time in introducing her tongue. She worked wonders with it, swirling around my own, grazing past the roof of my mouth heavenly. I couldn't help the whimper that left my lips, traveling through her mouth. 

"Touch me..." She breathlessly sighed into the kiss, catching me off guard as she held my hand, sliding it down her own jogging bottoms. I could feel how turned on she was, definitely the same for me. I didn't have the confidence I had last night right now, yesterday I was angry and not really thinking about it much, but this time was different; I was fully aware of the situation...maybe too aware as I was thinking about it too much. 

But when I felt Carmilla's cold hands guide my own down her centre I immediately snapped out of it. Come on Laura, girl the hell up and pleasure this gorgeous girl. She deepened the kiss again, whimpering quietly under my touch. After a few minutes she came un done beneath me, followed by cursing and heavy moans. As she was calming down I thought to myself. Last night at the restaurant I was going to tell her I loved her...did I really love Carmilla? Or was it just mixed emotions from the whole situation with my dad? 

She nuzzled into the grove on my neck, cuddling into me tightly as I was lost in thought. 

"That was a lot more better than last time." She mumbled, nuzzling her face against me to get comfy. 

"Really? How?" I asked, falling back into reality. 

"Well...you actually finished me off this time." She chuckled, causing me to blush. 

"This time?" I said confused stroking her back. 

"Yeah, yesterday you kinda left me hanging. But this time you gave me one of my best orgasms I've ever had." She replied, peppering my shoulder with little kisses. Even her kissing my shoulders sent shivers down my spine. 

"Like I said, yesterday wasn't my finest of nights." I scoffed, happy that I pleasured her correctly this time. 

"You're perfect every time." She cooed, brushing my hair back as she really started to kiss my neck. 

"How did it go with Will?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the throbbing between my legs. 

"It was good, I told him I'm not dealing anymore." She said like it was nothing, causing me to push her shoulders back so I could look at her properly. 

"Wait! Seriously?!" I asked with wide eyes. She nodded smiling. I was speechless for a second. 

"Carm! That's amazing what the hell!" I laughed in pure happiness, kissing her heavily as we both smiled. She's really changing for the better...and I couldn't be prouder. 

"All thanks to you cupcake." She chuckled, stroking my face gently. I blushed at her remark. 

"He's also fucking off to L.A." She scoffed, playing with my hair like a child. 

"Are you bothered?" I asked. From what I got she doesn't really care for him, but then again she didn't really elaborate that much. 

"I mean, he's my brother so obviously I get worried. But it's his life and if he wants to do that then so be it." She shrugged, wrapping a lock of my hair around her finger. 

"Did he have any news about what's happening back at Styria?" I asked again, wondering if I was pushing her a little too far. 

"Just that Mattie is still the golden child and everyone else still hates me." She said bitterly, letting go of my hair as she cuddled back into me.

"They don't hate you Carm." I cooed. 

"Are you now a therapist?" She mocked, kissing my neck again. 

"No, but I find it hard to believe that anyone could hate such a softy like you." I chuckled. She propped her self up in front of me and pursed her lips. 

"I'm not soft." She murmured adorably with narrowed eyes. 

"Yes you are." I giggled, propping myself up too. 

"Only around you." She smirked. I love how she's a completely different person around me, like I'm the only one who's ever broken her tough walls down. I watched as she turned to her nightstand, pulling out a cigarette as she lit it. I scowled at her. 

"I thought you weren't doing that anymore." I frowned, giving her a look. 

"I'm not doing drugs anymore, smoking isn't drugs." She replied smugly, taking a drag which caused me to wince. I can't complain though, I can't change her fully; it's actually kind of hot. I watched her contently as she asked her Alexa to play her playlist. 

She stood up elegantly, doing a full body stretch in front of me as the sunset shone on her body through the window, painting her amber just perfectly. She turned back around, holding her hand out for me to take; I took it of course. She stood me up in front of her, her hands on my hips, the cigarette hanging out of her mouth. She started to sway us around to the background music; pink Floyd...she's definitely an oldie. I didn't even know what we were doing, but I didn't want it to end. She swayed us back and fourth, holding onto me gently. 

I rested my head on her shoulder, relishing in the scent of Carmilla, the warmth of her body and the safety of her arms. After a few minutes of quietly dancing around her bedroom, she looked at me. 

"Pizza?" She asked, pulling away from me after ten minutes of silent dancing. 

"Yeah." I breathlessly sighed, still in a world of my own. 

(17:21) 20 Minutes later. 

We were laid on the couch, me laid on her front with an empty pizza box and a few beer bottles on the table next to us, watching Orange Is The New Black. My back was on her front as I was slotted in between her legs, my head turned on her chest as I watched the TV. Charlie was at my feet, sleeping away. Carmilla was playing with my hair above me as we laid in content. My dad thought I was doing a late shift and then going to Danny's for a while so I had at least another two hours here. 

I felt Carmilla's hand snake it's way under my top, laying on my naked stomach as she kissed the top of my head. I snuggled into her further, loving the atmosphere. 

"Carm?" I said, breaking the silence. 

"Hmm?" She hummed, still kissing the top of my head. 

"Remember when you took me to that tree?" I asked.

"Yes, I do recall piercing your hot little stomach." She replied back sarcastically, stroking my stomach. 

"You said it was a 'special tree', how come?" I said. 

"It's where I found Charlie." She answered, causing me to glance down at the ball of black fluff at my feet. 

"Really?" I said surprised. 

"Mhm, I was walking through the forest and heard him stuck up the tree, so I climbed up and retrieved him and brought him back." She explained, lowering her hand so her fingers dipped into the hem of my jeans. I looked back to the TV, blushing at the sex scene which was being displayed...that explains her exploring hands. 

"You climbed up a tree?" I scoffed. She cleared her throat before answering. 

"That I did." She said, distracted by the scene coming from the TV. 

"I didn't even think you could have pets in here." I sighed, trying to distract myself from my lust. I glanced down at her hand which was lowering ever so slightly. 

"Mmm." She hummed a reply, lowering her kisses until she got to my neck, pulling my hair back until she reached my skin. I took a deep breath, realising she's really turned on. 

"Do you want me to touch you?" She sighed into my ear as she nibbled on the lobe. Her hot breath and raspy voice sent shivers down my body. I want my first time to be special, when we're in a relationship, not when we're practically watching porn like horny teenagers...that and I'm also on my period. 

"Top half only." I said, sternly but sympathetic. Before it even registered in my mind, her hand had traveled up my top, cupping my right breast which was covered by my sports bra. 

I craved her lips, so I turned around, still slotted in between her legs as I pressed out fronts together, locking our lips into a passionate kiss. Her hands never left my chest. As the kiss became more heated, her hands became friskier, palming at my breast. 

I whimpered softly at her touch, opening my mouth for her tongue to slip inside of my lips. As we carried on the intense make out, her hips bucked up slightly, pressing our groins together which she moaned at, trying to give herself some sense of relief. Out of reflex I grinded down on her ever so slightly, she quickly pulled away from my lips and let out a sharp moan. 

"What? Too much?" I panted, confused. 

"It's just...if you do that, you'll have to tie me on a chair because I really want to touch you soooo fucking badly." She whimpered, looking at me with hungry eyes. 

"Oh." I said, not really knowing what to do. I was still relishing in the sensation of Carmilla's hand over my boobs. 

"But I could touch you..." I grinned, snaking my hand from her hair to her stomach underneath mine. She looked at me with sorrow full eyes...I think the moments ruined. 

"It's not that I don't want you to touch me, I just feel bad that I can't give it back to you." She whimpered, brushing my hair behind my ear. 

"I'm fine Carm." I reassured her, even though I'm pretty sure my underwear's ruined. 

"Laur, you're literally losing yourself over me just touching your boobs." She mocked, raising her eyebrows at me. I felt my cheeks blushing. 

"What are you doing next Monday?" I asked, completely changing the awkward conversation. 

"Depends what you're offering cupcake." She smiled, kissing my cheek as she traced circles on my hip. 

"How about a luxurious log cabin for three days?" I teased, giving her a toothy grin. 

"Sounds like you're planning on killing me." She said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. 

"Fine, I'll just sleep in the middle of nowhere on my own...all alone in a big white bed, thinking of the other things I would much rather be doing-"

"On second thought I think I want to accept your offer." She scoffed, pulling me into an embrace as she sniffed my hair...she's been doing that a lot recently so I always make sure I get a shower before seeing her if I can. 

I felt over joyed that Carmilla and I would be going together, usually- well, all the time I'm third wheeling Danny and Kirsch and LaF and Perry...but this time it would be different, I'll have Carmilla with me. 

For the next hour we cuddled and watched a film, talking nonsense and making out every so often. Charlie coughed up a fur ball at one point which was gross, but it soon turned hilarious when Carmilla had to take care of that. 

"Crap!" I yelped, answering the phone call from my dad. 

"Laura? How long will you be with Danny?"

"Why, is there a problem?"

"No, it's just getting dark and I had to leave the car at the station so I can't pick you up."

"Okay, I'm on my way home."

"Good, stay safe and don't take any short cuts-"

"-yeah yeah I know, I'll see you soon dad." 

Before he could start another conversation I hung up, flopping back over Carmilla. 

"I'm guessing you have to go." Carmilla sighed, stroking my hair. 

"Not on my own hopefully." I said, hoping Carmilla would come home with me. 

"How could I pass out on a night spent with you." She teased, booping my nose before lifting me off of her. I smiled as she headed over to her room, actually packing a bag ofnclothes this time.

"I wish you could come with us." I mumbled, holding Charlie in my arms...getting covered in cat hair. 

"You're going insane cupcake." Carmilla scoffed, a bag on her shoulders as she paced over to the door, sliding into a pair of converse. 

"Don't listen to your mother Charlie, she's just jealous that I'm giving you more attention than I am to her." I cooed to Charlie playfully, kissing his head before placing him down. 

"Yes, give more attention to my pussy." She teased, opening the door as I tied my shoe laces. 

"Ewww, never say that word again." I said disgusted, brushing by her to leave her apartment. 

She scoffed, closing her door behind us as we left the building hand-in-hand.

It was cold tonight, the wind was bitter but the sky was calming. Carmilla's hand was creating a warmth to cover my palm, leaving me feeling safe. 

"Shit." Carmilla hissed, pulling me back as she held us to a stop.

"What?" I asked confused. I followed her gaze to a group of skaters, at least twenty of them huddled around the path, sitting on walls and smoking. I recognised a few faces from the first day I met Carmilla outside of the library. It's only just come to me that Carm only hangs around with me now. 

"I know another way-"

"Carmilla!" A girls voice cut her off, dragging everyone else's attention to us. I looked to Carmilla who had a forced smile, her hand tensing on mine. 

"So much for leaving." Carmilla sighed, keeping a firm hold of my hand as we made our way up to them. They were all very intimidating, looking me up and down as I definitely didn't fit in with them. The stench of weed was clogging my nose. 

"Karnstein, it's been a while." One of the boys said, his eyes fixated on me. 

"Yeah, I've been busy." Carm replied with a fake chuckle. They all exchanged glances at one and other, making me extremely self conscious. 

"Hey Carmilla." A sultry voice said, the owner of the voice emerging from the gaggle, standing in front of us with a cigarette in her hand. She was jaw dropping, so beautiful...she looked like just Carmilla's type. 

"Hello Ell." Carmilla said awkwardly, stroking the back of my hand which caught Ell's attention.

"Hi, I don't think we've met?" She said with a smile, offering me a cigarette. Fuck, I don't smoke, but I don't want to look weird or pathetic in front of them. I smiled and reached for the smoke. 

"She doesn't smoke." Carmilla said abruptly, causing me to retract my hand and shove it in my pocket. The whole group scoffed, Ell took a drag for herself. 

"Do you have a name mystery women?" She asked with a shit eating grin...yup, definitely Carmilla's type. 

"Uh Laura." I replied weekly. Carmilla cleared her throat. 

"Well, we better get going-"

"What is she? Your girlfriend?" Ell suddenly spoke, frustration in her tone. My eyes widened at the statement, everyone else watching me like an eagle. 

"That's none of your business." Carm simply replied. 

"Come on Laur." She spoke again but serious, brushing past Ell as she guided me through the group. As we walked through the group I felt all eyes on me, stepping over legs and bikes awkwardly. 

"I heard you're not dealing anymore! Did your brother finally figure out what you were doing!" Ell shouted behind us. Carmilla stood still and looked at the night sky, taking a deep breath as she clenched my hand. I had no idea what the hell to do at this point, I've never been in this situation, it's all very new to me. 

"It's okay, let's just go home yeah?" I gently cooed to Carmilla, reaching up to kiss her cheek reassuringly. I got a glimpse of her face and she looked furious, I've never seen her like this before. 

"I knew it, you didn't even tell him." Ell scoffed from behind us, Carmilla let go of my hand and turned around, her hands balled into fists. She strutted over to Ell angrily, just a few inches taller than her. All I could do is stand and watch, this is not my place to do anything. Everyone suddenly stood up and looked at one and other nervously.   
Damnit Carmilla, my dad's gonna be worried sick. 

Carmilla looks scary like this, but weirdly it's kinda hot when she's all big and tough. 

"You need to learn to keep your damn mouth shut." Carm hissed, standing tall in front of Ell who had a smirk on her lips. 

"Hhmmm, you weren't complaining last time my mouth was open." She scoffed, causing my stomach to churn. 

"But of course you have someone else to do that for you now." She spoke, everyone turning around to look at me. 

"I said shut your fucking mouth!" Carmilla shouted, pushing Ell back viciously enough for her to fall to the ground. Everyone watched in entertainment whilst I stood there in shock. 

I was about to step forward and pull her away from the situation, but then sirens and flashing lights stopped me in my tracks. The blue and red lights caught everyone's attention, including Carmilla's who mouthed 'fuck'. 

No no no, this can not be happening right now. Carmilla caught on as she ran to me. 

"Come on, we need to fucking run." She said in a hurry, taking my hand as she sprinted down the path, practically dragging me. 

As we were running I had a lot of questions forming in my mind, but strangely enough...a rush of excitement and adrenaline coursed through my body. Running from the police like teenagers, running hand in hand with an incredibly sexy women. 

But then it all turned for the worse, the sheriff cop car speeding down the road. 

"Oh fuck!" I panted out of breath, pulling back Carmilla as I pulled us behind a brick wall. 

"What are you doing?!" She panted, also out of breath as she wiped a sheet of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. She looked insanely hot and I have no idea why. 

Before I could even realise what I was doing, I lunged forward for a heated kiss. I caught her off guard as she didn't respond at first, but after she felt my tongue asking for entrance she quickly accepted me, returning the gesture back. 

I found myself suddenly pinned against the brick wall, Carmilla mouth fucking me heavenly as her hands snaked up my top, gripping my skin. I wrapped my hands in her hair, tugging on it as she slid her thigh between my legs. 

I reached down from her hair to the waist band of her jogging bottoms, untying the two cotton threads which were keeping them up. As soon as the knot came un done, I slid my hand down the material, relishing in the heat coming from her centre. We were both whimpering and panting in each other's mouths, filled with desire and adrenaline. 

"Down here!" A booming voice shouted, causing me and Carmilla to quickly stop our movements and look at each other like we're about to die. 

She pressed her finger against me to keep me quiet as she peered around the wall. She quickly shot back around the wall, looking at me with a shameless look. 

"Okay, don't freak out but I have weed on me." She whispered, still pressed against me. 

"What the fu-" She cut me off with a finger against my lips again. 

"Also, I just saw your-"

"Laura?!" A deep voice hollered. Oh fuck. The world really hates me. I looked at my dad, like a dear caught in headlights. 

"Heyyyy dad." I smiled worriedly, at least he didn't catch what me and Carmilla was doing before hand. 

"Carmilla?!" He started again in shock. 

"Hello sir..." Carmilla sighed, both of us not knowing what to do. 

"Don't tell me you have something to do with this." He said sternly, flashing his torch in my direction which caused me to wince. I smiled at him sheepishly. 

"Get in the car." He demanded, I've never seen him like this; seems like I'm learning a lot about people today. 

"And you." Her ordered Carmilla who was standing with her hands in her pockets. 

My dad guided me and Carmilla to the police car. 

"Sir, we've caught at least half of them. We found drugs on them all." A tall police women said in a firm voice, showing him the bags of weed and powder. Carmilla's going to be in a lot of shit, there's no doubt that my dad will search Carmilla also, trying to find anyway to get her to stay away from me. I glanced to Carm who looked nervous, tapping her shoes on the wet pavement as it started to rain. I should be shitting myself right now, but oddly I feel exited. I've never been in a situation like this, running away from cops with a girl, making out with that said girl behind a wall. 

"Did you check this girl?" The women asked pointing to a wide eyed Carmilla. Most of the cops know who I am, the sheriffs pure child. Here we go...the moment where I could never see Carmilla again. We were both bracing for my dad to catch Carmilla red handed. 

"Yup, she's clean." My dad coughed, not looking at either me or Carmilla. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, as did Carmilla. What the hell is going on? When he stopped talking to the other cops as they whisked away the troubled teens, he opened the door silently, pointing in the back of the car for me and Carmilla to walk into. 

Ten minutes in and we were all in silence. Carmilla was chewing her gum rather obnoxiously as I sat with my hands on my lap, tapping my thumbs on my thighs. 

"You two better have a damn good explanation by the time I get home." Dad firmly stated, holding the car wheel tightly, well I think he was, I can't really see through the metal mesh which was stopping us from the front of the car. Looks like Carms coming over anyways. 

(20:08) 20 minutes later. 

Laura POV

Me and Carm was sat on the sofa awkwardly, watching as my dad sat on the table in front of us in his full uniform. 

"Care to explain to me what the hell you two girls were doing out there?!" He spat, looking from me to Carm. Come on Laura...try to lie good this time. 

"Well, I was walking home from Danny's as you told me to do, and as I was walking home I ran into Carmilla. We walked together and ran into a group of people, and when we heard the sirens we got scared and hid behind the wall." I said, trying to sound as honest as I could. Carmilla and Dad looked at me with unreadable expressions. It was silent for a few moments. 

"No offence Carmilla, but you don't look like the type to 'run and hide'." He said cautiously, now eyeing up Carm who looked completely lost. Both me and Carmilla stayed silent. 

"Laura. I didn't raise you to lie." He scolded, narrowing his eyes at me. Is he fucking kidding me right now?

"What?! You barely raised me at all!" I spat, standing up as he stood up too, over towering me whilst Carmilla sat up rather tense. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He said in a demonic manner. 

"It means that when mom left you sat on your damn ass all day and locked me in my room!" I hissed, my eyes swelling up with tears now. He looked taken back, surprised at my sudden mood swing. This anger has been building up inside of me for my whole life...and now it was all coming out. He opened his mouth to talk but I quickly snapped back. 

"You're so fucking hypocritical! Telling me you didn't raise a liar?! I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure the other day I walked into you with another women who's acting like my fucking mother!" I yelled, not caring about my profanity. The room was deafeningly quite, no one even breathing. 

He sighed at me in defeat, tears in his eyes. My heart melted at the sight...fuck. 

"Where the hell are you going?!" I choked on my tears as he opened the front door. 

"I'm spending the night at Caren's. You two can do what ever the hell you want." He sighed, heaving on his coat as he left, shutting the door behind him. I looked at the door furious...how can he just leave like that?! The car lights casted shadows in the dark room as no one had turned on the house lights. 

I stood in shock, not really knowing what the hell had just happened. I felt Carmilla's presence behind me, a tense atmosphere looming over us. 

"Come on Laur, lets go to bed." Carmilla cooed, standing up as she held my hand softly, guiding me up the stairs in silence. When she led me in the room she closed my door quietly. I couldn't be bothered to change into my pyjamas, so I just stripped my clothes off and went straight under the covers in my bra and underwear. I heard Carm zipping open her bag, shuffling around as she changed into her shorts and baggy band top. She joined me in bed, laying next to me as we both looked up at the ceiling in silence. 

"That was really brave you know." Carmilla whispered after a few moments of silence. I turned on my side and looked at her. 

"I'm a horrible person." I whimpered, not caring that a few tears dropped out of my eyes. 

"Hey, no you're not." Carmilla cooed wrapping her arms around my waist as she pulled me into her lovingly. 

"He's never left the house like that before." I sobbed, nuzzling into Carmilla's neck. She held the back of my head, stroking my hair. 

"I think he had a hard hit of reality cupcake." She said softly, kissing the top of my head. Somehow that made me feel a little better. Everything I said was true, so why do I feel so guilty? 

"He didn't leave because of what you said, he left because for once he didn't have an answer...he knew you were right and couldn't accept it." She said again. I cuddled into her tighter, sniffling away as she calmed me down a little. 

"Who's Ell?" I asked out of the blue, changing the subject to give myself a break. She stiffened for a moment before massaging my scalp. 

"This girl who got obsessed with me." She replied. 

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked again, worried for her answer. 

"No cutie, she was and never will be my girlfriend." She chuckled, placing light kisses on the top of my head again. I sighed in relief. 

"You know when we were at that restaurant and I said I didn't come to Silas alone?" She randomly brought up. 

"Yes...?" I replied now on edge. 

"I came with Ell. We both wanted a fresh start so we moved to Silas in different apartment's. We were basically friends with benefits." She explained to me. God, how could I have been so oblivious. 

"Oh." I simply replied, not really knowing what to say to that. 

"But now, I don't need anyone else but you." She smiled, looking down at my puffy eyes. She leaned in for a kiss but then a bigger question occurred to me. 

"What did she mean about you not telling Will something?" I asked again. She looked at me with a blank expression...did I go too far? She took a heavy sigh. 

"Well, lets just say I didn't always sell the drugs he sent me." She said vaguely, but I caught on. 

"And he doesn't know this?" I replied quite shocked. She shook her head quietly. 

"So you owe him money." I sighed, worried at the consequences. 

"Yes, about half a grands worth." She said, chewing on her bottom lip. 

"Carm!" I yelped, siting up a little to meet her gaze. 

"It's fine, he's fucked off to L.A now, so I doubt he will ever find out." She rolled her eyes, pulling us both back down again. 

"And if he does?" I said worried. 

"Then I'll pay him, but let's not think about that right now yeah?" She reassured me, tracing patterns on my naked skin. 

"Okay." I whispered, feeling myself fall asleep. 

"It's been a pretty hectic day..." She chuckled, pulling the dovet over us both warmly. "...let's get some sleep." She cooed quietly, holding me tenderly. 

"Sleep safe Carm." I murmured, dozing off already, relishing in her heat. 

"Good night creampuff." She sighed, kissing my head a final time. I knew she wasn't going to sleep yet, but I sure as hell was. 

(07:32) Thursday

Carmilla's POV

I quickly but silently reached over Laura and switched her alarm off, looking down apprehensively at her. Phew...she's still fast asleep. As I watched Laura I knew she wouldn't be in the right mind set to go to work this morning after last night's occurrence. I would text my grandma, but she doesn't have a phone. I looked at Laura's phone, pulling a face at her home screen which was me sound asleep cuddling Charlie; when the hell did she take that?!

Maybe I could text one of her friends and tell her she's not coming in to work today. I pressed the home button...of course it was locked, fuck. Okay Carmilla think, what could be her passcode- 1234, really Laura? At least I was in. Is that classed as snooping? Maybe I could look at her history and see what kind of porn she's in to; no Carmilla keep in in your pants. 

I scrolled through her contacts, trying to find someone who I recognised...Danny Lawrence. Well it's now or never. 

Me (07:37): Hey, could you cover for Laura or find someone to do it?

I waited anxiously for a reply. I looked to my side to view a sleeping Laura, drooling all over my arm...thanks cupcake. 

Danny (07:38): is this Laura?

Me (07:38): no, it's Carmilla. 

Danny (07:38): why r u on her phone?

Dammit, why is she being so damn annoying. 

Me (07:39): that's really not relevant right now. Can you do it or not?

Danny (07:39): sure, but y can't she come?

Me (07:39): she's sick. 

Danny (07:40): cramps?

Me (07:40): sure. 

I placed her phone down quietly, drained to death from that conversation. 

I let her sleep for another hour, letting her wake up in her own time. 

"Mmpph." She hummed as she stretched, opening her eyes lazily. 

"Morning cutie." I chuckled at her adorableness. 

"Morning." She yawned, nuzzling into my side like a puppy. 

"Sleep well?" I asked, playing with her golden locks. 

"Surprisingly yes, yes I did." She mumbled. She stayed still in content for a while, that was until a look of worry covered her face as she bolted up, fumbling out of bed as she made her way to the bathroom. 

"Shit shit shit shit! I'm late for work!" She protested from the bathroom. I sat up and stretched my arms out, waking myself up a little. 

"Cupcake come back!" I called. She peered around the corner of her door with a toothbrush in her mouth. 

"I asked someone to take your shift, you're fine." I chuckled, watching her face turn to confusion as she retreated back to the sink, wiping her minty mouth on her towel. 

"When?!" She asked concerned, joining me back in bed. 

"A couple of hours ago." I hummed, wrapping my arm around her shoulder again. 

"How and who?" She asked with narrowed eyes. 

"That freakishly tall girl, and you really need to change your password." I smirked. 

"Thank god, I don't think I could bring my self to go to work today." She sighed, leaning in my side. Work...work! Oh crap I start my new job today.

"Do you think my dad's home?" Laura whimpered, suddenly reminded of last night. 

"Not that I know of, just give him some space Laur, he's your dad...you both just needed to calm down. He loves you Laura." I said sincerely, brushing some fallen hair out of her perfect face. 

"I don't know what I would do without you." She smiled, kissing my cheek, lingering with her lips for a while. 

"I can help you in many ways you know." I said in a low sultry voice, turning my face so I was directly in hers. 

"Oh yeah?" She smirked, leaning forward slightly. 

Three loud knocks on the door caught us off guard. 

"Ignore it." She sighed, finally kissing my lips, her hand resting underneath my shirt. 

Another three loud bangs, causing her to groan.

"You've got to be shitting me." She growled. 

"Go get it, I can wait." I said, hiding my desperation. 

She sighed and got up, sliding on a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top before she left me sat on the bed; well at least now I can brush my hair and teeth.

I got my toothbrush out of my bag and some perfume and hair brush, sorting myself out in her bathroom. As I wiped my mouth on the towel, I realised how long she had been down stairs. 

"Cupcake?" I called as I made my way down her stairs. 

As I entered the living room, I was met with Laura and a women standing together rather awkwardly. 

I've never seen this women before...but she has a very recognisable face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this women hhhhmmmmm
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3


	8. Mother, any distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter, including lots and lots of fluff between the two love birds 
> 
> ....and pepper spray Sherman

(09:03) Wednesday

Laura POV

I was sat down on the sofa, Carmilla next to me with the women on the other couch next to mine. 

"So, you're here." I sighed uncomfortably, not really knowing what to do or say. 

"You're dad thought this would be a good time for us to meet again." She smiled, sitting stiffly in awkwardness. Carmilla has her hand placed on my thigh reassuringly. 

"Oh course, why would I ever have thought you actually wanted to see me." I scoffed sarcastically, shaking my head in disbelief at the whole situation. 

"That's not it at all Loo." She quickly retorted, making my face bunch up at hearing that nickname which I haven't heard since she left. 

"Just get your lecture over and done with." I spat with a fake smile. 

"Cupcake come on..." Carmilla cooed in my ear, trying to calm me down which my...mother, noticed.

"Cupcake? I used to call you that." She chuckled light heartedly. Carmilla smiled and let out a hum. I felt bad that Carm had been dragged into all my family drama; I understand that she's trying to lighten the mood by making everything less awkward...well, trying too, but right now my mind was all over the place. 

"Yeah well only one person can call me that." I hissed, pulling on Carmilla's arm for emphasis. 

"You've grown so mu-"

"Okay, can we stop with all of this fake parenting crap? Dad sent you here to try and 'calm me down' and talk some sense into me. So what ever you've been told to say, get on with it." I spat, shuffling around a little to try and subside my nerves. Carmilla and mom looked at me in shock. I hate it when Carmilla looks at me like that. 

"I understand how you must be feeling Laura, but I-"

"You understand? Ppfffttt you understand nothing." I scoffed in disbelief. I understand that she left me and never bothered to contact me once. There was a long, agonising silence between us all. 

"Well, I tried talking to you but you clearly don't want me here." Mom smiled sadly, motioning to stand up and leave. 

"Wait!" Carmilla suddenly bolted out, leaning up slightly to stop her in her tracks. 

"Look, I know this is none of my business, but after everything I've heard and seen...you two are due for a talk." Carmilla said, more or less pleading us. Carmilla looked at me with hopeful eyes. I glanced back to mom who had taken her seat again, looking at me worriedly. 

"Fine..." I pinched the bridge of my nose as I took a deep breath, "...say what you must." I huffed. I'm doing this for Carmilla. 

"Well...your father called me last night in a hurry. I couldn't really understand what he was saying with his blabbering but I knew he was desperate for me to see you." She spoke sincerely. I felt Carm's head rest on my shoulder as she reassuringly rubbed my thigh up and down.

"What did he say?" I asked, dreading for the answer. 

"He said something about being a bad parent and how he desperately needed my help, which I was very happy to do so." She added on the extra part in a hurry. Shit...dad must feel terrible. But right now I had a lot of questions. 

"Why did you leave in the first place?" I suddenly blurted out, catching everyone off guard as Carm stiffened at my side. 

"I left because...because I wasn't ready yet." She stuttered, not really knowing what she was getting at. I raised my eyebrows at her, signalling for her to carry on. 

"Me and you're dad we're going through a rough patch, we thought having a child would bring us back together." She sighed. 

"So this is all my fault." I sarcastically laughed to myself. If I wasn't laughing, I would be crying. I felt Carm snake an arm around my waist as she held me tightly. 

"No! That's not what I meant at all Loo- Laura."

"So what did you mean exactly."

"We had always wanted a family before we were even married. So we did, we ignored our breaking relationship and had you and my god was it amazing...you are the best thing to ever happen to me Laura." She sighed with a remembering smile. 

"Clearly, because that's why you left right?" I scoffed. Carmilla was just silent. 

"Anyways...when you were about four, I realised I was not ready to settle down with your father, her was slowly starting to drift away from me like he's never done before; we didn't even sleep in the same bed anymore." She sighed sadly, playing with a crease in her jeans. Now I was listening, dad was like this before mom left?

"And that's when you left..." I sighed, feeling bad about the way I treated her before, but this was all new information to me. 

"No. I didn't leave because of you or your dad...I left for myself. This wasn't the life I wanted to live."

"Did this not occur to you before you had a fucking child?" I scoffed, now she was making no sense. 

"Laur-" Carmilla started. 

"-No, it's fine sweetie." Mom cut Carmilla off, the nickname caused my tummy to churn. 

"I begged your father for me to have full custody over you, to pack our things and leave for New York...but it wasn't that simple."

"How so?" I asked, completely baffled at all of this new information I was learning. 

"Honey, I had no money. Sherman had just been raised to sherif with a whopping pay, it made sense for me to leave you in your fathers hands." 

"So why did you never visit?"

"Because your father was disgusted at my act of leaving and I don't blame him. I never wanted to leave you Loo, but I couldn't live a lie." She spoke with meaning. I glanced at Carmilla who was glued onto every word mom was saying...she had also done the same as mother which helped me realise her situation. 

"Your dad ended up getting the custody and gave me a paycheque which would help me leave for New York. We filed a divorce and barely ever spoke again...he changed his number and I lost all contact." At this point she was nearly falling off the couch with how intense she was sitting. Come to think of it she was very beautiful; she's changed a lot since I last saw her all those years ago. 

I sat in shock, furious at my dad for forcing me to live with all of these lies. I was brought up with no clarification or reassurance, nothing. 

"I hoped your birthday cards would have explained it all a little bit." She sighed, breaking the silence. I sat up straight, making sure I heard her correctly. Carmilla still had her arm around my waist but was forced to sit up too at my action. 

"What birthday cards?" I asked confused. 

"The birthday cards I send you every year?" She replied as if I knew what she was talking about. 

"I've never gotten any birthday cards..." I said, and then it all sunk in; dad had been keeping them away from me. 

"I see, well, that's your dad's decision to make." She mumbled sadly. I didn't know what to say; everything I could think of was just curses and screaming. 

"No, it's my decision to make." I spat to myself. 

"Your dad means well, he was only trying to pro-"

"-protect me?! Protect me from what? My own damn mother? This whole time I thought you to be the villain and oh how wrong I was." I scoffed, standing up now as I paced around. Carmilla was looking at me worried. 

"Laura, none of us are the victims-"

"Not even me? The child who's been fed off lies, locked away in a tower from reality?" Both Carm and mother tensed at my sudden intervention. 

I was caught off guard when mom stood tall over me, holding onto my shoulders to stop me from moving. I looked up to her brown eyes. 

"I wish this could have been easier, god how I wish I could go back in time and make things right between the three of us, but not a day goes by where I miss my child." She caressed my cheek as her eyes began to water. I heard a little sniffle from my side; when I looked over Carm was whipping away a single tear from her red cheek. She had once been in this exact position. 

"I've missed you too." I smiled softly, choking back tears and the soreness of my clenching throat, but I had to be brave. 

"I'm so fucking proud of you." She stated firmly, shaking my shoulders back and fourth as she looked at every single freckle my face had. Dad never curses so that caught me off guard a little. 

"How can you be proud of me? You know nothing about what I've done." I said. I hope that didn't come out bitter. 

"I don't need to know that my baby is a strong women who believes in all the right things." She replied proudly fierceness in her voice. 

"Second on that." Carmilla spoke for the first time in a while, smiling at me in a way I've never seen before. 

"You even have a girlfriend, yet another reason to believe you're amazing." She chuckled light heartedly, stroking my locks tenderly which were the same colour as hers. 

Neither me or Carm corrected her, we didn't want to ruin the moment...and I don't think we minded about people labelling us as an item. 

After two hours of explaining and mean less conversations, it was finally time to say good bye to my mother. 

"Thank you for understanding me Loo." She smiled from the other side of the door. 

"Same here." I smiled, accepting the long hug she was offering. 

"Nice meeting you Carmilla." Mother said happily, patting Carms shoulder who was stood next to me with her arm around my waist. 

"As for you ma'am." Carmilla replied with the same smile, shaking her hand formally which I smiled at. It's like she was meeting my dad all over again. 

We said our farewells and closed the door, back into reality. Me and mom exchanged numbers to meet up and talk more in the future, but nothing will prepare my dad for the storm he's in for when he comes back. 

"That was nice." Carm cooed, wrapping her arms around my neck as she pulled me into her, kissing my head. 

"Yeah it was, but my dad doesn't know what's gonna hit him." I scoffed, nuzzling into Carms neck. She pulled me back to look at me. 

"Don't. He thought he was doing the right thing." She told me blatantly, holding me in place as her tone was serious. This caught me off guard slightly. 

"I-"

"Laura please, take my advise and forgive him. No one deserves to be pushed away for trying to do the right thing." It was like she was reading me inside and out, noticing how my eyebrows were knitted together and how my forehead was crinkled.

"Okay." I breathlessly sighed.

"Okay." I said quietly again, wrapping her into a tight embrace. I'd do anything to make Carmilla happy. 

(15:24)

Carmilla's POV 

"So I just take orders, I don't have to serve at the kitchen?" I asked as I stood behind the bar like a lost puppy in my black vest and leather pants. 

"Well you are a bar tender so you'll have no reason to be in the kitchen." Elsie scoffed as a few truck drivers looked at me. 

"Right." I sighed, mentally cursing myself at my stupidity. 

She parted away from me after teaching me the basics and got on with her own work next to me, chatting up the customers whilst she refilled drinks. 

"Can I get a refill?" I drunk man mumbled at me. He basically ordered me rather than asked...I'll have to get used to that. 

After refilling his pint with beer, I pulled out my phone. 

Me (15:32): Everything okay?

Cupcake (15:32): yeah, me and my dad talked things out and showed me all of the birthday cards

Me (15:33): I'm glad to hear it Cupcake. Meet me at the Bay Horse pub?

Cupcake (15:33): That's...oddly specific.

Me (15:34): trust me cutie ;)

I laughed and put my phone in my back pocket again. I haven't told Laura about my new job so I'm exited for her to see that I've moved on. 

"Can I get a shot of Jack?" A raspy voice asked me, bringing me back down to reality. I looked at the voice to find a cute brunette, she looked to be my age. 

"ID?" I asked her, don't want to be getting fired for selling underage's alcohol as petty as it seems. She huffed and showed me her college ID, she had just turned 21 last week. 

"Happy belated birthday." I chuckled as I poured her a shot, pushing it to her. 

"Ha ha, thanks." She smirked, leaning her head back as she took it surprisingly well. She was cute...but not as cute as my Laura; speaking of Laura...

"Hey." I grinned, completely ignoring the other girl as I lent on the bar, seductively throwing a cleaning towel over my shoulder as she looked around in shock. 

"What is going on?" She asked confused but smiling, standing in front of me. 

"Hhmmm, I wonder." I grinned, rubbing my chin as I fake thought. She giggled and pulled my hand away from my chin and enlaced it in her palm, leaning on the bar also...well, she had to take a seat to reach me. 

"I'm so proud of you." She smiled, kissing my lips lovingly which I melted at. 

"Can I get another shot?" The girl from before demanded, causing me to groan as I let go of Laura. I begrudgingly refilled her shot glass, sliding it to her with a forced smile.   
I swirled back around to Laura who was resting her chin on her hands, admiring me still. 

"How long was you gonna keep this from me then huh?" She chuckled. Has she always been this damn adorable? She had glistening puppy eyes, looking up at me like a focused child with her chin on her palms, elbows resting on the bar as her high ponytail swayed back and fourth. 

"Not that long, it's my first day." I replied, getting lost in those honey eyes. 

"What days do you work?" She asked, looking around her surroundings. 

"Wednesday to satu-"

"Hey! Can I get a light?" A man hollered at me. I swear if one more person interrupts me I'm going to flip my shit. I angrily dug through my pocket and through him my lighter, he stumbled as he caught it. 

"Now, where were we-"

"-Carmilla, I need you to top up the vodka pump." Elsie ordered me. I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked to Laura who was giggling. 

"I hope you're enjoying this." I huffed to Laura who did fake surrender hands to me. I chuckled and made my way to the back, picking up two large bottles of vodka and made my way back out to the bar, topping up the pump. As I was pouring the second bottle, I glanced over to Laura who was practically drooling; eye fucking at its finest. 

I threw the bottles in the bin and took my light back from the old trucker, lighting a cigarette for myself as I made my way back over to Laura. 

"Come back to my place for the night." I cooed to Laura, biting my bottom lip seductively as I looked at her luscious lips, god I just wanted to touch her. 

"When is your shift over?" She asked, taking a look down my cleavage as I was lent over the bar to her. 

"Nine..." I winced at my answer, I know she wouldn't want to wait that long for me. 

"Nine?! What am I supposed to do for six hours? I don't really feel like going back home." 

"Stay here, keep me company." I winked at her, watching as her cheeks flushed red.

"I don't know, I could be a distraction." She smirked, pulling her hair out from her ponytail, swaying her head back and fourth as her locks folded over her shoulders just perfectly. I took a visible gulp at the sight of Laura. 

After putting my cigarette in the ash tray, I served some more people, moving around seductively to show Laura who will be distracting who. 

As I was serving more drunk people, I heard Laura's voice...and that other girls; I couldn't help but listen. 

"You go to Silas too?" The girl asked Laura. 

"Yeah, journalism, you?" Laura asked back. 

"English literature." The other brunette answered. I stood at the till, giving change out to some leaving customers as I kept on listening subtly. 

"Funny, I've never seen you around." Laura scoffed. 

"Yeah, big place huh." The other girl chuckled. I glanced over slightly to see the older girl batting her eyelashes at Laura who took it all light heartedly. Oh my oblivious cupcake. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" The mystery women offered. I didn't butt in, I wanted to see what Laura would do or react. 

"Oh-oh uh, I uh...I'm only 19." Laura stuttered, probably doing that sheepish smile she does when she's embarrassed. 

"It's fine, I don't think anyone cares." She replied back to Laura almost instantly. I can't say I'm not disappointed in Laura for not telling her she's not interested, but we weren't dating...she can be with other women too-

"I'm also kinda seeing someone right now." Laura blurted out in a high pitch. I smiled to myself. 

"He doesn't look like he's with you now..." This girl really won't give up will she; I think it's time I save Laura. 

"Can I get you two anything?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious to what was going on. 

"Another round would be nice." She asked, smiling at Laura in a way that made my skin crawl. I took her glass, filling it up to the brim. As I slid it across the bar it just so happened to fall all over her lap... totally by accident of course. 

"Fuck!" She hissed, standing up as she looked down at the wet patch on her crotch. 

"Oh I'm so so sorry!" I mocked, Laura looking at her with a covered laugh. 

"Here, let me help." As she was about to take the cloth from my hand I quickly diverted my gaze to Laura, bending over the bar as low as I could as I wiped a single drop of whisky from her jeans, placing a sneaky kiss in her chest. 

"I'm so sorry love, I didn't mean to get you all wet." I said in a fake apologetic tone, winking at Laura with my innuendo. 

"It's fine babe, don't worry yourself." She teased, going along with my plan as the girl huffed in anger. 

"Anything else?" I hummed to the soaked brunette who looked as if she had steam coming from her ears. 

"Just the bill." She hissed, Laura giggling to herself at her side. 

"That'll be £30 please." I smiled at her as if nothing had happened. She threw three tens on the bar and scowled at me and Laura. 

"I'll see you at college." She spat to Laura, almost as if she was threatening her which I didn't like at all. 

"Hey!" I called to her just as she was storming off. The pub was pretty busy tonight so no one was paying attention to any of this. She turned around to look at me pissed off. 

"If you threaten or even look at her wrong I will find you and personally deal with you." I said seriously, leaning on the bar behind Laura who looked...well, I couldn't really tell how she was feeling right now. 

The girl looked at me viciously and I did it back 10X harder. I think she got the message when I motioned to get out of the bar and deal with her face to face as she left in a hurry. 

"Okay, what the hell just happened." Laura blinked as I dried some pint glasses. 

"I don't know 'babe'." I mocked, smirking at her blushing cheeks. 

"I was just playing along." Laura scoffed, looking at the wet patch on the floor...which I now had to clean up, didn't think that far. 

(21:46)

Laura POV 

"And are you sure you're okay?" Carmilla asked again for the tenth time tonight. 

"Yes Carmilla, I'm fine." I smiled, looking up at her chiseled face from her lap. 

"Good." She cooed, bending down to kiss my forehead on the couch. 

As she stroked my hair and snuggled into me, I thought about everything that has happened; today I met my mother for the first time in fifteen years, found out about all of the lies my dad had faced upon me and couldn't be prouder of Carmilla. When Carm left and my dad came home we spoke about a lot for a few hours, he showed me all of the birthday cards and letters from mom over the past years and told me basically the same story she did. He apologised for everything and I forgave him...for Carmilla. I was still very uneasy about the whole situation, but I understand my dad's point of view. 

We also established some new rules, like how I don't have a curfew anymore and that I'm allowed to go out...as long as I update him on everything I do; right now he thinks I'm with LaF and Perry for a sleep over. 

But of course, there were some things we didn't talk about; like my sexuality and who Carmilla really is. We haven't labelled each other as girlfriends yet, but we both know what we are to each other. I'm planning on asking her to be my girlfriend when we go away to the cabin next week, the lake is beautiful at night so it could be really sentimental. 

"Hey, Carm?" I started, another burning question which I needed an answer too. 

"Hmm?" She hummed, massaging my scalp as she watched the TV. 

"Why did you have weed on you last night?" I asked, she brought her attention down to my face as she stopped playing with my hair. 

"It was-it was my last joint and I just...I wanted to enjoy my final time you know?" She sighed. 

"So you decided it would be the right time...at my house...even though...my dad is a literal sheriff." I laughed, playing with her hair that dropped over my face. 

"I wasn't going to smoke it at your house." She scoffed. 

"I had it on my way to work today." 

"So you turned up to work high...on your first day?" I chuckled. 

"Maybeeee." She teased, kissing the tip of my nose. 

"You're unbelievable." I said, rolling my eyes at her playfully. 

"Well there's worse to be." She smirked, peppering my face with kisses which I giggled at, I swear we're like teenagers some times. 

I've had enough of her teasing kisses and pulled her face down firmly to my lips. Today she looked entirely too sexy and all I wanted to do is feel her. As the kiss got hot, I sat up fully on her lap, my legs wrapped around her waist and my arms around her neck, my hands tangled in her dark locks. 

It didn't take long for her to tug at the hem of my top, asking permission to slide it off which I happily accepted. It only took a sudden wave of coldness to my chest to realise I wasn't wearing a bra. Feeling like I was the only exposed one, I pulled her top off too, the only difference was she was wearing a lacy bra. She held my hips as she parted from my mouth, kissing down my jaw, slowly making her way to the dip between my breasts. 

I hummed at her touch, pulling her closer to me as I relished in the feel of Carmilla. Catching me off guard, her mouth reached my hard nipple, rolling her tongue around my sensitive bud. One of her hands was holding my back in place, her other hand caressing my stomach. 

She trailed her kisses back up to my neck, sucking gently as I whimpered at her touch. As she kissed my neck, I trailed my hand from her chest to the hem of her pyjama shorts, lowering them until I was down her underwear. 

When I was about to start, she pressed forward, forcing me against the couch as she hovered above me, silently kissing my neck and chest again as she slotted her groin between my legs. But I wanted to feel her lips against mine...like I craved them. I held her face and brought her back up to me, moaning as she introduced her tongue into my mouth. 

She reached behind us, holding my leg as she wrapped it around her waist as she slowly started to grind against me. At this point I was panting into the passionate kiss as she slowly rocked against me, my hands tugging at her hair and scratching her back. 

She reached down to my chest and palmed at my breast as she carried on with her actions down below. She started to suck on my jaw again, letting out her own quite whimpers against my skin. I felt her hand snake it's way down from my chest, her fingers dipping down the hem of my shorts. I quickly grabbed her hand and brought it back up to my breast again, squeezing my hand over it to distract her from my lower area. 

And then it went still. I opened my eyes to see a frustrated Carmilla hovering over my face. 

"What's wrong?" I panted, confused at why we were stopping. 

"Laura, I'm not gonna grind on you for an hour like I'm fifteen years old." She replied. It sounded a little...bitter? 

"So...take a break." I sighed seductively, lifting my hand up and back down her shorts. 

"La-Ura...fuck." She sighed, biting her bottom lip as she closed her eyes half lidded. I carried on with my actions, watching above me as she panted with every thrust I gave her. 

She held herself above me, her hands on the couch arm at each side of my head as she scrunched her face up in pleasure. I'm kind of worried she's going to fall on me at some point. I wanted to try something new, so I slipped in another finger, pumping into her with two strong fingers. 

"Oh god..." She whimpered, looking deep into my eyes above me with true desire. She lunged down and kissed me vigorously. The kiss was kind of sloppy as she couldn't really keep her rhythm, but to me it was perfect like it always was when kissing Carmilla. 

She shook above me, cursing away and clenching the fabric next to my head like she was hanging on for dear life as she came un done. She was too weak to hold herself up so she flopped on top of me, kissing me gently as she calmed down on top of me. 

"Better?" I smirked, stroking her hair as she peppered my face with soft kisses. 

"You know it could be better." She mumbled. 

"I know, just wait." I sighed, wrapping my arms around her reassuringly. 

"You're just so sexy, it's hard to keep my hands off of you." She said whilst nibbling at my neck, palming my naked breast again. 

For the next hour we laid on top of each other, making out and touching each other...where I let her. 

"Are you and your dad all okay?" She asked, exhaling her cigarette next to me as she wrapped me up to her side on the couch.

"Carm, seriously we're fine." I sighed. She'd been asking about it all day for some reason. 

"I know I know, I just...can't help but feel like I'm to blame for all of this." I turned to look at her now, watching as she took a drag with concealing eyes. 

"Carmilla, everything happens for a reason. If you didn't enter my life I would've never met my mother this soon and found out about my dad." I said seriously, holding her firmly as I peered into her eyes. 

"You're really into your fate bullshit aren't you." She chuckled sarcastically. 

"If it wasn't for fate I wouldn't be here with you." I smiled, stroking her delicate face. 

"I guess I can thank 'fate' for that then." She teased, turning as she took another drag from her cigarette, pulling me into her side again as we watched the TV together.

"What the fuck?" Carmilla hissed in pitch black. 

"Did you not pay your electric bill?" I asked worried, the only light coming from the end of her cigarette. 

"That's not how it works Laura this is a fucking apartment." She said like it was obvious. I heard her shuffling around, rummaging through drawers in the kitchen behind me.

"Pass me my lighter." Carmilla asked form somewhere behind me...I think. 

"Oh yes, let me just turn on my night vision and find it for you." I said sarcastically, rummaging around the table trying to find the damn thing. I felt a handle underneath the table and pulled it open, feeling something that could resemble a lighter. 

"Here." I said, pointing aimlessly at nothing. Somehow Carmilla found my hand, taking the lighter from my grasp. 

"Uhh Cupcake...this isn't the lighter." She chuckled from the darkness. 

"Well I can't fucking see!" I hissed. She sighed and stumbled around, patting the table. 

"Ah ha! Got yah." She cheered, sparking up the lighter as she lit a candle. I could now finally see her. She pulled a stupid face above the candle light which caused me to roll my eyes playfully at her. She placed the candle on the middle of the table, lighting three more as the room was lit up just enough for me to see again. 

"I think the whole building is out." She sighed, flopping back on he couch as she put out her smoke in the ash tray. 

"Now what." I frowned, still wanting to watch the TV as we laid on each other contently. 

She began to laugh, full on belly laughs with her chest dipping and rising to her laughter. 

"What?!" I asked confused, she'd been acting funny ever since she lit those candles. 

"Well..." she snickered, holding her hand out for me to look at. My whole face was blushing red at what I was seeing, is that what I handed to her?!

"Why the hell is that in such an obvious place?!" I hissed, slapping her hand to get it away from me. 

"Well, sometimes I can't make it to the bed." She smirked sarcastically. 

"Carmilla that's disgusting." I said whilst pulling a face. I was lying, it's really fucking hot. 

"How so? You have one." She scoffed seductively, putting it back in the draw as she closed it. 

"What?! N-no I don't!" I exclaimed mortified. 

"Oh please, you don't have to hide your kinks." She teased, staring into my soul. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." I huffed, crossing my arms as I turned away from her. How the hell did she know I had a damn vibrator?!

"Cutie I'm teasing. Why are you embarrassed by it? It's natural." She chuckled light heartedly, turning me back around by my shoulder. 

"Not everyone's as confident about these things like you." I mumbled, playing with my fingers below me. 

"I know, sorry." She cooed, bringing me into a hug as I laid on top of her again.

A sudden crash of lighting and thunder lit the room, causing me to yelp and dig my face in Carms chest. 

"Hey hey, it's okay." She whispered, rubbing my back reassuringly. 

"Great. Could this get any worse?" I mumbled, my eyes tightly shut in fear. A buzzing noise rang through the apartment. 

"What the..." Carm huffed in confusion, lifting me off her as she stumbled to the buzzer. 

"Hello?" Carmilla asked in a raspy voice through the metal box near her door. 

"Who's this?" A booming voice asked. Oh shit. 

"I could be asking you the same-"

"Carm! Don't answer it!" I hissed. 

"Laura?" The low voice yelled through the speaker. 

Fuck. 

"Is that your fucking dad?!" Carmilla asked me. 

"Yes...don't buzz him in-"

Bbbbeeeeeppppp

"Carmilla I swear to god, you did not just buzz him in." I spat. 

"It could be important!" Carmilla said defending herself, fumbling around in the dark for the door knob. Could the ground swallow me up yet. 

Thundering stomps of feet could be heard all the way from the end of the corridor.

"Laura!" Dad shouted, probably waking up everyone in a five mile radius. 

"Mr Hollis - FUCK!" Carm was hissing like a snake at the end; I couldn't see much apart from Carmilla's shadow pacing around. 

"Laura are you okay?" Dad asked worried, trying to see me through the darkness. 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I shouted.

"I could ask you the same thing!" He said angrily, shining a torch right in my eyes. I shut my eyes like a dear in headlights. 

"You're sneaking out to a boys place in the night! What did we just talk about today huh?!" He yelled, inspecting the place. Where the hell is Carmilla? I can hear her groaning from somewhere. I dug out my phone from my back pocket, turning on the torch to see; why didn't I think of this earlier? 

I stood up, now being able to see, my heart dropping when I saw Carm squatting against the wall as she held her eyes in pain. 

"Oh my god Carm!" I immediately rushed to her, checking her face as she protested in agony. 

"Why the hell did you pepper spray Carmilla?!" I yelled to my dad who was somewhere, probably flipping the place upside down. 

"I'm fine." She grumbled, swatting away my hand as I tried to get a better look. 

"Wait, Carmilla?" Dad asked unaware, stomping over to us. 

"Crap." He sighed, taking my place as he knelt in front of her, rummaging through his pockets. 

"Uh, care to explain what the hell you're doing here?!" I hissed, anger deep in my tone. 

"You forgot your lucky yellow pillow so I drove over to LaF and Perry's place to give it to you, and to my damn surprise you weren't there!" He replied bitterly, rubbing something on Carmilla's face which she didn't look too pleased about. 

"How did you know where I...was oh no no no you did not track me down!" I scoffed, looking at him with a death glare. 

"Laur, I got worried. It didn't help that the whole building is black out dark!" He finished applying what ever that stuff was on Carmilla's face and patted her shoulder, standing up straight again as Carm grimaced. 

"I can't believe you." I said, more disappointed than angry. He looked at me speechless for a while, opening and closing his mouth a few times before choking out a sentence. 

"Is this where you've been going to this whole time? The other night, was you here all along?" He asked, pain in his voice. I couldn't lie to him now, he might as well know. 

"Yes." I simply replied, glancing over to Carm who was still holding her face. It was deathly silent, thunder and rain cascading outside as it tapped on the slightly open window, causing an un-easy breeze to swallow in the room. 

"Laura I- why didn't you just tell me." He sighed, hurt. 

"For this exact reason, dad."

"Right, of course. God forbid a father getting worried over their nineteen year old child." 

"Child?! You don't understand do you? I am not a child, I am a damn adult that can drive and move out of home!"

"You will always be my child and as a parent, I can't not worry about my own blood." 

"Well you're going to have to get used to it."

We stared at each other, neither one of us wanting to back down. Finally, he glanced down at Carm who looked to be settling down now. 

"You seem to be a good kid Carmilla, but I'm disappointed in the both of you from hiding this from me for so long." He sighed, Carmilla looking up with guilt all over her face. 

"Don't guilt trip her." I spat, hating how vulnerable Carm looks right now. 

"No, he's right. I should have known better. I'm sorry sir." She apologised firmly, earning a small smile from my dad. 

"Well I'm not apologising for anything, I'm a free women who can date who ever I like and be where ever I like." I stated proudly...wait; did I just-

I looked at dad and Carm with wide eyes, Carmilla stiff with realisation and dad with a plastered look on his face. 

"What did you-"

"I said I can be where ever I like." I hissed, a sudden fear coursing through my veins. 

Just on queue, the lights flickered before turning on fully, the TV playing the movie we was once watching again, submerging the room with awkward background noise. No one knew what to say or do, we all just stood our ground on edge. 

He rummaged around his bag, handing me my yellow pillow which I took weakly. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said firmly. 

"Sorry for intruding." He spoke to Carmilla. Carm just nodded, wincing a smile as he left. 

There was no 'sleep safe', no 'good night'....nothing but disappointment. 

The door closed gently behind him, leaving me and Carmilla alone in shock. Me and my dad's relationship has changed for the worse and this time, I was to blame; I should have known better than to feed him lies and think he wouldn't find out. I didn't even realise the tears that were uncontrollably falling down my cheeks until Carm wrapped around me tight. 

"I think it's time for bed." She cooed in my ear, the softest voice I've ever heard in my life. 

Before I could protest, Carm had took my hand and was guiding me to her bedroom, turning off the lights and the TV on her way. I looked like a toddler behind her, dragging my pillow on the floor as I sobbed behind her. 

"Get dressed and I'll meet you in bed." She smiled, heading for the bathroom. As soon as she let go of my hand I pulled her back into me, kissing her lips gently. 

"I won't be long." She chuckled, stroking my face as she left for the bathroom. 

I stripped down into my pyjamas that I brought, not hesitating to get into her bed and wrapping myself up like a burrito. I always slept in the left side of her bed, it was basically my side at this point and she knew that too. The pillows at my side would always be fluffed up and always smelt fresh and clean as if she did it just for me. I felt bad that I had my own pillow from home with me when she went to such efforts to make her own bed nice for me; so I placed the pillow on her side, letting her relish in the soft cotton which I loved so much. 

As I was wiping away my tears, I listened to Carmilla as she heaved on her pyjamas too, slipping under the duvet next to me; wasting no time in hugging me tightly. 

"Someone wanted to see you." She cooed. Charlie jumped onto the bed and snuggled into my chest lovingly. 

"Hey Charlie." I chuckled, trying to hide my sad voice as I kissed his little head below me; he purred in content.

Carmilla pulled my back into her front, nuzzling into the grove of my neck as she peppered my shoulder with gentle kisses, her arms wrapped around my body as her hands stroked my stomach lovingly. Never would I have ever thought in my whole life I would be in this position with anyone, someone who truly...loves me? I'm not going to deny it anymore; I love Carmilla. I love her so much that it hurts and all I can do is pray that she loves me just as much. 

I held her arms and stroked the side of her face behind me before turning my face to kiss her lips, holding her cheek in place so I could reach her. 

"Sleep safe." She smiled quietly at me, knowing that my dad didn't say it to me before. God, how could I not love someone like that?

"Sleep safe." I chuckled, kissing her lips a final time before I turned back around to Charlie, stroking his back tenderly. 

Carmilla fell to sleep almost straight away, heavy breathing in my ear which blew my hair slightly. Is it weird that I love listening to her sleeping? Loving the little tickles she accidentally gives my tummy as her fingers twitch when she dreams. 

I relished in her and Charlie's warmth. This...this is what family feels like. Me Charlie and Carmilla in our own little bubble together; the three of us living in our own world with no one else to worry about. How I wish it was that simple; to just spend my life in this bliss with no worries. 

(07:32) 

Laura POV: 

After my shower, I paced over to Carm dressed and ready for work. The smell of pancakes wafting through the apartment. 

"Mmmm, someone's been baking." I hummed, wrapping my arms around her waist as I stood on my tip toes to peer over her shoulder at the slightly burned pancakes. 

"I'm sure it's not up to your impeccable breakfasts, but I thought I'd try something...help you start your day right." She smiled sheepishly, flipping it over the stove as she kissed my cheek. 

"It's perfect, you're perfect." I cooed, stroking her abdomen as I nuzzled into her back, relishing in her normal musky smell which I craved. Right now I was tempted to just quit my job and cuddle with Carmilla all day. I hugged her hard, pulling her into me as far as she would go as I closed my eyes contently, never wanting to let go. 

"Uh Cupcake, as much as I love this TLC...the pancakes are burning and I can't really breathe." She chuckled, patting my hands that were wrapped around her tightly for emphasis. 

"Idon'twannaletyougo." I mumbled into her back as she tried to snake her way out of my grasp. 

"What's up with you?" She sighed, turning the stove off as she turned to my front, looking down at me as I never let her go. 

"Nothing." I sighed, wishing she would just shut up and cuddle me back. 

"Hmmmm." She hummed indecisively, pushing me back until I couldn't hold onto her any more. I crossed my arms, pouting at her in disapproval as she scrapped the almost black pancakes on two plates.

"Now then, I didn't know if you liked chocolate sauce or maple syrup on your pancakes, so..." She held up the two supplements. "...I got you both." She grinned, handing me them with a smile. 

"You know me too well." I laughed, drowning my breakfast in chocolate and syrup...I'm definitely gonna have to start at the gym again soon. 

We stood at the counter, her eyes eagerly awaiting for my approval of her cooking. I can't lie, they were disgusting. It was as if someone painted a circle of burnt cardboard black. I tried to ignore the actual pancake and focus on the sweetness of the sauces I drowned them in; but she looked so proud. 

"These are...definitely something." I tried to smile as I took a bite, humming in approval. 

"Don't lie, they're gross." She deadpanned, playing with her food beneath her. 

"Carm, they are amazing...just a little over cooked but you can work on that!" I smiled, taking another begrudging bite. 

"You're too kind." She huffed, picking up my plate as I was mid way cutting as she made her over to the bin, scraping off the food. 

"Carm I was eating that!" I scowled, holding my fork and knife in the air. 

"You don't wanna eat that shit." She scoffed, pulling me into her, my sticky cutlery a near Miss from her curled locks. 

"I did." I frowned as she played with my hair sadly.

"You like Frosties right?" She smirked, letting go of me as she rummaged through her cupboards, taking the soy milk out of the fridge. I paced over to pour myself a bowl until she stopped me. 

"Please, let me m'lady." She bowed playfully, exaggerating as she made me a bowl of cereal. I took it with a grin, rolling my eyes at her cuteness. 

“Are you exited for next week?” I asked with my mouth full of cereal. 

“Yeah, is it just gonna be us?” She replied, wiping the side of her mouth which was entirely too hot. 

“No...there’s gonna be six of us.” I sighed, worrying about her response. 

“That doesn’t matter, as long as you’re with me I’m happy.” She smiled, placing her empty bowl and spoon in the sink next to me. I looked up at her, a beaming smile on my face.

“Same here Carm.” I cooed, my bowl joining hers as I pulled her into a loving kiss. 

This time next week, Carmilla might hopefully be my girlfriend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t wait to start the next chapter! It was meant to be two chapters ago but I needed to clarify a lot before they could go to the cabin.
> 
> This chapter was kinda all over the place, but now the story will be a lot more simple based purely on their relationship as everything has kind of been covered. I do have a lot More ideas for future chapters and ideas though! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave your comments and opinions and thank you for the lovely messages and kudos <3


	9. A world with my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning more about Carm as the gang go on a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this is loooong and took ages to write. I hope you enjoy it, I’ve been looking forward to writing this chapter for a while and I hope I’ve gone about it in the right way!
> 
> Enjoy <3

(09:32)

Carmilla's POV

"Go away." I mumbled, swatting away Laura's hand as she and LaF were playing a game of 'how many gummy worms can we fit in Carmilla's mouth before she wakes up.' I took them out of my mouth and threw them at the two imbecile's who were hiding their laughs, resting my head on the window again to try and get more shut eye. 

After a few minutes it grew quiet...too quiet. I lazily opened one of my eyes, glancing over to the two children who were snickering to themselves, huddled over one and other as they peered down at Laura's phone. 

"Fucking..." I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "...Laura I swear. Give me that." I demanded, reaching over as she squealed. I pried it out of her hands and shielded it with my body, one of my hands pushing her face away so I could see what all the commotion was about. 

"Six gummy worms in and she still hasn't woken up." Laura's voice came from the speaker as I watched myself, sleeping and oblivious to this. 

"Girls. She could choke, this is not very safe!" Perry's voice rang as LaF just laughed, Danny and Kirsch arguing about the map in the background. 

We've been on the road for at least two hours now and I barely got any sleep last night...not that I'm complaining about that issue. 

I was about to press delete until Laura caught me off guard, snatching her phone back as she dropped it down her bra. She thinks that's gonna stop me from reaching down there and getting it?

"You're not deleting this! It's adorable." Laura scoffed, looking at me with a daring face; LaF and Perry were talking to themselves as the couple in the front were now fighting over the damn wheel. 

"Please, just let me sleep." I sighed exasperated, shifting back into a some what 'comfy' position. I tried to fall back asleep but Laura was being difficult and sat next to me in a strop. 

"Fine, c'mere." I moaned, turning to the Cupcake who now had a smile plastered on her cute face. She leaned forward and kissed my lips lightly. I pulled back after a few moments of kissing. She cupped my cheeks and smushed them together like clay which I begrudgingly let her do. 

"You're so cute!" She said in a baby voice, pulling my face into hers as she pecked my pushed-together-lips. 

"Okay okay." I chuckled, wriggling our of her grasp as I opened the window. 

"Mind if I have a smoke?" I asked Danny, seen as though it was her car. 

"Sure." She sighed, on edge as Kirsch was complaining about her driving. I lit a cigarette, looking out the window as I took a drag. They decided to take the scenic route which added another hour to the journey; but I can't complain, she sun rise was gorgeous. 

"Carmcarmcarmcarmcarmcarmcarmcarm." Laura winged, poking my shoulder like a toddler. 

"What." I sighed, closing my eyes to calm myself before I jumped out of the damn car. I didn't think an annoying over-caffeinated Laura would come in the package of a romantic three day holiday. 

"I'm boreeeeeeed." She moaned, resting her head on my shoulder as I took a drag from my smoke. 

"Yes cutie, sitting in a car for three hours isn't meant to be fun." I replied sarcastically, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she nuzzled into me. 

"Why don't you try to get some sleep hmm?" I cooed, kissing the top of her head. 

"I'm not tired." She grumbled into my shoulder, resting her hand on my inner thigh which caught me off guard. I took the last drag of my cigarette and flicked it out of the window onto the highway, usually I would get scolded by Laura for 'littering' but she seems un-fazed, her attention fixated on my lap. 

No one else was paying any attention to us, crappy pop music blasting out of the cars speakers which was really getting on my nerves; but I couldn't complain, after all I was getting all of this for free so it wasn't my place to tell them to change their music. 

Laura's hand lowered, grazing her thumb against my clothed centre as she looked up at me with a bit lip. My breath hitched as I turned slightly to face Laura, locking our lips together for a passionate kiss, my hands clasping her face as I stroked her jaw tenderly. 

"Yo PDA!" Danny called from the drivers seat. I groaned as I felt Laura grin into the kiss, retracing her hand from my thigh as she pulled back all together. 

"Let's play eye-spy!" Kirsch called out eagerly. Great. Just what I fucking need. 

"Carm you go first." Laura giggled, nudging my shoulder. I looked at everyone with an annoyed expression as they all waited for me. 

"Eye-spy...with my little eye....something beginning with T." I sighed, composing myself before I lashed out on everyone for being way too annoying. 

They all looked around, at once all of their faces dropped as they shook their heads. 

"Tree?" Perry asked like she already knew the answer. 

"Gah! You got me. Guess that's game over." I mocked, flailing my arms around as everyone rolled their eyes at me. 

Finally, silence! If all it took was for me to be my normal sarcastic self I would have done it long ago. I started to crave Laura's heat and scent so I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her into my side as I held her into me with both arms, kissing the side of her face. Well, I tried to do this, but these damn seat belts were beginning to be a problem. 

I love you I love you I love you was all I wanted to say to her as I peppered her ear with gentle kisses; but I'm saving it for tonight when I hopefully succeed in making her my girlfriend. 

After another hour of gruelling torture, we had finally arrived at the lodge. It was jaw dropping, hanging over a lake on its own, huge glass doors surrounding the building as trees hung over the roof. 

"Was the journey worth it?" Laura jeered, holding my hand as we walked into the residence. 

"Definitely." I breathlessly replied, looking at the gorgeous oak interior. 

"Okay, there's only one problem." Danny sighed, arms linked with Kirsch's. 

We all looked at her with narrowed eyes, egging her on to continue. 

"Seen as though when we usually come we always have the same sleeping arrangements, I didn't think Laura would be bringing someone with her so..."

"Oh is that surprising to you-" I almost spat to Danny until Laura gripped my hand. 

"My room still has the single bed." Laura sighed, everyone looking around with dread. 

"It's fine! I'm small so I'm sure we can make it work." Laura blurted out enthusiastically. I didn't really care about the single bed problem, I'll just have to snuggle up to Laura extra close which I don't mind at all. 

"Sorry Laur." Danny said with an apologetic smile. I couldn't help my stomach doing a flip at the nick name. 

"Well! Let's meet back here in an hour after we all unpack." Perry said chipper, pulling LaF into a room and out of the slight awkwardness. 

"Sorry Laura I-" Danny started, but right now I just wanted Laura to myself so I followed in Perry's actions, pulling her into a room which I hoped is ours, to my luck it was. 

I closed the door behind us, placing me and Laura's bag on the floor next to me. 

"Carm, calm down." Laura sighed on edge, pulling me into an embrace. 

"I am calm." I scoffed.

She looked up at me unimpressed. 

"What?! I am!" 

"If you say so." She chuckled, kissing my jaw. 

"I think we should test this bed out." I hummed seductively, already pushing us both down into the single bed, Laura laid on her back underneath me. I could hear the murmuring of the others through the walls. 

"And how do you think we do that?" She replied just as seductive. 

"Hmmm, I have a few ideas." I smirked, caught off guard as she flipped us over so she was above me. Damnit, of course I'd be on the bottom...again. 

She waisted no time in locking our lips together, slotting herself between my legs as she hummed in content. I pried her mouth open with my tongue, swirling it around her mouth as she slowly grinded our groins together which caused the bed to squeak under us. 

I tugged on the hem of her shirt, pulling it off of her and throwing it to the floor. Reaching behind her back, I unclipped her bra and threw that away too, wasting no time in loweing myself to suck on her breast. 

"Carm..." She whimpered, lowering one of her hands down to unzip my jeans, slotting her hand down the waistband and straight into my underwear which caused my hips to bolt up. 

I rolled my tongue around her hardened nipple, stifling my moans as she entered me with two fingers straight away. 

"Fuck." I growled, ravishing onto her other bud as she pumped in and out of me just perfectly. 

I was in too much of a bliss to be able to keep my rhythm on her chest so I lolled my head back, giving her a clear opening for my neck which she latched her mouth onto like clock work. My legs wrapped around her waist as she picked up the pace. I had to hold my hand over my mouth to stifle the ungodly moans and shrills that were willing to escape out of me. 

"You feel amazing." She moaned into my ear, nibbling in my lobe as she curled her fingers, pressing into my sweet spot just perfectly. 

"Oh god!" I yelped, a bit louder than I expected it to come out as, coming undone heavenly as she slowed down her pace, helping me ride out my orgasm. 

I held her face firmly, mouth fucking her ravishingly as if my life depended on it, calming down as she slowly pumped in and out of me, my lower half going numb in pure pleasure. 

After five minutes of making out and sweet talking we were cuddling, her still on top of me and I played with her hair. 

"I think the beds fine." She chuckled smugly, peppering my cheek with kisses. 

"Agreed." I smiled, relishing in her heat. 

We both looked over to the door as movements could be heard form the other side. 

"I think that's our queue to leave." Laura sighed, kissing my lips a last time before getting up. I sat up, leaning on the back of my hands as I shamelessly watched her put her clothes back on. God, how can a body be that perfect? 

"You coming?" She asked, her hand on the door handle. 

"Again?" I smirked, begrudgingly leaping off the bed to join her. She scoffed, holding my hand as she opened the door, leading us into the living room of the lodge. Everyone was already there, talking amongst themselves, looking down sheepishly as we joined them. I'm pretty sure my hair was a mess and my face was still hot with pleasure...I should have checked in the mirror before the re-grouping. 

"You bros ready for the lake?!" Kirsch broke the silence, everyone looking around with a beaming look on there face. I looked around, I didn't even realise everyone was dressed up in swim wear. 

"Yeah, we'll meet you down in ten." Laura smiled, everyone nodding in smugness. 

"Sure..." LaF grinned, Perry punching their arm at their remark. Laura blushed at the comment. 

Before anything else could be said Laura dragged me back to our room, rummaging through her bag, pulling out a red bikini. I'm absolutely fucked if she puts that on. 

"Well, are you just gonna stand there and drool or are you going to get ready?" She scoffed, stripping in front of me which my mouth went dry at. I shook my head, pulling myself back into reality as I got into my black bikini...two can play that game. 

We were both flustered as we got an eye full of one and other. 

"You brought the towels right?" Laura asked concerned. 

"I thought you brought them." I deadpanned. 

"Carm I specifically told you to-"

"You're a little shit." She said, squinting her eyes at me as I threw her the towels with a smirk. Teasing Laura was becoming a hobby. 

She brushed passed me, giving me the perfect opportunity to slap her perfect ass as she left, causing her to yelp and giggle at the motion. 

(13:24) 20 mins later:

"Come on Carm! It's not cold I promise." Laura called from the lake, giggling as Kirsch splashed her with a huge gush if water; Perry and LaF laughing together as they chased each other in the water. 

"No, I'm fine from here." I called back, sipping on a beer as I watched from the sand. I'm not a fan of water, especially freezing cold water. 

Laura scowled, turning back to chase after Danny who was on Kirsch's back. 

I can't lie, this was nice; I've never had...friends(?)...to do this with before, and the way the sun shon on Laura's wet body was definitely a sight. That was until Danny was lifting Laura up into the air, throwing her into the air as she laughed, plummeting into the water below her with a splash. Fuck it; I'm going in.

"I thought you said it wasn't cold!" I shrieked as the freezing water hit my ankles. 

"Oh come on, you just need to get used to it." Laura smirked, giving me a menacing glare as she swam up to me. 

"No no no, I'm not doing this again- damnit." I sighed, tensing my body as she splashed me. I opened my eyes to a laughing Laura, everyone else giggling at the view; I should have seen that one coming.

"Oh you've asked for it now cutie." I growled with a menacing smirk, lunging forward as I pounced onto her, dunking her under the water with me for a second. We re-serviced and let out a laugh, Laura hanging from my neck as I tried to ignore the sudden shock my body was experiencing from the icy water. 

She looked at me with a beaming smile, catching me off guard with a peck to my lips. My legs were frantically kicking under the water, trying to keep us both afloat whilst hiding my fear of drowning. 

Laura pushed off of me, swimming over to LaF as they laughed away, splashing each other and squealing. 

I looked over, my smile dropping when I met eyes with Kirsch. When Laura said his name I didn't think it would be THAT Kirsch...the Kirsch who knew me and my brother all too well; what a small world. 

Danny snapped me out of my gaze, confused as to of why me and her boyfriend were staring at each other; she lunged forward and started a heavy make out session, causing me to grimace at the sight. 

"Uh, Carmilla? You okay?" Perry asked concerned, blocking my view from the couple across from me. 

"W-What? Oh." I realised I was breathing quite heavily, suddenly aware of my feet not being able to touch the bottom of the water, my mind now focusing on what could be in the water underneath me as it wasn't clear enough for me to see my legs. Maybe it has something to do with when I was younger and almost drowned in the deep end of the pool in our back yard back at Syria, which Will forced me to go in. All I wanted was Laura as I couldn't move, slowly feeling my heart tighten. 

"Get Laura." I panted to Perry, ignoring the embarrassment coursing through my tone. I could faintly hear the muffled sound of Perry calling for Laura; how the splashing suddenly stopped where the group was. 

"Carm Carm, hey, it's okay..." Laura cooed, pulling me into her waist to keep me up float. 

"Did I mention I have an irrational fear of drowning?" I tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a plea for help. 

"Why didn't you say?!" She shouted, more lovingly than aggressive, holding me as if I was a baby. I looked over to Danny and Kirsch who had stopped their kissing, looking over at me with dumbfounded expressions. I looked like a child, screaming for their mom to come and save me. 

"Get off me." I glared at Laura, pushing her away from me as I managed to swim back away from her grasp. 

"I don't-"

"You don't need to baby me Laura, I'm a fucking adult." I spat, swimming away from everyone and back to the shore, leaving Laura speechless and an awkward silence around everyone. 

I wrapped myself up in a towel, walking back over to the lodge without looking behind me. I hate leaving Laura like that, but I have a reputation of being strong and independent and I don't need Laura to ruin that for me. 

(15:14) Half an hour later. 

I had a shower and got into some sweats and a tank top, sat on the balcony steps as I had a cigarette. I could hear the faint voices of the group drawing nearer, watching as their shadows tinted into figures, walking back to the lodge. 

They all passed me, making no eye contact as I focused on smoking. Laura paddled along at the back, shivering from the cold as she was wrapped up in a towel. I felt awful the way I snapped at her earlier on and I was ashamed to even look at her. So I completely ignored her. She walked past me without saying a word, but I felt her eyes beaming on my side. 

"We uh, we're having a BBQ in the back." LaF stuttered from behind me. I was kind of annoyed that it was LaF and not Laura, but I understand at my sudden mood swing how Laura probably didn't want to get in my way. I nodded, but didn't make eye contact. 

Flicking the cigarette away, I sighed, realising I can't stay here for ever. As I made my way through the lodge I passed mine and Laura's room, remembering the events that happened in there before hand...I couldn't help the smile form on my face. 

It went quite for a second as I walked into the back, my face hit with the smell of burgers and hot dogs. Everyone resumed back to their talking, dressed in casual clothes as they all sipped on a beer, Kirsch at the BBQ. 

"What are you doing?" I grimaced, pacing over to the BBQ as I saw burgers and hot dogs mixed with Laura's veggie burgers; I'm no chef but I'm pretty sure you're not meant to cook meat on top of a vegetarians meal. 

"She's a vegetarian you idiot." I spat, looking up to a confused Kirsch; Danny pulling a face at the name. 

"Uh...Carm." Laura cleared her throat. For the first time in about an hour I looked at Laura, holding up a veggie burger from her plate. 

"We had a spare one left over so we're gonna feed it to the birds..." Kirsch said, everyone looking at me with a concerned expression. Could the ground just swallow me up already? 

"Oh..." I sighed, nodding my head embarrassingly as I felt my face heat up. 

"Beer?" Perry offered, turning me around to be met with ginger curls and a smile. 

"Thanks." I sighed, taking it from her begrudgingly. 

"Here's the bottle open-"

Before she could finish I clicked off the cap with my thumb, a cool trick Will taught me back in the day. 

The music played again, everyone talking amongst themselves as Kirsch handed out burgers and hot dogs. I didn't really know what to do or where to go. I didn't really know everyone enough to join their conversations so I stood at the side lines, taking small bites from my food. 

"Carm, stop being difficult and come and see me already." Laura called from one of the picnic benches, only loud enough for me to hear. I took in a deep breath, turning around to be met with sorrowful eyes. As I walked over to her, guilt spread across my body. 

"What is up with you?" She asked with narrowed eyes as I sat on the actual table on the picnic bench, my feet next to her side as I placed them on the bench. 

"Nothing." I grumbled, eating a chip from my plate. 

She looked up at me with a 'really' face. 

"What?!" I hissed, trying to hide my embarrassment from before hand. 

"This isn't how we work Carmilla, tell me what's wrong." She sighed, stroking my leg up and down as I looked down at her glistening eyes. God I'm a mess when she looks at me like that. 

"I don't understand why you're so embarrassed about the lake." She chuckled. So she thought this was funny? Great. 

"I'm not embarrassed about the- ugh!" I pinched the bridge of my nose, climbing down to the bench so I could be next to Laura. 

" I just...miss you." I sighed, completely over the fact of how I was turning into a softy. 

"You're annoyed...because...you miss me." She smirked, holding in a laugh. 

"Ugh forget about it." I rolled my eyes, motioning to get up before she pulled me back down with a chuckle. 

"Carm, elaborate please." She said, resting a hand on my thigh. 

"I- I don't know. I just feel...distant, from you. I want to be at home, snuggled up in bed as we watch a movie and cuddle." I said quietly with a pout, fiddling with a lose thread from Laura's jeans. I must sound ridiculous right now. 

"Oooh, I get it. You're jealous that you have to share me." She grinned, causing me to look up at her smug face in shock. She was right, I didn't like the way I didn't have her to myself, how everyone else was spending more time with her than me; but jealousy? Was I really jealous or just annoyed?

"No." I blurted out. 

"No?" She chuckled, looking up at me with soft eyes.

"Stop it." I mumbled, trying to hide the smile making its way out of my mouth. 

"Stop what?" She asked innocently. I couldn't help but get lost in her eyes; no matter how minor or serious I can get, she always manages to break down those walls, making me smile like I've never smiled before. 

"You're lucky you're cute." I growled playfully, wrapping my arm around her waist, pulling her to sit on my lap as I looked up at her. 

"And you..." She booped my nose which caused me to bunch my face up. "...are unbelievable." She scoffed, pulling my face up for a lingering kiss. 

"Why am I unbelievable?" I asked into the kiss. She pulled away and stroked my face. 

"For not telling me about your fear of water and getting pissy about me trying to help you...which you asked for." She said with raised eyebrows. She didn't say it angrily or to offend me, she said it in disbelief. 

"Okay okay I get it, that was a dick move-"

"Well that's an understatement-"

"-I'll leave you know." I snapped back playfully, sliding both of my hands down her jeans as they rested on both sides of her ass. 

"No you won't." She breathlessly sighed, leaning down as she cupped my jaw, pulling me in for a rather heated kiss.  
She's right, I wouldn't leave her. I love her entirely too much it's sickening...I just hope she loves me too. 

"Why don't we go back to the bedroom." I mumbled into the kiss as she rocked on my groin, kissing me passionately with her hands tangled in my hair. 

"We can't leave, we have all night." She sighed, giving me a final kiss as she gave me a loving look, stroking my face with her tender fingers. 

"You're killing me Hollis." I smirked, squeezing her ass as she giggled. 

"Hands to yourself miss Karnstein." She teased playfully in a sultry voice which sent shivers down my spine. 

"Mmmm, call me that more often." I purred, nuzzling my face into her neck as I sucked on her pulse point just perfectly. 

For the rest of the afternoon we all got drunk and surprisingly had a really good time. We were now sat on the grass, a bonfire in the middle of us as we all talked a bunch of nonsense; well, everyone else apart from me who was just happy to be cuddling with Laura as I had a smoke. It was really nice and relaxing, the girl of my dreams snuggled to my side as the sun painted the sky amber, the heat from the orange fire making it cozy and calm. 

"I'm cold." Laura pouted in my ear as she cuddled up to me even further if possible. 

"We're gonna head in." I groaned as I stood up, pulling Laura up with me by her icy hand as she clung to my side. 

"Good idea, I'll get the movie up." Danny replied chipper, everyone following in her lead as they all stood up too.   
Not what I was really going for...

"Sorry Carm." Laura cooed in my ear as we made our way in. 

"It's fine, we have all night remember." I smirked, kissing the side of her head as we made our way to the main room. 

"Woah...Perry this is amazing!" LaF said in amazement; I think all of our jaws dropped at the sight in-front of us: a protecter displaying its rays on the huge white wall, cushion's and blankets on the floor as fairy lights and candles were littered around, rows of drinks and snacks aligned on the table at the side with a large grey couch littered with wooly pillows and cotton blankets. It was as if we were in a movie. 

"Me and Carm get dibs on the couch!" Laura exclaimed as she jumped on the huge sofa, pulling me along with her. This really was amazing, I definitely wasn't expecting this. 

"You warming up?" I asked Laura as she snuggled in a blanket, wrapping us both in it as she practically laid on top of me. 

"Yeah, that electric fire is better then the real one from outside." She chuckled. Everyone else was getting cozy on the floor beneath us, talking amongst themselves as Danny and Kirsch fought over what film to watch. 

"Good job we got in." LaF scoffed, pointing over to the large windows which were dripping with rain from the heavy downpour in the night sky. 

"I swear if it starts to thunder and lightning I'll cry." Laura grimaced, shuffling around to get comfy on me. 

"I'll keep your mind off it." I smirked, holding her face so I could kiss her rosy lips. 

"Fine, we'll take a vote!" Danny practically shouted, catching everyone's attention...including Laura's damnit. 

"Who wants to watch the lion king?" Kirsch spoke first with an exited grin. 

"And who wants to watch Poltergeist?" Danny asked shortly after Kirsch. 

"Votes for Kirsch?" Danny asked begrudgingly. Laura Perry and Kirsch raised their hands.

"Not you idiot." Danny mumbled into her hands. 

"Uh not to rain on your little parade here, but there's an even amount of us..." I drawled sarcastically, Laura hitting my arm at me sarcasm. 

"What? It's basic logic!" I mumbled, rubbing my rather sore arm. 

"She's right Dbear, we might as well just watch the lion king." He said smugly. Before anyone could intervene he scrolled through Netflix on the laptop which was connected to the protector.

"You're such a dick h- GAH HAHA!" Danny was cut off by Kirsch holding her in a head lock, pulling her down on the bed of blankets beneath them as they play fighted. 

"Just play the damn movie." I sighed, not a fan of watching this extremely too sexual 'wrestling' they were doing. 

"Oh, right." Danny got up rather flustered, everyone laughing amongst themselves at the previous act. 

"This is one of my favourite films." Laura sighed, moving so she was in front of me on her side. I turned to my side, pulling her into my front as she was the little spoon; this couch really is huge. 

"Oh yeah?" I cooed, not really watching the movie as I just relished in Laura's heat and presence. I pulled the blanket over us both to keep the warmth in. 

I don't think anyone was really paying attention to the movie, LaF and Perry were snuggling together, feeding each other popcorn as Danny and Kirsch weren't even hiding their PDA, making out under a blanket. It's typical that he chose the damn movie and isn't even watching it.   
Laura however, was fully invested in the film which was entirely too frustrating that everyone else was getting it on and I was being forced to watch it. 

I combed the hair away from her neck and shoulder, tucking it to her side so I could pressed my lips to her neck and behind her ear. I don't know if it's because of the heated kiss we had outside or the beer, but I'm really turned on right now and having Laura pressed into me was torture.

As I kissed her neck, I wrapped a leg around her waist to pull myself closer to her, snaking my hand across her waist and up her shirt to lay on her bare stomach as I circled my fingers below her abdomen. 

"Carm, I know what you're trying to do." She murmured, watching the wall in front of us. 

"Mmm, you're not stopping me though." I purred in her ear, lifting my hand higher so it lay under her breast as she wasn't wearing a bra to my luck.

"Per, stop crying." LaF sighed from below us, pinching the bridge of their nose as they cradled the crying ginger. 

"How can you not cry at this scene?!" Perry hiccuped. 

"Oh it's tempting." Laura replied. If Laura starts crying at the damn movie it'll ruin the mood I'm trying to set. 

I held her shoulders and flipped her around to face me. 

"Carm!" Laura squeaked at the sudden action. 

I didn't even let her finish complaining, pressing my lips against her, deepening it as soon as we started. Placing my hand back to where it was before, I massaged her breasts, relishing in heat of her panting in my own mouth. 

"We're gonna...miss the movie." She whimpered as I rolled my thumb against her hard nipple. 

"So let us miss it." I sighed into the kiss, running laps around her tongue with my own. She pulled the blanket over our heads to cover us fully, trailing her hand down to my sweat pants as she untied the cotton strands. Before she could slide her hands down the material I held her hand in place. 

"You know how you make me feel? I want to make you feel that." I sighed. It was too dark to be able to see her facial expressions, but I could feel the tension in the air. 

"Be my girlfriend." She finally spoke. 

"Wait wait..." I spluttered off guard, at an absolute loss of what to say. Obviously I want to be her girlfriend but I had a plan to ask her to be mine. 

"Are you serious?" I asked her in disbelief. 

"Yes I'm serious. Yes or no?" She replied, still immersed in the darkness. 

"I mean, yes obviously. But are you sure?"

There was a silence. 

"I adore you Carmilla, I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She cooed, stroking my face. 

I pulled the blanket off of our heads so I could get a good view of Laura. Her cheeks were flustered, her eyes full of love and admiration. 

"You beat me to it." I chuckled, cradling her cheeks as I took a real good look at her beautiful face. She smiled warmly, bringing the palm of my hand to her lips as she kissed my skin tenderly. 

"Wait...so just to clarify...we are girlfriends...in a relationship." I said exasperated, still in complete shock of what had happened. 

"Yes Carmilla, we are girlfriends in a relationsh-"

"Are you serious?! Take it to the bedroom!" LaF shouted, throwing a pillow at Danny and Kirsch. 

"Good idea." Kirsch said seductively, holding Danny's hand as they ran off to their room, locking the door behind them. Me and Laura grinned at each other, starting another heavy make out. 

"At least you two aren't- OH COME ON!" LaF huffed, flipping their arms as they stood behind us. 

"If you don't like it...leave." I sighed in the kiss, Laura chuckling softly. 

"Come on Perr, I don't want my eyes to burn any more than they have to." They said, pulling Perry away with them and into their own room. 

"That's good, alone at last." I smiled, kicking the blanket off of us to get a better view of my...girlfriend. Laura didn't seem to be listening, she was definitely eager to carry on with our previous actions. 

I took initiative, crawling on top of her as I slotted my body into hers, massaging her breasts again which she hummed at. I snaked my hand lower, testing the waters to see how far I could go. The moment was perfect; the warmth from the fire and the flickering of scented pine candles surrounding the romantic air which was coursed with adrenaline. 

As my tongue lapped around hers, I unzipped the flier on her jeans, opening my eyes slowly to view Laura; her eyebrows were furrowed in bliss as she held onto my hips above her. I ever so slightly lowered my hand, looking for any motions for me to stop. It wasn't until I was above her clothed mound that she took a sharp breath. I immediately stopped. 

"Want me to stop?" A asked, full of concern. She opened her eyes so they were half lidded. 

"No, keep going." She panted, reaching up to my lips again, her hand tangling in my hair behind me. 

It all hit me and fast; Laura was finally allowing me to touch and pleasure her and the atmosphere couldn't be more perfect. I'm about to give this girl the best sex of her life. 

I slid my hand down her underwear, cupping her naked mound as I massaged it just right. 

"Mmm, you're so wet." I cooed in her ear as she whimpered at my touch, her breath already ragged as her stomach rolled in and out. 

"You've been thinking about this for a while now huh." I purred in my low sultry voice which I knew would have a great effect on her. 

I dipped my fingers into her entrance, teasing her slowly as she was slowly losing herself. 

"Carm...please..." she whimpered, grinding into my hand to relive herself pleasure. 

"Breathe in Cupcake."

"Oh god, fuck Carmilla!" She jolted as I thrust into her; little does she know that this is just the beginning of a very long night...

-

(01:46) one hour later. 

I woke up to the sound of the fridge opening from the kitchen, the small line of UV light creeping down the hallway. 

Slowly, I peeled Laura off of me and stretched my body...my very naked body. I looked around the floor, clothes thrown left right and centre from the previous hours. Smirking to myself, I heaved on my sweats and tank top, remembering all the actions before hand; let's just say Laura won't be waking up for a while. 

We stayed on the sofa, both of us knowing that there's no way in hell we were going to do what we did on the couch in that tiny ass bed. 

As I made my way to the kitchen, my legs were wobbling; god we really went for it jeez. 

"Hello?" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes to get used to the light of the kitchen. 

"Oh! Hey! Sorry to wake you up, just needed a drink." Kirsch almost yelled. 

"Ssshhh!" I hissed, not wanting Laura to wake up. He held his hands up in surrender as he took a large gulp of milk from the container. 

I made my way over to the tap, filling a glass up with water as I lent on the countertop. 

"Sounds like you and Laura had a good time, nice one bro." He tried to whisper but I'm sure everyone could hear him. 

"Shut up!" I whisper-yelled, feeling my face heat up. Note to self that Laura's pretty vocal. 

"How uh...hows Will?" He asked quietly, tapping on his stomach awkwardly. Well now I definitely wasn't flustered. 

"He's okay, in L.A probably gambling his life away." I scoffed, looking down into my glass. 

"Ha, probably." He chuckled.

"He's one sketchy dude." He grimaced.

"You could say that." I said, circling my fingers around the rim of the cup. 

When I used to deal for him I would be sent everywhere, including the many party's which the bros held and it just so happened that Kirsch and Will has some sort of friendship, no idea how. Sometimes I would stay at the parties and hook up with some girls, running into Kirsch every so often so it's a shock he's friends with Laura; what a small world. 

"Well, I better get back to my lady in waiting." He winked. I gave him a tired wave as he left me alone in the silence. 

Me and Laura were now in a relationship. Come to think of it we always were, just now we have a label and I couldn't be happier...but it didn't exactly go as I planed; I had something very special in mind and she beat me to it...doesn't mean I still can't do it. 

I was pulled out of my thoughts as a shadow cast upon the wooden floor. Following the dark figure I was met with a chuckling Laura, beckoning me forward with two fingers. I placed my glass in the sink, pacing over to a semi-clothed Laura with a smirk. 

"Ready for round ten?" I grinned. 

"No I- just follow me." She sighed, pulling my wrist as she tip tied down the hallway. 

"Laura what are we-" She turned around and placed a finger in my lips, nodding her head to the side where LaF and Perry's room was. 

Coming from the other side of the room were small moans and shuffling, definitely Perry. 

"Are we really listening to these two lackwits having sex?" I groaned quietly. 

"Oh come on, you have to admit it's pretty funny that Perry isn't as innocent as we all thought." She scoffed, only loud enough for me to hear. 

"Cutie, it's not surprising at all that they are getting it on...it's what humans do, even Perry." I said with raised eyebrows, my lips picking up a smile as Laura was pinching her nose, trying not to laugh. 

Suddenly the noises grew louder. Me and Laura looked at each other, both of us trying to hold in a laugh as we ran back to our room, giggling like children. 

"I think I'm scarred for life." Laura laughed as she got into the tiny bed, all the lights off, just the moonlight shining it's blue rays around the room, the heavy downpour of rain hitting the window. 

"Seems like everyone got some action tonight." I chuckled, joining her in the tiny single bed, wrapping her against me tightly so I could actually fit in the damn bed. 

"Even you." I winked seductively, even though she probably couldn't see me. 

"Mmm, it was amazing." She hummed, her tiredness seeping into her voice as she snuggled into my neck. 

"I think this has been the best night of my life, you being my girlfriend and celebrating it in the best way." She smiled against my skin. 

"And you're fine with it all?" I asked, I couldn't help but worry that she was rushing into it. 

"Carmilla, if you ask me that one more time I'm going to lose it." She deadpanned, looking up into my eyes, I think, I couldn't really see form the darkness. 

"Okay okay, just making sure." I sighed, kissing her forehead as she traced patterns on my back.

"Sleep safe Carm." She cooed, nuzzling her face into the crook of my neck. 

"Sleep safe Laur."

-

(07:12) Laura's POV

I was woken up by my phone practically buzzing off the bed side table next to me. Careful not to wake Carm, I slid out of her grasp and answered my phone, quietly walking out of the room to the outside porch. 

"Hello, is this Laura Hollis?" A chipper female voice asked. Who the hell is this happy at this time in the damn morning. 

"Yes, who is this?" 

"Hi, this is Kate from the school board. I'm informing you that you have been picked out to represent Silas University at the NYC social elections this up-coming week." 

My heart dropped to my stomach; out of the twelve representatives I have been picked to be the face of Silas. 

"Come to the university on Thursday morning and we have all accommodations and travel plans ready for you. You will be coming back on the next Thursday."

"But don't I have to fly to NYC?" 

"Yes, but like I said it has all been booked with no fee, congratulations Laura Hollis, we're exited to be seeing you." And with that she hung up. 

Holy shit. I stood there, staring at the gorgeous sun rise and the morning dew, in awe at what I've just heard.   
In two days I'll be flying off to New York...a week without my girlfriend...

-

(07:20) Carmilla's POV

Why is it so cold? It's so cold that it actually woke me up. 

"Cutie can I have more blanket?" I mumbled, still half asleep. 

"Cupcake?" I asked, lazily opening my eyes. I was alone, no Laura snuggling up to me. The door opened softly and I was met with a nervous Laura. 

"Hey, sorry to wake you." She cooed, kissing the top of my head, lingering slightly before pulling the duvet over me fully like a human cocoon. 

"I'm gonna go get a shower." She sighed, taking her bag with her before I could object. 

Okay...weird. 

I was already awake now so I might as well go see how Laura is. I got up and slid into my sweats and tank top, making my way over to the bathroom down the hall. 

"Can I come in?" I asked gently, knocking on the door quietly to not wake anyone up. 

"Yeah." I heard Laura's echoey voice from the other side as steam poured through the gaps in the door. 

I walked in, closing the door and locking it behind me. 

"Everything okay?" I asked, stripping from my clothes as I was due for a shower too. 

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" She laughed over exaggerated, but I wasn't buying it. Maybe she was regretting her decisions from yesterday. 

I opened the large shower door, absorbing in the heat as I slid it shut behind us. 

"Tell me what's up." I mumbled in her neck as I wrapped my arms around her wet waist, my naked front pressed to her naked back. 

She took a deep breath, turning around to face me, drops of water dripping from her face. 

"I uh, I got elected to represent Silas at the social elections." She said, studying my face. 

"Cupcake! That's amazing! I'm so so so proud of you." I smiled happily, embracing her into a wet hug, noticing how her body was stiff. 

"Are you not happy?" I asked concerned, stroking the back of her head as she looked up at me sadly. 

"I am, it's just...Ileaveforawholeweekonthursday." I looked at her confused. 

"Speak English." I nodded sarcastically, chuckling at her adorableness. 

She took a deep breath. 

"I leave for a whole week on Thursday...it's in New York." She sighed, looking at the side. 

"Oh." I simply said, regretting it straight away when her bottom lip trembled. 

"No I- I'm happy for you, so so happy." I smiled, lifting her face up with my fingers, placing a chaste kiss on her wet lips. 

"I know, but I'll miss you." She sobbed, hugging me tightly which caused me to nearly slip. 

"Hey hey, it's okay, it's just one week...we can uh, we can skype! Yeah, Skype!" I beamed, trying to lighten the mood, not telling her how much I'll miss her. 

"But it's not the same." She pouted, resting her head on my chest. 

"It's just one week Laur, it'll be fine." I reassured her. 

"You're right I know I know, it's just now that you're my girlfriend I don't want to leave you the day after I ask you out." She chuckled sadly.

"Nothing will change, you'll still be mine when you come back." I smiled, wait...that came out wrong; way to sound like a creep Carmilla. 

"Can you hurry up in there! We need a shower too!" Danny banged on the door. 

"I swear I'm gonna-"

"-ccaarrmm." She warned me playfully, pulling me under the shower head with her. 

"Just a minute!" Laura called out.

"You know, we could speed this up if you let me wash you...you know, so we can hurry it up a bit of course." I said seductively, tracing my fingers around her abs and belly piercing. 

-

(08:34) Ten mins later. 

"The showers all yours." I said smugly, passing a wide eyed Danny as I pulled me and Laura back to our bedroom. 

"I think we could have gotten away with it if you weren't so loud." I scoffed, changing into leather pants and a band top. 

"That's the main thing I'll miss whilst I'm gone." She said as she got changed into some really tight leggings and crop top. This girl is trying to kill me I swear. 

"Why Laura Hollis, are you using me for my skills in the sexual department." I said fake offended, smirking as I paced over to her, pulling her into me by her ass. 

"Hey, it's not my fault you have gifted fingers." She grinned. 

"And mouth-"

"- Okay okay get off your high horse Karnstein." She grinned, wrapping her arms around my neck as she pulled me in for a deep kiss. 

Just on queue her tummy rumbled. 

"Either you're ready for another round or you're just hungry." I smirked in the kiss. 

"I think it's both." She chuckled playfully, wiggling her eyebrows at me. 

"You are entirely too cute." I sighed, stroking her hair behind her ear as she blushed. The clanking of pans brought us back to reality...sadly. 

"Come on, we need to eat." She smirked, pecking my lips a final time before leaving the room, pulling me with her. 

"Good morning ladies." Kirsch smiled, wiggling his eyebrows at us. Now that was definitely not cute. 

"Oh my god, Kirsch this looks amazing!" Laura practically jumped, eyeing up all the fruits and toast and other foods on the Long Island in the kitchen. 

"Yes well he's not taking all of the credit." Perry sighed, placing stacks of pancakes on the table. 

Me and Laura looked at each other, hiding the laughs that were trying to escape as Perry stood there, completely oblivious.

"Glad to see you two laughing." Perry smiled, handing out plates to everyone.

"Where's Danny?" Laura asked, placing fruits and pancakes on her plate. 

"She's on a run, won't be long now." Kirsch replied with a slice of toast and Nutella in his mouth. 

"I'll be back in a bit babe, off for a smoke." I cooed, kissing her cheek as I slipped my arm around her waist as I walked away; not even realising that I called her babe until I was outside over looking the lake. 

I lit my cigarette, admiring the gorgeous scenery around me as I lent my arms on the wooden balcony. 

"Nice isn't it." Danny spoke, taking off her headphones as she lent on her knees, calming down her breathing in front of me from below the deck. 

"Mhm." I hummed in agreement, exhaling on my cigarette. She walked up the stairs, straight past me with out another word and into the lodge. 

I can't lie I'm quite sad about Laura leaving for the week. Just as we got on track we're being separated; but I'm still immensely proud of her and I know she's looking forward to it. 

"Carm?" Laura's voice sang, not being able to help the smile forming on my face. I heard her bare feet slapping against the damp wood as she paced over to me. 

"You okay?" I asked her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her into me as my other hand held my cigarette. 

"Yeah, you not coming in for food? Perry made her signature pancakes." Laura nudged me playfully. 

"I'll be there in a minute." I sighed, kissing the side of her head before taking a drag. 

"Apparently it's gonna me stormy in New York." She said, picking on the wood below our arms. I turned to look at her, catching her attention. 

"When the storms roll in like they always do, I will be your umbrella." I hummed, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear. 

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry." She chuckled sadly, wrapping her arms around my waist as she cuddled me. 

"Just remember that I'm always here." I sighed, throwing away my cigarette as I wrapped around her, resting my chin on the top of her head. 

"Stop being so adorable, you're making it harder for me to leave." She pouted, playing with the fabric from my top behind me. 

"Cupcake it's just a week." I chuckled, hiding the sadness in my voice. 

"A week too long." She grumbled.

"But do you know what we can do." I smirked, her eyes shining as she looked up at me in confusion. 

"Phone sex." I grinned, wiggling my eyebrows which caused her to let out a throaty laugh. 

She reached up and kissed my lips, not pulling away but latching her arms around my neck, lolling her head back and fourth in rhythm to mine as we heated the kiss. I have to tell her that I love her before she leaves tomorrow...but when and how?

"Carm?" She repeated, clicking her fingers in front of my face to bring me back down to reality. 

"Hhmmm?" I hummed in reply, getting lost in her hazel eyes. 

"I said are you coming in." She slurred sarcastically. Pulling on my wrist for me to follow her inside. 

"Guess I have no choice." I scoffed, watching her behind as she dragged me in, those leggings were sinful. 

"Eat up Karnstein, we're down at the field in half an hour." Danny said as she buttered her toast. That sounded all too familiar. 

"Huh?" I asked, completely at a loss of why she sounded like my old coach from my school years back in Styria. 

"It's our tradition, we play football every time we come to the lodge." LaF spoke up, eating their pancakes blissfully as they hummed in content. 

I scowled, picking up a plain piece of bread and eating that; I'm not a morning person. 

"Oh come on Carm, it'll be fun!" Laura smiled, biting into a cookie as she held a glass of milk. 

"Not from what I remember, I've tried to stay clear of anything to do with that sport." I scoffed.

"You know how to play?" Danny asked suddenly, Kirsch pulling her into him from behind her. 

"Yeah, I was the captain of the football coach back in my old school in Styria." I said like it was nothing. 

"Wait, what year?!" Kirsch asked. 

"2014." I shrugged, already knowing where this was going. 

"Dude! You won the junior world championships!" Kirsch squealed excitedly, everyone's attention now fixated on me. 

"Aaand that's my queue to leave." I sighed, trying to leave but Laura held me in place. 

"Carm that's amazing! Why didn't you say anything." Laura asked wide eyed. I pinched the bridge of my nose. 

"Because there are some things that I left behind in Austria." I hissed, giving her a knowing look of when to stop being a journalist. 

There is no way I'm playing a stupid game of football with these imbecile's. 

-

(11:34) Half an hour later

Carmilla's POV:

How the hell did I get dragged into this. 

"Okay, it's couples against couples." Danny ordered as we all stood in a circle, the ball under her foot like she was in charge of a dumb game of football. 

"Laura, Perry and me in blue and Kirsch, LaF and Carmilla in red." She threw us bibs as we heaved them on, this is all too nostalgic. 

Laura looked absolutely adorable in her oversized blue bib, her hair up in a high ponytail as she bit her bottom lip in concentration, her hands on her hips. 

"Yo! Can we join the game?!" Another rather-large group shouted at us, making their way over. 

"Great, more people. Just what we need." I murmured under my breath. 

"Carm, be nice." Laura scolded playfully, jogging up to me as she lent on my side. 

"Yeah sure, sort yourselves into teams of five. Since there's eleven of you, one of you can be the ref." Danny smiled, throwing the group of ten five bibs of each colour. 

"It's been a while for you Carmilla, you're probably a little rusty so I'll go easy on you." Danny jeered, gathering the blue team into a huddle. 

"Oh you have no idea what you're talking about." I scoffed, looking down at Laura who looked uncomfortable. 

"I'll see you on the pitch." I winked to her, bending down to kiss her lips lovingly as I jogged to my team, remembering how being a leader felt. We all introduced ourselves. 

"Kirsch you're in goal, everyone else just kinda do what ever as it's nothing serious; just get the ball in the net and defend ours." I nodded to them as they all agreed. In my knowledge of leadership, I've realised that people work better in a free environment. From over hearing Danny it seems she doesn't know that yet. 

"Oh! Go easy on Laura, if I see anyone touch her or anything I will NOT be happy." I said before we all departed to our marks. 

I walked up to the centre to start kick offs, face to face with a smug looking Danny. 

"I'll let you take the ball first, all these years I'm sure you're under practiced." She scoffed. It was light hearted, competitive rivalry at its finest and I liked playing along. 

"Oh you have no idea what you're getting yourself into." I smirked, waiting for the guy to blow the whistle to start kick offs. 

The screech of the whistle echoed around the field, triggering something in me which I thought had left years ago. 

I slid my foot under the ball, kicking it up and over Danny as I caught it on my back behind her, leaving her and everyone in awe; one of the many tricks I learned. 

"You just gonna stand there Lawrence?!" I scoffed, dribbling the ball absentmindedly, catching a glimpse of Laura's surprised face. 

I heard Danny grunt from behind me, everyone snapping into game mode as they started getting into place, my team starting to run in front of me to get the ball; but I had a better plan; why not start the game with a bang? 

These new people were sure as hell competitive, at least three of them trying to slide in with a tackle but very embarrassingly missing. 

Danny was on my tail, trying to catch my ankles to snatch the ball from me, but no way was she going to do that. 

I was still quite far away from the goal but that wasn't an issue. I caught sight of Laura, she was watching me like a hawk so I threw her a wink which she chuckled at. 

I slowed down my pace but still had control over the ball, I could definitely get it in the net from this angle, just under the cross bar and straight in the goal. 

So I took my shot, booting the ball with all of my power as everyone watched it fly over their heads and straight into the goal. 

"Nice one Carm!" Kirsch shouted from the goal, the rest of my team coming up and giving me high fives. 

"H-how did you..." Danny stuttered next to me, everyone's jaw dropped. 

"You're right, I guess I am a little rusty." I said sarcastically, patting her shoulder as I got back in place. 

I waved to Laura from the other side of the pitch; she giggled and waved back. 

"Change of plan, you, spark Danny, try to get her to stay out of my way." I ordered a rather tall girl who looked to be the same size as Danny. 

"You can start, hell, have a heads start for all I care." I grinned at Danny, kicking the ball to her feet. I was about to tease her more until I caught sight of Laura, walking up to our goal. Seriously? We all know Laura isn't capable of being a defender. 

"Oh I see, you're trying to distract me." I laughed in Danny's face. 

"Oh no no, we don't play dirty here." She winked, nodding to her team to get ready for kick off. 

The whistle blew and Danny sped off. It's cute how she thinks she could actually beat me at my own game.   
I gave her a few seconds as she reached the goal, checking my nails as I knew she had no chance. 

Just as one of her teammates passed her the ball to shoot I ran up, sliding under her feet to knock her clean over, kicking the ball away from her as I laughed. I ran up with the ball to Danny's net.

I scored with no trouble, kicking it right under the goalies legs and straight to the back of the net with a bang. 

I watched as one of Danny's team mates helped her up as she brushed herself down. 

"That's illegal!" Danny shouted to the ref, pointing at me. 

"Nuh uh, making contact with the opponent BEFORE the ball when making a tackle is against the rules, and I didn't do that." I replied smugly, loving the reactions Danny was giving me. 

"Ugh, I think it's time for a break." Danny rolled her eyes, pulling Kirsch with her as everyone went to their bags, drinking and having a snack. 

"Enjoying the game cutie?" I asked Laura as she took a sip from my water bottle. 

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Laura asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"You never asked." I smirked, kissing her lips before we all re-grouped on the pitch. 

-

It was the last couple of minutes before the game ended. 14-3 to us; Perry scoring one of the goals to our surprise as Danny had yet to score. I was running up with the ball, this time Laura was defending which was definitely distracting, but not enough to throw me off. 

But she looked...upset? She probably felt out of place with everyone else who seemed to know what they were doing. Fuck it, I love this girl too much to see her like that. 

As I was about to pass her and score again (for the seventh time), I 'lost control of the ball', watching as it rolled to her feet. 

"Laura! Over here!" One of her team mates yelled as I lay in fake pain on the floor. Laura's smile beamed as she waisted no time in running up the pitch. 

"You're so whipped." LaF scoffed from the goal as we both watched Laura. I mean...I kinda am. 

One of the guys in the blue team passed the ball to Laura, only one shot away from the goal. I shot a look at Kirsch, hoping he understood. 

To my luck he did, deliberately diving the wrong way as the ball flew over his head and into our neck. 

"I did it! Holy shit!" Laura squealed, everyone in her team, including Danny, high diving her and cheering her on; even though they didn't win. 

"Our secret?" I asked LaF. 

"Our secret." They replied with a grin, walking up to the centre of the field where everyone was shaking hands and laughing with one and other. 

"Oof!" I hurled as Laura jumped into me, her legs wrapped around my waist as I held her in place by her thighs, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. 

"Did you see me score?!" She laughed, her eyes beaming with happiness which I was getting lost in. 

"Sure did cutie, even though you left me and my twisted ankle." I scoffed. Even though that wasn't true, it's worth it to see Laura being this happy, keeping her mind off from New York. 

"Maybe I was wrong after all Karnstein." Danny smirked, walking up to me and Laura who was still wrapped around me like a sloth. 

"I would say you put up a good fight, but that just wouldn't be true." I mocked sarcastically, throwing her a playful wink as she smirked at me. 

"That was one hell of a game, don't I recognise you from somewhere?" A very sporty girl asked me, her body toned and racked with abs. 

Laura turned her head to view the girl as I held her up, stroking the back of her thighs with my thumbs. 

"Didn't you win the junior league championships?" She asked, squinting her eyes at me. 

"I uh, yeah." I sighed. I don't really like bringing it up much. I wanted to leave it all behind and start a new life in Silas. 

"Mircalla Karnstein, it's an honour to play with you." She smiled, shaking my hand. 

"Uhhh, thanks?" Well this couldn't get any worse. 

She waved us off as her and her friends all walked away, off the field as the gang came bounding over to us. 

"Why did she call you Mircalla?" Laura questioned, jumping down from me. 

"Cause that's her name dude! Mircalla Von Karnstein...right?!" Kirsch asked. How the hell does he know so damn much. Well, the elephant in the room has appeared. 

"Von?!" Everyone said shocked, their eyes comically widened. 

"Well the cats outa the bag now." I sighed, cursing myself for being dragged into this stupid game. 

"So you're the daughter of a count?" Laura asked, her mouth agape in shock. 

"Unfortunately." I scoffed, wishing the ground would swallow me up. 

"Do you speak Austrian?" Perry asked, intrigued. 

"We don't speak Austrian." I rolled my eyes. 

"We speak German and shit, but our main language is Austro-Bavarian." I exasperated, everyone not really knowing how to react. 

"Say something in Austro...what ever you said." Danny asked; everyone looking eager for me to do so. I really couldn't be bothered, so German will do. 

"Ihr seid alle Idioten." I smirked.

"Wait what did you just-" LaF started. 

"Well it looks like it's about to rain! We better get going." I cut them off, pulling Laura with me, heading back to the car. 

"You're just full of surprises aren't you." Laura said amazed. 

"I'm dating a world famous footballer and the daughter of a countess." She smiled, nudging my shoulder. 

"Let's just uh...keep it to ourselves yeah?" I asked her. I didn't intend for anyone to find out, scared of being back to my old life. 

"Okay." She cooed, holding my hand firmly as she pecked my cheek.

-

(21:34) Carmilla’s POV:

“Hey Laur?” I asked, poking my head up from my book as she played a game of chess with LaF on the floor below me. 

“Hmmm?” She hummed in response, her bottom lip bit for concentration. 

“Will you come out with me for a bit?” 

She looked at me confused. 

“But I’m in my pyjamas and it’s cold.” She pouted, LaF knocking over one of Laura’s chess pieces.

“Come on, I’ll make it up to you.” I smiled, holding my hand out for her to take. 

She looked at me apprehensively, begrudgingly taking my hand as we slid on our shoes and coats. 

“Care to tell me why you’re whisking me away?” Laura sighed, holding my hand tightly for warmth as she hid the bottom half of her face in her coats tall collar. 

I didn’t reply, just chuckled softly as I brought her to a place in the forest I found earlier on whilst I was exploring, over looking the lake which was illuminated with moon light. 

“Okay.” I sighed to myself more than her, standing her straight in front of me as she knitted her eyebrows in confusion. 

“You know I’m not one for all of the affection and cliché lovey-dovey crap...” I chuckled, she gave me a toothy smile. “...but I think you deserve to know how much I actually care for you.” I smiled, taking both her hands as I swung them in mine. 

“This was meant to be me asking you to be my girlfriend...but of course you beat me to it.” I rolled my eyes playfully. 

“So you’re going to propose to me instead?” Laura said sarcastically, her breath causing smokes of condensation to float around us, her cute little nose a bright red. 

“Something like that.” I smiled nervously, digging through my pockets to find the case. 

“When Will gave me the money from the party the other week, all I wanted to do was get you something to show my appreciation towards you; to show you how much you saved me Laura Hollis.” I sighed, holding her finger as I slid on a silver ring.

“So...I got us promise rings, something that reminds you of me where ever you are and vice versa.” I sighed, watching her face carefully as she just looked down at her hand, her golden hair blowing gently under the trees breeze. 

Her eyes started to glisten, tears covering her dilated pupils. 

“Hey hey, I’m sorry, it’s too fast for you I get it-”

“-Carm, these are tears of happiness.” She chuckled, wiping her eyes before any tears could fall. 

“Where’s your ring?” She asked me. I snapped out of what ever gaze I was in and dug through my other pockets, handing her the other silver ring. 

She took my hand, placing it on my ring finger slowly, raising my hand as she kissed my knuckle. This felt a lot more different than what I expected it to, this was special, sentimental; like we were giving ourselves to each other.   
We looked at each other deep in the eyes. 

“There’s something else I want to tell you.” I almost whispered. 

“Laura, I love you. I love you so much.” I sighed, smiling at her as I held her hands; waiting for her reply nervously. 

“This time you beat me to it.” She chuckled, looking up at me with beaming eyes and red cheeks.

“I love you too Carmilla.” She cooed, pulling me in for a kiss which I immediately sank in to. My hands caressing her gorgeous jaw, my lips relishing into hers as she rocked us back and fourth. 

“Does our promise still stand?” She smirked into the kiss, causing me to pull back and look at her, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Of course it does; I’ll never leave you.” I cooed, kissing her again, sinking into immediate heaven. 

This; this is what I came for. A new life, sharing it with my love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “And when the storm rolls in as they always do, I’ will be your umbrella.” 
> 
> TBC


	10. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter; Laura’s in NYC...a coming out...an engagement.
> 
> Buckle up creampuffs!
> 
> Also we hit 100 thousand words on the tenth chapter!

"Dad, I'm fine." I sighed, making my way to the taxi as he followed behind me like a lost puppy. 

"Are you sure you packed everything?" He asked firmly, holding my shoulders in place as he looked at me seriously. 

"Yes dad, I packed everything." I rolled my eyes, glancing at my phone for the time. 

"I have to go." I pleaded, not wanting to be late as I heard the taxi driver sigh. 

"I know, I just worry." He smiled sadly. 

"I'll be fine dad, I love you." I reassured him. 

"I love you too pumpkin." He kissed the top of my head, lingering slightly. 

"And if anyone touches you inappropriately you use the taser and pepper spray okay?" He ordered, cupping my cheeks. 

"Oh my god. I'll call you when I get there." I rolled my eyes, smiling at him sarcastically one last time before jumping into the taxi. 

He waved me good bye from the drive as we drove away to Silas.

After the past three days I've wanted nothing more then to just be with Carmilla, and now that I'm going away for the next week I'll really miss her. I can't tell if luck is on my side or not; this trip will be a great experience and will rack up my credit higher than anyone's else's...but I'm being separated from the girl I love.

The cab stopped outside of the university, causing my stomach to drop into reality. I've never been out of Silas before, and now I'll be hours away on my own. 

"Thanks." I smiled, taking my luggage from the driver as he handed me them from the boot, getting back in and driving away. 

"Miss Hollis, congratulations for being chosen to represent journalism for Silas!" The head teacher beamed at me, shaking my hand sweetly. 

"Y-Yeah, I uh. Thanks." I stuttered, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment. 

"The taxi won't be long now." He smiled, standing next to me as he drew his attention to his phone. 

(09:12) Me: I'm gonna miss you :(

(09:13) Catmilla: you haven't even left yet Cupcake 

"Laura, you ready?" He asked me, pointing at the taxi pulled up in front of me. 

I took a deep breath, nodding to him reassuringly as we stepped into the cab. 

(09:20) Me: I know, but this is the first time I haven't seen you every day

(09:20) Catmilla: you'll be fine, I'll miss you too <3

"Thank you for joining us on such short notice." The head thanked, correcting his tie. 

"It's my pleasure, this'll be a great experience." I smiled, turning my phone off in politeness. 

"When we arrive we will..."

-

An hour later and we finally made it to the airport; his voice was starting to get on my nerves. I miss Carmilla's raspy voice, sending shivers down my spine when ever she spoke. 

"Here's your plane ticket, meet up at the luggage area in twenty minutes whilst I go and get sorted." He ordered, wasting no time in leaving me to my own devices. 

Great. Where the hell do I go? I guess I'll go get a Costa. 

"Hey, you're from Silas too right?" A blonde asked me as I gave my money to the cashier, ordering my hot chocolate. 

"Uh...Yes?" I replied, weary of who she was. 

"I'm an advocate for Silas too. You're in my lit class right?" She smiled at me.

"Oh yeah! Of course, Betty right?" Please be her name please be her-

"Yeah, that's me." She chuckled.

"Lucy's hot chocolate!" The waitress called out. I waited for 'Lucy' to collect her drink; realising it was mine. Lucy?! Where the hell do you get Lucy from Laura?

I took it begrudgingly, humming in content at the sweetness. 

"I'm an advocate for economic reform." She said proudly, walking at my side as we went over to security. 

"That sounds...complicated." I chuckled, looking at my phone for any texts from Carmilla, pouting when there were none. 

We went through the security procedures, heaving my suitcase on the rail as it got whisked away for it to be checked. The buzzer embarrassingly went off when they scanned me, my promise ring sending the alarms to ring but they just laughed, saying it's fine to bring on the plane with me. 

"You married?" Betty scoffed as we waited for everyone to re-group at the luggage area. 

"No, it's a promise ring my girlfriend got me." I chuckled, admiring how perfect it was. 

"Does she go to Silas too?" She asked. 

"Nope." I simply replied, not going into detail. Cutting the conversation off abruptly before anything slipped out that wasn't meant to. 

"Everyone ready to board?" The head clapped his hands enthusiastically, a small group of us about to head off to the plane until a familiar voice caught my attention. 

"I said watch your damn bag!" An angry voice spat in anger from behind me. 

"Carmilla?!" I called. Was I seeing things or is that my girlfriend having an argument with a child?

"Laura!" She called back, running up to me as she practically picked me up, holding me tightly as I squealed in happiness. 

"What are you doing here?" I laughed in surprise, holding her back to get a clear view of her face. 

"I couldn't not see you before you leave me for a week." She smirked, pulling me into an embrace again as she held me tightly. 

"You're not making this any easier for me to leave." I chuckled sadly, relishing in her smell and warmth. 

"I love you so fucking much." She cooed, stroking the back of my head. 

"I love you too." I sighed, nuzzling into her neck. 

"Laura! We need to get on!" Betty called from behind us. 

I begrudgingly pulled away from Carm, holding back tears as she held my face. 

I lunged forward, pressing my lips against Carms, melting in her taste. She kissed me back heavily, like our lives depended on it. 

"If anyone tries to hit on you I'll be there in no time." She grinned, obviously trying to lighten the mood. 

"I know you will." I laughed, holding her hand as I kissed her again. 

"You need to go." She mumbled into the kiss, making no effort to actually brake the kiss. 

"Okay okay, thank you for coming." I sighed, never wanting to leave her. 

"Anything for my lil' cutie." She chuckled, pulling my head to her lips as she gave my forehead a chaste kiss. 

"You know, I could quickly run to the bathroom and give you my thongs...so you can have something to remind you of me." She said in a low raspy voice wiggling her eyebrows at me. 

"Or you know, you could give me yours." She smirked, causing me to blush. 

"Hollis come on!" Betty shouted again, causing Carm to grunt. 

"I have the ring silly." I giggled, though her idea wasn't too bad. 

"I love you." She sighed, peering into my soul. 

"Not as much as I do." 

"Don't even start with that."

"Okay I seriously need to go, I'll call you as soon as I get there." I kissed her again, lingering slightly as I finally started to walk away from her. 

"Be safe!" She called from behind me as me and Betty bolted for the plane. 

-

"So she was intense." Betty sighed as we took off for flight. 

"Oh trust me, she's completely different to what she comes across as." I chuckled, locking my lips to try and taste Carmilla. 

"What's she called, she looks familiar." Betty asked next to me as I sat by the window. 

"Uh...Carmilla." I mumbled, not knowing how much I was really meant to say to keep Carms identity safe. 

"She looks like she could be one of those vampires that used to rule Silas." She scoffed. 

"I know right! That's exactly what I thought." I laughed, glancing down at my home screen; Carmilla and Charlie snuggled up in bed. 

"She's hot." Betty said, nudging my shoulder as she wiggled her eyebrows. 

"Yup." I smiled awkwardly. I know she's unbelievably stunning, but it kind of worries me how hot she is, how people constantly hit on her and now that I'm not there and she's working at the pub...It's not that I don't trust her, I just don't trust other people. 

"How long have you been dating for?" 

"Uhhh, we just kinda made it official two days ago."

"And you're leaving for New York for a week?" She asked surprised. 

"I guess so." I sighed, guilt running its course through my veins. 

(11:24) Me: please tell me you boarded the plane secretly :(

(11:25) Catmilla: sorry cutie I'm not that sneaky 

(11:25) Me: I don't want my death to be on a plane

(11:26) Catmilla: hahaha, thought you didn't want your death to be on a bike?

I chuckled to myself, remembering that day. 

Carmilla sent me a photo. 

(11:27): we both love and miss you <3

The picture was of her and Charlie, the cat on her chest as she smiled onto the Camera. It was enough to make tears form in my eyes. I sent her a picture of me pouting. I waited for another picture of her; a few minutes later and a new picture appeared. 

Carmilla was now in her bed, topless with her her Lacey black bra as she smouldered into the camera. I quickly hid my phone to my side, Betty giving me an odd look at my sudden out burst. 

(11:31) Me: Carm! I'm not alone you know

(11:31) Catmilla: hmmm, help me out a bit Cupcake? ;)

(11:32) Me: there's not much I can do whilst I'm sat on a plane. 

(11:32) Catmilla: oh how wrong you are cutie.

"You exited to get there?" Betty asked, completely oblivious to what was going on. I quickly shielded my phone. 

"Yeah! So exited!" I laughed nervously, everyone looking at me strangely. 

"Right...well, seen as though I only really know you we should share a room." She offered. I've never shared a room with someone before, never mind for a whole week. 

"Sounds good." I smiled, glancing down to see a few messages from Carm. 

(11:42) Catmilla: you still there Cupcake?

(11:45) Catmilla: it's not polite to leave a girl hanging ;)

A picture of Carm biting her bottom lip was smothering my phone, her bra now fully off as I couldn't see the straps. 

(11:47) Me: wait till tonight when I'm in my room

(11:47) Catmilla: oh yeah? What r u gonna do? ;)

(11:48) Me: Not much, I have to share my room :/

(11:48) Catmilla: you'll just have to be quiet then cutie

(11:48) Catmilla: wanna see what I'm doing?

(11:49) Me: no, it's no fun being turned on in a plane with my teachers in front of me

(11:50) Catmilla: so you are turned on 

(11:50) Me: how can I not be with pictures like that Carm

(11:50) Catmilla: I bet I can make you cum just by looking at me ;)

(11:51) Me: somehow I don't underestimate you

(11:51) Me: but not rn, just save it for later 

(11:53) Catmilla: oh I'm over gone for 'saving it' cutie

"Hey guys, if you don't mind we're gonna through procedure and room arrangements, so if you could listen up that would be great." The head nodded to us all, swivelling around to face all of the students. I put my phone away, trying to compose myself. 

"Have you all sorted sleeping arrangements?" He glanced to us all as we nodded a yes. 

"No boys and girls sharing a room please." He sighed, causing a few mumbles and groans from clearly caught students. It made me scoff at the patriarchy. 

"An email will be sent with your time tables and meeting times later on during the day. There will be no activities today as you will be able to settle down and get unpacked. You're all welcome to explore the city but there is a curfew at ten PM." He ordered, flipping through papers to see if he had missed anything. 

"There is a bar at the hotel, just remember you are all representing Silas." He exasperated, obviously over his speech.

"Seems like someone's happy to be here." Betty whisper-scoffed, causing me to chuckle at the heads complete lack of interest. 

"How inspirational." I laughed quietly, averting my gaze when he looked at me and Betty concerned. 

For the rest of the duration of the flight things went by calmly, a slight shake of the plane half way through caused me to send my goodbye texts to everyone as I feared for my life, embarrassingly having to explain to everyone that I was very much alive after the flight attendants told me to take off my air mask. 

-

"Damn, I thought it would have been warmer." Betty huffed as we unpacked in our room at the hotel. 

It was a premier inn hotel, two double beds with a tv and on suite; surprisingly it was very adequate and spacious. The university must be loaded to be able to pay this off for a week.

"Yeah, I definitely wasn't expecting the snow." I scoffed, pulling out my laptop and placing it on the shared desk along with a few other items. 

"At least we have heating in here." Betty added on as she also unpacked, hanging her many clothes in her wardrobe. 

"Are you nervous?" I asked, hanging my clothes in my wardrobe also. 

"Kinda, but we've both specifically been chosen out of the many students to represent Silas, so I'm more honoured than nervous."

"I didn't think of it like that." I pondered, feeling rather proud of myself. My phone dinged from my pocket. 

(14:05) Catmilla: Hey cutie, wanna Skype?

(14:05) Me: sure, but you'll have to watch me unpack...not very exciting. 

(14:05) Catmilla: if that involves you bending over and walking around I don't think I'll mind ;)

I chuckled, swirling around on the desk chair as I opened my laptop, opening up Skype as I awaited Carmilla's call. 

Betty played some music from her speakers which I know Carm will not be pleased over. 

"Mind if I call Carmilla?" I asked Betty. It's better to ask her than to suddenly have my girlfriend drooling over me as Betty awkwardly unpacks. 

"Of course." She smilled. 

The Skype ring echoed around the room. 

"Do I look okay?" I quickly asked Betty.

"Stunning." She laughed.

I answered the call after lowering my crop top a little. 

"Hey cupcake." Carmilla said in a low sultry voice which sent shivers down my spine. Her laptop was obviously on the coffee table as she sat on the edge of her couch, Charlie on the back on the sofa as he slept peacefully. Has Carmilla always looked this hot?

"See something you like?" She smirked, causing me to blush as I didn't realise I was shamelessly checking her out. 

"Damn, even her voice is hot." Betty whispered in awe.

"Who's that?" Carmilla asked.

"Oh! It's Betty, my roommate for the week." I smiled happily, Betty coming into frame for a second to wave at Carm who gave her a weak hand motion back. 

"Gotta say, you gave me a heart attack when you sent me that goodbye text." She chuckled, taking a drag from her cigarette. 

"Yeahhh...sorry about that." I winced, admiring how damn sexy she looked even if the quality was pretty bad. 

"What is that horrendous music playing?" Carmilla scowled at. 

"Carm! Be nice; I'm not the only one here" I hissed to her, making Betty turn it down ever so slightly. 

"Well, maybe I don't feel like sharing you right now." She grinned in a raspy voice. 

"I uh- I'm gonna head down to check the hotel out." Betty stuttered, not even giving me chance to reply to her as she whisked by me like a flash of light. 

I rolled my eyes at Carmilla, starting to unpack again. It was nice to know Carmilla was there. 

"Good job you're not at Silas, it's thunder and lightning over here pretty bad." Carm sighed from behind me. 

"I beg to differ, it's snowing over here." I scoffed, placing a figurine of doctor who on my bedside table. 

"Ugh I hate the snow, it was always like that in Austria." She sighed. I turned to look at her. 

"What exactly was it like in Austria? I feel like...I don't know much about your past." I said shyly. I know she's super sensitive when it comes to that topic so her sudden shift in mood was acceptable. 

"It just wasn't nice." She said blatantly, showing no sign of emotion. 

"Did you want to carry on with football?" I asked her, trying not to pry too much. 

"No." She simply replied, lighting a new cigarette straight after she put the other one out which caused me to smile sadly at her from across the room. 

I squinted at the screen, trying to see what she was doing through the pixels; that's when I realised one of her hands down her pants. 

"Uh Carmilla! What are you doing?!" I yelped, rushing back over to the desk as I sat on the chair, trying to hide the screen. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She sighed. 

"Carm, someone could come in at any moment!" I hissed, glancing over to the door apprehensively. 

"Oh my god, did you just see that?" She suddenly said.

"What?! See what?!" I asked, nervously looking around the room. 

"Nothing, that's how many fucks I give." She said sarcastically, her gaze very obviously on my rather-showing cleavage. I sat there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. 

"Come on cutie, why don't you do a little strip tease." She smirked, her head rolling back ever so slightly. 

"Not happening." I replied, in awe at the sight in front of me. 

"Don't turn shy on me now Hollis." She mumbled, her hand picking up a pace which caused me to audibly gulp. 

"Come on, I know you're turned on; you're doing that cute thing where you chew your bottom lip." She grinned, looking me dead in the eyes. Fuck it, she's not wrong. Just as I was about to take my top off the door opened. 

"Laura, you have to come see the bar-" Betty huffed out of breath, her smile slowly fading and her eyes opening wide as my crop top was half way up. 

"I-I uh..." She spluttered; at least she couldn't see Carm from that angle. 

"I'll be down in a sec." I winced, awkwardly looking to my screen as Carm was stifling a laugh. Betty quickly left, making sure the door was firmly shut behind her. 

"What did I say." I sighed in embarrassment, tucking my top back down to cover myself. 

"Fair enough Cutie..." She chuckled. "...call me later." She smiled. 

"Okay, love you." I smiled back. 

"Love you too Cupcake." And with that my screen went blank as Carmilla ended it in a hurry. Yup; the world truly hates me. 

-

(16:47) Two hours later: 

"I'll be back in a couple of hours." I huffed to Betty as I threw on my puffy coat and beanie, nervously heading over to the door. 

"Okay, get yourself ready for tonight because we're partying girl." She cheered; I gave her a smirk before leaving our room and out of the hotel, trudging through the thick snow as I followed the map on my phone. 

I like the snow, it's better than the rain and it has no lightning. It only usually (if we're lucky) snows at Silas around Christmas time, but it's usually just horrible sleet and black ice. 

As I arrived at the cafe I mentally prepared myself before opening the glass door, scanning around the room to see if she was there or not. 

"Hey Laur!" The familiar voice called as she beckoned me over to the booth.

"Hey." I smiled, accepting the hug she embraced me in.  
I slid in the booth opposite her, taking my beanie and coat off as the venue was filled with hot air. 

"Let me guess...hot chocolate?" She winked, scanning through the menu of the cozy cafe.

"Am I that predictable?" I chucked sarcastically. She gave me a knowing look and called a waitress over. 

"Can we have two of the special hot chocolates and brownies please?" She smiled as the women took to her pad, nodding as she whisked away with our menus. 

"Thank you for telling me you're in NYC and arranging this; it truly means a lot to me." She smiled, patting the back of my hand which was resting on the table. 

"Of course mom." I smiled light heartedly, admiring how much she truly wanted to see me. 

"It's a lot nicer now that it's under better circumstances." She said, letting go of my hand to rest on her thighs under the table. 

"It's just fate that my hotel is ten minutes away from your apartment." I laughed.

"Ah yes, you definitely get your 'fate' from my side of the family." She grinned. She's right, dad's not into any of that...come to think of it, neither is Carmilla. 

The waitress came over and handed out the drinks and brownies which caused me to drool at the sight. 

"And how is Carmilla?" Mom asked as she sipped her cocoa. 

"She's good! Really good thank you." I beamed, surprised that she remembered her. 

"Glad to hear it, she actually reminds me a lot of myself." She shrugged. Well this was news. 

"How so?" I asked intrigued, taking a bite of the delicious browny. 

"She's very...closed minded. Keeps to herself and only opens up around the people who she trusts." She contemplated, furrowing her eyebrows as if remembering something. 

"Wow, you basically just described her." I scoffed with wide eyes. 

"And you Laura, have broke down her walls." She teased, eating a marshmallow from her drink. She's right, me and Carmilla have an unbreakable trust. 

"Does your dad know about your relationship?" She asked, now concentrated on me. I stiffened. 

"I- uh..."

"Honey, you should tell him. He loves you too much to care." She replied softly. 

"I know...I'm just waiting for the right ti-"

"Don't wait! You can't wait because every second you put it off, your nerves grow and you'll tell him when it's under pressure." She took a deep breath, sighing as she calmed down. 

"And out of everyone telling you this, you should be listening to me as I know the feeling all too well." She sighed with a sad smile. I was caught off guard by her sudden out burst; mostly caught off by the realisation.

"I know I know. As soon as I get back I'll tell him." I reassured her, taking a bite out of my brownie. 

"So, are you exited for your presentations and meetings?" She asked.

"I'm a little nervous, I only had a couple days to prepare myself but I'm fairly confident I can beat the other university's." I replied proudly. 

"With that confidence I'm sure you can." She teased. 

For the next few hours we talked about nonsense and laughed over childhood stories; going through three hot chocolates each and another plate of brownies. 

-

By the time I arrived back to mine and Betty's shared room, I was already bombarded with other students and booze; some of the students weren't even from Silas. 

I was three shots down and already feeling the dizziness and other affects of the alcohol. 

(19:23) Catmilla: Hey cupcake, ready to call? I got off my shift early today

(19:23) Me: Carmflla¿ omg I miss yoi soooo much

I was trying to text her but the music and my double sight was making it really hard to text. 

(19:23) Catmilla: Are you drunk?

(19:24) Me: pppfffttttt nO

I think it would not be the best time to call Carmilla; I don't think she would appreciate the dancing bodies and music blasting through her laptop speakers. 

(19:24) Catmilla: I beg to differ cutie

(19:24) Me: don't use words that I don't know. 

"Hollis! We've got another round with your name on it!" Betty called from the other side of the room, her words slurred slightly. 

(19:25) Catmilla: I guess you're not in the right mind set to call then huh

(19:26) Me: no! I want tu call u

(19:26) Catmilla: well, you kinda need to be sober for the plans I had creampuff 

(19:27) Me: I can go into the bathroom 

(19:29) Catmilla: and what? Throw up? It's fine...I'll call you tomorrow.

Is she mad?

(19:29) Me: I love you

(19:32) Catmilla: have fun Laura

Okay she's definitely mad at me. But why? 

Oh....

That's the second time I've had to dismiss her calls...but I want to call her now! Maybe she's right though; it's not a good time to be calling Carmilla. Damn it Hollis!

(19:37) Me: Carm

I waited a few minutes, sighing when I knew there would be no answer. 

"At least try to look like you're having a good time!" Betty jeered at me, taking a swig of vodka from the bottle which she brought up from the bar. I forced a smile, ever so slightly sobering up as I started feeling very guilty. 

Even though I was still wobbly on my knees, I heaved on my coat, gripping onto the elevator railings as I made my way outside and into the snow for some fresh air. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, looking at my home screen of Carmilla and Charlie which illuminated my face in the dark cold night. 

Without thinking, I rang Carmilla, kicking the snow underneath my shoes which was a bad idea as I nearly fell over. 

Just as it was about to go to voicemail, the line picked up. 

"Carm?" I spluttered. 

"Hmm?" She hummed. 

"Oh my god Carmilla." I sighed with a relived smile, loving her voice even though she hadn't properly spoke yet. 

"You okay?" She asked. It was more of a rhetorical question. 

"No." I simply replied, leaning on the hotel wall as a cloud of condensation left my lips. 

"What's up?" She asked, now with concern. I could faintly hear the TV in the background coming from Carms side of the call. 

"I feel sick, and it's not because of the alcohol."

"Are you pregnant? Did I knock you up?" She scoffed. That's the sarcastic Carm I like to hear. 

"No silly..." I chuckled, my voice slightly slurred. "...I miss you." There was a silence. 

"Seems like you're having fun." She mumbled. 

"Carm stop being like that."

"Like what?!"

"Like...like you're mad at me for some reason!" I raised my voice in slight frustration, causing a few looks to be made my way. 

"Laura I- I'm not mad at you, it's just very lonely and dark in my apartment..." She sighed; slightly embarrassed maybe?

"Don't guilt trip a drunk." I chuckled, calming down as I heard her laugh quietly at the other end. 

"At least you have Charlie." I pouted, missing the giant fluff ball just as much as Carmilla. 

"Why yes, thank you Charlie for leaving a dead mouse on the sofa this morning, I very much appreciate it." She teased sarcastically which caused me to let out a rather large belly laugh. 

"Don't make me laugh, I'll throw up." I sighed, wiping a happy tear from my eye. 

"Want me to make you cry?" She scoffed. 

"You're lucky I understand your dark humour. I'm sure anyone who didn't know you would actually think you're being serious." I chuckled, hugging my own chest for warmth. 

"I miss your lips." She sighed out of the blue.

I didn't really know what to say back because she knew I felt the same, she didn't need to hear me tell her that I love her. 

"I miss yours too." I watched the cool air breeze out of my lonely lips. 

"Six more days Carm." I smiled even though she couldn't see me.

"Stay on call with me tonight?" She asked, sounding like a child clinging onto their mother. 

"Okay." I chuckled at her adorableness. 

"Can you remember where your room is cutie?" I could feel that smirk from over here. 

"I think so, thank god for elevators because I know for a fact I couldn't battle the stairs right now." I scoffed, pressing the button to my floor in the lift.

-

The party had ended and Betty was knocked out in her bed, a fire couldn't wake her. 

I was more sober than drunk but was still a little...fuzzy. Carmilla was on my laptop screen as we decided to Skype as I laid on my stomach in the double bed, Carmilla's face right in mine as she was in the same position as me. 

"I'm not a fucking scratch post." She hissed to Charlie who was clawing at her back to get comfy. I giggled at the sight in front of me. 

"I'm glad you're laughing." She teased sarcastically, shifting slightly to swat him off her back, giving me a clear view of her bra-covered breasts which was absolute torture. 

"See something you like cupcake?" She smirked at the screen, causing me to blush; wow, haven't done that for a while. From the view I could see a fading love bite just below her ear from the night before I left. 

As I was about to reply with something seductive, Betty shuffled and faced me from her bed. 

"I uh, saw my mom today." I changed the subject. 

"Really? Are you okay?" She asked, looking at me concerned. 

"Yeah, it was really nice actually. She asked about you." I smiled. 

"What did she say?"

"She just asked how you are."

"Did she also ask if you've told your dad?" She sighed, that knowing look on her face. 

"Yup..." I rolled my eyes.

"You should list-"

"Yes Carmilla I know." I cut her off rather bitterly. I'll tell my dad when the time is right, I don't need to be pressured to come out to my own damn father. A silence surrounded us. She lit a cigarette which was entirely too sexy for this moment. 

"Well, I'm glad it went well." She sighed with a small smile, trying to brake the tension. 

"Please tell me you have a funny story." I sighed. Usually she had some funny stories to tell me and now is the right time. 

"It's not exactly funny; but I do have a story." She grinned. I gave her a toothy smile, egging her to carry on. 

"Once upon a time...in a small town called Silas, a broody-high skateboarder took shelter underneath the towns ancient library." She started in a posh voice. 

"Carm." I chuckled, watching as she pondered at me through the screen. 

"She was just about to light a cigarette...until a young golden girl bumped into her." 

"I think you bumped into me-"

"- and so she looked this girl up and down, thinking to herself 'this girl has a lot of nerve to get in the way of my epic tricks', that was when she was met with her eyes and god they were beautiful...angry, but beautiful." 

I just watched and listened in amazement, shaking my head slowly at this girl. 

"It was raining and cold and the other girl was shaking, trying to act cool, but she could tell she was freezing her tits off." She winked at me after the last part. 

"So she gave her the benefit of the doubt, gathering the troops up and rallying them to the skatepark. But before I-she left; she made sure to catch her name and that low twinkle in her eyes...she was already craving more." 

I lent my head in the palm of my hands as I rested on my elbows, fully immersed in Carmilla's 'story'. 

"So she decided to stop by the library, heading off to her 'special corner' to just read and relax...and then this naïve pretentious girl stood on her damn foot. She can't lie, it did hurt...but she didn't care. It was the face of a cute god staring down at her in worry, apologising frantically. But to be honest, she wasn't really listening, She was just admiring the view above her." She paused smiling, taking a long drag out of her cigarette. 

"She talked and talked about how to respect the police for an hour, careful not to rest on her legs behind her but she managed to touch her slightly, not missing the blush which covered her ears and cheeks."

"The next time she saw her, she just knew she had to make a move, so she took her home in the rain, her skin set on fire with every touch she gave her around her neck for support. It was a pretty shit bike, but she let it slide." She smirked. But I was too tranced to snap back. 

"And then she took her to a place where I- she take's no body, it's her special tree, where she used to camp out when she failed to pay rent...and she used her coat she gave her as a blanket." 

Wait...what? 

"She started to make money, enough to keep her going for a while. Though the other girl didn't know it yet; she was slowly changing my life." She now spoke in first person. 

"I told myself as soon as I make enough money I'd stop relying on 'dodgy dealings' and get my shit on track. I asked miss Cransky for her help and she supplied me with food and clothes...we became so close I called her my grandma; even though we weren't blood related, she was the closest thing I'd ever had to a family." 

Is she telling me everything? The things hidden behind the wall of Mircalla Karnstein?

"But this girl, god she was so passionate about me, trying so hard to direct me in the right path, even when she saw me at one of my worse moments...she sat and cradled me and told me I was going to be okay; and that's when I knew I was in love with this 'frail' girl." She smiled, making my heart clench at the vulnerability she was pouring out to me. 

"It wasn't until when she wouldn't let me touch her that I knew she was, herself, also a little broken...and when the girl took me to a meal did I see her true colours, the colours I wanted to blend in and smoothen out."

"I'd come from a home where I was given everything, a huge future handed to me on a golden platter, the chance to be able to be something...but that wasn't me; and this girl helped me realise that all I needed was a little bit of hope and light; and she gave me it all to the point where I decided that this was a new me...a new beginning." She trailed off for a moment, her eyes glistening, now looking deep into my eyes. 

"And I couldn't be fucking luckier, to have this girl...this- this loving, cherishing girl by my side. So I gave her a ring, symbolising my promise to her that I will never EVER lose her." She sighed. 

"She loved me back, and my world was spinning..."

"All I can do is thank her."

I just sat there in awe, completely at a loss of words for what the hell to say. No matter what I said to that it wouldn't be enough.

"I liked that story." I chuckled quietly, mostly a whisper as I rubbed my eye's free from tears. 

"Yeah, it's the only story I have with a happy ending." She teased, putting her smoke out in the ash tray next to her. 

"But...the story hasn't ended yet." I smiled.

"Well aren't you just adorable. Kinda like the girl in my story; you would like her you know." She smirked. 

"Oh yeah?" I giggled quietly, yawning as I became tired. 

"Come on cupcake, I think it's time for sleep." She sighed, getting under her own duvet at her home as I did in the hotel, frowning when she turned her lights off so I couldn't see her...frowning more when I couldn't reach out and cuddle her to death. 

"Sleep safe Laura, I love you." She cooed.

"I love you too Carm." I cooed back lazily, just about to head off into a deep slumber. 

"That was the cutest shit I've ever heard in my life." Drunk betty sobbed from the bed besides me, causing me to chuckle as I drifted off. 

-

The week went by fast. I had won all of my pitches and even got a trophy for Silas and one for myself. Me and Carm had fallen asleep together on call every night, it was as if she was actually there with me.

I saw my mom a lot and went into the heart of the city the day I had no presentations or pitches, giving myself enough time to buy presents and souvenirs. 

But nothing prepared me for how much I would miss Carmilla. 

-

"Dad!" I yelled in excitement as I saw him in the waiting area of the airport, Caren at his side as they both smiled. Me and my dad ran up to each other, meeting half way as she engulfed me in a bear hug. 

"Honey, I missed you so much." He sighed, rocking us side ways. I pushed his shoulders back to brake the hug slightly as I could feel my rib cages cracking. 

"I missed you too daddy." I beamed

"Hey Caren." I said just as enthusiastic, walking up to her as I gave her a hug also which she appreciated. 

I couldn't help but look around, in hope to find Carmilla walking up to me...but it seemed like it was just going to be my dad and Caren. 

My dad took my luggage and threw them in the boot of the car, me sitting in the back seat at Caren and dad were at the front. 

(09:34) Me: u awake? I'll be about an hour

I waited for a reply, assuming Carmilla was still sleeping. 

"Hey dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you drop me off at Carmilla's please?" I asked, hoping after everything he would let me see her. 

"Of course I can honey." He smiled, looking at me through the mirror at the front of the car. It caught me off guard slightly at how calm he was.

"Uh, mom told me tell you she says hey." I said nervously, not knowing how he would react with Caren in the car too. I'm pretty sure they are in a relationship by now. 

"Aw, that's nice of her. I'll have to text her and send my wishes." He said sincerely, squeezing Carens knee cap next to him. Why is he being so...normal?

"Is everything okay?" I asked aware, leaning forward slightly as I looked at them both; and then I looked at Carens hand...a nice big ring perched on her finger. Wait. Is that-

"Be home at a reasonable time please." He turned serious. I couldn't even remember where I was going. I looked out to the apartment outside; oh right, Carmilla. 

"I-Uh..Thanks." I stumbled, almost falling out of the car. 

"Love y-" I cut him off, closing the door behind me as I more or less sprinted to the apartment, typing carms password into the monitor, quickly rushing inside and running up the stairs to Carms. All I wanted to do was see her, kiss her, touch her. Seeing what I assume to be an engagement ring on Carens finger caught my massively off guard; it's like we're going back to square one with my dad hiding things from me all over again. 

But I couldn't let that ruin this moment. 

"Carm?!" I called as I closed her door behind me, throwing my shoes off. 

"Hey Charlie! Where's momma?" I cooed as he hugged my legs. The apartment was dark and quite, so dark in fact that I couldn't even see anything; and then a small lamp flickered on from the kitchen counter, lighting the room up just enough for me to see Carm. I don't think she knew I was here yet. 

"Oh my god, Laura!" She beamed, running up to me as we embraced each other in a tight hug, relishing in each other's heat and smell. I pulled her back to kiss her lips eagerly, touching every part of her I could. 

"You, me, bed...right now." I demanded through kisses, already tugging her top up. 

"Wait Laur-"

"Nuh uh, phone sex is not enough." I sighed, pulling her by her wrist to her bedroom.

I was almost falling over random crap so I flicked on the light switch, being met with four pairs of eyes looking at me wide.

"Uhhhh...surprise?" Kirsch broke the silence, everyone smiling weakly as they stood up from behind the sofa. 

I turned to Carm who was pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"I told you idiots this would happen." She mumbled, everyone looking around sheepishly. 

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked shocked and very embarrassed at what they just witnessed.

"Well, this was supposed to be a surprise party." Perry replied awkwardly. 

"But if you guys want to smash we totally get it." Kirsch said seriously, causing Danny to punch his arm and him to rub it painfully. 

"Who's idea was this?" I quickly changed the subject. 

"It was mine, but Carmilla insisted we do it here." LaF replied. I looked at Carmilla who was playing with her fingers below her, Charlie nudging her ankles. 

"Okay first of all, I didn't insist, I offered to do it here instead of the stupid library and second of all, I specifically said 'when she comes back she will definitely not want any distractions', and would you look at that; I was right." Carmilla huffed unimpressed, picking up Charlie as he purred in content. 

"Well I think it was very sweet of you." I teased, kissing her lips before petting Charlie. 

Everyone stood in silence.

"Well...are you guys going to surprise me or what?" I chuckled, everyone's face lighting up as they rushed to the kitchen area. Carmilla turned on the main lights and I was met with bowls of candy and other delicious foods; balloons and streamers all around the apartment...so that's what I was tripping over huh. 

As the four of them were arguing over plates and other unnecessary things, Carmilla hugged my waist, pulling my back to her front as she kissed my neck. 

"I missed you so much, I wish we were alone." She sighed in my ear, nibbling on my lobe as her wandering hands slid under my shirt. 

"I missed you too, but this is adorable." I scoffed, Danny and Kirsch pulling on a plate as LaF chugged down a beer; Perry scolding them as 'it's only ten AM!'.

"Meh, I have other words to describe them." Carmilla said in a low chuckle, watching them as she rested her chin on my shoulder. 

"Did you miss me?" She sighed, peppering my neck and collar bone with kisses. 

"Is thar even a question?" I chuckled surprised. She turned to look at me sadly. 

"Like someone cut a hole in me." I smiled, holding her hands in front of me. 

"Okay, we want to know everything." Danny ordered, pulling me to Carmilla's couch as everyone followed...it's going to be a while until I have Carmilla to myself. 

Whilst I was explaining all the exiting things that had occurred, Carmilla was kissing my back and shoulders as I was sat on her lap on the sofa, feeling hers hands running up and down my body; it wasn't sexual, it was like she was exploring me. 

But it did turn a little sexual as time progressed. She pulled the shoulder strap of my tank top town and started sucking on the back of my shoulder, definitely leaving a mark. I was still in conversation with the others, but it was hard to concentrate as Carmilla licked her way up to just below my ear, sucking on the delicate skin as she hummed in my ear. As she did this, she was also massaging my waist under my shirt but no one could really see her as she was behind me. 

"I got presents!" I suddenly remembered, prying myself off of Carm as I rushed to the door, retrieving the bag full of goodies and a groan from Carmilla. 

"Okay okay..." I mumbled, rummaging around the bag.

"LaF, Perry..." I smirked. "...these are for you two." I handed Perry a duster in the shape of a pink llama; LaF a shirt which said 'never trust an Atom, they know everything' on the front of it. Everyone laughed as they watched the pair admire their new presents. 

"Is this a better shirt than my other one?" LaF teased at Carmilla who was sprawled out on the sofa as Charlie nuzzled at her chest. 

"No matter what you wear, I will always find a way to make fun of it." Carmilla grinned to LaF who had a smirk on their face. As they were bantering back and fourth, I handed Danny and Kirsch their presents: a beer pong set as they practically played it on a day to day basis. 

"Bro! This is just what we needed!" Kirsch squealed, Danny admiring it along with him. 

"Well, I hope everyone enjoyed their presents!" I cheered, trying to hide the smirk painting my face as I glanced at a frowning Carmilla. 

"Oh! Silly me, I almost forgot!" I blurted, Carmilla's face lighting up as I dug into my bag again. 

"I couldn't forget about my favourite could I?" I grinned, Carm waiting for me on the sofa, watching me with narrowed eyes as I picked up Charlie, prying on a red bow tied collar around his neck. He looked absolutely adorable...him and Carmilla sharing a very annoyed frown.

"Well, I can't keep Miss Cransky waiting for much longer." LaF groaned as Perry pulled them up to their feet, Danny and Kirsch following the couple. 

"Thank you for having us over Carmilla." Perry said, everyone smiling appreciatively to Carm who just gave them a simple nod and weak smile. 

"And congratulations again, you deserved it." Danny held my shoulder as everyone looked at me proudly. 

"Thanks guys." I waved them off down the hall, sighing happily as I closed the door behind me, facing a broody girlfriend with an even broodier cat on the couch. 

"Something wrong?" I asked, throwing empty beer cans and Carms cigarette buds into a bin bag as she huffed. 

"You don't like Charlie's new prezzie?" I teased, smirking behind her as I slid my hands down her arms, kissing the top of her head. 

"Yes." She mumbled as she crossed her arms like a raging toddler. 

I chuckled at her adorableness, tilting her head over the arm rest as she looked up at me with a hilarious pout. 

"What if I told you..." I stroked her jaw, inches away from her lips. "...I got you a present?" I smirked as she lifted her head up slightly to meet my lips, huffing as I gently moved out of her reach. 

"Gimmie." She grumbled; motioning a with her hands for me to pass her it. 

"Nuh uh, only good girls get rewards." I grinned, noticing how her eyes opened wide as she tensed a little underneath me. 

"I think we should open it in the bedroom." She said sarcastically, playing along with my game. 

"Oh yeah? What if I'm too excited to wait?" I played back, slowly trailing my fingers down her body as I made my way to the couch. 

"Hmmm, give me a clue to what it is." She smirked, swivelling around so her feet were firmly on the ground, her back pressing on the couch behind her as she patted her spread out thighs. 

I grinned at her, straddling her lap as I wrapped my arms around her neck; she placed her hands firmly on my waist as she bit her lip. 

"Not gonna lie cupcake; I'm kinda passed the joking and more in the 'we have seven days of sex to catch up on' mood." She sighed, squirming underneath me ever so slightly. I was in the exact same place as Carmilla right now. 

I held her face tightly, crashing our lips together for a heated kiss, both of us wasting no time with introducing our tongues. She gripped my waist tightly, squeezing the skin as she rocked me back on fourth on her groin, whimpers and low moans escaping from her mouth and down my throat heavenly. God I missed that noise. 

Just as I was about to pull her top up, she lifted us both up, holding my ass as I clung around her neck and waist, never breaking the kiss as she quickly made her way to her bedroom. She practically threw me on to the mattress, letting out a low-sultry growl as she crawled over my aching body, taking my top and bra off as she licked her way up from my collar bone to my jaw, fumbling beneath her as she unbuttoned my jeans. 

"Buckle up creampuff." She panted in my ear, sliding her hand down to where I needed her the most.

-

3 hours later (14:03)

"Babe, wake up." An echoing voice whirled around my head as I was dreaming, getting louder and louder. 

I opened my eyes slowly as soft lips pressed against my lips and jaw. 

"Mmmm, Carm?" I grumbled, being met with dark orbs right in front of me. 

"I have to go to work, you coming with me?" She cooed, stroking my abdomen which was aching after the previous actions. We must have fallen asleep after all of that damn catching up.

"I should really go home and unpack." I mumbled into the cushion, no intention of getting up any time soon. 

"Okay." She sighed, pulling me into her so I was nuzzled into her naked chest. 

"I uh- I think Caren and dad are engaged." I blurted out. 

"Really?!" Carmilla replied shocked, pulling me back by my shoulders to get a clear view of me. 

"Yeah, Caren had a big ring on her finger." I drawled, playing with a strand of raven hair. 

"And are you okay?" She asked worried, peering deep into my soul. 

"Surprisingly yes. I like Caren and I love my dad...but it's like we're going back in time to the place where he doesn't tell me things." I replied I little frustrated now. 

"Mmm." She hummed in agreement, kissing the top of my head which instantly calmed me down. 

She kissed me a final time before standing up and out of bed, only her very thin underwear covering not so much of her slim body. Before she was fully up, I pulled her arm back and kissed my way up her tattoo, admiring how she looked at me full of love. 

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." She smiled back softly, leaning over to give me a kiss on the lips before sliding on a shirt, leaving the room completely.

If I could I would never leave; never leave this bed or Carmilla. I'd take us both far away, away from all the drama and we'd live our lives free. And Charlie of course. 

"Are you staying here for a bit?" Carmilla asked with a toothbrush in her mouth, sliding into a pair of leather jeans and black vest. 

"No, I need to go home." I yawned, getting up and heaving on my clothes which were scattered around the floor. 

-

As we were walking back to my house hand in hand, I looked at our fingers, admiring the promise rings which lay there. 

"Well, here's your stop." Carmilla teased, drawing me out from my thoughts. 

"See me tonight?" I asked, stroking the back of her hand. 

"I think I'd like that very much." She grinned, leaning down to kiss my lips softly. 

Just as Carmilla set off on her skateboard, she turned back around.

"I missed you Laur." She sighed happily. 

"Well I'm back now, and I don't plan on leaving any time soon." I replied with a chuckle at her adorableness. 

"Damn right you're not leaving again." She smirked, throwing a wink behind her shoulder as she took off to work. 

"Hey dad!" I called as I walked into the house.

"Sweetie!" Dad called back, engulfing me into a hug before I even got my coat off.

"Uh...hi?" I squeaked under his hug, squirming my way out of his grasp as I took my shoes off and hung my coat up. 

"I feel like I haven't even spoke to you yet." He sighed, pulling me over to the dining table where Caren gave me a warming smile. 

"Uh huh." I replied under my breath, confused at the atmosphere. 

He pulled my chair out and nodded for me to sit. As I sat down, he poured me a glass of wine as he sat next to Caren opposite me. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked concerned, taking a bowl of salad from the table. 

"Well...we have some news." Caren said with a smile, holding onto my dad's hand. Oh god. I completely forgot about the ring. 

I slowly chewed on my food, waiting for them to carry on. 

"I uh- we...me and Caren are getting married." Dad said slowly, both of them nervously waiting for my reply. To be honest, I'm happy for them. It's just disappointing he didn't tell me this earlier. 

"That's great! When's the wedding?" I asked with a bright smile. 

"Hopefully next year..." Caren replied, both of them wide eyed at my response. 

"That's so nice, I really am happy for you guys." I smiled. It was true, I am very happy for them. Is it weird that I now have a step mom? Yes. It is very weird; but like Carmilla said, everyone deserves happiness. 

Carmilla...Carmilla! This would be a perfect time to tell them about me and Carm. Better now then never. 

"Would you mind if I just make a call real quick?" I asked, already walking to the kitchen as I called Carmilla. 

"Hey! You busy?" I whispered over the phone. 

"Not really, it starts getting busy after six, you okay cutie?"

"I uh, I need you to come over please."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes! No- yes I um, it's urgent...please?"

"I'll be twenty minutes."

And with that she hung up. I feel bad for dragging her out of work, but I can't do this alone and whilst I have the confidence...I feel like it's the right time. 

"Sorry, I'm back." I sighed, sitting back down and eating my salad nervously. 

"Honey, it's okay if you're feeling funny about this." Dad smiled nervously. 

"Dad..." I took a hold of his hand over the table. "...I am truly happy for you and Caren. Did you spring it on me rather fast? Yeah...you kinda did. But everyone deserves love and if you've found it again, who am I to judge?" I chuckled reassuringly, watching as his eyes turned watery. 

"Because, everyone can fall in love with who ever they want right?" I asked under my breath. Dad quirked his eyebrows at me, Caren looked at me with narrowed eyes as if she already knew what was going to happen. 

"Of course sweetie-"

"-Laura! You ok...aaayyy?" Carmilla barged through the door, stopping in her tracks as she saw us all at the table.

"Carmilla?" Dad asked in confusion, Carm looking just as surprised as he did.

"Carm!" I laughed nervously, patting the seat next to me. She closed the door and sat down begrudgingly, no one knowing what to do. 

"Uh...hi?" Carm smiled sheepishly.

"What's going on?" Dad asked, Caren filling Carms glass with wine. 

"Um...daddy, there's something I need to tell you." I managed to speak. Carmilla suddenly looking at me as if I had said something horrific. Oh god okay okay, it's happening; girl the hell up Hollis. 

"So, I thought because you had told me you found love again...I should tell you something too..." I practically mumbled, Caren and Carmilla catching on. 

"Oh god. Are you pregnant?!" Dad blurted out, motioning to pull his taser from his belt. 

"What?! No!" I squealed, reaching over to push him back down by his shoulders. 

"I'd be pretty worried if that was true." Carmilla sighed underneath her breath, taking a sip from her wine after I shot her a 'not right now' look. 

"Crap, I didn't think this far." I mumbled to myself. 

"What?" Dad asked now on the verge of exploding. 

"Okay okay, so you know a stick?" I asked. Where the hell is this even going Hollis? Dad raised his eyebrows at me. 

"So like...sometimes a stick is not fully straight. Like, you know when you find a bent stick?" I glanced around the table, Carmilla pinching the bridge of her nose as Caren was furrowing her eyebrows at me...dad looking completely lost. 

"Wait no forget about that. You know those flexible rulers-"

"-Laura, tell me what the hell you're rambling on about." Dad snapped, catching me off guard. Fine, I'll just say it. 

"Me and Carmilla are dating." I firmly stated, grabbing Carmilla's hand and placing our interlocked fingers on the table in front of him. 

Dead silence. No one said a damn word. Caren's eyes were wide at the sudden outburst, Carmilla looking at my dad with a surprised expression. My dad was silent...until he coughed up laughing. 

"I don't understand? What's the joke?" He chuckled. Could he be any more difficult?!

"What? There is no joke dad; me and Carmilla are dating." I dead panned, watching as his face turned from a smile to a serious face. 

"Are you kidding?" He asked seriously now, my hand tightening its grip on an awkward Carmilla. 

"Dad! None of this is a joke! Carmilla...she's my girlfriend." I replied firmly, looking at Carmilla who smiled at me reassuringly. 

“I- I thought you- for how long?” He stuttered with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Like...a couple months?” I answered. Even though we only made it official a couple week ago, it’s better to stay when we first met so it’s more believable. 

"I don’t understand...how could I have been so blind?” He more or less whispered, Carmilla tensing next to me. I feel bad for dragging Carm into this, but I couldn’t do it alone. 

"Sherman." Caren spoke sternly, putting her hand on his shoulder as if to remind him he’s talking to his own frigging daughter. 

He took a deep breath, watching Carmilla and then me. 

"You literally kept my whole life hidden away from me and then engaged another women, all whilst not telling me and you can't even accept this?" I whimpered, causing Carmilla to shuffle in her seat next to me in awkwardness. 

"Laura, I don't know what you want me to say. You spring something like this at me and-"

"-Spring it out on you?!” I scoffed. 

“What the hell does that even mean! You just wanted me to keep this a secret for my whole life and never tell you?!" I was on the verge of crying in anger right now. I watched him through teary eyes; it looked like everything was clocking on in his brain...realising what I was truly saying for once. 

A few moments of deathly silence. 

"And you love Carmilla?" He more or less whispered, a crack of thunder in the background as it started to rain. I took a calming breath, realising the shift in atmosphere...that he was finally listening to me. 

"Yes dad, I love Carmilla." I sighed, raising mine and Carmilla's linked hands to kiss the back of her hand. 

"I uh...love your daughter too sir." Carmilla mumbled, clearing her throat as she stroked my palm. The first words she had properly spoke and it was that she loved me to my father. 

All attention was on Carmilla as my dad stared deep into her soul; not maliciously, like he was finding the right words to say. 

Another long pause of silence. 

"Honey, I'm not angry at you for dating a girl, I'm not mad at all. I'm just...heartbroken, that you didn't think you could come to me sooner." He gulped, coughing into his fist to swallow his escaping emotions. 

"Well it was hard to talk to you when all of this was going on." I sighed, motioning to his ring. The anger I was building up releasing it's self into sorrow. 

"Well, who am I to say who you can and can not love.” He laughed sadly, hiding his tears from everyone. 

"God I'm such and idiot. Not paying attention to my own damn daughter." His voice shook. Carmilla placed her hand on my thigh, squeezing it reassuringly as the rain pattered against the windows. 

"Dad please don't say that." My own voice shaking now. 

"We were both figuring ourselves out, no one is to blame." I smiled, holding his hand across the table as he looked up at me with a sad smile. 

“But we’ve become so distant...I promised myself that would never happen.” He practically sobbed, Caren rubbing his shoulder up and down as we watched him unfold. 

“Maybe this was what we needed; to have time for ourselves and to find that connection again.” I smiled through tears, gripping onto his hand firmly. After everything that has happened, I think we have finally reached a new chapter...an understanding. 

“God, you’re just like your mother.” He chuckled, wiping his cheek free from tears. 

“Yeah? Well maybe I got some good advice from her.” I smiled, wiping my eyes. 

“She knows?” He asked.

“Yeah, I didn’t even need to tell her.” I replied, letting go of dad’s hand to lock it into Carmilla’s on my thigh. 

“She was a lot better at this stuff than me.” He scoffed, taking a sip of wine with shaky hands to cool off. 

“Carmilla, as a father I just need to be reassured that you won’t be a bad influence to my daughter...no offence but I’ve seen your track record.” He now said rather firmly. I can’t lie, I was expecting the interrogation to come in soon. 

“I understand sir and that won’t be a problem, Laura actually changed me for the better.” She reassured him, pulling my hand up and kissing the back of it. 

“She has that affect on people.” He said proudly. 

This has actually gone a lot more better than I thought it would have been. All I needed was my dad’s respect and blessing...maybe the world is looking up to me after all, or maybe I’ve over come my greatest fear; letting myself guide my own path and stepping over boundaries I knew were holding me back. 

There was a final silence; it wasn’t deathly or awkward, it was a mutual quietness, everyone absorbing new and old information for the better. 

"Well...I think we should all start fresh. A new beginning." Caren spoke, holding dads hand as I held Carmilla’s. 

"Amen." Carmilla scoffed, holding her glass up for a cheers. Me and dad looked at each other warmly, both of us wiping un shed tears from our eyes as we raised our glasses. 

"To a new beginning!" Caren smiled proudly at us all.

"To a new beginning." The rest of us chanted, clanking our glasses together as we all took a sip. 

"Damn fly!” I hissed, reaching up to swat it away.

“LAURA EILEEN HOLLIS! IS THAT A BELLY BUTTON PIERCING?!” Dad shouted in terror.

Oh god. This is gonna be a loooooong night.


	11. Where is home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m shit at summaries...just read it lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get the tissues; you’re in for a damn ride.
> 
> (If you really wanna get into the feels then listen to I Can’t live here any more by Daughter, preferably at the dinner scene!)

"I am decayed, my lungs are full of thorns and mildew. My bones are held together by vines. I am fragile. Be careful with my corpse."

"Carmilla. It's a cold. You are not dying." 

"I am." I mumbled into the pillow with a blocked nose. 

"You are entirely too cute." Laura said in a 'mushy' voice, squeezing my cheeks together so my lips were puckering like a fish.

It's been a week since Laura came out to her dad, a week since she found out her dad and Caren were engaged and a week since she came back from New York. Over the past couple of days I've been hit with a monster cold and been bed rest underneath Laura's covers with the aid of my wide eyed maiden fare.

"I have to go to work." She cooed, stroking back my bangs as I hung onto her for dear life. 

"There's nothing I could do to distract you?" I tried to sound seductive, not even opening my eyes as I slid a hand down her abdomen lazily inching it under her shorts waist band. 

"That would distract me, but when your fingers are freezing and you're drooling down my neck...I don't think that's gonna work this time lady killer." She chuckled, causing me to groan in protest and she held my hand in place from going down any further. 

"Please can you just stay here with me?" I pouted, breathing through my mouth as my nose was long gone. 

"Carm, I need to go to the library. I've had lots of time off recently and I need to get back into the groove again." She spoke gently, kissing my cheek. 

"Don't kiss me, you'll get sick too." I whimpered.

"I don't care." She smiled, wrapping her arms around me to pull me into her as she kissed the top of my head lovingly. 

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Hey girls, brought breakfast up." Sherman spoke through the door. 

After the whole 'coming out scene', Laura's dad has been trying very hard to make it all feel normal; allowing me to stay in the house by myself as I've been bed ridden, allowing me to actually stay in Laura's bed after the whole 'safety talk' he tried with us that awkward night. He also no longer barges in, instead he knocks and lets us have the privacy. Let's just say Laura isn't that quite and subtle whilst in the midst of our under the sheet activities. 

"Come in!" Laura shouted, causing me to grimace at the sudden loudness. We were still keeping it on the safe side, not showing much PDA around the house until everything was settled down completely. So Laura let go of me before her dad came in, sitting up with her hands on her lap as I covered myself with the blanket, not wanting her dad to see how truly disgusting I looked right now...even though Laura thought it was cute. 

"She feeling any better?" Sherman asked as he placed the tray of fruits and juice on the foot of the bed, obviously thinking I was sleeping. 

"She just needs some food in her." Laura scoffed, patting my back over the covers. 

"Caren brought by some sparkling water for her, it's supposed to help with sore throats." He spoke, it was practically all mumbling from under the duvet. 

"I'll say thanks when I next see her." Laura smiled, bringing the tray of food to her lap next to me. 

"Well I'm heading to work, I'll see you tonight." Her dad spoke, reaching over to kiss Laura's forehead before leaving completely, closing the door behind him. 

Laura waited for the car to leave the drive before pulling the covers from my head. 

"Okay grumpy pants, it's time to eat."

"No." I stropped firmly, pulling the duvet back over my head. 

"Carm, don't be a baby. You need to eat." She spoke, pulling the duvet down until it reached my hips. 

"Oh my god it's so fucking coooooold." I groaned, already shaking at the bitter air absorbing into my once-warm-body.

"Just eat and drink this and you can go back to your precious slumber." She chuckled as I sat up, rubbing my eyes free from sleep as I yawned. 

I looked at her with a pout, begrudgingly taking a sip from my glass she handed me. 

"That is absolutely vile!" I coughed, shoving it back in her hands as I wiped my tongue on the back of my hand. 

"It's sparkling water." She said with a hidden laugh, placing it on her bed side table as she took a sip from her orange juice. I reached out to take a sip of her drink but she held it away from me. 

"Nuh uh, citric acid is bad for poorly throats." She fake cooed in a baby voice, placing a slice of toast in my shaking hands. 

"If I eat this can we go back to snuggles?" I pouted, grimacing at the food in my hands as the only appetite I had right now was for Laura and Laura only. 

"God, you should be ill more often because this is just adorable." She grinned, taking a bite from an apple as she pointed to the toast in my hand. 

"But yes, if you have a shower in record time and eat your toast fast I will give you all the snuggles you could ever want." She teased. 

I begrudgingly ate my food, getting a kiss of approval from Laura. 

"I'll have a shower later, please can we have a make out session?" I sniffed. I don't want to get Laura sick, but if she's okay with risking it then who am I to judge right?

"Nope, make outs lead to sex and I don't have time." She chuckled, placing the tray on the night stand as she pulled the covers over me again, standing up as she made her way into her bathroom. 

"But you promised to get back into bed with me." I pouted, watching her shadow move around from the bed. 

"Yeah well I also promised Miss Cransky I'd actually be useful for once." She replied back sarcastically from the bathroom with what sounded like a toothbrush in her mouth. 

"Just tell her I'm ill." I drawled. 

"I'm not using you as an excuse to not go to work Carm." She sighed, walking back into the room, stripping out of her pyjamas to get changed into her normal clothes. Now this was worth sitting up for. 

"Oh please, stop drooling." She huffed, hopping around to get into her skinny jeans. 

"What? I can't admire my girlfriends sexy body?" I scoffed, sneezing at the end of the sentence which completely ruined the mood I was going for. 

"We tried that last night and you literally fell asleep." She snorted as she threw her hair up into a messy ponytail. 

"Well...nows different." I stated, leaning back on my hands as I scanned her body. 

"Oh yeah? How so?" She asked seductively, pacing over to me as she laid me down onto the mattress, leaning over my face with both hands pressed either side of my head on the pillow. 

"Stay and find out." I smirked, leaning up to catch her lips...which totally failed when she leaned back. 

"I'll call you later." She grinned, leaving a quick kiss on my lips before making her way to the door as I groaned. 

"You're so cruel." I mumbled into my hands. 

"I love you too." She chuckled, closing the door behind her as she left for work.

"No smoking in the house!" She called as she bolted down the stairs.

Ugh, alone all day being pathetic. Great. I can't even go to work in case I 'contaminate the glasses'. 

I picked myself up out of bed, taking a warm shower and brushing my teeth, sliding back into the bed with a fresh pair of pyjamas from Laura's over coloured dressing table.   
My phone rang next to me. 

"Hello?" I asked with a stuffed nose, who the hell is calling me?

"Hello Marcie." A chipper voice replied, sending shivers down my spine. 

"Uh...Mattie?" I quickly stood up, pacing around the room. 

"Nice to hear your voice after a year." She said sarcastically. Yeah...I'm not too good with the whole keeping in contact thing. 

"Well, I thought I'd invite you personally rather than through the post."

"Invite me?"

"Why dear, you didn't think you'd be able to snake your way out of the wedding did you now?" I could feel her smirk through the phone. Shit. 

"I-I uh, is Will going?" I stuttered. 

"The whole family is going Carmilla." She replied firmly. 

"I can't afford to go all the way to Styria for a fucking week." I drawled, rubbing my itchy nose on Laura's top...sorry Laura. 

"Relax, it's all paid for." She chuckled. 

"Where will I stay?" 

"Mother and father have given you their full hospitality for your accommodation sis."

"No way in hell am I staying there!" I spat. I left for reason. 

"Oh come now, it's only for a couple of days, besides...we haven't seen you for a long time." She more or less whispered the last part but I heard it clear as day. 

"Can I at least bring a plus one?"

"That girl you left with?!"

"No! She's long gone, someone else."

"Of course dear, I'll text you your tickets, it's tomorrow on the Saturday so start packing!"

"Tomorrow?! What the fu-" And with that she ended the call. I sank back down on the bed. Great. Seeing the family again whilst I'm sick. At least Laura can come. 

-

"Absolutely not!" Sherman shouted firmly as me and Laura sat on the sofa, me snuggled into her dressing gown as they had both come home from work for the day. 

"But dad I'm nineteen!" Laura shouted back. 

"Exactly! Far too young to go across the world." He stated, crossing his arms as he stood in front of us, neither of them backing down. 

"Sir, it's not a public plane and we'll be there by nine AM tomorrow morning." I spoke up after ten minutes of silence on my behalf. 

"What do you mean it's not a public plane?" He asked, all attention on me. I coughed before talking as I sat up. 

"It's my parents private jet, it's very safe and the staff are all chosen out specifically by my parents, I wouldn't let Laura get in the plane if I knew she was in any danger...sir." I gulped, Laura looking at me with wide eyes. 

"And you have a place to stay?"

"Yes sir, my old house with my other family members." I replied firmly, trying to not sound sarcastic. 

"For how long again?"

"Saturday to Sunday."

He looked at Laura and back to me.

"I'll drop you off at your apartment so you can get packed." He sighed, causing Laura to squeal in excitement and practically pounce on her dad. 

"Yeah yeah, you better start packing too young lady." He teased, patting her back as he swivelled his keys in his hand, motioning for me to leave. 

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." I cooed at Laura as Sherman waited for me at the door. 

"Okay, love you." She smiled warmly, kissing my lips. 

"Love you too." I sighed, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear. 

"I'll give you your clothes back tomorrow." I called as I walked out, throwing her a wink before I slid under Sherman's arm and out of the door. 

-

"So, what do your parents work as?" Sherman asked as we drove back to my apartment. 

"To be honest, I don't really know. I guess they don't need to work seen as though they are the count and countess of Styria." I said like it was nothing, sniffing away as my nose was blocked. 

"What?! Of course, your last name is Karnstein." He mumbled to himself. I nodded weakly. 

"So your title is Carmilla Von Karnstein?"

"Well, it's actually Mircalla Von Karnstein...but I changed it when I moved here." Why the hell am I opening up to Laura's dad?

"And why did you move here?" He egged on. For god sakes, well I see where Laura gets her interest in digging up past lives from. 

"It's complicated, let's just say it's not fun living with wealthy snobs." I sighed with a sad chuckle. 

"So that's what you and Caren were talking about at the dinner huh." He pondered. 

"It's funny, I thought Styria was supposed to be 'the green heart of Austria'." 

"To tourists yes, but to residence no. It's basically a wealth infestation." I scoffed, wiping my nose on a tissue. 

"And you're going back why?"

"It's my...sisters, wedding. It's a pretty big event." I rolled my eyes at the idea of what it's going to be like. 

"So you think bringing Laura is a good idea? You don't really seem very optimistic about it." He grimaced. 

"To be honest...I kinda just need someone to go with." God, could I sound anymore pathetic?

"That's a very good reason, I'm glad Laura can be that person." He smiled. I looked at him in surprise at the sudden affection he was showing for mine and Laura's relationship. 

"Now get out before you give me your disease." He grinned, punching my shoulder playfully as I chuckled.

"I'll take you and Laura to the airport, I'll pick you up around seven AM?" 

"Seven?!" I blurted out, I don't think I'll be able to get up for that time. 

"It takes an hour to get there and you don't want to miss your flight." 

He's wrong, it's a private jet practically owned by me...it can wait for as long as I want it to. 

"Of course, thanks for the lift." I smiled, closing the door behind me and heading up to my apartment as he drove off. I must look ridiculous; dressed in this unicorn dressing gown and matching rainbow pyjamas. 

I turned on the light to my apartment, closing the door behind me as I slid out of my shoes. I haven't been home in three days, it feels weird to be back. Just on queue, Charlie jumped through the window. 

"Charlie." I cooed, stumbling over to pick him up. 

"The old people been feeding you good bubba?" I chuckled at the ribbon collar Laura had gotten him, stroking him as he purred in my ear. I must be going insane, talking to my damn cat like he understands me.   
As I was cuddling Charlie, my laptop let out a Skype call. With Charlie still in my arms I paced over to the laptop, smiling as I accepted the call from Laura. 

"Hey cutie." I smirked, laying down on my bed with the laptop in front of me, Charlie nuzzling into my chest as I lay on my stomach. 

"Carm, I literally have nothing to wear for tomorrow." She huffed, all I could see was items of clothing scattered around the room and a very frustrated Laura.

"I would offer you my clothes but they're all black suites." I chuckled, blowing out into a tissue. 

"What do you think to this?" She asked, drawing my attention to her. The dress was absolutely beautiful, ending a bit above her knee caps, showing a bit of cleavage. 

"I look ridiculous, I-I don't know what I was thinking-"

"-Laura, you look absolutely stunning." I said in awe. 

She smiled sheepishly, sitting down at her desk so she could look directly at her laptop. 

"Just a warning cupcake; if you wear that I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands to myself." I smirked. 

"Dad! H-Hey!" Laura spluttered out with a flushed face, swivelling around in her chair. 

"Uh, sorry, I didn't realise Carmilla was back?" He said confused, looking around the room. 

"She's not, we're Skyping." Laura replied. 

"Hey." I smiled weakly, wiggling my fingers at the screen. 

"You kids and technology, hello Carmilla." He sighed with a smile. 

"Just seeing if you wanted a take away pizza." He asked Laura, scowling at the state of her room. 

"No sweet corn?" She smirked. 

"No sweet corn." He chuckled. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Carmilla." He smiled, kissing Laura's head before leaving. 

"So, I take it the dress is okay?" She grimaced. 

"More than okay, I'll have to make sure everyone knows your mine." I wiggled my eyebrows, causing her to blush. 

"It sucks that you're ill." She pouted for me. 

"Meh, it'll suck either way." I scoffed. 

"Have you not seen your family since you left Styria?"

"Nope, haven't even spoke to my parents." I sighed, lighting a well needed cigarette. 

"And they won't mind me coming?" She asked begrudgingly, looking worriedly into my eyes. 

"Relax Cutie, you're my plus one." I reassured her, flicking ash into the tray. 

"I don't think you should be smoking when you're sick Carmilla." She rolled her eyes as she watched me take a drag. 

"Yeah? Well with the stress and anxiety I have right now about seeing my whole ass family I think I have the right to." I replied, more bitter than I wished I had said it. 

She was silent, looking down at her tapping feet. 

"Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous." I shook my head, embarrassed about making her feel a bit guilty. 

"I remember when I was four and my mum would smoke outside the door, my dad would go crazy." She sadly chuckled, still looking down. 

"Remind me not to smoke near your dad." I sighed, still watching her as a small smile plastered her face.

"How do you spell HIV?" I asked with a grin, she looked up at me confused. 

"What?" She narrowed her eyes at me. 

"Go on, how do you spell it?"

"Uh...H-I-V...?"

"Are you sure?" I teased. 

"I'm pretty sure Carmilla." She scoffed. 

"But are you positive?" I egged her on. 

"Yes. I am positive." She said firmly with a contemplative expression. 

"Remind me not to go down on you anymore." I smirked. It took her a while but she caught on. 

"If I was with you I'd have punched you for that god awful joke." She laughed. That's the happy Laura I like to see. Dad joke:1, sad Laura:0.

"Anything to get a smile on that cute face." I teased.

"You don't have to try to make me feel better for making myself sad." She scoffed, fiddling with her fingers. 

"Of course I have to make you feel better. You are my world. I adore you." I don't understand how she still contemplates my love for her...

There was a silence. 

"Pizzas here!" I heard her dad call from downstairs.

"I uh...I'll see you tomorrow, in the mean time...you should really contemplate your humour." She giggled, stripping into a set of pyjamas in front of me. 

"I think I'm actually gonna go to sleep, I'm tired as fuck." I drawled out, adding a sneeze to the end. 

"Okay, I love you." She kissed the screen.

"I love you too Cupcake." I chuckled at her adorableness, ending the call.

But as much as I'd like to sleep, I have to pack. 

-

Saturday (09:01)

"No. Freaking. Way." Laura said with a gawked open mouth, stroking the polished interior inside of the jet. 

"I told you I wasn't lying." I teased, kissing her cheek before the staff took our luggage. 

"Frau Karnstein, sind Sie startbereit?" (Miss Karnstein, are you ready for take off?) One flight attendee asked. 

"ja, könnte ich mir bitte eine zigarre holen?" (Yes, could I get a cigar please?) I asked, following Laura to sit on one of the leather chairs, across from her as she beamed out of the window. 

"You know, it's suuuuper hot when you talk like that." She smirked, holding my hands on the marble table. 

"Oh really? I could say how badly I want to fuck you in three different languages." I teased, being pulled into reality as the lady passed me a cigar and box of matches on a fancy metal tray. 

"Dankeschön." (Thank you) I thanked, dismissing her with a single wave from my hand. 

"Styria's notorious for it's amazing tobacco leaves, my dad would smoke cigars the size of an arm every night at the dining table, giving me my first one at the age of seventeen and it became a tradition for us; every night after supper we would sit outside and puff on a cigar." I chuckled light heartedly, taking a big puff from the hand rolled cigar. That's the only good memory I have, and even then it wasn't that good. 

"Can I try? I've never even seen a cigar before." Laura asked. 

"You won't like it." I raised my eyebrows at her, testing her. I passed it over to her across the table as the plane was high into the air. 

She held it like a toddler holds a crayon, if that wasn't funny enough, when she took the weakest drag she spurted out coughing. 

"What did I say cutie?" I laughed, taking a big drag to show her how the 'professionals' do it.

"Yeah well I wouldn't be proud." She rolled her eyes, rubbing her foot on my leg under the table. I looked at her with a venomous snarl.

"It is believed that high-altitude sex can lead to better orgasms, wanna join the mile high club?" I smirked. 

"Isn't there cameras in here?" Laura asked, blushing as she looked around.

"Not in the bathroom cupcake." I scoffed, placing my cigar down as I held her wrist guiding her to the bathroom. 

"This is actually insane." Laura murmured to herself as I closed the door behind us. 

"The perks of being rich." I sighed, wrapping her into my front as her back pressed against me, nibbling on the lobe of her ear. 

"Your own private jet and too much money? I think I would actually hate that...you wouldn't have to work for anything-"

"-You're really killing the mood with making me think of my parents creampuff." I mumbled into her neck as I kissed my way to her jaw, unzipping her jeans. 

"If I had that much money I think I would- fuck!" She yelped in surprise as I went straight in and into her entrance. 

"That's more like it, I'd rather hear pleasurable moaning rather than real moaning." I sighed sarcastically, pumping my fingers in and out of her as she crumbled underneath my touch. 

"Ich will dich so sehr ficken." I grinned in her ear as she turned around to face me, holding onto me so she wouldn't collapse. 

"Oh fuck Carm." She whimpered, digging her face into the grove of my neck as I slid in an extra digit, fastening my pace. 

"Sshhh, better be quiet if you want to carry on." I cooed menacingly, slowing my pace. She immediately grabbed my wrist, pushing my fingers inside of her again. 

"Okay okay, j-just don't stop." She practically pleaded with stuttered breaths.

Watching Laura bite her bottom lip and pull on my hair was so hot, the way she was stifling her moans into tiny escaped whimpers not to alert anyone of our activities was whirling my head. 

After a few minutes of vigorous hand movements and deep kisses, she came undone. I sucked on her pulse point to give her that extra wave of stimulation as I helped her ride out her orgasm. 

"Welcome to the mile high club baby." I snarled, latching off of her neck with a pop as I zipped her jeans up. She let out a long sigh, kissing my lips a final time before we sat back down into the main room, using my cigar again. 

"Is there anything I need to know before we turn up?" She asked, her cheeks going back to normal. 

"Not really, just be prepared for snobby rich ass holes." I scoffed, enduring the taste of expensive smoke in my mouth. 

"When you came to Silas, why didn't you bring money with you?" Laura asked, aware of her surroundings. 

"Because I wanted to start a new life where I work for money and have to pay rent." I said passionately. How many times do I have to explain this?

"Is it not going to be awkward seeing your whole family again?"

"Extremely." I deadpanned. 

"But Will is gonna be there...what if Ell or someone else told them about you owing him money after the incident?" She harshly whispered. I tensed at hearing Ell's name, I haven't even thought that I'd be seeing her family at the wedding too. 

"To be honest cupcake; I don't think he would really care. Five hundred bucks is like ten dollars to him." I rolled my eyes, taking deeper drags. 

"Why would Ell's parents be there?" She asked again. She just doesn't give up does she? I pinched the bridge of my nose. 

"Because we were both in the same shitty situation and bailed. Our families are basically the most richest in the whole of Austria, so the Sheridan's and Karnstein's are practically bumming each other." I scoffed at the end. 

"So you grew up with her?" She practically told herself. 

"Yeah I did, we tried a relationship but it didn't work, we just became friends with benefits. Don't worry cupcake she's got nothing on you." I smiled reassuringly, holding her hand firmly over the marble table. 

"Bitte schnallen Sie sich für die Landung an." (Please buckle your seat belts for landing.) Echoed through the jets speakers. Laura looked at me confused. 

"Buckle up creampuff." I smirked, she caught on, following my actions as she fastened her seat belt. 

-

"Jesus Christ, it's like I'm looking at a group of vampires." Laura muttered under her breath, gripping onto my side for dear life. 

We were stood at the back of the huge church, no one spotting us yet. Laura was wearing her dress and I was wearing my black tux and tie, holding Laura safely. The venue was packed, camera crews and newspaper journalists huddled in a corner as pale-slim figures stood talking to one another. I had yet to see my mother or father. 

"Hey kitty." A sultry voice creeped behind me.

"Oh thank fuck." I gasped, a hand on my heart to calm down. 

"Agreed, I don't think I could face them either on my own." He scoffed, his hands dug into his pockets. Me and Will had never been close, but right now we were both thankful we had one and other. Will left shortly after me on a 'business trip' but failed to go back home for the past year, so this was just as awkward for him as it was for me. 

"Have you seen Mattie yet?" I asked, wrapping an arm around Laura's shoulders as she was tense. 

"No, she'll be getting ready. God this stuff is such bullshit." He rolled his eyes, rolling a cigarette beneath him which was such a stereotypical thing for him to do, even inside of a fucking church. 

"You want one? best in the world." He asked with a grin, passing me a fresh pack of tobacco. I was about to take it until Laura pulled my side. 

"I think it's about to start." I handed him the packet back as people started to shuffle into the wooden benches, music starting to play. 

"Let's get this over and done with, I came all the way from Vegas to be here." He drawled, following behind me and Laura as we all walked to the bench at the front reserved 'for the Karnstein family.' 

"You have got to be shitting me." I groaned under my breath, pinching the bridge of my nose as I saw my mother and other family members on the bench also. 

"Holy shit, is that your mom?!" Laura whispered in awe.

"Yup, they're as fun as they look." Will chimed in from behind us sarcastically. 

"You owe me." He said to me as he sat next to mother awkwardly, me following to slide in next to him and Laura next to me. I held a tight grasp of Laura's waist to pull her into me, never wanting to let her go. No one had yet to say a word to me or William, just sat there and stared in front of them. 

"Why haven't they said anything?" Laura whispered to me as she played with my fingers that were placed on my thigh. 

"Because right now isn't a good time cupcake." I whispered back to her as everyone was silent, organs starting to play. 

The doors opened behind us, everyone turning around to look. Four huge white stallions walked in, being led in by men in Black suites and other ridiculous items of clothing. Me and Will looked at each other with an unimpressed expression and scoffed at the traditional scene. On the other hand Laura was watching in complete awe, giving me a clear sight of the huge love bite I had left on her neck...totally not to back people away...obviously. 

And then everyone rose, Mattie walking elegantly down the isle, hand-in-hand with my father. She looked beyond beautiful; she always had. When she caught eyes with me she let a small smile plaster her face. Me and Mattie had never been close as she was adopted when I was thirteen, not giving us the chance to really bond or connect. She has always been mothers favourite and I never got in her way, we were more or less just around each other with no meaning. But it was nice to see her, she is my sister no matter what so of course I'm happy for her. 

I hadn't even realised everyone had sat back down, I didn't even see Elias at the front, watching his new wife in awe. We had met a few times...that's it really, I don't know him well enough to have an opinion on him. 

The whole ceremony was in German, Laura looking absolutely lost constantly which made me chuckle a few times. She ended up leaning on my side with her head on my shoulder, me tracing patterns on her side as I was just as bored. It's always over the top with the Karnstein family. Was there really any need for the horses?

As my father stood at the front he did catch mine and Wills eyes a few times, his facial expression not changing in the slightest. My legs were cramping and my butt hurt, the huge church was also pretty much a freezer as I gave my suite jacket to Laura who was shivering before the damn thing even started. I told her to bring a cardigan or something but nooooo 'it won't be cold Carmilla' she told me confidently. 

-

After another gruelling hour the wedding had finished, the after party in full swing. No, let me say that again; the incredibly sophisticated and posh party had started. 

Me and the rest of the family were sat around the table with Will scoffing down food next to me, the rest of us awkwardly eating the food. Laura was sat close to my side, never looking up once unless she was pouring herself another glass of ludicrous wine. 

"Mircalla, hast du vor zu bleiben?" (Are you planning on staying?) Mattie asked next to her new husband. Laura huffed silently at not being able to understand anything any one was saying. 

"Bitte sprechen Sie Englisch." (Speak in English please) I asked Mattie, holding Laura's hand for emphasis. Everyone around the table rolled their eyes at the language barrier. 

"Very well, will you be planning on staying?" She asked now in English, all eyes on me like lasers. 

"I uh- no. I'm here for the wedding and then I'm off back." I sniffed, battling through the cold I was in midst of. The pills were wearing off and it couldn't be at a worse time. 

"Na sicher." (Of course) Mother muttered under her breath as she took a sip of wine.

"Oh please, it's not like you care." I hissed quietly, more to myself than her but she still obviously very clearly heard it. 

"und wer ist das?" (And who is this?) Father asked, looking Laura up and down. 

"Kannst du bitte Englisch sprechen." (Can you please speak in English.) I asked rather frustrated at this point at the blatant disrespect. He glared at me for a second before setting his sights on Laura again. 

"Your name?" He asked Laura with a very strong Austrian accent. 

"Laura, sir." Laura replied with a nervous smile. Mom and dad looked at each other with lidded eyes as if they were sick of her already. 

"She's my girlfriend." I chimed in, holding her hand above the table. 

"Oh, you're still in that phase?" Mother grimaced with a thick accent. I gripped onto Laura's hand, biting my cheek so I wouldn't accidentally call her a snobby bitch who can eat my fucking ass- yep...bite your lip Carmilla. 

"Nice to meet you Laura, thank you for coming." Mattie beamed with her toothy smile. Mattie's really happy we're here huh.

"Thanks for having me." Laura replied back with a smile, trying to act un-phased at the tension. 

"What are you doing in America?" Mother asked, swirling her red wine around the fancy glass in her fragile fingers. 

"Bar tending." I replied, not looking at her. 

"You could have been so successful with your Fußball." She sighed in disappointment. 

"Well maybe I didn't enjoy it." I replied back just as bitter, earning a glare from my parents. 

"Ist das ein Tattoo?!" (Is that a tattoo?!) My father shrieked. I gave my jacket to Laura so my arms were on show. Laura must have made out what he had said as she immediately looked at my hip. 

"Ja." I said like it was nothing. Why the hell would I care about what they think? 

"Why? That will look horrible on your wedding day." Mother said in disgust, shaking her head in shame. 

"Bold of you to assume I'll be getting married." I spat back. Wait, shit...I didn't mean it like that. I glanced over to Laura in worry, feeling guilty as hell as she looked very uncomfortable and sad at my response. Of course I want to marry Laura, just not in the traditional way like this. 

"sei nicht lächerlich Mircalla, you have to marry. Es ist ein Teil davon, ein Karnstein zu sein!" (Don't be ridiculous Mircalla, you have to marry. It's part of being a Karnstein.) He spoke in and out of English, causing my heart to drop as everyone at the venue had been invested into what was going on. 

"I don't HAVE to do anything!" I shouted back, slamming my hands down at the table which everyone jumped at. 

Deathly silence.

"It's been two years Mircalla, did you think just because you left your responsibilities went with you?" Mother spoke up. I looked up at her with a glare. 

"Yes. I don't think it, I know it." I replied firmly, grabbing Laura's hand as I kissed the back of it. 

"Carmilla, calm down." Laura whispered, awkwardly playing with her food. I looked to Laura and around the table, everyone was obviously very awkward and tense. This wasn't my day; it was Matties, and I don't want to ruin that. 

"So, are you going on a hunny moon?" I asked, changing the subject completely. 

As Mattie rambled on about her dream holiday with Elias I just sat there; holding Laura's hand as she softly traced patterns on the back of my hand. I hate being back here with a passion. I hate the atmosphere and dull conversations. I miss home...and by home I mean my bed with Laura and Charlie, snuggled together as we talk about nonsense and the future. This is not my home; not my family at all. Just being at this table with them is bad enough, never mind having to stay the night. 

Laura pulled on my hand a little, catching me with a gaze I didn't know was being held. She leaned forward and kissed my lips softly, causing a small smile to form on my face as she caressed my cheek gently. 

"I love you." I mouthed to her.

"I love you too." She smiled warmly as I nuzzled into her palm which lay on my cheek. 

Laura is my home.

-

Five hours later (19:24) 

Laura's POV:

After the ceremony and after party we made our way back to the Karnstein mansion. It was more like a castle to be honest. Me, Carmilla and her parents were sat at a long oak table eating like royalty. To be honest this whole day has been utterly awful; having to endure the selfishness and snobbery of her family was definitely having an emotional impact on me, I just hate to imagine Carm having to put up with this her whole life. 

The castle was huge, statues and Doberman dogs were scattered around, portraits of the Karnstein family dotted around the long hall ways and beautiful rooms. There were hung photos of Carmilla when she was scoring world winning goals in her sport attire, photos of her with Mattie and Will dressed in dresses and suites, photos of all the land they owned, showing off the money they endure so selfishly. 

It's weird to see Carmilla in all of these photos. They weren't the real Carmilla...just a facade she had kept around her family. It was truly upsetting to be honest.   
It didn't help that they were all speaking German, I could make out some words but very few; I felt out of place and rather self conscious. Carm never let go of my hand once since we had left the after party, even though my hand was sweating with nerves. 

"You seem very much different." Carmilla's mother said, her English not doing her any favours, but at least she was trying. 

"Hmm." Carmilla hummed, playing around with her fancy food. She was shutting down mentally and it pained me to see it. 

"Lust auf ein Fußballspiel auf dem Platz?" (Fancy a game of football on the court?) Her father asked. All I could pick up was what sounded like football. 

"nein ich spiele nicht mehr." (No, I don't play anymore.) Carm said firmly. The 'nein' sounded like a very strong no to me. 

"Such talent waisted." Her father shook his head, causing Carmilla to squeeze my hand. Why couldn't they take no for a damn answer? He's making my dad seem like a god at this point. 

"Mattie earned her first million the other week." Lolita spoke, a dig at Carmilla. 

"You were close to that before you left." Her dad chimed in, I never got his name. 

"Good for her." Carmilla drawled, sniffling into a tissue. 

"That wretched American air is polluting your system." Lolita scoffed. 

"And this air is causing me to suffocate." Carmilla grimaced with a wince. There was literally nothing I could do for her in this situation other than hold her hand. 

"Laura, was it?" Her dad asked me, catching me off guard. 

"Uh y-yes." I cleared my throat. This was the first time I actually spoke for at least and hour. 

"Was macht deine Familie?" He asked. I had no idea what the hell he just asked...something about my family?

"English." Carmilla stated, causing an eye roll from the shady man. 

"What do your family work?" He asked with the little English he knew. 

"My father is a sheriff, he used to work in the navy." I replied proudly. Maybe that would earn me a little respect?

"Pppffttt, navy. That's just the down grade from the army." He scoffed, Lolita chuckling besides him. Did I hear that right?

"Actually-" I started before Carmilla cut me off. 

"-You have nothing to laugh at, he earned his money defending his country." Carmilla spat. She must have grown onto my dad, never did I think she would be defending him. I glanced at the figures in front of me, scoffing under their breaths.

Her father snapped his fingers, a man in black suddenly at his side, placing two cigars by his side on the table. 

He looked at Carmilla with a serious face, handing her a big cigar with the initials M.V.K embodied on a gold band which held the thing together. That cigar alone costs more than my worth. 

She took it firmly, the two of them watching each other as they lit it. Almost a fight for domination of who could look the most threatening. Right now I think Carmilla was winning. They both glared at each other as they took a huge drag, the smoke coming out of their mouths like a dragon. I can't lie, Carmilla looked insanely bad ass and hot, looking all threatening and vicious. 

"How much are you earning?" Her dad asked through a cloud of smoke. 

"Enough." Carmilla replied firmly, taking another angry drag. 

"Where do you live?" He asked again, taking an even bigger puff. 

"In a fucking building? Was that a serious question?" Carmilla teased, obviously triggering the man. 

"And how do you afford it?" 

The atmosphere was tense and angry. He was obviously trying to intimidate Carm. 

"Bar tending." She leaned on her free forearm, getting closer to him. He did the same back. 

"How do you afford your home, Mircalla." He said again, a vicious snarl in his tone. I sat watching the scene explode. This was just awful; devastatingly awful. 

"Bar. Tending." She spat harshly, blowing smoke from the corner of her mouth. 

"Antworte mir ehrlich!" (Answer me correctly!) He more or less shouted, causing me to jump in my seat at the sudden loudness. Carmilla didn't move an inch. 

"Or what." She chuckled lowly. They were practically face to face at this point. Lolita watching intensely as if this was amusing to her. 

He looked her up and down with a wrinkled nose, sinking back down into his throne-like-chair with a hiss. Carmilla watched him with a proud smirk. 

"Thought so." She nodded, not backing down still as she sat in the same position, taking a big winning drag from her burning cigar. 

"How is Eleanor?" Her dad asked out of the blue, obviously knowing what he was doing as Carmilla's attitude changed dramatically. 

"She is fine." Carm gritted her teeth. This time her father leaned against the table with a horrific grin. Hell was about to break lose. 

"die beiden rennen durch die steiermark." (The two run aways of Styria.) He scoffed. I had no clue what he was talking about now, but Carmilla's expression told me it wasn't good. There was clearly a lot of background to her and Ell.

"We are not run aways. We are a victim of our crumbling families." She had said with an angry sigh. Her mother's face dropped from amused to...sadness? I don't know what it was, but it wasn't pleasant. That statement alone tore at my heart. She was vulnerable, a young adult figuring herself out from the mess her family had created upon her. 

"I am not coming back unless it's a funereal after tomorrow, I thought you should know." She said soft but firm. The atmosphere shifted to pain, pain for Carmilla and her parents. This was a true good bye for Mircalla Karnstein. Her mother closed her eyes as a sad sigh left her mouth. Her father however held a steady stare, taking in her words. I looked at Carmilla with sorrowful eyes, I watched as she held her ground, not moving at all, her chest wasn't even rising. It's like I could see the hurt she was hiding even though no one else could. 

"Nie in einer Million Jahren hätte ich erwartet, dass mein eigenes Blut meine Seite verlässt." (Never in a million years did I expect my own blood to leave my side.) He said with sorrow, looking deep into her glossy eyes. 

She held her gaze strongly, letting the cigar burn in her fingers. She was taking in his words with power, taking them in like the bravest person I had ever seen in my life. 

"Du bist weder mein Blut noch meine Familie." (You are not my blood nor my family.) She said calmly, a slight anger in her tone. I didn't understand what they were really saying, something about family but from their faces and tone I knew it wasn't a pleasant conversation. Me and Lolita watched the scene unfold, a painful look in her dilated eyes. 

"Mutter, Vater." She nodded at them both, placing her cigar down at her fathers arm, gently pulling out of the table as she rose, holding onto my wrist as she led us away from the dining area. Her parents didn't say a word, they just sat there. They. Just. Sat. There. They just sat there and watched their broken child get up and leave them. Truly heartbreaking. 

"Carmilla..." I tried. But she didn't answer, she just led me up the spiralling marble stairs and into a huge bedroom, black as the colour goes, submerging us as she closed the door. This must have been her old room. 

For the first time she let go of my hand, sitting at the edge of the king sized bed, digging her face into both hands. 

I was at a loss; nothing prepared me for any of this. It felt like my world was swallowing up. Nothing I could say would reassure her that it's okay and she has nothing to worry about. That never worked for me; you can't just go from sad to happy in an instance. It takes time...and Carmilla is like my clock. There was no flickering lamppost outside, no cozy lamps or colour, just darkness. I know this is what it would have been like all those years ago; a young broken girl sat alone in the dark...no light in her poor world. 

I sat down next to her, hiding my own tears as her sobbing and sniffling ran its course through my body. So I held her. I wrapped her up in my warmth and I held her at my side. 

"Laura I-" She cried out quietly in my chest. 

"I know I know." I cooed, stroking her head as I rocked us gently. She wrapped her own arms around my waist, holding onto me like her life depended on it. I can't lie, a tear dropped out of my eye, but I had to be the brave one in this situation. For Carmilla. My love. 

"Look at this." I pulled out my phone, showing her the picture I took of me her and Charlie in her bed, Carm kissing my cheek with a smile on her face as I laughed, Charlie in the middle of us with his green eyes and bow collar on I had bought from New York. I think I took this photo accidentally come to think of it. But it held so much power...so much love. Our family. 

She took the phone with shaky hands, laughing sadly at the photo in front of her. 

"He looks ridiculous with that stupid bow." She chuckled with staggering breaths, leaning into my side as she traced a delicate finger across our faces on the screen. 

"I know." I laughed back quietly, admiring the photo with her. 

"I honestly don't know what I would do with out you." She sighed, still looking at my phone with tenderness. 

"Live in a pig sty?" I teased. She finally looked at me, holding my face with cold hands. 

"Stop it, stop turning me into a mushy piece of crap." She smiled, tears dropping onto my hands below her as she looked at me in a way I have never seen before. If love was a look, that was it. 

"I love you. God I love you so much." She said with strain, her eyes furrowing together as she peered deep into my soul, stroking my cheek bones with her thumbs like she had never touched me before. 

I couldn't say anything, she had taken the words straight out of my mouth. We just watched each other contently, taking deep breaths as we endured in each other's company. 

"I don't think you truly understand how much you have changed my life. I'd be in a bad place with out you." She whispered. 

"I do understand." I smiled softly, planting a kiss on her salty wet lips. 

"I understand." I repeated quietly as we pressed foreheads. 

"You have me. Until every star in the galaxy dies. You have me." I cooed as we sank into the mattress, the thick duvet swallowing us whole as we took a well deserved sleep. 

-

Sunday (13:45)

Laura's POV:

We left that morning with out a single word, nor a goodbye. The plane journey was rather quiet and so was the drive back to her apartment. Dad's letting my stay over for the night seen as though Carmilla could really use with my company. 

It was a strange experience yesterday; I definitely did not expect any of that. The wedding itself was beautiful though and the Karnstein family are deathly gorgeous, but none of that prepared me for the family drama. I can't imagine what would of happened if I didn't go. 

"What are you thinking about?" Carm mumbled into the kiss. Yeah...maybe not a good time to be thinking about her family when we're in the midst of a very heated make out session in her bed. 

"Nothing." I sighed, pulling on her hair to reconnect our lips with a slight whimper as she rocked into my body on top of me. 

But what if they don't take her no as an answer? Will they come and just ta-

"Laura." Carmilla deadpanned, hovering above my face as our fronts were pressed together, her slotted between my legs as I wrapped myself around her. 

"Hmm?" I hummed, confused as to of why we had stopped.

“You’re gonna give yourself an aneurism thinking that hard.” She laughed, sighing into my neck as she left open mouthed kisses on my jaw and pulse point.   
Oh yeah, dad wasn’t very pleased with the mark she had left on me. 

“You uh, you said you didn’t want to marry.” I blurted out. She stopped all movements, retrieving her hand from under my top as she looked into my eyes. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, of course I want to marry you.” She reassured me, tucking a lose strand of hair behind me ear. 

“You do?” I winced. 

“Don’t be an idiot, of course I want to.” She said firmly now with a slight chuckle in disbelief. 

“I just don’t want to marry like how they want me to. To a wealthy man with a wedding like Mattie’s.” She winced, peppering kisses on my cheek. 

“I can see why. T-the man part of course!” I quickly chimed in. 

She let out a low chuckle, sliding her hand up my top again to palm at my breast.

“Yup, I’d definitely miss these.” She bit her bottom lip at me, lifting my top and bra up as she planted her tongue on my sensitive bud, eliciting a stifled whimper to escape my pleading lips. 

“No complaints here.” I managed to tease back, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as she started to kiss down the valley between my breasts, making her way down to my abdomen whilst pulling at my cotton shorts. 

Things were about to get steamy until my phone rang. Carmilla pouted with a grunt as I answered the phone. 

“Hello?” I asked as I didn’t even look to see who had rang me before answering. Carmilla had a smirk on her face, straddling me as she ran her hands up and down my naked body. 

“Are you with Carmilla?” Danny asked in a frenzy. I looked at the girl who was licking her lips at me, now circling her fingers around the swell of my breasts. 

“Yup.” I answered, swallowing back moans as Carm started to press her hips into my groin. 

“She needs to get down to the library ASAP, Cransky’s collapsed on us.” She huffed, the faint calls from LaF in the background. 

“Wait wait wait, what do you mean?” I sat up, pushing a confused Carm off of me as I pulled my bra and top back down, fully serious. 

“She was sorting out the till and blacked out, she still has a pulse but we need to know if she has any medication she needs to take before the ambulance comes.” 

“Carm, speak.” I ordered, shoving the phone to a confused Carmilla. 

“What?” Carm asked into the phone, grimacing when she saw who she was actually talking to. 

“She what?!” Carmilla blurted out, quickly leaping off her bed as she stripped into her clothes as I followed her lead, taking it that we were going to the library. 

“No I- I don’t think so? Did you call the ambulance?” Carmilla stressed, locking her apartment door behind us as we practically ran down the blocks stairs and into the real world, Carm still heaving on her leather jacket. 

“Fuck, okay, we’ll be there soon.” And with that she ended the call. 

“Carm, we’re gonna at least take an hour to get there!” I called from behind her, already out of breath. 

“Not on my watch cutie.” She sighed, pulling a mountain bike attached from a lamppost, the cheap lock that was bound to the metal snapping off. 

“Carmilla! You could get in sooo much shit for this!” I whisper-hissed. Looking around for any witnesses. 

“I really couldn’t give a fuck to be honest with you.” She flashed a fake smile, hopping onto the seat as she watched me from behind her shoulder. 

“If my dad finds out, I’m not covering for you.” I warned her as I begrudgingly stood on the pegs at the back, holding onto her neck tightly as she sped onto the road, dodging cars and other cyclists on our way. 

When we arrived we were met with a paramedic car and an ambulance. The library isn’t a very ideal place to collapse at with being at the top of a hill and all. Carmilla practically threw the bike down at ran up the stairs two at a time as I tried to keep up behind her. 

God, are we ever going to get a break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how I feel about this chapter.
> 
> There were a lot of time jumps lol...but plenty of Hollstein action ;)
> 
> I have a thing for a smoking bad-ass Carm if you couldn’t tell already btw.


	12. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to slip in some angst...sorry yall but every relationship has some tension at some point; even Hollstein! 
> 
> It’s only a tiny bit of angst tho! 
> 
> I may or may not have gone a little over board on the smut so here’s a warning lol. (I might have watched 50 shades of grey again and got some ideas for our girl Carm) 
> 
> This is a long one so enjoy!

Me, Danny and LaF all stood at the side, watching the scene with heartbreak in front of us; Carmilla talking to the paramedics as Miss Cransky was being situated on a stretcher, checking her BPM and taking blood samples there and then inside of the library. Danny and LaF had been interviewed about what had happened step by step. 

All I could think about was Carmilla. How much she had been through during the weekend and now this? The poor girl doesn't deserve it. 

"Laura." Danny tapped my shoulder, pointing over to my dad and a few other officers who had just walked in as they escorted the public safely out of the old cathedral. My dad was in his full work attire, hat, badge and all. 

"You girls shouldn't be in here, I'll take you all outside." Dad said quietly, respectful for the occurrence...but not respectful enough to use LaF's proper pronouns. I would have said something, but maybe now wasn't the right time. 

"No dad, I want to stay with Carmilla." I stood my ground, looking around him to see my distraught girlfriend signing paper work as she wiped a tear from her pale cheek. 

"I think it's best if you give her some space to sort this out, she won't be long." He sighed firmly, practically pushing me out of the large oak doors. 

When we got to the bottom of the concrete stairs, we were met with police tape and officer cars, a few pedestrians taking pictures as if this was some what fascinating for them. 

"So what actually happened?" I turned to my friends as dad entered the library again. 

"We were just stacking books and heard a crash, turned around and Cransky was flat out on the floor, till still open and all." LaF replied, staring blankly at the floor. 

"She showed no signs what so ever of this happening. When we rushed over she told us to call Carmilla, her eyes still closed and chest rising heavily." Danny added on.

I closed my eyes heavily, sympathetic for Carmilla and what she's going through right now. Miss Cransky helped her through so much; neither of them deserved any of this. 

"D-Bear!" A loud voice called from behind us, a worried Kirsch being held back by an officer so he wouldn't cross the tape. 

"Dude! That's my girlfriend let me in!" Kirsch demanded, he could easily put down all the police in one swift movement. Before anything serious could happen Danny ran over to him, embracing him in an engulfing hug as she jumped over the yellow line. 

Shortly after they had left in Danny's car, Perry had come to take LaF home, full of worry like usual. 

And I was left alone, nothing else I could do then to just stand and wait in the cold. 

Soon enough the stretcher was carried down by six paramedics, the police taping up the library and escorting the huddle a safe passage to the ambulance which was at my side...a small Carmilla following closely behind. The sight I was watching was horrific, but watching my dad with an arm around Carmilla's shoulders was juxtaposed to the whole situation. I felt my heart tingle at the warmth radiating from my girlfriend and my father as they joined my loathsome self.

"I'm going to take you to your place, pack up a few things and you can stay at my home for as long as you need to." Dad said sweetly to Carmilla. 

"Thank you." She sighed on a shaky breath. 

"Give me a few minutes and we will be on our way." He smiled apathetically, heading back over to the other officers. 

"Oh Carm." I whimpered as she practically collapsed on me, gripping onto me with all of her might. 

"It's okay baby." I cooed quietly, stroking the back of her head to calm her down as she nuzzled into the grove of my neck with a shaky body from her unstable breathing. 

"She- she's given me the library." Carm hiccuped into my ear.

"Calm down, we'll talk about it later." I said softly, holding her in my heat. I have no clue what she meant by that, but she probably isn't thinking straight at the moment. 

"You girls ready?" Dad asked, smiling sadly at the sight in front of him. Carmilla weakly nodded as she pulled away from my neck, wiping her cheeks and nose as she still held me tightly. 

-

2 hours later (10:57AM)

Me and Carmilla sat on 'our sofa', going through the files and paper work for the transitions. 

"I have no clue what the hell I'm doing." Carmilla muttered into her palms, slamming her pen down on the coffee table in anger. 

"Hey hey, it's okay, I can help." I soothed, trying to calm down the cold ridden girlfriend next to me.   
I studied business for a few months when I first started college, so maybe that will help?

"Okay, so... this page is about sales taxes and payroll taxes; from an employee's wages, and taxes paid by the employer based on the employee's wages." I said slowly, hoping it was making sense to her. 

"I don't understand." She huffed. Right. Talking to Carmilla is like talking to a brick wall. 

"Um, the business pays tax on what it earns, and then the people employed like me, Danny, LaF and the others pay tax on what we get. But I don't pay tax cause I still live with my dad." I narrowed my eyes, hoping that would make it easier. And this is the first damn page. Carmilla looked at me blankly. 

"Jesus Christus." She muttered in German. 

"Ugh I hate that I'm your boss now." She sighed, flopping down onto the couch, head on my lap as she closed her eyes in defeat. 

"I can't look after myself, how the fuck am I meant to run a damn library?!" She protested, flailing her arms around all over the place. Charlie jumped onto Carms stomach, falling asleep straight away. Dad wasn't too keen on having Charlie staying, but when he saw the state Carm was in he couldn't say no, as long as he stayed off the furniture and used the garden for any of his toilet time. 

"And you're sure she has no one else to give it to?" I asked wearily, playing with raven hair. 

"Nope, she said her family members don't care about the library and would turn it into something else or just knock it down." She replied melancholy, lifting a hand to stroke my jaw.

"Hey girls, I'm heading back to the library." Dad spoke as he walked into the room with two hot chocolate's, placing them down on the small open space on the table. He eyed Charlie on Carms stomach but didn't say anything. 

"Thanks dad." I smiled as he kissed the top of my head, waving as he left the house. 

"Is there anything you want to do to the library?" I asked as she closed her eyes contently. 

"I'll have to go speak to her tomorrow when she's okay, but to be honest I have absolutely no clue where the hell to even start." She replied, using her free hand to stroke down Charlie's back who purred in satisfaction. 

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, but she's too ill to keep up with the library and she only trusted me."

"It's so sad, I've been going there to study for a couple of years and I was honoured when I got a job there...ya know?" I relived the memories. 

"Yeah, I won't let her down." She opened her eyes finally with an optimistic smile, pulling my face down to collide lips. 

I smiled into the kiss, proud of how she had handled everything. 

"I love you, and I am very VERY proud of you." I chuckled as she tickled underneath my chin. 

"Mmm, what did I do to deserve you huh?" She pondered, gazing up into my eyes. 

"Fate?" I smirked.

"Maybe...or it could be to do with how perfect you are." She grinned, picking Charlie up and pushing him out of the room. I looked at her with a smirk, eyebrow raised as she paced over to me seductively.

"What are you-." Before I could finish she straddled me, wrapping her legs around my waist as I held her down onto me with a conservative look. 

"You know, we've both been under so much stress..." she purred, wrapping a lock of my hair around her finger. "...I think we should help each other and release that said tension hmmm?" She mumbled into my neck, leaving hot kisses on my pulse point. 

Just as it was getting heated, Carmillas phone buzzed on the table. 

"Ignore it." She murmured into my neck, rocking her groin into mine. Through half lidded eyes I made out the name on her phone. 

"It's Mattie." I managed to say. She immediately bolted up and answered it. 

"Hello?" She asked out of air. 

"Oh right." She started pacing around the room.

I was still pretty flustered at what was about to happen, but fully invested in what seemed like an intense conversation. 

"Ja, es war ziemlich intensiv." (Yeah it was pretty intense) Carmilla slurred. Great, we're back to German. 

"ich bin nicht überrascht, William kann alles haben." (I'm not surprised, William can have it all)  
Well I understand the name, it's probably to do with family. 

"Nun, danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast, ich hätte es nicht von Mama oder Papa gehört." (Well, thanks for telling me, I wouldn't have heard it from mom or dad) She scoffed into the phone as I played with the hem of my top. 

"Viel Spaß bei Ihrer Hochzeitsreise, Tschüss Mattie." (Have fun at your honeymoon, bye Mattie) She smiled, hanging up the phone with a long sigh. 

"Bad news?" I asked at her reaction. She looked at me with raised eyebrows, laying down next to me as she pulled me on top of her. 

"Well I'm officially off the will." She rolled her eyes, playing with my hair. 

"Really?! That's stupid." I said with a tinge of anger. Carmillas parents are pure ass holes. 

"Meh, I saw it coming." She said like it was nothing. 

"So you're not, bothered?" I winced.

"Nah, why would I be bothered when I've got everything I need here?" She smiled, kissing my lips gently. 

"I know it's been hard for you the past week, but I want you to know that we are your family, me, my dad my friends...Charlie." I reminded her, peppering her face with kisses. 

"I know, but to be honest you're my only family, the only person I need." She sighed, playing with my hair still. 

"But you don't have to hide your worry and fear with me." I furrowed my eyebrows at her. She stopped playing with my hair and looked deep at me. Carms never been one for the 'get in your feelings' kinda conversations. 

"Laura, me and my family have been battling it out ever since I was a child...I'm not scared of anything." She said bluntly with fierceness in her tone. 

"I don't believe that, everyone is scared of something Carmilla." I shook my head in disbelief at what I was hearing. Carmilla is scared of a lot of things whether she admits it or not. 

"You literally just said you had been fighting with your family you're whole life Carm, you were scared you wasn't going to win and either way...no one won." I sat up a little so I could see her fully. Maybe I was too blunt...she looks taken a back. 

"Something's are more important than whether you win. So sometimes you stand up anyway." She said with meaning, her eyebrows knitted with passion as she sat up also, causing me to slide off of her. 

"Can you just stop acting like you don't care? Like you're not fazed by any of this?" I raised my voice, annoyed at how she wasn't letting me brake down her walls.

"That's a part of who I am Laura." She said with a hurt tone, looking back and fourth at my eyes with desperation. 

I just looked at her blankly, mentally cursing at myself for being such an upfront idiot. 

"I'm gonna go take a shower." She sighed, leaving me on the couch as Charlie ran up the stairs with her. 

"Carm wait-" I called after her; but she was already upstairs. 

How could you be so dumb Hollis?! Bringing up a sensitive topic like that and expecting her not to get defensive? God I'm such a damn idiot, of course she would have acted that way!

I was about to go see Carm until a knock of the door brought my attention. I sighed, trudging over to the door as I opened it begrudgingly, in a rush to see my girlfriend who probably hates me now. 

"Uh, hello?" I squinted at the well kept young gentlemen in front of me. 

"Are you Laura?" The very handsome man spoke with a bright white smile. 

"Yes...and you are...?" Oh god I totally just told a stranger my name, dads gonna flip. 

"I'm Fin." He introduced, handing me over a bottle of wine. I looked at him closely (I probably look like an idiot) as I recognise that name...Fin, Fin...Fin!

"Oh! Carens son! And you must be Tyrone?" I grimaced, hoping that's his name. 

"It's Dylan, but yes that's us!" He chuckled, Fin holding Dylan's hand. Well done Laura, already making things awkward. 

"Laura? Where's your other towel- CHRIST!" She quickly, hid behind the stairs, hidden away from the couple in front of me as she had her robe wide open with a naked body beneath it. 

"Ah, that must be Carmilla." Fin said with his eyes glued to the floor. He has a slight tinge of Austrian in his accent, kind of like Carmillas but hers was just that bit more noticeable. 

"Yup, it must be." I rolled my eyes. Carmilla had shot back up the stairs whilst we were talking. 

We all awkwardly stood there as I held the bottle of wine in my hands, not knowing what else to say as I lent on my heals. 

"I-"

"Well-"

We both spoke at the same time. God could this get anymore humiliating? 

Charlie walked under my feet and started gagging up a damn fur ball as we all looked down at it in disgust. 

"Charlie I swear!" Carmilla came down in a huff, squatting behind me as she reached under my legs to pick up the black fluff ball, nearly nocking me over as she crashed into my ass on the slippy wooden floor. I don't think this could get or look any weirder. 

"Sorry, I'll let you get back to what ever..." she looked at us all in confusion as Charlie started chewing on my hair in Carms arms, causing me to bunch my face up in frustration. "...this is." She smiled sarcastically, about to swivel around and leave me until I held a tight grip on her wrist. 

"Would you two like to come in for lunch?" I tried to put on a convincing smile but I'm pretty sure I just look like a crazy fool with a cat chomping down on her frigging hair. 

"That would be uh- lovely, right Dylan?" Fin turned to Dylan who just nodded quietly, it's like the male version of me and Carm. 

-

After Carm got dressed and I served out the food, we were all sat at the table, the bottle of wine in the middle of us. What? It's never too early. 

"So this is Carmilla; my girlfriend." I introduced her as she made little to no effort in trying. We were still pretty frustrated at each other about what had just previously occurred so that made her even more broody and languid. 

"Oh we know who Carmilla is, is it embarrassing that I went to every one of your games?" Dylan spoke up for the first time today. 

"Yeah, it is." Carmilla said sarcastically, biting down hard into an apple from MY plate. I looked at her, biting my lip to keep myself from pushing her off that damn chair. There was an obvious tension and the other couple could clearly sense it. 

"Entschuldigung, ich habe nur eine nervige Freundin, die mir den Rücken runter atmet."( Sorry, I just have an annoying girlfriend breathing down my back.) She mumbled as the two men looked at each other with an uncomfortable expression. 

"I swear Carm. Just speak English." I huffed, taking a swig of my gifted wine. 

"sind wir gekommen-"

"Dylan, English." Fin nudged his partner as they glanced at me. Well this feels annoyingly nostalgic. 

"Sorry. Did we come at a bad time or-"

"-No! Definitely not! This is a good time to eat...and talk." I blurted out with a forced smile at the end. Carmilla just scoffed next to me which made my nostrils flare. 

"Well...I just thought we should officially meet seen as though with the engagement we are now step siblings." Fin smiled as Dylan looked at him with love eyes, Carmilla picking off old black nail polish from her nails like the gentle women she clearly is. 

"And how do you feel about the whole...engagement?" I asked Fin. Huh, it's weird to say that. 

"I couldn't be happier for my mother, Sherman is a very lovely man." He beamed. 

"So you're not...a little bit angry or weirded out?" I winced. 

"Angry? Oh god no, only selfish people would be angry at someone finding love again." He chuckled.

"Yeah...ahah..." I shuffled in my seat, starting to feel very guilty which I think Carm picked up on. 

"Depending on the circumstances." Carmilla chimed in as she wrapped a lazy arm around my shoulder, kissing my temple as if nothing had happened before. 

"Well you don't need to worry about me moving in, me and Dylan have an apartment together." Fin stated, still holding hands with his boyfriend. 

"And we're the same age?" I blinked in surprise, Carmilla pulling me into her side as she played with my hair. 

"Yup, nineteen." He nodded. The thought of moving in with Carmilla has occurred to me a few times. We're at each other's every night, it just makes sense. 

"And do you think Caren will move in here?" I asked. 

"From what I heard I think the process has already started."

"From what you've heard." I muttered under my breath. Yet again with the damn secretes. 

"Sounds like you know more than they do." Carmilla scoffed. I would have scolded her but they were being a tiny bit snobby. Dylan and Fin looked at her blankly. 

"H-how long have you two been dating for?" Dylan changed the subject. 

"A month this Thursday." Carmilla replied proudly, catching me off guard with her knowledge. No matter what, this girl always surprises me. 

I looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back, kissing my lips lovingly. 

"Me and Dylan have been dating for three years." Fin Said, kissing Dylan on the lips too. It went quiet for a brief moment. 

"So Carmilla, I don't really understand why you left Styria. I remember it on the news but I doubt it's true." Fin spoke up intrigued. Straight to the point I see. Carm held around my waist securely, clearly done with this 'gathering'.

"I fucked every member on my team." She deadpanned, looking him straight in the eyes. I held in my laughter at her blatant sarcasm. 

"I uh- wasn't that eleven people?" Fin gasped. 

"I mean, twelve including myself." She drawled out sarcastically.  
The couple looked at each other with wide eyes. 

"Jesus, I'm joking." She sighed at there seriousness. They let out a confused chuckle. 

"I left the same reason you three did; to get away from rich ass holes and start a new life." She said, tracing circles on my hip which I melted at. 

They were clearly too uptight to understand Carmillas humour, looking at her and I with an unreadable expression. 

"Well I think we better get back home, did you guys hear about that crazy lady who died at the hospital?" Dylan asked...exited? Oh boy. 

"Pppfffftttt, you two imbecile's know fuck all about what happened. She isn't dead." Carmilla scoffed but grew serious at the end with a snarl. 

"Ooookay well thank you for dropping by." I smiled nervously, quickly standing up and ushering them through the door as they stumbled getting their shoes on. 

"The wine was lovely and I can't wait to see you again." I forced out another smile.

"Uh yeah, bye-"

Carmilla came from behind me and gave them a sarcastic wave before closing the door in their face. 

"Jesus Christ. They're ass holes." I mumbled, flopping down onto the couch. 

"But wine." Carm smirked, holding the bottle of wine in her hand as she shook it around, taking a large gulp from the bottle. I pouted at her, feeling sad and guilty about our argument before hand. 

"Hey." Carm sighed, sitting down next to me as she pulled me into her arms, rocking us side ways gently as she kissed the back of my head. 

"I'm sorry. I was an ass hole and I love you too much for you to be mad at me." I frowned, holding onto her waist as I nuzzled into her warm chest. 

"You were being a liiiittle annoying cutie." She chuckled. But it wasn't menacing. 

"I know." I agreed with her. 

"It's just...why dwell on the bad stuff when I could be happy with you?" She spoke gently. 

"If this is your cheering up speech it needs a little work." I chuckled sadly as she was making me feel even worse. 

"Well, think of it this way; it's not about letting go, it's about letting it in, living the moment there and then rather than holding a grudge. I got disowned by my family but it's for the best. If that didn't happen I would still be waking up every day worrying about my future and the consequences of running away, why would you want me to act like I'm still hurt rather than getting over it?" 

Oh god, I'm really not prepared for this. 

"And with Miss Cransky, this morning I let it all out, cried away the sadness and absorbed it all in so I could think properly about it when I came here. If I didn't do that I'd still be moping around being sad about it. I'm obviously still sad but I'm more determined than upset."

I took a deep breath, gulping harshly. 

"I'm sorry, you handle things differently to me. I-I shouldn't have pushed you like that." I was on the verge of tears. The last person I want to hurt is the girl I love the most. 

"You didn't push me Laura, I think it's just a little early to be interrogating me." She smiled light heartedly. 

"Well, you did date a journalist." I wiped at my eyes, admiring the ring on my finger. 

"And I wouldn't change that for the world." She happily sighed, lifting my chin up with her fingers to give me a chaste kiss, gripping on the small of my back as she slid her tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss. 

I whimpered at her touch, eyes opening lazily as I felt her hand snake it's way down my abdomen, wasting no time in pulling the knot lose on my sweat pants. 

"I swear you've been teasing me all day wearing these joggers hmmm?" She mumbled into the kiss, her hand sliding down my joggers which I moaned at the now sudden contact.

"No underwear? Huh, guess you have been eager." She chuckled in a low raspy voice. She palmed at my throbbing mound, causing me to let out shaky breaths and little squeaks. 

"You've been thinking about me fucking you all day haven't you-"

"Kirsch if you touch or slap my butt one more time I swear- OH GOD!" Danny quickly shielded her eyes, everyone else's jaws dropped as they turned around. 

I quickly pushed off of Carm who seemed to have no intention of stopping any time soon, tying the two cotton strands back together to make sure nothing was on show. 

"Uh guys! W-what are you doing here?!" I yelped sheepishly as they turned around slowly, clearly scared for life at what they had just seen. 

"Well we um- we came to see if you're both okay." Perry said as red as a tomato. 

"Well I think we're very much okay, so we'll be seeing you later?" Carm sighed, still in the same position she was when they burst through the door. 

"We brought beer." Kirsch piped up. 

"Come on in come on in, make yourself at home." Carmilla smiled eagerly, leaping off of the couch to take the rack of beers from Kirsch. 

"Woah Laura, what's all this paper work for?" LaF asked, scanning the coffee table. 

"It uh- it's not mine." I cleared my throat, still immensely turned on. I looked to Carmilla who was practically chugging down a beer...she'd just had like a full bottle of wine too and she had to go to work today...at a damn bar. 

"She seems to be handling things well." Danny sighed, stood at my side as we watched Kirsch and Carmilla bet on who could chug their beer down the fastest. 

"Yup..." I sighed as Carmilla cheered in victory at her win. 

"And how are you holding up?" I turned to face Danny as she shook her head at her chanting boyfriend, LaF and Perry looking over the paper work. 

"Still kinda shaken up, the library's probably gonna close down and I'll have to get a new job." She frowned. 

"Noooot exactly, Carm owns the place now." I replied, not knowing if I was meant to say that. 

"What?!" Danny blurted out. 

"It's true big red, I'm your boss now." She pointed around Danny with a sloppy grin, holding onto me as she reeked of alcohol. 

"Well, I'm glad you're okay." Danny grimaced as Carm gave me a big sloppy kiss on my cheek, groping my ass behind me. 

"Oookay, let's sober you up." I quickly sat her down, taking the beer from her as I replaced it with a cold hot chocolate which dad had left previously. She wasn't wasted, but definitely seeing double. 

Everyone apart from Carmilla was sipping on a beer (which she didn't like one bit) as we all looked at the paper work. 

"Damn, I didn't realise the library made this much money." LaF scoffed. 

"Well it's an ancient cathedral. It will be owned by the government who pay money for it to stay running." Perry answered, flipping through the papers. Me and Perry had the same business class before we dropped it together for English, where we met Danny.

As everyone was taking a look, Carmilla's hand had yet again miraculously made its way to my ass and down my sweat pants. Good job no one could see, but it's still weird with everyone in my presence. 

"Carm!" I whisper-hissed, swatting her arm away from behind me. 

"Oh come on cupcake, you can't tell me you're not turned on." She wiggled her eyebrows at me, only loud enough for me to hear. She isn't lying, we were literally about to have sex ten minutes ago and Carm secretly touching me up wasn't helping my current situation. 

"Are you planning on doing anything to the library?" Danny asked. Carmilla begrudgingly retrieved her hand and rolled her head back on the couch, pulling me into her side. 

"I'm thinking of getting a stripper pole for Laura to dance on." She shrugged. 

"Carmilla!" I blurted out with my face flushed, hitting her shoulder as she scoffed. 

"Relax, I'm kidding. That's for my apartment." She smirked again. Everyone took an awkward sip from their beer. 

"Do you need to go upstairs? I think you do." I grimaced, scolding her as if she was a drunk child.   
She scowled at my reaction. 

"Well, I'm definitely gonna get new book shelves. The current ones are definitely centuries old."

"That's actually a really good idea." I said, surprised at the sudden seriousness. 

"The carpets can go and get replaced with wood and the whole place will get re-polished."

We all looked at Carmilla in shock.

"How much money has been given to you from the exchange?" Perry asked.

"Enough to do the things I just said." Carmilla kept it quiet, talking a sip of cold coco. Perry nodded awkwardly as a silence grew on us all. 

"We're all gonna go see her tomorrow, we thought you might want to join us?" LaF asked, biting on their cheek as they waited for Carm to answer. 

"Why would you guys go? You barely even know her other than that she gives you money." Carm huffed. I looked at the gang apologetically on behalf on my grumpy girlfriend. She's just mad that they interrupted us...and she's pretty drunk. 

"Actually we've known her longer than you." Danny piped up rather frustrated which caught Carms attention, pulling her head up to look Danny up and down. 

"You know nothing." Carm deadpanned. They glared at each other, burning holes into one and others heads. Oh boy. This isn't going well at all. 

"Have you guys got any suggestions at what we can do with the library?" I quickly changed the subject, pulling Carm to my side to distract her from Danny. 

"Get a new bulb for that one damn light on the chandelier that never stops flickering." LaF stated, Perry already writing it down on a blank piece of paper. 

"Oo! oo! Get one of those cool rotating door thingys!" Kirsch beamed excitedly as we all looked at him with creased eyebrows, Danny pinching the bridge of her nose next to him. 

"Ookkaayy." Perry said with pursed lips, jotting it down for Kirsch' sake. 

"New coat hangers." I added. Come to think of it, I never did thank Danny for fixing my peg. 

"Even though Danny got me a new peg, all of them have seen better days." I scoffed. 

"What peg?" Danny squinted her eyes at me in confusion. 

"Laura, I fixed that hanger you spaz." Carmilla rolled her eyes next to me. 

"Oh...I didn't know that." I smiled sheepishly at her as she looked at my lazily, stroking my face and hair which I melted at. 

"You're welcome?" She smirked sarcastically.

"Thank you love." I replied, kissing her lips lovingly with a smile. 

"Yes well, anyways...when will the library be back up?" Perry awkwardly broke the moment, snapping me back into reality. Carms hand had managed to slide back down my joggers and firmly grasped at the place they loved to the most. But this time I didn't mind. 

"I don't know? When I re-open it?" Carmilla drawled sarcastically, earning an eye roll from everyone. 

"Fine, how long until we can get it refurbished?" Carmilla gave in to Perry's pout which she smugly pouted at. 

"Well, seen as though you own the place, that's up to you." Perry answered as she took a small sip from her beer. 

"Great, when the library's free from the pigs we'll start." 

I hit her shoulder as a warning for calling the police pigs. She seemed to be getting along with my dad, maybe it's just the alcohol taking. 

The rest of the gang looked at her in shock. 

"We?" Danny winced at Carms words. 

"Well you guys work there and I don't wanna do it...alone." She mumbled the last part which made my heart hurt I little. 

"Great! This'll be...fun!" Perry squealed, jotting stuff down already. 

"Me and Danny can help with the building and heavy lifting." Kirsch chimed in as Danny sat on his knee taking a sip of beer. 

"Me and Perr can do all the measurements and billing information." LaF added with a nod from their other half. 

"And I can be the supportive girlfriend." I chuckled. 

Carmilla was silent with a locked jaw, looking around at everyone. We all looked at each other nervously. 

"Thank you." Carmilla cleared her throat as if she had struggle saying it. 

Everyone had a small smile plastered on their face as if they'd just been accepted by Carm. 

"Great! Well, me and LaF better get going. We'll see you at the hospital tomorrow?" Perry said more rhetorical, brushing herself down as she pulled up LaF.

"Yeah, we better get heading back too, got the in laws coming over." Danny grimaced as she kisses Kirsch' cheek. 

"Thanks for coming guys. WE, appreciate it." I nudged Carm. 

"Yeah." She looked down at her lap. I gave her a smirk and pulled her into me, we all know she means well. 

They all left with a small smile and wave, walking out into the bitter rain outside. 

"I love you so much." She mumbled into my neck, sniffling a little as she had just come down from her cold. 

"Awww, I love you too." I chuckled at her adorableness, stroking the back of her head contently...until her shoulders started to bounce up and down with quite whimpers coming from her. 

"Hey hey, Carm. What's up?" I asked confused, pulling her back so I could see her properly. She had a single tear running down her red cheek. 

"I just- It's stupid." She laughed bitterly at herself as she held onto my waist, me brushing her hair back and kissing her tear away. 

"Tell me." I cooed, massaging her temple. 

"I've never..." she took a heavy breath. "...I've never had people who want to help me for the right reasons before, and I just love you so much I- I don't know, it's stupid." She scoffed at the end, wiping her eyes with a shaky hand. 

"It's not stupid." I reassured her with a smile. She's just too fricken' cute I can't! She practically fell into me, pulling me tightly as she nuzzled into the grove of my neck again, her body becoming sluggish. 

"No no no. Don't fall asleep here, let's go to bed." I quickly, but carefully, pulled her off of me and led her hand up to my room, tucking us both under the covers. 

"Are you warm enough?" I asked gingerly as she wrapped a leg around my body, clinging onto my side like a lost infant. 

"Mhm." She hummed, kissing my collar bone with her eyes closed. 

"I'll wake you up in a couple of hours for work." I uttered, pulling my phone out to set a timer. She had already drifted off into a well deserved slumber at my side. 

-

After an hour of scrolling through Twitter, instagram and filming adorable videos of Carm and Charlie (who had joined half an hour after Carm fell asleep) I had also accidentally slept, both of us waking up to the alarm I had set previously. 

Carmilla repined and stirred next to me, Charlie clawing at my hand which was wrapped around Carm in animosity. I fumbled around the side of my bed and turned it off, kissing Carms forehead as I nestled into her again. 

"I'm gonna quit the pub." Carmilla said out of the blue, clearly suffering from a minor hang over. 

"What?! Why?!" I spouted out, suddenly waking up. 

"I'm a librarian now." She mocked, heaving me into her again. 

“Can you like, make the library...nicer?” I grimaced at my words as I didn’t want to offend her grandma or her. She yawned into my neck, nuzzling herself contently as Charlie curled up in between my legs. 

“Nicer?” She chuckled, peppering my jaw and neck with kisses. 

“You know; re-paint the walls, get rid of the rotting support beams and make it cozy again.” I exasperated, stroking Charlie beneath me. 

“I have some ideas in mind cupcake.” She replied, turning around to look at me. We both looked at each other lovingly, flickering from lips to eyes. 

Before I knew it we were both starting a passionate kiss, Charlie understanding as he leapt off of the bed and into my bathroom for some reason. 

“Mmmm, finally have you to myself Ms. Hollis, I have some plans in mind.” She purred in a sultry voice, her hand sliding down my joggers which I moaned at right in her face, a menacing smirk plastered her flush face. 

-

40 Mins later (14:36)

Carmilla’s POV.

Today will be my last day bar tending as on my way I sent off the forms and signatures to the council in the post box for full coverage and custody of the library. Today’s also the day I get my pay cheque so that’s good. 

It was still pretty early so no one was really in, giving me the chance to have a smoke as I lent at the bar, grinning to myself at what me and Laura had just finished. She’s so immensely perfect in every way. 

Other than the few early drinkers at the bar their was literally no one else in, maybe I could just get my pay cheque and leave-

“Ah, hello Carmilla.” Mr Hollis smiled as he entered the pub in full work attire with a few more police members. 

“Afternoon.” I smiled back. He looked at the hand rolled cigarette in my hand and grimaced slightly. 

“Is Laura okay?” He asked, sitting down across from me at the other side of the bar with his fellow colleagues. 

“Yup, I think she’s cooking something.” I answered, wiping down the oak bar as they all talked amongst themselves. 

“Could we get a round of lager please?” He asked, already rummaging around his pockets. 

“Drinking on the job?” I smirked at him sarcastically as I pulled the pump for the drinks, cigarette in my mouth. I’m happy with our relationship, it’s pretty strange but we actually get along really well. 

“I think after today we all deserve a good drink.” He chuckled light heartedly which I laughed at too. 

I handed them all a pint of lager. 

“Say, I’ve never noticed a ring on your finger before.” He intonated, studding my finger. 

“Oh it’s a Uh- a promise ring me and Laura have.” I stuttered, sliding my hand in my jean pocket. 

“I see, not an engagement ring then?” He asked with a cock to his head. 

“Definitely not.” I scoffed, hiding the sudden redness to my neck and cheeks as I span around and put my cigarette out in the ash tray. 

“Good. I can deal with the...intimacy...but not a wedding right now.” He mumbled the first part but said the last words confidently. Could the ground swallow me up already? He’s already given us ‘the talk’ and I don’t need it again. 

“Agreed.” I nodded slowly, busying myself to escape what ever the hell this was. 

“I think you’ll do great work on the library, it needs a youth-y touch to it.” He pondered, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Yeah, I hope I can do Silas proud. Laura already has a lot of plans for me. She wants new support beams and it all being re-painted, something about a rotating door. You know she’s very much-”

I was getting lost in the world of Laura, Sherman with a tight lipped smile as he watched my admiration for his daughter in delight. 

“I’m spending too much time with your daughter, I’m beginning to ramble.” I shook my head with a faint smile. I never used to speak this much. 

“I think it’s great.” He smiled proudly, but small. I blushed at that, I guess me and Laura really are made for each other...maybe it is ‘fate’.

After a half hour, Sherman and the others had left and the pub was in full swing, serving drinks and taking in money.

I collected my last cheque and signed out for the last time. I only worked there for a few weeks and collected almost two grand from working seven hours, four days a week at $23 an hour. That can be put away safely for now. I might even treat Laura.   
Speaking of Laura;

“I missed you.” She mumbled into my neck as she wrapped around me, holding a firm grasp of my face as she kissed my lips with a pop. 

“Let me get into the door first.” I chuckled, trying to keep my balance as she still held me. 

I managed to hang my coat up and trudge my shoes off. 

“I made your favourite.” She grinned. 

“Oh please, I ate enough of my ‘favourite’ before I left for work.” I whispered seductively as her dad was sat reading the news paper at the dining table, Caren next to him reading a magazine with a glass of white wine. She swatted my shoulder playfully, her whole face turning crimson. 

With her hand wrapped in mine, she giddily pulled me to the kitchen where an omelet and sausage lay on a plate, a beer next to it. 

“Is this for me?” I asked, my mouth already drooling. 

“Who else would it be for?” She rolled her eyes, kissing my cheek. 

“My favourite.” I smiled proudly at her, wrapping her up in my hold and giving her a loving kiss. 

We headed over to the dining table where all four of us sat, me the only one eating as I came back later than everyone else did. 

I was digging into my dinner, humming in content at how glorious it was; only Laura can fill my hunger, when Charlie jumped up at my lap and started to claw at my plate near the sausage. 

“Get the cat off the damn table.” Sherman sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as if he’s said it more than enough. 

“Charlie, sagte der alte mann verdammt noch mal.” (Charlie, the old man said fuck off.) I said under my breath, picking up the fluff ball and plopping him at the feet of my chair. Caren chuckled lightly and sipped her wine with a playful manner. We both looked at each other and winked; Laura and Mr Hollis glancing around in confusion. 

“Carm, I know what the F-word sounds like in German.” Laura narrowed her eyes at me, but they soon widened as she realised what she had said, Sherman turning red and Caren choking back on her wine as I sat there with a smug look on my face. 

“N-never mind.” Laura shook her head, sinking down in her chair as I dug into the food with a grin. 

-

It’s just gone midnight and I still can’t sleep. Laura was drooling on my shoulder with her legs and arms wrapped around me under the covers, my arm beneath her head as I played with her hair soothingly, submerged in darkness; well there was a dim light coming from a lamppost outside. 

Do I want to see Miss Cransky today? I don’t like seeing people ill, lifeless in hospital and nothing they can do about it. Even though she’s not dying (I don’t think) she’s still not well and that makes me kinda depressed. 

“Go to sleep Carm.” Laura mumbled lazily, nudging my chin with the top of her head that was wedged under my jaw, resting on the grove of my neck. 

I pulled the covers over us more so it just reached the tip of her nose, sinking into Laura as I finally drifted into a peaceful slumber. 

-

Two days later (09:00) / Day 1 of building 

Carmilla’s POV

Today is the first day of reparations, the building team Perry had ordered are with us for the next couple of weeks and are starting by removing the support beams and knocking down the walls on the inside. Because the Library is an old Cathedral, we are not allowed to interfere with any main artefacts due to ‘historic reasons’.

Yesterday me...and the team...worked our asses off clearing out every single book, donating the old ones to charity and storing the good ones in Kirsch and Danny’s garage. We all visited grandma and she was being released soon by one of her brothers. 

Because I’m the owner of the library I have to be on site at all times when any construction is going on. I’m also familiar with building and landscaping from my dad showing me how to build my own empire since I came out of the womb, so I was also helping with the manual labour. 

I watched everyone intensely, my white hard shell helmet on and my orange hi vis jacket (the orange was to show that I’m in charge as everyone else wore the standard green) all suited up, ticking off my to-do list on my note board and hitting down more notes. 

“How is the dump truck gonna get up the hill?” I asked one of the workers. 

“It can’t, it will have to stay down there and we will have to just throw the shit down.” The worker said in his deep voice. 

“Fuck, we don’t have a crane?” I winced. 

“No, too small of a job to need a crane seen as though we need no crates.” He replied with his hands on his broad hips. 

“So what we just throw the six metre pillars of wood down the stairs?” I scoffed sarcastically, getting slightly frustrated. 

“We will saw them down into smaller parts and carry them down to the truck.” He answered. Oh, that makes sense. 

“Carm!” I heard a sweet voice calling me from the bottom of the stairs. I looked over with a scowl from my previous conversation, only for my mouth to gape open and a pool beneath my legs. 

Laura came jogging up the stone steps, tight-cropped Nike black leggings on with a black cropped sports bra on too, her olive toned abs bulging out of her as her ass jiggled with every step she took. 

“I was just having a run around Silas and thought I’d come by to check on you.” She sighed out of breath, stretching her limbs out. She had a black Adidas cap on with a high ponytail threaded through the back of it, lose, long tassels of hair at each side of her sweaty red face. 

My mouth went dry. And looking around I’m pretty sure everyone else’s had too. The men, and some women, were shamelessly checking her out, looking at her up and down as if they had just seen a goddess...and I hated it. I hated how everyone wanted a piece of MY girlfriend. I hated how everyone was staring her down like a slab of meat. Only I can look at her like that. Only me. 

“What are you doing here?” I whisper-hissed, pulling her away from everyone by her elbow. 

“I just came by to see how everything was doing. You look adorable!” She squealed, patting the top of my helmet with a toothy smile. I didn’t really know how to react, she looked hot...like, extremely sexily hot. I felt a surge of dominance run through my veins, pulsing around my body. 

“Uh Carm, my eyes are up here.” She looked at me wearily. Shit, how long have I been staring at her boobs for? At this point I didn’t even care, all I wanted to do was mark her as mine. That sounds so creepy but I just can’t help it. 

“It’s taking everything in me not to fuck you behind this wall right now.” I practically growled. 

“Um...oookay?” Laura pursed her lips at me in obvious surprise. 

“When I get home we’re going straight to bed and I’m gonna make you scream the walls down and I don’t care if we’re not home alone.” I more or less ordered, a new side of me awakening. She just looked at me blankly. 

“Do you understand?” I said in a powerful tone, looking down at her. 

“Y-yes.” She replied with wide eyes. 

“Good.” I said firmly, leaning down to kiss her with force, palming at her butt behind her, slapping it pretty hard as I bit down at her bottom lip which she yelped at. 

“I’m walking you down.” I ended the kiss abruptly before I really did take her right now. Taking a firm grip of her hand we came back into view. I slid my hand down the back of her leggings so my finger tips were grazing her ass. I looked around and saw everyone had took the hint that she was off limits. 

“I guess I’m going then?” Laura basically asked herself. 

“Yes. I love you, stay on the path and I’ll see you later on.” I kissed her, catching her off guard with my sudden change on atmosphere. 

“U-uh y-yeah...I love you too?” She nodded in confusion, slowly backing off and picking up her speed again, jogging off into the distance. 

I feel like this sudden outburst has been wanting to escape for a while now. I’m not dumb, I know we are a very good looking couple and I get paranoia every time Laura is out without me. It’s not that I don’t trust her, I just don’t trust other people. Like Danny. She’s with Kirsch and helping me out I know I know, but I see the way she looks at Laura, especially when we were at the lake the other week and it boils my blood. Just now I felt like I needed to take her on the damn floor to show everyone that she is mine and no one else’s. 

Is that selfish of me? Claiming my girlfriend? 

“Hey boss! Are these measurements okay?!” A builder shouted from the top of the stairs. I sighed and trudged up her, looking at what she was showing me. 

“Yes, this is fine-”

“Carmilla!” An energetic voice cut me off, looking down to see Kirsch and Danny coming up the stairs. 

I dismissed the women next to me and rolled my eyes at an out of breath Kirsch. 

“We got...some new...lightbulbs.” Kirsch explained as he caught his breath. For a big guy his stamina is very low, poor Danny. 

“Karnstein.” Danny acknowledged me with crossed arms. 

“Lawrence.” I replied just as bitter. After the meeting yesterday we did leave on bad terms, and remembering about Laura also wasn’t helping her case at all. 

“Before you go in you both need a hi vis and helmet.” I stopped them in their tracks, pointing to a box at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Are you kidding me? I can’t be bothered going back down there!” Kirsch practically sobbed. 

“Oh quit whining, I’ll get us some.” Danny shook her breath, shattered keeping up with Kirsch. 

“So Carm, hows the-” 

He started, I held a hand to his face to shut him up, lighting a cigarette in my mouth. 

“-I’m on break.” I smiled sarcastically. I really can’t be bothered with chit-chat right now. Danny has joined us, handing Kirsch his safety gear. 

“There’s a ladder in there somewhere, you can dust the chandelier whilst you’re up there too. I’m sure it hasn’t seen a duster for centuries.” I drawled, taking a well deserved drag from my cigarette as Danny scoffed at me in annoyance. 

“And what are you going to do?” She said through gritted teeth. 

“I, am going to finish this cig and have a sandwich. Thank you for caring.” I gave her a small sarcastic smile and brushed by them, making my way down the stairs as I sat on the wall. 

My feet were dangling off the wall as I took placed the cigarette in my mouth, rummaging around my bag for the packup Laura had made me. I opened it up with a smile, my heart pulling with love. 

There were cucumber and carrot sticks in a little bag and a cheese sandwich wrapped in tin foil. As I pulled the sandwich out a little slip of paper caught my eye. 

Hope you enjoy your lunch,  
I love you very much my sexy builder.  
-Laura & Charlie xxx

I looked at it with adoration, a tear trying to escape my eye as I quickly wiped it away. Well now I feel just awful about the way things were left. But I’m still going to fuck her hard, no doubt about that one. 

I ate my home made lunch contently, reading the note thousands of times before Danny and Kirsch met me at the bottom. 

“We changed the lights AND cleaned it, your highness.” Danny mocked, holding Kirsch’s hand who had a proud smile on his face. 

“Thank you for that.” I said appreciatively. I pulled my wallet out and have them $50 for their helping. 

“Take it then.” I hissed, looking anywhere but Danny’s eyes who took the money from my hand with uncertainty. 

“I uh- thanks?” She said with furrowed eyebrows. Kirsch shrugging his shoulders at her. 

“Yeah yeah, I need to go, see you later.” I waved, leaving them speechless as I stomped up the stairs. 

For the rest of the day I helped saw the new oak floor boards, getting ready to set them down tomorrow.   
Perry really out did herself with this building company, they all got involved, no mucking about which I liked. By the look of things we might get done by the end of this week. 

It had just gone 7PM by the time I arrived in the Hollis residence. I walked into Sherman and Caren snuggled on the sofa watching something on the TV. Laura no where in sight. 

“Laura! Carmilla’s back!” Sherman shouted from the living room. I heard the floor boards creaking from above me and then footsteps coming down the stairs.   
I slid off my tin capped boots and hung up my hi vis, nervous to see Laura. 

As I heard Laura enter the room I saw Charlie snuggled up in Carens lap, Sherman with his fingers through his fur which I smirked at. 

“I think dad secretly likes him.” Laura whispered with a cute chuckle. I looked down at her sympathetically, pulling her forward as I kissed the top of her head lovingly. With out saying a word, I held her hand, guiding her up the stairs and into her room, closing the door behind us. 

“Get into bed, I’ll be a couple minutes.” I cooed, kissing her lips gently as I went into her bathroom. Okay Carmilla, you can be hot in bed. You used to do it all the time...just relax and assert your dominance. 

I brushed my teeth and tied my hair back, spraying some perfume on my neck after my speech. 

-

Laura’s POV

Carmilla came out of the bathroom with her hair tied back, pacing seductively over like she was a women on a mission. I’ve been thinking about this all day, I’ve never heard her speak or act so controlling before...it’s actually kinda hot. 

“You know, we haven’t had sex for two whole days.” She hid her smirk with a pondering face as she straddled me on top of the bed, her fingers gently teasing at the tied tassels on my sweats. 

“Is that so?” I replied back just as fake-oblivious, leaning up a little so she could slacken my joggers. 

“Hmmm, I think you need to get used to me again.” She sighed with a hint of domination, lifting her two fingers up and into my own mouth, lubricating them as she looked at me hungrily. She slid her whole hand under my bottoms, grinning to herself as I wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

"You like this?" she asks softly, her teeth grazing my outer ear, and she starts to flex her fingers slowly, in, out, in, out... her thumb circling.

I close my eyes and attempt a nod, trying to keep my breathing under control, trying to absorb the disordered, chaotic sensations that her fingers are unleashing on me, fire coursing through my body. I moan sharply as she picks up her pace.

"You're so wet, so quickly. So responsive. Oh, I like that. I like that a lot." she whispers, following her set rhythm as I pant and gasp at her touch, one hand clutching the bed sheet and the other one pulling her into a sloppy kiss. 

"You feel so good, I missed this part of you." She groans into the kiss, and my insides start to quiver. I start to whimper in need. She pulls back and waits.

“Carm, fuck...don’t stop baby.” I beg, fumbling around until I reach her wrist to try and pursue her actions but she quickly holds tight of my hand with her free one, pulling it back up and onto her own breast above me. 

"Every time you move tomorrow, I want you to be reminded that I've been here. Only me. You are mine." She prowls into my ear in a deep beckoning voice. I’ve never seen her like this before, she was usually slow and comforting during sex, but this; this was like I’m having sex with a whole different side of her. ‘You are mine?’ Why would she say that...unless she’s threatened by someone-

“Gah! Shit Carm!” I arch my back as she increases the rhythm ever so slightly, her breathing becomes more erratic. My insides start quivering as Carmilla picks up the intensity. I slap my hand that was holding the bed sheets to my mouth, trying to stifle my shrieks and moans. That was until she yanked my hand away from my mouth, holding it up against my head. 

“I want to hear you. Look at me.” She ordered, slipping in a third finger which literally made me scream with pleasure. Her thrusts hard and fast. 

“I’m gonna...” I drift off as she curls her fingers, knuckle deep in me. 

“Come for me.” She beckons in my ear, latching down on my neck as she sucks violently, lapping her tongue around my pulse point as her teeth scratch at my now-bruising skin. 

I crumble at her touch, gyrating underneath her as I tear at her clothed breast, trying to calm down from my mind blowing orgasm; causing her to moan a sultry curse as she continued to bite and suck on my neck, slowing down her thrusts to long deep ones. 

“Fuck, Carm.” I exasperated, rubbing my eyes as tears from pleasure threatened their escape. I was still palming at her breast. She gave my neck one last suck and bite, her fingers one last thrust before she kissed my lips, retracting her fingers all together. 

“What...was that...” I whimpered as she retrieved her hand from under my joggers, rubbing my clothed mound even though I’m too sensitive. 

“That was a reminder of who you belong to Laura, me. No one else.” She replied instantly with a strong, powerful voice. I looked up at her in awe, my chest dipping and rising as she still touched me up. She looked at me as if to say she needed an answer.

“Y-yes. Of course. Yours all yours.” I nodded frantically. She grinned at me, finally stopping her actions which I sighed in relief at. 

She shifted off of me and leapt off of the bed, diving under the frame to retrieve something. 

Oh my god. I didn’t even realise I still had that. 

“Oh we’re not finished yet cutie.” She chuckled menacingly. Pulling down my joggers as she un zipped her leather pants. 

Oh boy. 

-

She pulled out the toy after half an hour of relentless orgasms and mind blowing sex. I think that’s the best sex I’ve ever had with her. 

My breathing was still erratic, my body still trembling and jittering as she placed it back in the box and slid it under the bed.

“Jeez Carm.” I sighed with the little oxygen I had. My lower area was still pulsing as if she was still inside me.

“I told you what I was gonna do.” She chuckled lowly, sliding down at my side as she traced circles on my lower abdomen to sooth down my explosive insides. 

“Yeah but...I didn’t expect that.” I exasperated, finding what ever strength I had to pull my sweats back up, turning around to pull her into me. 

“Didn’t go too rough did I?” She grimaced. 

“Yeah you did. But I liked it.” I whispered the last part but she heard it clear as day. 

As she held me my lower body had calmed down, now there was a throbbing where my neck was. I lent on my elbow, bringing a hand up to where the pain was and hissed at the contact. What the hell? I looked to Carm who was as pale as I ghost, her eyes wide in shock. 

“What is it?” I asked nervously, I could feel little dents from it on the tips of my fingers. 

I immediately got up at went to my bathroom. 

No. Fucking. Way. 

“Carmilla!” I shouted, angry isn’t even the word. She was silent. 

“Get in here now!” I yelled, looking at my neck in the mirror disgusted. 

She walked over with her tail between her legs, practically hiding behind the door. 

“Oh you’re not so big and tough now are yah!” I glared at her, pointing to the huge love bite covering the side of my neck. It was a literal bite, every single tooth mark was imprinted on my purple skin. It’s as if a toothless vampire had tried to gauge into my blood stream. 

“You do realise none of my foundations or concealer’s will cover this up right?!” I hissed, looking at the bruise in complete awe. 

“It’s like you marked me!” I spat in confusion. I looked at her, she looked apologetic, but not guilty. 

“Don’t tell me you...” I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. “...don’t tell me you actually intended to mark me as if I’m your damn property.” I winced in reality. 

“I- I didn’t mean for it to be like...that big.” She whimpered, looking down at her feet. 

I’ll have to wear a scarf and turtle neck’s for at least a month. 

“I mean, it’s kinda hot.” 

Is she serious. ‘It’s kinda hot’?!

I rubbed my eyes in disbelief.

“Do you remember what I said to you a few weeks ago?”

“To keep them hidden.” She mumbled, rubbing the back of her head.

“Oh so you do remember.” I scoffed, shaking my head.

“You’re not a fucking vampire Carm!” I looked at the mirror again, how the bloody hell do I hide this from my dad. 

My dad. Who is downstairs with his fiancé...who just defiantly heard an hours worth of sex and bed squeaks. 

“I’m sorry Laura, I didn’t intend to mark you that bad.” She pouted. She did look very sorry now. I couldn’t find it in me to stay mad at her as she rubbed her eyes across from me. Well, I am still very angry, but not enough to make her feel bad. 

“Ugh, come here.” I opened my arms out to her. She looked at me with a trembling lip. I raised my eyebrows at her, holding my arms out further for her to get the message and accept my embrace. Which she did.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t like the way some people look at you like you’re a piece of meat.” She whimpered into my ear, holding me as I held her. 

“Is this what all of this is about?” I sighed with an eye roll, holding her back to tuck a lose strand of hair behind her ear. She’s adorably ridiculous. 

“Mhm.” She pouted. How the hell can she go from this hardcore sex machine to a cute soppy baby?

“Why didn’t you tell me? You didn’t have to mark me.” I chuckled in disbelief, wiping her cheeks. 

“I don’t know.” She shook her head ashamed. 

“Hey hey, it’s okay.” I cooed, maybe I was a little harsh on her. She had good intentions...just a strange way of showing them. 

“If it makes things better, the sex was good.” I smirked, her eyes meeting mine again with a small smile. 

“Well I’m glad you liked it, I can’t lie; I’ve kinda thought about using that ‘prop’ every time we made love.” She admitted, playing with my hair like a cat. 

“How the hell did you even find it? I haven’t seen it in years.” I asked, leading her to the bed which we collapsed in, tucking ourselves into the duvet. 

“Remember when I hid from your dad that first time?” She laughed. 

“Oh god, that’s what you were grinning at.” I mentally slapped myself in the face, turning beet red. 

“Well, you’ve seen mine and I’ve seen yours. I’d say we’re equal.” She snickered, kissing the top of my head as she stroked my back and hair behind me. 

“I don’t think I can ever look at my dad in the eyes again.” I groaned, already feeling the ache between my legs. 

“You were pretty loud.” She sang sarcastically. 

“Thanks captain obvious.” I rolled my eyes playfully at her. 

“How did you get on at the library?” I asked, wrapping my legs around her naked ones like wild vines binding to a tree. 

“We got lots done actually.” She replied happily. 

“Yeah, Danny texted me about her reward.” I smirked at her. I know she secretly likes the gang. 

“Pppfffttt, that’s her first pay cheque.” She scoffed, but I know she was kidding. 

“So I was thinking-”

“-Well that’s never good.” She cut me off with a joking tone. I raised my eyebrows at her and she giggled. 

“I was thinking...why don’t we do a fundraiser, half of it can go towards the library and the other half can go to a charity of your choice.” I suggested. She looked at me with narrowed eyes. 

“And what would this fundraiser be?” She hummed intrigued. 

“We could set up some stuff on the beach. Like we could hire face painters for the kids and some live music...a few sports games...stuff like that.” I said in a high pitch, twitching for her reply. 

“I think that’s a great idea.” She smiled warmly, kissing my lips gently. 

“And it promotes the library. It can be the grand reopening. I’ll also write an article on it and send it to the Silas paper. After New York, people will actually take me seriously with my certifications in journalism.” I said confidently. She looked at me with a gaze. 

“I’m so proud of you, how did I get so lucky?” She whispered, cradling my face which I immediately warmed up too. 

“I think we’ve had this conversation before.” I whispered back with a sheepish smile. 

“But still, I never find the answer.” She pondered, mapping every single freckle on my face with the top of her cool fingers. I yawned as all of a sudden my eyes couldn’t keep open.

“Awe, you’re probably exhausted Laur. Let’s go to sleep.” She mumbled, kissing my lips a final time as I snuggled myself up into her front, her chin resting on my head. 

“G’night creampuff.”

“Sleep safe Carm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a kick.
> 
> Here’s some cold water


	13. Sacrifices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is...buckle up Creampuffs

Thursday (07:12) 

Carmilla's POV:

-

My phone rang out it's alarm to waken me up, Laura squirming underneath me as I spooned her all night. 

"Carm, off." She mumbled, pulling the duvet over her fully. I chuckled and hit snooze on my phone, returning back to Laura as I woke myself. 

"Well good morning to you too." I smiled, kissing the back of her head lovingly. I'll never miss waking up to Laura in my arms. 

"Hmph." She groaned, her breathing slowing down as she was falling back to sleep. I gently swept her hair behind her so I could see her side profile, but that was hard to look at as my attention was focused on the huge ass bite mark on her neck. I didn't mean to make that big of a damage, but at least people will definitely stay clear. 

I wonder if she's figured out what today is. 

I left her with a kiss to her sensitive neck, heading over to her bathroom to have a refreshing shower.  
Last night was amazing, remembering how great it felt to be in charge again. Laura has definitely softened me up, but yesterday ground me back down and it felt so good...nostalgic even. 

As I brushed my teeth and dried my hair I thought about Laura's idea; it's a really good idea to do a fundraiser. I'll leave that to her and the others though.

I got dressed in some black jeans and a white tank top. Our clothes were practically merged in her drawer so I had no clue if this was my top or not. 

Glancing over to Laura, she was still sound asleep, wrapped up in the covers like a burrito. That's good, I can wake her up to a nice breakfast. 

Sherman was at work and Caren was in the kitchen, sitting at the island with a warm coffee. 

"Guten Morgen." I smiled, passing her to get to the fridge and retrieving the orange juice. 

"Morgen Carmilla." She replied chipper, reading the paper. 

After a glass of juice I rummaged around the cabinets for pans and ingredients for her breakfast of a life time. 

"schlafen Sie gut?" (Sleep well?) She asked teasingly, sipping her mug with a little smirk. 

"Oh ja, ich habe mich bedankt." (Oh yes I did thank you.) I replied just as sarcastic. 

"Well, I better get to work." She sighed, placing her cup in the sink and news paper on the marble counter. 

"Have a good day." I called over my shoulder, cracking a couple eggs into a bowl.

"You too." She retaliated, leaving the threshold. 

As I passed the marble island I caught a quick glance of the open newspaper; a whole article about Cransky and the library. It infuriates me that this is all public, only if people could keep to them damn selves. 

Now then. Scrambled eggs. I can do that. Just add the eggs...some milk...whisk it together and pop it in the microwave. Does Laura like beans? I should really know this but she always does the cooking.  
Well I like beans so surely Laura does too. Wait; do you microwave beans or put them on the stove? Right now I wish I didn't rely on chefs and take aways. 

The microwave pinged and I removed the scrambled eggs and put the beans in, sliding a couple slices of toast in the toaster whilst I waited for the microwave. 

I recall Laura's dad always leaving her a fruit salad. He didn't this time; must have been in a rush. I diced some apple and peeled an orange, arranging it nicely in a cute bowl I found. 

I took the beans out and buttered the toast. After setting it all out nicely I placed it all on a tray with a glass of fresh orange juice and brought it up to her, careful not to spill everything everywhere. 

"Hey." She yawned, scrolling on her phone in bed. 

"Did someone order breakfast?" I grinned, quickly placing the tray on her bed side table as I nearly tipped it all over her. 

"That depends if it ends up on the floor." She teased. 

"I know it's nothing compared to yours, but I tried." I leant over and kissed her luxurious lips, sliding over her as I lent on my elbow, watching her as she placed the tray on her knees. 

"Go on." I egged her on, eager for her reply. She looked at me confused and took a bite. This has to be better than those pancakes I tried to make her. 

"Mmmm." She hummed in delight. 

"How did you know I love beans?" She asked, taking another bite. 

"I know you too well." I replied smugly, fist bumping myself mentally. 

She kept on eating and I kept on watching my gorgeous girl. She looked at me, slowing down her chewing. 

"Why are you watching me like that?" She asked self consciously. 

"Because today is a special day." I cocked my head at her...does she really not know?

She blinked at me. 

"Fuck, it's your birthday isn't it." She deadpanned, the look of dread covering her face. 

This time I blinked at her. 

"W-what? No." I shook my head. She really doesn't know. 

We looked at each other cautiously, she swallowed her food dramatically. 

"I'm kidding Carm, happy one month." She chuckled. Oh thank fuck. 

I beamed at her, sighing in relief. She's definitely improving on her lying game.

"And thank you for this marvellous breakfast." She thanked, holding my hand. 

"Anything for you." I breathed, lost in her eyes; have they ever looked so beautiful before? They have gorgeous specks of gold scattered around them. 

"Du bist hü-bsch." (Beautiful you are) She winced as she said it. I laughed at her attempt, she's too cute. 

It's: du bist schön, and you are too my love." I cooed, kissing the knuckle of her hand. 

"Are you going to the library today?" She asked, eating the last mouthful of her breakfast. 

"Mhm, I better get going soon." I checked the time on my phone as I answered. 

"Okay, hold on." She said, placing the finished food on the tray on the night stand, rushing to the bathroom as she brushed her teeth. 

"This looks awful still." She murmured, pressing her fingers against her neck as she came back out with a little bag. 

"Sorry." I apologised again, now the guilt was really getting to me. 

"I mean you were right about one thing." She sighed as she joined me back in bed, the little bag on her lap. I raised my eyebrows for her to continue. 

"I can definitely still feel you...like, really bad." She finished, squirming around a little. I smirked, probably the biggest grin I had ever made. 

"What's in the bag cutie?" I asked, changing the subject before I lost control and fucked her senseless. God, last night really did bring out a beast in me huh. 

"Well, remember when I went to New York?" She replied, stroking the inside of my arm. 

"Mhm?" I narrowed my eyes at her in confusion. 

"Well...I may have gotten you a present." She said as if it was nothing, trying to hide that beautiful toothy smile. 

"I thought you were my present?" I stroked her jaw, inching closer to her to try and see what was in the bag until my head was on her shoulder. 

"Yes I was..." She blushed at the memory. "...but I knew this was coming up sooo, I waited to give you this." She handed me the little bag. I took it indecisively, leaning up as I opened it up; a small black box wrapped in ribbon. I looked at her and she wiggled her eyebrows at me. 

"Wait, I got you something too." I suddenly remembered, wanting us both to open it together. I quickly jumped off the bed and rummaged through my bag, joining her again just as fast. 

"Okay, open mine first." She said, holding my present for her in her lap. 

I untied the velvet ribbon and carefully opened the box, something heart shaped in another film-like-bag. She looked at me, eager for my reaction. 

Removing the safety bag, I held it in my palm, studying it. A Thomas Sabo, rose gold heart shaped necklace. I know for a fact this cost her a lot of money. 

"Open it." She egged me on. I opened the locket and a small picture of me and Laura was inside of it, the one where I'm kissing her cheek as she squeals in happiness. 

"Thank you sweetheart." I smiled, trying everything in me to not burst out crying; I immediately put it on.

"I know it's cheesy, but it's just a reminder that I'm always with you." She prodded my shoulder playfully. I snickered and lent in for a kiss, stroking her cheek as I pulled away. 

"Okay, now yours." I sighed, in a slight daze from that perfect kiss. Handing her the box she eyed it carefully. 

"Carmilla, this is Dior." She deadpanned, huffing as she looked at me. 

"Just open it." I shook my head, nudging her shoulder for her to carry on. She opened it wearily and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"Don't tell me you spent a ludicrous amount of money on me." She winced, picking up the bracelet, studying it carefully. 

"Laura, I wanted to treat you. You spent money on me too so it really doesn't matter." I replied.

"I can assure you I didn't spend as much as you did Carm." She scoffed. 

So she doesn't want it...great. 

"Well, it means a lot to me when you let me spoil you from time to time." I shrugged. She looked at me with a 'really' look. 

"Do you not like it?" I cringed. 

"Carmilla, I love it. But don't do this often." She scolded. 

It was a pure gold band with three amethysts linked together, embodied with tiny studs of diamonds. I may or may not have a secrete bank where I took money out of my trust fund in case of being cut off the will.

"It's your birthstone. Not those cheap crappy amethyst's, real ones from Brazil." I said softly, stroking her hair. 

"It's beautiful." She whimpered in awe. 

"Only the best for my cupcake." I chuckled light heartedly, nuzzling into her neck as my locket brushed against the valley between my breasts. 

"And I love the locket. I have your face between my chest and on my fingers all the time now." I smirked, trailing my fingers down the inside of her arm, admiring my ring. 

"How long until you have to be at the library?" She asked seductively, already moving to straddle me. 

"Long enough." I gulped as she unzipped my jeans. 

Best anniversary ever. 

\- (11:34AM) Day 2 of building. 

"Kirsch, help rip up the floor boards whilst me and Danny polish the new ones." I ordered loudly over the drilling of the other helpers. 

"On it boss!" He called back, running into the building. 

"So, Laura spoke about the fundraiser yet?" Danny asked as we got to work. 

"Yeah, it's a good idea." I answered. 

"Is she coming here to see the progress?" Danny asked again, moving onto her second plank, varnishing the wood. Well someone's eager to see my girlfriend. 

"I think so. She's getting some food from the store." I replied blatantly, trying not to smack her in the face with a hammer. 

"She hasn't changed a bit. Three years and she's still Laura Hollis." Danny chuckled. 

"What do you mean?" I asked rather bitterly. 

"Well, she always used to shop for her dad when we were in our first years of college."

"Has she uh...changed, at all since she met me?" I cleared my throat making no eye contact. She stopped and looked at me deeply. 

"Look, we have our...differences per say, but you've changed her life Karnstein. I think she was in a bad place before you came along." She said with pursed lips. I gave her a small smile which was enough to snap us out of the weird emotional trance. 

"It's mutual." I said under my breath. I really don't know where I would be without her to be honest. 

"Speak of the devil." Danny scoffed, I turned to see Laura making her way up to us, a couple bags of groceries in her hands. 

"Meals on wheels." Laura chuffed as she looked a little out of breath. 

"Hey love." I sighed in happiness, kissing her cheek as she wrapped an arm around my waist. 

"Hi Laura." Danny waved, a beaming smile on her face. 

"I came by with some food." She said chipper, rummaging through the bags. 

"Where's Kirsch?" She asked as she handed me a BLT and energy drink, Danny a bag of crisps and water. 

"He's in the building doing some work." I replied, taking a bite of my sandwich. 

"Break time!" I shouted into my walkie talkie, listening as all the drills and other machinery turned off. I took a bite out of my sandwich, humming in delight. 

"Nice scarf." Danny teased.

"It uh- it's cold." Laura blushed. I laughed and ruffled her hair which she squealed at. 

"Hey little nerd!" Kirsch came over, standing by Danny as he kissed her cheek. 

"I brought food." Laura sang, handing him two bacon and egg butty's with a muffin, patting her hair back down. 

"Extra protein." She winked at him as he chomped down on his first serving. 

"So, any ideas for the fundraiser?" Laura asked, leaning on my side as I wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders, eating my brunch. 

"I think we should have a huge game of rounders, two teams and which ever team wins gets a free book from the library." Danny replied, all whilst staring me down with a grin. 

"Round two? Think you can handle the humiliation again Lawrence?" I answered back just as confident. 

"This time it's on my turf and my sport. You're gonna be walking home with your tail between your legs Karnstein." She blew her nails like it was nothing, looking me up and down with a menacing smile. 

"Oh big red, I can dominate any sport." I retorted with a growl. It was friendly rivalry and we both knew it. 

"Ooookay let's not have a fight for dominance here." Laura patted my lower back as if to bring me back down. I took the last bite of my sandwich and started rolling a cigarette. 

"So Carmilla. I was thinking; maybe I could be a body guard for the library!" Kirsch more or less told me then asked. I looked at him with a tired expression, all eyes on me as I fumbled for my lighter, fresh cigarette in mouth. 

"Kirsch, this is a library, not a museum." I scoffed. Lighting the cigarette. 

"Oh come on, you can't be that cold blooded." Danny huffed, holding her pouting boyfriends hand. 

"Oh but I am." I drawled, smoke coming out of my mouth. 

"I think it's a good idea." Laura spoke up, hands on hips as she gave me a stern look. 

I looked between them all, rolling my eyes. When did I get so soft?

"Fine, but it's only voluntary. No pay." I held my ground, maybe he could keep my old gang away form the library. 

"Awesome!" He fist bumped himself. Danny shook her head and took a sip of water. 

"Hey Laur, we're going to the club tonight, wanna come?" Danny asked as Kirsch ate his muffin. Fine, guess I'm invisible now. 

"Sure! What time should me and Carm get there by?" Laura asked, leaning into my side again as I puffed on my cigarette. 

"Depends what time we finish up today." Danny replied, nodding at me for an answer. 

"I'd say we'll finish about five-ish." I shrugged, not really wanting to go out and just enjoy my anniversary with my girlfriend...in bed...cloth-less obviously. 

"Great! Me and Kirsch will pick you both up." She smiled, ordering my cupcake around as if she had no other choice. And who said I want them to give me a damn lift?! Danny maintained eye contact with Laura. 

I tugged on her scarf subtly, acting surprised when it fell flat on the floor, her full neck on display. 

"Woah Laura, what happened to your ne-" Kirsch started until Danny punched his shoulder. 

Laura quickly fumbled around and wrapped it back securely around her neck again, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. 

Danny looked at me blankly and I smirked, shrugging my shoulders smugly. 

"I uh- gotta go and uh...ByeCarmloveyou." She blurted out, giving me a quick peck on the lips as she practically ran away. It was a weird jog though, I guess I really did claim her last night huh. 

"Breaks over!" I called into the walkie talkie, snapping Danny and Kirsch out of that awkward moment. He kissed Danny and headed back to the library; me and Danny resuming our varnishing as I smoked in peace.

\- 

(7:16) 

"Lllllaaaauuuurrrraaaa, come onnnnn." I groaned from the bottom on the stairs, impatiently waiting for Laura to come down so we could actually go. 

I was wearing a pair of tight leather jeans and a corset with studded black heals. My heart locket on show. 

She finally came down and my god...

She wore a cropped black turtle neck and a plaid skirt with heels, the skirt just below her waist which ended mid thigh. Holy shit. She's lucky her dad is working late because I'm sure as hell he wouldn't let her out in that. 

"Carm?" Laura snapped her fingers in my face, drawing me back down to reality. 

"We have five minutes before they get here." I practically growled, picking her up and throwing her on the sofa, my hand already up her skirt. 

"But I've just...fuck...done my hair and makeup." She whimpered as I made quick work of her, lifting her top up to press my wanting lips on her hardening bud. 

"You want me to stop?" I smirked, looking her in the eyes. 

"Do I fuck, hurry up." She pleaded, pushing my head down until my tongue licked her slit, my head underneath her skirt as I palmed at her breasts. 

-

After five minutes of vigorous tongue and finger action, she had tipped over the edge just in time to be picked up by the giant squad. Both of us sat in the back seats calming down from what had just occurred. 

"Have I mentioned how incredibly sexy you look?" Laura whispered in my ear, nibbling my lobe subtlety as the music over lapped our sexual talking. 

"I really want to repay you for my five minutes of bliss." She purred, her hand ever so slightly inching towards my centre. 

"Later cutie, don't turn me on in public." I murmured, taking a hold of her hand and placing it on my knee, trying to keep my breathing steady. 

"Oh please, when are you never not." She scoffed light heartedly, kissing my cheek as she left a kiss mark from her lipstick. Fair enough, she has one on her hip which she is yet to notice. 

"Touché." I smirked back, stroking her jaw which she hummed at. 

"We're meeting LaF and Perry there." Danny called from the front, Kirsch holding her hand on the gear stick. 

"How did I get dragged into this." I mumbled, pinching the bridge of my nose. 

"Oh come on, we haven't been out for ages. It'll be fun spending time with the gang!" Laura tried to persuade me, prodding my shoulder playfully. 

"But maybe I don't feel like sharing you right now." I purred, a firm hold of her jaw and chin as she looked straight into my eyes. I looked at her as if she was prey. She took a heavy gulp as I bit my bottom lip at her. She looks unbelievably hot. 

"Here!" Kirsch beamed exited, Laura giggling as I huffed in annoyance. 

"Just a warning, tonight the plans are to get absolutely smashed." Danny wiggled her eyebrows as she turned the car off. 

We got out of the car and made our way to the club, heavy bass lines already vibrating my body. This isn't really my scene, I've never been one to go to clubs and get smashed, only recently when Will was here did I get to experience it first hand though. 

"There they are!" Danny pointed at the two gingers who had saved us a booth, a round of shots already waiting for us. 

"Woah, we're really going all out then huh?" Laura laughed, pulling me into the booth with her by my hand. Kirsch sat next to me and Danny opposite me so there were three on each side. 

"I think we all deserve a night to let lose." LaF replied, everyone picking up a shot glass, clinking them together before we necked it. Everyone apart from me winced, this is nothing compared to what I used to have back in Styria. 

"So, I see we've all agreed on the fundraiser, me and LaF will work with the entertainment." Perry informed. Do we have to talk about work right now?

"Can we smoke in here or..." I asked over the music, really wanting the conversation to change to something different. 

"I don't think so." Laura replied, furrowing her eyebrows at me in confusion to my attitude. 

"I'm heading to the bar, anyone want anything?" I said the last part begrudgingly, sliding pass Kirsch. 

"Get four large bottles of Smirnoff Ice for the table. Tell them it's on my tab." LaF answered. I hate pure vodka, I'll get some rum too.

I made my way to the bar and ordered the drinks to the table, buying my own bottle of scotch as I sat on a stool. 

"I see you're still old fashioned." A familiar voice teased, sitting next to me was Ell, all high and mighty like usual. 

"I see you're still annoying." I drawled, this is definitely not how I was wanting my anniversary to go down at all. 

"A bottle of tequila please." Ell ordered the tender, not even looking at him as she said it. 

"What do you want Ell?" I sighed, already bored as hell. 

"I'm here with a few friends and here you are, it's like the reunion we never wanted." She laughed sarcastically. I nodded slowly and took a swig from my drink, relishing in the feeling of heat running down my body. 

"No apology for almost braking my back? Or how about you ratting us out to the pigs huh." Ah, there we go. 

"I didn't rat you out." I hissed as she took a sip from her tequila. 

"Es war nicht sehr damenhaft wie Miss Karnstein." (It wasn't very lady like Miss Karnstein) She smirked, licking her front row of teeth. 

"Oh because you're one to correct me on manners." I scoffed, taking an angry chug of burning alcohol. 

"I only say please and thank you when I'm begging Marcie and you know that." She said like it was nothing, watching me intently as she took a sip from her glass. 

"Well I better get going, your girlfriends burning holes in my head." She smiled at me. That stupid smile she always does. 

"Good bye Ell." I sighed, turning back around for another shot of my drink. She gently turned me around to face her. 

"Sorry about your Grandma, may she rest in hell." She bowed down, our faces only inches away from each other. She booped my nose and sauntered away, swaying her hips as she moved out of sight.  
Well that could have gone worse, at least it's over and done with and we never have to 'clear the air' or some shit like that.

I sat back down in the booth, the table filled with the drinks I ordered, everyone's glasses filled to the brim with pure vodka. 

"What's up?" I asked Laura, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Everyone else was talking amongst themselves. 

"Have a fun talk with Ell?" She asked sarcastically, downing half her drink. 

"Nope. It was a good bye actually." I murmured, tapping her shoulder. My life really has changed. It was literally a clean slate...I've lost everyone I intended to lose and gained amazing new members into my life; so why did I feel guilty?

"Oh, well...I'm glad she won't be a problem anymore." Laura replied almost unsure with what she was saying. I winced at the awkwardness.

"Why are we still sober huh? Let's celebrate." I winked at her, taking a big drink of burning scotch. Laura gave me a smile that didn't reach her eyes and drank the rest of the liquid in her glass, pouring herself another glass. 

-

We'd finished all four bottles and were well into the night, dancing around the busy crowd seeing double, absolutely wasted. I've never been one to drink away my problems, but it sure as hell did help. My necklace was tucked between my corset as we danced. 

I couldn't hear anything apart from the music. I couldn't even hear myself laughing with Laura as we danced together. My hands on her hips as she moved seductively like a snake, so precise and gracious. How is she less clumsy when drunk?

She giddily fell into my arms, it was definitely a struggle keeping us both up but she found her ground, arms wrapped around my neck as she leant into my ear. 

"You look so hot!" She laughed into my ear, licking my lobe and down to my pulse point. The only thing I could here now was my heart in my mouth. Well damn, now drunk and turned on...not the best combo. 

"Oh yeah?!" I smirked, my voice raised as the bass pounded my ear drums. 

"I'd take you right now!" She called back just as loud in my ear, kissing my jaw until she found my wanting lips, her tongue pushing into my mouth, travelling deep and wide, the taste of mixing alcohols. 

We both pulled back for oxygen, her lips red from mine and chest heaving in desire. She was looking straight at my cleavage and I couldn't help but watch her too, I don't think I've ever seen her look so good before. 

We were both in a fit of laughter for literally no reason what so ever, enjoying each other as we danced again, flirtatious whispers and touches. 

The other four found us and were equally as drunk. We all danced in a group and were having a good time dare I say. 

It was going great until someone tapped on my shoulder harshly. I turned around and was met with a father angry face. Blood shot eyes. 

"You think you could push me and get away with it?" She scoffed loudly over the blasting music. 

"Pppffftttt, piss off Ell." I laughed in her face. I'm way too drunk for this. I turned back around to the rest of the gang who looked quite on edge after that blatant threat. 

"Can't have a fair fight Mircalla?!" God she just won't give up will she? 

"Oh it wouldn't be a fair fight. I'd beat your ass in a single blow." I spat, pushing her back by her upper chest which she stumbled at. Okay Carmilla, calm down before you get irrational. 

"Carm!" Laura shrieked in shock from behind me, pulling me back by my wrist. 

"Oh please, it was just a shove." I shrugged as the group glanced around. 

"What do you want me to do, fucking apologise?" I flailed my arms around in exaggeration with a laugh, looking at Laura as she bit her cheek, wanting to carry on with the night. 

"Your girlfriend looks really good, might steal the Karnstein charm and use her too." She shouted in my ear. 

"Carm, calm down." Laura said with wide eyes, the rest of the group scowling at Ell. 

Before I knew it, she had lunged for me. So I took quick action and landed a blow straight to her nose, she fell back with a slight trickle of blood between the valley of her lips and nose. I jumped on her and punched her jaw too, giving her the true Karnstein charm she wishes to have so badly. 

"Don't come near me or my girlfriend ever again!" I spat, just about to truly finish her off until large arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up and off her. I tried to fight back to truly demolish her but these arms were strong as I was practically clawing and kicking at the air. 

"Holy shit, I don't think a nose should look like that." Danny gaped as Kirsch placed me down far away from Ell. 

"Carmilla you're gonna get us kicked out!" Laura complained, her eyes lazy as we were all bashed and buzzed. 

"It’s fine, she threw first." I reassured everyone over the EDM music blasting out even louder, disco lights and lasers illuminating the room. I looked down at my knuckle and winced as I moved it, that's gonna bruise. I closed my eyes for a simple moment, collecting myself as I calmed down as best as I could. I can’t feel bad, she threw first and threatened Laura. 

"What are you waiting for?! Dance!" I cheered to everyone, putting on a facade so no one could see how shaken up I was. As the build up to the bass drop started, they all seemed to remember where they were and began to hype up again. 

"Come on Laura! Live a little!" I smiled in bliss, high on adrenaline and alcohol. She rolled her eyes and gave in, laughing with me as we all jumped at the bass drop, enjoying our night out with even more passion, but the doubt was still fresh in my mind. Me and Ell has gone through so much, my parents would be proud knowing I dropped her...some how I had managed to live up to the Karnstein reputation that is my parents. 

We all had a small bottle of vodka and got back out to the dance floor. I was too drunk to complain. 

Laura grinded on me and touched me secretly in all the right places. At one point Kirsch got hold of one of those beer tubes and chugged it down in one sitting, winning another round of shots for the group.

-

Well it's safe to say me and Laura were absolutely smashed. We got a cab back to Laura's, laughing and holding onto each other. We couldn't even make it in the house before we were all over each other. My hand slipping under her skirt, cupping her clothed mound as she pulled on my hair, our tongues down each other's throats. 

I managed to fumble around and unlock the door with the house key Sherman had given me, all whilst trying to keep my sloppy rhythm with Laura. 

"God, I've wanted you all day, dancing around in that corset and my favourite Leather jeans." She whimpered in my mouth as I pushed us through the door, hand still under her skirt. Holy fuck I think I'm gonna barf. 

I kicked the door close and started to make our way to the stairs. 

"Who's there?! I have a gun!" A loud booming voice ran down the stairs. 

"Laura?!" 

"Dad!"

They both shrieked in horror, Mr Hollis covering his eyes from the scene he had just witnessed. 

"God, it reeks of alcohol, are you two drunk?!" He replied wide eyed, looking at us as we had made clear distance between us. 

"Ppppffftttt drunk?" Laura slurred with a lazy laugh. I slapped my forehead. So she can't lie when drunk or sober. 

"I'm gonna go take her upstairs-"

"Uh no you're not! You're both drunk and need to sleep." He put emphasis on the word 'sleep.' This was the first time I had seen him after me and Laura's last...randevu.

"There's a blanket on the couch and please god oh mighty! Get the cat off the damn coffee table!" He ordered frustrated. 

We both looked at each other and back to her dad. He wasn't playing around. 

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning sweetness." I said gently, shooing Charlie off the table. She mouthed a 'Sorry' and followed her dad up the stairs. 

Well, her dads a massive pussy block. Guess I'm sleeping alone tonight...well, with Charlie. 

I practically collapsed on the couch, my head spinning. I'm waking up to a baaad hang over. 

-

(09:21)

A buzzing of my phone woke me up. 

"Hello?" I groaned with a dry mouth. 

"Karnstein! Where the hell are you?!" Danny hissed through the phone. 

"I'm..." I looked around the room in confusion. Why aren't I in Laura's bed? "...on a sofa?" I mumbled in confusion. 

"We're all hung over, get your ass down here. We can't start with out the boss here!" She demanded. 

I ended the call, letting out a huge sigh. God what the hell happened last night...fuck. Ell. Oh god I royally messed up last night. 

I sat up, wincing as my head pounded. I needed water bad. 

Making my way to the kitchen I stopped in my tracks. Two cups of water and a box of aspirin. 

Thank lord for God Hollis. 

After taking the pills and downing two cups of cold water I made my way up to Laura's room, a glass of water and pills for her. 

She was knocked out, drool down her mouth and hair a mess, smudged makeup across her face and pillow. 

"Lauraaaa." I cooed, sitting next to her as I brushed her hair out of her face. 

She didn't move a muscle. 

"Laura." I raised my voice slightly, tapping her shoulder. 

"Laura!"

"I'm awake I'm awake!" She bolted up, immediately regretting it as she clasped on her head, steadying herself. 

"Fuck...my head." She groaned in a raspy voice. 

"Same here." I chuckled, handing her the glass of water and aspirin. She downed the water and pills. 

"I'm gonna take a cold shower, join me." I said, pulling her up which she whimpered at. It wasn't for a sexual shower, just a wake up for us both; and we're saving water. 

-

"What the hell happened last night?" She asked as we got dressed in her room, feeling much more sober. 

"Something about you wanting to have public sex?" I smirked, heaving on my bra. 

"Oh god." She blushed, shaking her head as she slipped into a top, her bite mark looked to be clearing up. 

"I remember you beating up Ell." She mumbled as she hooked my bra behind me. I turned around rather embarrassed. 

"Yeah...not good." I cringed, putting a long sleeved top on. 

"I mean, it was kinda hot. You know...you in a corset defending me." She grinned, stroking the nape of my neck. I glanced down to my knuckles, looking at my bruising skin. 

"At least it's not your right hand." She implied seductively. I scoffed at that, kissing her lips. 

"Well, I gotta get to the library." I stroked her hair back. 

"I'm gonna make some leaflets and posters with LaF and Perry." She beamed exited. 

"I'm so proud, I love you so much." I smiled, absolutely bewildered by her. 

"Come on, you're already late, and of course, I love you too." She sighed happily, kissing my cheek as she led me downstairs. 

"Are they coming to pick you up?" I asked as she locked the door behind us. 

"No, I'm gonna bike there." She answered, opening the garage door as she retrieved her bike. Remembering the first time I took her to the library on that bike. 

"Hop on and I'll whisk you away." I smirked, taking the bike from her as I sat on the leather seat, ringing the bell. 

"I feel like I've heard that before." She grinned, standing behind me on the pegs as she wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing the back of my head. 

As I biked us up she was smiling and laughing in my ear, the cool wind colliding our warm skin in bliss. It was times like this where I could call myself lucky, no guilt left in me as I realised Laura was my life savour...my gate way to heaven. 

"I hope you're not planning on killing me this time." She laughed in my ear, kissing my neck as I sailed through cars and other cyclists. 

"Oh please, you enjoyed being in the air...groping my tits." I scoffed, a smirk on my face which she couldn't see but knew was there. 

"I love you lots Carmilla Karnstein." She sighed in my ear, resting her head on my shoulder. 

I owe this girl everything. 

-

Four hours later (12:00)

Carmilla's POV:

"Carmilla, you're getting ash all over the blue prints!" Perry hissed as we were all huddled around a work bench, deciding if this is the final design or not. After all this stress I was certain I was granted for this cigarette. 

"I still don't think we should knock down the wall that divides the half of the library, it’s been our tradition of marking each of our heights every month.” Danny huffed as if the stupid wall was sentimental or something. 

"Yeah well it's not your library." I mocked sarcastically, taking an angry drag. 

"Well we also work here." Danny shot back. 

"Listen..." I raised my voice, catching everyone's attention immediately. "...this is MY library signed in MY name, not any of yours no matter how long you have worked here for; and quite frankly, I couldn't give a rats ass. Leave the main shit to me thank you." Everyone looked at me in disbelief. 

"Capeesh?" They all remained silent, their heads down except from Danny who looked like she could murder me. Laura next to me as she shuffled her shoes around the dirt beneath her. 

I'm a lone wolf in the world; doing things by myself with no one holding me back. I can deal with Laura, but not another four people trying to meddle with my plans. 

"Right, glad that's been said. Perry, did you get the paint ordered for Friday?" I asked, cigarette in mouth as I took to my note pad. 

"Y-yes, it's coming on Thursday." She stuttered at first as every one was pretty uncomfortable. I jotted that down on the pad. 

"Laura, how did the leaflets go?" I asked softly, rubbing her shoulder next to me. 

"They went good, we're gonna photo copy a lot and stick them on posts and deliver them." She replied quietly. I looked at her for a brief moment, hoping I didn't frighten her with my sudden outburst. 

"Permission to prepare to knock down the inside wall?" Came a mumbled voice from my radio. 

I looked at the rest of the group, all of them looking at me apprehensively. 

"Permission." I replied firmly, looking them all in the eye, daring any of them to say something other wise. 

"This is ridiculous, we don't have a staff room anymore?!" Danny scoffed in disbelief, everyone but Laura looking at me is slight disgust. 

"There will be a staff room. But with all of your ideas I'm trying to pursue we need a bigger perimeter space." I'm getting rreeeaaally annoyed at this now.  
I flicked my cigarette on the floor and stood on it angrily, distracting myself by rolling another one.  
They looked at each other and back to me. 

"What?!" I hissed loudly, everyone jumping at the sudden outburst, even Kirsch had a displeased look on his face instead of his happy one. Did I go too far?

"Come on Laur, let's go hand out those fliers." Danny looked at me angrily, already moving towards her. 

"No! Laura is staying here!" I hissed, pulling Laura to my side which she stumbled at. The rest of the group looked on edge as they watched the scene unfold. 

"Carm..." Laura whimpered at my side, looking up at me in a saddened shock. I looked down at her, gritting my teeth. I'm getting way too stressed and I don't want to take it out on Laura. I looked at the scarf she was wearing, covering the mark I made. Am I getting possessive...controlling?

"Boss, we need your input for the wall before any actions are made." My radio talked again, snapping me out of my gaze. Everyone was looking at me rather angrily, Laura just looking at me with pure hurt. 

"Go on then. What are you waiting for?" Danny jeered next to Laura. 

I clenched my jaw, holding back my anger for Laura's sake. I turned with out another word, making my way up to the building. 

"You know, Silas was a lot more better before you came and meddled with everything!" Danny called from behind me. 

Just ignore her Carmilla, don't do to her what you did to Ell. You're better than that. But really? Laura staying with her? I didn't even realise my fist was balled up until I felt my knuckle flash with pain from last night. 

"You're fired. Don't come back." I stated as I turned around to face them again. All of their faces flushed with confusion and surprise. 

“Carmilla.” Laura gaped in shock. I looked at her and the group in anger, biting my cheek. 

"Y-you can't do that!" Danny shook her head in disbelief. 

"Oh yes I fucking can! And anyone of you who feels the same can have the same fate!" I spat, practically shouting at this point; hiding my tears of anger. Laura looked absolutely dumbfounded, biting her cheek as her eyes glistened, but her side was still pressed against Lawrence. 

"You know what? Leave!..." I hissed, lighting a cigarette in frustration, making them all jump. "...all of you." I snarled, looking into Laura's eyes. Even though it pained me to send her away, I didn't want to lash out on her in behalf of big red. 

"Did I stutter?! LEAVE!" I demanded at the top of my lungs, so loud that it echoed. I took a heavy drag as smoke blew out of my nose like a dragon. 

They all immediately turned on their heals and left my sight, Laura shaking her head at me before they went. 

Holy fuck, what the hell just happened? I'm actually acting like my parents. 

All of the other workers stopped and stared at me. 

"Get back to work!" I ordered, everyone instantly following my order and going back to normal. 

I finished my cigarette and headed up to the library. 

"Okay, we've stripped the counter and removed the interior, ready to knock it down completely." One of the builders informed me. 

"Do it." I ordered firmly, no remorse left. I wasn't actually going to do it, but Danny tipped me over the edge. 

"Cut out the area we're tearing down with the utility knife and then cut through the drywall. Tell me when you're ready to demolish it ASAP. I want it all gone, I also want the old staff room completely stripped so there is nothing left. Do it by the end of the day and I'll pay the team extra for the over work." I claimed, making sure they got it all smoothly. 

I took a few moments to actually check the structure, tracing my fingers down the pen lines of two years worth of growth marks, snarky comments about how Laura has only grown two inches in the space of a couple years and how Danny and Kirsch loom over everyone. 

"Okay team! You heard her!" She called out, everyone stopping what they were originally doing to fill my orders. 

I went back down to gather the tool box filled with hammers and other other tools when someone caught my eye. 

"W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered, should she be here? Out of hospital so soon?

"Hello dear, I'm just coming to see what you're doing to the library." Miss Cransky replied, looking up at the scaffolding and heavy machinery. 

I handed her the blueprint for the new main building, anxiety running through my veins as I awaited her response. 

"Are you recovering well?" I asked. She looked pale and thin. She didn't answer me, just looking down at the print in silence. 

"I didn't give the library to my family because they would have demolished it and such...but the real reason was because they don't care about it, my passion. I opened this place in 1983 and treasured it as if it was my heart."

"You reminded me of my younger self, coming in everyday to escape the real world and get lost in books. I see you as my daughter, Mircalla." She looked up at me with deep eyes. Where is this going...

"I just passed my employees who I see as my small family in tears, and I hoped to God it wasn't because of you." She saddened, looking down at the paper with shaking hands. 

"Don't become like your parents. Make me proud." She smiled sadly, placing a cold hand on my shoulder as a tear fell down my cheek. 

"I'm trying, I really am. I just can't seem to make anyone happy." I was sobbing at this point, trying my hardest not to break down. 

"You don't have to make everyone happy, if you know you're doing the right thing then you're doing good; don't be afraid to ask for help." She patted my forearm, wiping my tears away. 

"Okay, okay I will. I'll fix this." I reassured her, trying to believe what I was saying. 

"I'll be looking forward to the fundraiser." She sighed, handing me back the papers as she strolled away, hobbling with her cane. 

I have to make this right. 

"STOP! DON'T TEAR DOWN THE W-...wall." I could literally drop on my knees and scream, they had already skinned it, throwing the furniture out of the staff room next to me. I dropped my head back, furious at my stupidity. 

I know what I have to do. 

-

(20:34)

Carmilla's POV;

"Thanks for helping me." I sighed in embarrassment, setting out the new blue prints on my coffee table in my apartment. I couldn't go back to Laura's straight away. I needed space before I confront her again. 

"Any time sis, I'm glad you came to me for help." Mattie beamed on Skype as she looked at me through the screen. We'd been on call for at least two hours figuring this shit out, this really has to work. 

"You think this will work?" I asked apprehensively. This is a lot of work for such a small time, the builders aren't going to be happy with me for this. I had to put my own money into this now; but it was for a good reason. 

"If you do what I told you, it will be in your favour. I think it's a lovely idea." She reassured me sweetly. 

"Thanks Mattie, seriously...thank you." I sighed, in utter respect for my sister. 

"Good luck." She waved as the call ended. 

I over looked the new blue prints and regulations, my floor and table scattered with notes, cheques and beer bottles. 

I was completely done, tired and exhausted by it all. My mind in a cluster as I was trying to absorb everything I had to endure. My mind went straight to drugs...wanting to feel free and, well...nothing. But I knew better than to enter that life now, all because of my little cupcake. 

I sent an email to the builders, explaining the new changes which were going to be hard for the little time we have. 

Now to go see Laura. 

-

I skateboarded my way to the Hollis residence. Does Laura even want to see me after what had happened?

"Oh, hello Carmilla." Carens voice said in shock as she opened the door in front of me; how long have I been stood here for?

"Heeeey Caren, can I...uh?" I nodded to the inside of the house feeling rather out of place. 

"Oh yes! Of course! She's in her room." She answered my question before I asked. 

We gave each other a smile as I headed up the stairs, taking my time to compose myself, glad I haven't ran into Sherman. But where the hell is Charlie?

As I walked through the hallway I know all too well, I could see box after box of Caren’s stuff; she really is moving in like Fin said huh?

I opened her door slowly, peeking my head around the frame before I fully entered. Laura was sat in a towel on her bed, watching YouTube. 

"Hey..." I practically whispered, closing the door behind me carefully. She raised her head at me, an unreadable expression on her face. 

"Are you okay?" She asked, pausing what ever was playing on her phone. 

"I- no, I'm not." I admitted to her, still stood at the door. She looked at me apprehensively before patting the space next to her on the bed. I took her offer and joined her, our shoulders lightly brushing. 

"I don't know what to say Carm." She shook her head, looking at every part of my face as if she was trying to find an answer. 

"I'm sorry Laur, I just, I'm under so much pressure and I'm trying so hard to keep everyone happy and I- I don't want to be like my parents." I sighed, clearing my throat at the end. 

A few moments of silence.

"You are nothing like your parents Carmilla." She linked our hands together, stroking my knuckle. 

"I love you so so much, I don't want to make you feel bad." I shook my head in guilt for what I have done.

"I love you no matter what Carm. But you just need to...calm down." She smiled sadly at the end as I rested my head on her shoulder. 

"I fucked up, like, big time. But trust me I have it all worked out." I reassured her, playing with the hem of her towel wrapped around her naked body. 

"I trust you, I always do and will." She replied lovingly, kissing the top of my head softly. 

"I'm guessing the others hate me now." I scoffed. 

"Weeelllll..." 

I looked up at her with a sarcastic glare. 

"I wouldn't blame them, I'd hate me too." I drawled. 

"They don't hate you Carm, they're just...shocked?" She doubted herself. 

We both looked at each other, not knowing what to say next. 

“I’m sorry for the way I acted, that was- very uncalled for. I never want to make you feel uncomfortable or as if I owe you or some possessive shit like that.” I drawled in slight frustration, breaking the silence. 

“I get you Carm, I understand your intentions and how you act, but it did rattle me abit. After the fight with Ell I honestly didn’t know if you would have knocked Danny out or not.” She admitted as she looked at me with concern. I scanned her eyes as I thought of a response...I scared her. 

“My whole life I’ve been brought up with a motto of ‘survival of the fittest,’ you get what you want through blood sweat and tears no matter what the consequence will be. That’s what you saw with Ell. I thought that if I put her in her place and show her who really is in charge that it would make me feel better...but it didn’t, it really didn’t.” I wiggled my fingers and winced at the bruising pain, remembering my guilty conscience. 

“And with Danny I wanted to do the same, but I saw you Laur and I hated it, I hated that I was making you feel as if you had to choose a side. You should never have to choose a side...” I feel like a coward right now. She took a deep breath as if composing herself. 

“I choose you. And I’ll choose you over and over. Without a pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I’ll keep choosing you.” She held my good hand firmly, gently caressing my other. 

“You will?” I whimpered. 

“Yeah Carm, I will. I will always defend you no matter who the hell it is! You’re my girlfriend, my love and my best friend...you don’t think I’d do anything for you?” She shook her head in disbelief. 

I blinked at her in astonishment. 

“And even after all of this, you still love me?” I asked doubting myself. I wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t. 

“You don’t understand Carmilla. My love for you can’t die. If I know what love is, it’s because of you.” She uttered in complete honesty. 

“Every damn time I see you, I fall in love with you all over again.” I sighed, cradling her warm face in my palms. 

We both met in the middle, a soft kiss full of love and forgiveness. 

“Well after this lovey dovey talk, you better back up your words.” She chuckled, lightening the mood as we were only inches apart. 

"I have a few ideas to make it all better." I smirked. 

"Mind enlighting me with those said ideas?" She teased. 

"It's a surprise cutie." I smirked, leaning up and to her lips to collide them again, this time with my power and steam. She responded straight away. I missed her, her lips really did feel like home. As we kissed, I unraveled the lower half of her towel. 

"Hold on." Laura broke the kiss, my hand retrieving back to the space between us. 

"Oh uh, you okay?" I asked surprised. 

"Yeah, it's just...it’s been a stressful day. Let's just take it slow." She smiled, tucking a lose strand of hair behind my ear. 

"Making me wait again cutie?" I teased. Before she could answer I kissed her passionately again, avoiding the lower area. I couldn't resist feeling her top half though, over her towel of course. Her body is just so...addictive; I just want to be touching her all the time. 

I lifted myself up slightly so I was barely leaning over her, leaning on my hands as I deepened the kiss with my tongue, exploring her mouth. She let out quiet whimpers as I snaked a hand under her towel to her breast, palming it just perfectly just how she liked it.

"Carm..." she sighed in bliss as her hand trailed down to my jeans, zipping my zip down as I levitated my groin up to help her. As she did that I kicked off my shoes, one of my legs wrapped around hers as I slowly rocked on her thigh. 

But then...obviously, there was a damn knock on the door.

"Girls?" Sherman called through the door. We parted from each other all red and hot. 

He entered the room. Me and Laura looking at him awkwardly. 

"I need to show..." He looked at us both as I tapped my thigh impatiently. "...oh, sorry." He blushed uncomfortably as he saw my unzipped jeans and Laura's flushed face. I gave him a week smile as I nodded at him slowly. 

"What did you want to show us?" Laura broke the awkward silence as she firmly secured her towel. 

"I'll show you when you come down." He exasperated, nodding at us as he left and firmly shut the door. 

"Next time, let's hang a sock on the handle." I laughed as she smiled. 

"Good idea." she smirked, kissing me a final time as she headed to her bathroom, brushing her teeth as she came out in a pair of pyjamas. 

"You really gonna leave me hot and bothered?" I teased as she opened the door. 

"You kiiiiinda deserve it." She teased, throwing me a wink as left the room giggling. I sighed a laugh and joined her downstairs, zipping my jeans up before of course. 

-

"What the frilly hell am I looking at?" I gawked, unimpressed at the view before me. 

"Oh come on! It's adorable!" Laura squealed as she took a picture of my poor cat on her phone. 

I looked at a beaming Sherman and giddy Laura in disbelief. 

"Carmilla, sweetheart. It's a cat in a taco costume. This is funny." Laura deadpanned at me, tears in her eyes from laughing. 

"Where the hell did you find this?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. 

"Well, I took Charlie to the office today and on our way home we stopped by at the pet store for cat food, and I stumbled across this masterpiece. Me and Charlie knew straight away this was a purchase that just HAD to be made." He replied vulgar, Caren joining us as she wrapped an arm around Sherman's. 

"And I thought the bow tie was ridiculous." I mumbled to myself. Well at least Sherman’s warming up to Char.

“He’s trying to get out of it.” I stifled a laugh to keep my serious demeanour. 

“No he’s not, he’s just...uh, getting comfy!” Laura picked him up and tickled his chin. He stared blankly at me as if he was dying inside. 

“What ever you say babe.” I chuckled, kissing the side of her head as I paced to the sofa, laying on it as I watched the four of them. 

Laura was holding Charlie in her arms and Sherman fixed the costume, Caren laughing at the sight as Laura kissed Charlie’s little head. 

They looked like a family. They looked as if they had never not been a family and it’s an honour to witness that first hand. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Laura grinned as she flopped down on top of me, looking deep into my eyes above me with that gorgeous smile of hers. 

“How do you do it?” I asked in astonishment, tracing my fingers down her jaw. 

“Do what?” She asked confused with a low giggle. 

“How do you make love so easy?” I sighed, blinking half lidded at her. 

“You captivate me in ways no soul ever will.” I said again, just as quiet. 

“You’re such a romantic.” She rolled her eyes playfully, leaning down to place a soft kiss on my lips. 

“Out of everything you know about me and what’s happened, I haven’t driven you away.” I breathed, stroking the nape of her neck. 

“You’re ridiculous Carm.” She scoffed, peppering my face with light kisses. 

“You girls want a Chinese?” Sherman asked. I peeped my head around Laura to view him as he held Taco-Charlie in his arms at the end of the sofa. 

“Is that even a question?” Laura raised her eyebrows at her dad knowingly. He laughed and walked away into the kitchen with my Taco baby. 

“You should get some spring rolls because I know for a fact you’re gonna take mine.” She folded her arms at me. 

“Nah, not that hungry.” I shrugged. 

She looked down at me. 

“What?” I asked, narrowing my eyes at Laura as she had a quisitive look on her face. 

“Tell me your plans.” She demanded with an adorable face. 

“It’s a surprise cutie.” I replied, leaning up to kiss the end of her nose but she pushed me down by by chest. I looked up at her surprised with a smirk forming. 

“Tell me, and I’ll reward you.” She implied seductively, trailing her fingers down from my jaw to my collar bone which I hummed at. 

“Nice try cupcake.” I worked way too hard to give it up now, just two more days and she will see it first hand. 

“You’re no fun.” She groaned.

“You know what is fun? Xbox, I’ll be upstairs.” I kissed her lips, catching her off guard as I slid out of her, doing a full body stretch in front of her. 

“I’ll come up too, I think we need to talk.” She bit her lip. Oh crap, that’s never good. 

“I think we’ve done enough talking, I’d rather use my mouth for other things right now.” I wiggled my eyebrows, secretly groping her ass behind her which she quietly whimpered at. 

“Babe, don’t think you’re getting away with what happened today.” She tapped her hips, a firm grin on her face as she led me up the stairs, waiting for the take out to arrive. 

“Okay then, interrogate me.” I sighed sarcastically, flopping into her bed as I turned the TV and Xbox on, loading up a game as she sat next to me. 

“About Danny.” She deadpanned. I rolled my eyes and groaned. Really? Danny again? I’d much rather be talking about something else than Lawrence. 

“Carm.” She warned, raising her eyebrows at me. 

“What about her?” I sighed, multitasking with the game and keeping up with Laura’s conversation. Well this is going to be as much fun as dental surgery. 

“What do you mean ‘what about her’? You fired her...Carmilla.” Oh god, she’s using my full name. 

“Don’t worry your cute butt cupcake. Like I said, I have it all figured out.” I replied confidently. She looked at me with uncertainty as I bit my tongue in concentration. 

“I’m honestly finding that hard to believe.” She practically murmured, looking to her side before me. Now that caught my attention. 

“Huh? You don’t trust me?” I whimpered, sitting up to get a better view of her as I paused my game. 

“Of course I trust you Carm, it’s just...things aren’t really going to plan. You have no staff. Everyone quit when you fired Danny.”

“Pppfffttt, no they haven’t, they haven’t even spoke to me.” I scoffed, just a couple more days Carmilla.  
She looked at me with raised eyebrows. 

“I talked to Matty and she helped me with a lot of stuff, I really have turned this shit hole upside down into a...a...a good hole!” That didn’t come out right. She chuckled at that and leant into my palm. 

“I’d never hurt you like that Laur, I only want the best for us.” I cooed, a sad smile. 

“I know baby, I know.” She sighed, kissing my bruised knuckle. 

“The library will open the following Monday, your fantastic fundraiser will be on the Sunday and everything will go to plan.” I beamed. This just has to work or I could lose pretty much everything. 

“You have to convince the others to come back first.” She reminded me. 

“I’ve got it sorted cupcake, I think I’ll need to be rewarded massively for what I’ve managed to pull off.” I implied seductively, running a hand up her thigh. 

“Well, we’ll see when it actually happens.” She rolled her eyes playfully, biting her lip as she looked from my hand to my lustful eyes. 

“Laura, baby, tonight I need to relive some stress...and by some, I mean a lot, on you.” I said in my low prowl, scanning her perfect body, not missing that beautiful sound of her hitched breathing. 

“As long as the marks stay down there, I think that’ll be a good idea.” She scoffed light heartedly. 

Suddenly, Laura’s phone rang. I looked at her with a pleading look to not answer it, but of course she did. 

“What’s up?” Laura asked into the phone as she hushed me; she put it on speaker. 

“Mind if me and Perry come over?” LaF asked.  
I shook my head violently at Laura as she thought about her answer. 

“How long will you st-” I snatched the phone from her. 

“Sorry, Laura’s very busy, and will be all night. Bye bye!” I ended the call, slotting her phone down my bra so she couldn’t get it.

“Carm! They could be in trouble!” Laura hissed as she dived for my chest, I pushed her back by her forehead. 

“No. We need some ‘us’ time, I’ve had too many encounters with gingers today.” I huffed as she struggled against me. 

She took a deep breath and played with a lose strand of my hair. 

“And you think putting my phone down your bra will stop me?” She asked rhetorically, her bottom lip being pulled between her teeth. 

“Why don’t you come over here and get it.” I practically ordered, leaning back on my hands to give her full access. She looked at me menacingly before slowly crawling over to me, laying me down on my back as she hovered above me. 

I gulped down a moan as she slid her hands up my top, palming over my breasts which were being protected by my bra. She lifted the cup and latched onto my swelling bud, eliciting a small whimper to escape my gaping mouth. 

“That was easy.” She grinned, smugly holding her phone in front of my face. 

“Nuh uh cutie, finish what you started.” I breathed, immensely turned on as I pushed her head down to my lower groin. She smirked and fumbled around with my jeans, pulling them down along with my underwear. 

She looked up at me smugly, kissing my inner thighs teasingly. 

“I wouldn’t be a tease if I were you, remember who’s going to get punished later on.” I reminded her, snaking a shaky hand through her golden locks as I pressed her head into the place I needed her the most. She hummed a reply which sent vibrations through my body. 

-

“So Carmilla, how much do you think you will raise on Sunday?” Caren asked at the table as we all sat and ate Chinese, Laura sext next to me with a smug look on her face which I can’t wait to wipe off tonight. 

“Well, if about 60% of people from Silas come and spend more than ten bucks, I’d say about a grand, maybe two.” I answered, stealing a spring roll from Laura’s plate with my chopsticks. 

“Carmilla! I told you to get some when we ordered!” She huffed, glaring down at her now lonely spring roll. 

“Well I wasn’t hungry then. I must have picked up an appetite.” I teased, taking a bite from my plate as she turned red. 

“Do you have any ideas for a charity?” Sherman asked with his mouth full of noodles.

“I can’t decide out of the two which one I shall donate towards, so I’m going to split the money and give half to each charity.” I answered as Laura ate angrily next to me with her one spring roll, I felt Charlie rub across my legs under the table and sneakily dropped a few pieces of duck for him. 

“I’m very proud of you, I think you’ve truly exceeded.” Sherman beamed at me. I gave him a small smile as I’m awkward with these things, but he knows that and can tell my appreciation. 

“I couldn’t have done it on my own.” I said, barely passing as a whisper. Laura glanced at me and rubbed my shoulder lovingly. 

I wrapped and arm around Laura’s shoulders and kissed her temple as everyone endured in conversation. 

All I can do now is pray that it all goes to plan, if not then I always have plan B: Move out of Silas.


	14. Every step of the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting off with a ‘bang’ hehe

Saturday night, (20:30)

Carmilla's POV:

"So, what do you think?" Laura asked as she came out of the bathroom. I looked at her over the top of my book, my centre pooling as she lent on the door frame in a full set of red lingerie and stockings. I looked back down at my book with a hidden smirk. 

"It's a bit asymmetrical, but nothing to be concerned about." I answered her, paying her no attention. 

She stood at the end of the bed. 

"Carmilla, I need you." She sighed firmly. 

"To what?" I asked blatantly, stifling a laugh as I turned a page. 

"To take me." She said as if I was stupid. 

"I'm not taking you anywhere until you put a shirt on." I replied as if it was nothing. 

"Carm." She deadpanned. 

"Hhmmm?" I hummed, scanning over the page but not actually reading it. 

She stood in silence, her hands folded as she tapped her foot impatiently. I raised an eyebrow and laid my book face down on my chest. 

"Anything else?" I scanned her body up and down, god she looks so sexy. 

"You know your sense of humour is really dry and stupid." She huffed, flopping into the bed next to me. 

"Oh I'm totally, not dry." I smirked, biting my lower lip as I stroked her thigh up and down. 

"Where did you get this?" I asked, pinging her stocking strap. 

"Looks like we both have our secrets." She teased, inching closer to me as she glanced from my cleavage to my lips. 

"These are very thin, I can't promise they won't get ripped." I smirked seductively. 

"Well they fucking better with the cost of them." She snapped back playfully. 

"Mmm, I love it when you swear." I hummed, taking off my top as I pushed her back down. 

"Now this, is the direction I was hoping for." She cooed as I lay on top of her, running her silk legs at my side. 

Just as she was about to kiss me I lifted my head high. She looked at me confused. 

"We should really put a sock on the handle." I grinned. 

"Oh so now you have a sense of humour? Besides, the won't be back for at least another hour." She raised her eyebrows mockingly, gripping the nape of my neck to collide our lips which we both smiled into. 

As we made out, I snaked a hand down to her lingerie bottoms, fumbling around the tight elastic to pry my fingers into them. 

"Are you sure I can't rip them off?" I mumbled into the kiss as I was getting frustrated. 

"For fuck- hold on." She half groaned half whimpered. She shuffled beneath me and pulled off her lingerie bottoms.

"Wait." I halted her, she looked up at me frustrated. 

"Can you keep the stockings on?" I asked, placing a hand on her stomach underneath me. 

"I don't know, is that how it works?" She winced. 

"What? You don't know how to take them off? How did you put them on?" I asked dumbfounded. 

"It took quite a bit of manoeuvring. There was a belt and straps..." She tried to explain. It took a lot to not burst out laughing in her face. 

"Laura Hollis, you really are something else." I chuckled, still on top of her. I sat up and straddled her, looking at her outfit. 

"Wow, suspender belt and everything." I said impressed at her efforts to please me. 

"Watch and learn baby." I winked at her as she lent on her elbows to get a clear view. 

I unclipped both of the clips, pulling down the black lacy belt seductively as I kissed my way down her abdomen, I threaded it through her ankles, letting it drop to the floor. 

"Mmm, now that's better." I murmured, leaning back up as I pressed our fronts together. I dropped my hand back down to her groin, my fingers easily sliding down her thin thongs which she immediately cantered her hips at. 

"You look unreal babe." I purred in her ear as I kissed her neck, sliding my two fingers into her which she moaned at. 

I nuzzled myself into her neck as I sucked and bit (lightly) as my fingers got to work as she withered and squirmed beneath me. 

"Fuck...Carm." She groaned, eyes tightly shut as her mouth was gaped open, scratching down my exposed back. Her abdomen was rolling in and out, her hips thrusting with rhythm. I picked up my pace, knuckles deep in her as the bed squeaked and rocked with every harsh thrust I made.

I gave her a few last thrusts as I slid my fingers out, kissing her lips heavily as I clasped her clothed left breast. I ran my hand across her front body, lowering my kisses and body until I reached her now aching depth, using my tongue to finish off what my fingers started. 

She grinded against my face, hands pulling and clasping my hair as she moaned and shattered into my mouth, not once but twice in pure bliss. Making her scream in ecstasy. 

I gave her a few final licks before kissing my way back up to her lips. 

"You okay?" I mumbled into the kiss as she calmed down. 

"Better than okay." She smiled, pecking my lips a few times before leaning back, slightly out of breath. 

"Drink?" I asked with a smirk. 

"Drink." She replied with a low chuckle, playing with my hair. I kissed the tip of her nose before leaving the room, heading to the kitchen. 

"Hey Charlie." I cooed as he wrapped around my legs. 

Just as I filled her glass with cold water, the door opened and in walked Caren and Sherman. 

"Have a good date?" I asked as I made my way to the stairs. 

"Lovely thank you dear." Caren replied chipper, her cool breath creating a cloud as cold collided with warmth. 

I smiled and started to make my way upstairs, only to be halted by Mr Hollis. 

"Oh Carmilla, could you tell Laura I need to have a chat please?" He asked as he slipped his boots and coat off. 

"Sure thang." I answered, already up the stairs. 

I entered Laura's room with her drink, closing the door behind me just as she came out of the bathroom in her normal bed wear. 

"I like you better in that lingerie." I grinned, handing her her drink with a kiss. 

"Mmm, well don't get used to it, took me about an hour to get in." She replied back sarcastically. 

"The best surprise I've ever had baby." I chuckled, almost forgetting what her dad asked until I heard them downstairs. 

"Oh yeah, your dad wants to see you." I remembered, plopping down on her bed as I turned on Netflix on her TV. 

"Well they can't complain about the 'noise', they've been out all night." She slurred, placing her empty glass down on the night stand. 

"We had the chance and we took it, you can be such a screamer." I teased rather seductively. 

She scoffed and left the room, letting Charlie snake in and jump onto my lap.

-

(20 mins later)

I patted my stomach in boredom, huffing and puffing away as I waited for Laura. It might not seem like a long time, but laying in bed with out Laura has to be the most awful thing ever. What's taking so long?

I shooed Charlie off me and quietly paced down the stairs, out of view as I didn't want to pry or intrude as I sat on the steps. 

"I mean, it's not really up to me." I heard Laura say from the kitchen. Charlie was about to jump down the stairs and blow my cover, but I quickly caught him mid-jump and held him to my chest as I listened further. 

"You're right, is she ready to go back?" Caren pondered; are they talking about me?

"I'll talk to her after the fundraiser tomorrow, maybe her mind will be better after all the stress is over with." Laura replied rather uneasy. 

"Good idea, I'm sure she'll be fine with it." Mr Hollis huffed, popping the cap off a beer it sounded like. I could hear faint footsteps drawing nearer to me and as I tried to make my way up the stairs and out of sight, Charlie decided he was adamant about me leaving, meowing stubbornly to catch everyone's attention. 

"Uh, Carm?" Laura raised an eyebrow at me as she caught me by surprise at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Hheeyy cupcake." I replied awkwardly, looking down at my nails as if I had nothing to hide...or the fact I was eavesdropping. 

"Why are you stood on the stairs?" Laura asked.

"No reason, just admiring the uh..." I looked around and ran my fingers along the wooden banister, "...the wood! Yes, ahem, good uh, good polishing there." I said. God I'm such a fool. 

"Right." Laura slurred, arms folded in confusion. 

I nodded firmly at the banister, grasping it firmly as I still went on with my act.

"Carmilla, I heard you there the whole time." She deadpanned, one of her eyebrows lifted with a smug expression. 

"Pppfffttt, sure." I scoffed awkwardly, glancing from Laura to the stairs I was just randomly sat on. She rolled her eyes at me. 

"Come on then." She sighed, holding her hand out for me to hold. I looked her up and down. She shook her hand out again for emphasis. 

"Dad! Carms here!" She called as we plonked down on the couch, Caren and Sherman in the kitchen. Why she was announcing my arrival I have no idea. 

A few seconds later Sherman had wondered in, sitting on his armchair across from us as Caren stood behind him, Laura at my side. I feel like I'm at school again getting excluded for kissing a girl back in Styria. 

"We could do with a big favour, Carmilla." Caren started. At this point I find it ridiculous that they have to talk seriously about this as I would do anything for them. I nodded to imply I was listening. 

"My son, Fin, and his boyfriend can't afford to live in their shared apartment anymore, and they need somewhere to stay for a few months." She began, where is this going?

"I said they can stay here until they find a stable place to live...but there's a problem." Sherman added on. My heart dropped, what's happening?

"Now that Caren has moved in, we turned the spare room into a storage space, and obviously there would be no where for them to stay...apart from Laura's room." He sighed, tapping the arm of his chair. 

"Okay?" I said confused.

"Carm, we think I should move into your apartment." Laura spoke up, holding my arm. I turned to look at her in surprise. I could literally scream with happiness right now; Laura, moving in with me? It's all I could have ever wanted. I cleared my throat. 

"When?" I asked with a facade.

"We were hoping Monday, if that's okay with you of course." Caren quickly added in at the end. I pretended to think about it so I didn't look too exited. 

"Sure, I see no problem with it." I shrugged, they all looked at one and other, then back to me in surprise. 

"Really? Just like that?" Laura gawked.

"Of course, I'd love for you to move in with me." I smiled, giving her cheek a soft kiss. 

"Only for a few months though." Laura's dad spoke up firmly. He's still very protective over Laura. 

"During the fundraiser tomorrow, we will pack up and drop your stuff off in your apartment." Sherman said with a small smile plastered on his stubbly face. 

"Thank you Carmilla." Caren beamed in appreciation. I gave her an allowing smile. 

"You really want to move in?" I whispered to Laura as Mr Hollis and Caren made their way back to the kitchen. 

"Of course I do, only if you're okay with it." She replied gently, tucking a lose strand of hair behind my ear with her nimble fingers. 

"Laura, honey, you have no idea how much I want this." I chuckled lowly, turning fully to collide our lips. But then a thought occurred. I broke away from the kiss and looked at her flushed face. 

"Why was you scared to tell me?" I asked, only loud enough for us to hear. 

"Because I didn't know if you were ready to go back yet. It's just been so good here and I don't want you to get sad and start drug-"

"- Cupcake, don't be ridiculous. Why the hell would I be sad going back to my apartment?" I chuckled in slight disbelief. 

"Because I wanted this to be your home for as long as I could." She mumbled. She's too cute I swear. 

"Where ever you are, that's where my home is. And if you're living with me? I'll never EVER be sad." I replied adamantly, pointing her chin up so she was looking up at me with that smile I treasure so dearly. 

"You big softy." She teased as she pushed me down onto the sofa as she lay on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she immediately continued the kiss, pulling a thick blanket over our bodies so we were fully immersed together. 

The kiss became heated in a matter of minutes. I felt her fingers fumbling around my waist, soon followed by the sound of my zip being undone. And then I definitely got the message loud and clear as two fingers pressed firmly against my sensitive clit. 

"Holy fuck." I swallowed, well aware of Sherman and Caren in the literal next room. 

"L-Laura." I stuttered, catching her attention as she hummed in reply. 

"Bedroom." Was all I managed to say. She laughed and kissed my nose, purposely dragging her fingers up my abdomen as she got off me. I winced as I got used to the light again, she held my hand and quickly ran us up the stairs, me trying not to trip over my jeans which had fallen to my ankles in the process. 

She kicked the door close behind us and practically threw me on the bed, wasting no time in carrying on what she started before hand. 

At least I'll definitely be in a good mood for tomorrow. 

-

Sunday (09:48) The day of the fundraiser. 

"Stop peeking! I can feel your eyes blinking!" Laura demanded from behind me as she covered my eyes with her hands. After walking me a few further feet, she stopped us, hands still over my eyes as I heard and felt her stand in front of me. I could also hear mumbled voices and happy laughs coming from children. 

"Cupcake, your thumbs are gauging into my sockets." I teased, licking her wrist which she squealed at. 

"Okay, promise me you won't open them until I count to zero?" She asked. 

"I promise." I chuckled as she removed her hands, listening to her as she walked away in front of me. 

"Five...four...three- CARM!" She shouted at the end as I got bored and opened my eyes. 

Holy shit. 

Laura and the gang were stood in a huddle, Kirsch doing jazz hands as they all looked very proud of themselves; Danny looking at me rather awkwardly. 

I looked around at the beach, rows of tents with food and drinks were set up neatly, music was just perfectly playing in the distance as birds sang happily above, waves silently crashing. 

There was a huge game of rounders set up with stops and everything. It was perfect, heart achingly beautiful. 

I turned my attention back to my awaiting audience who were buzzing for my reaction. 

"So..." Laura started as I made my way to the group. My heart was in my mouth, thick with emotion as I looked at them all. 

"I- it's...truly amazing." I spluttered in awe. They all smiled, even Danny. God I can't wait for tomorrow to give them what they all deserve. 

"Thank you all so much." I managed to say as Laura flung herself into my body. 

As Laura hugged me, I managed to look at the four of them sincerely with out Laura seeing me being soppy. It was actually enough for a tear to drop down my cheek, I managed to quickly wipe it away...but they all saw. 

"Looks like the whole of Silas came." LaF spoke first. Laura pulled away and stood at my side, arm around my waist as I held onto her shoulders. 

"From entry fee, we've already got half a thousand." Perry added on proudly, holding LaFs hand. 

I was utterly speechless, so proud of them for what they have accomplished, even when I gave up on them. Now I felt stupid and guilty. 

"Guys I- I don't even know how to apologise enough. It was irrational and completely out of order-"

"-Bluegh, stop before I get queasy." Danny teased with a hidden smirk. 

Just as I was about to retaliate Miss Cransky joined us with her walking stick, shoes in her spare hand as her naked feet pressed into the soft, golden sand. We all turned and looked at her in suspense. 

"This is just mesmerising." She nodded, pursed lips. We all let out a sigh of relief. 

"I knew you could do it." She stated, dropping her shoes which Kirsch immediately picked up as she held my hand. 

"Oh none of this was me, all them." I replied, scanning the group just as proud. 

"I knew you would all pull through. I think I made a very good choice." She said teary eyed. 

"I think you did too." Laura agreed, kissing my temple next to me which I hummed at. 

"I'm even more excited to see the final thing tomorrow." She winked at me. 

"We all are!" Perry more or less squealed with enthusiasm. No one knew except from me and Mattie what it looks like, and right now the builders are cleaning and making the few final touches to make it just perfect. 

We all laughed and talked about random crap for a while, enjoying each other's company with stolen kisses from Laura. 

"So then Karnstein, you ready to meet your match?" Danny smirked, as she held the bat.

"Don't make me embarrass you again." I teased back, throwing her a wink as we made our way to the pitch. 

We sorted the public into two groups, me and Danny being the captain of each team. It was couples against couples again and my team were fielding first, me bowling. 

The first few rounds were just a warm up, it was only adults as a small game went on for the kids where grandma was the captain. 

My team were already winning, stumping and catching most people out in the first ten minutes. 

"Okay! Back up team!" I called back as Danny sauntered over to place, gripping the bat firmly as we both grinned at each other. 

I rotated my arm a few times before throwing the perfect throw. To my surprise, Danny missed it. The women playing backstop threw the the ball back and I scoffed at Danny's 'sport'.

"Thought this was your sport Lawrence!" I called to her menacingly, all in good fun. She grinned and planted her feet firmly on the ground. 

I threw the ball again, and this time she hit it. The ball flew past my head...and straight into Kirsch's hands. 

"OUT!" I yelled smugly, catching the ball as he threw it back to me. 

"Sorry!" Kirsch called to Danny who stormed off, shoving the bat into Laura's chest as she stumbled into place. 

"You got this cupcake!" I cheered to her, watching as she bit her tongue in concentration. 

I threw the ball. Miss. 

Second throw. Miss. 

Come on Laura...

Final throw...SMACK. 

The ball flew past first base and far behind, everyone running to get it. She didn't know what to do. 

"RUN!" Me and Danny both shouted with tense faces. She dropped the bat and sprinted, making it to second post a second before Perry tapped her out. 

"HALF A ROUNDER!" I bellowed, Danny and the rest of her team cheering her on as I took a mental note of the scores. 

"Nice one cutie!" I said proudly as she lent on her knee caps catching her breath. 

Ten people later; and Danny was back on. 

"Show me what you've got!" I jeered at her, actually hoping she hits it. 

She took a deep breath and stood in place, back arched perfectly as she grasped on the bat for life. 

I rotated my arm for a quick stretch, swinging it around my body as I took a step forward, throwing her the perfect hit. 

She hit it, and she hit it well. I couldn't even see where it had gone, maybe some where in the sea? But she ran, and she ran fast. Practically all of my team searched for the ball. At the last post she just walked, watching me smugly. 

"FULL ROUNDER!" I yelled, throwing her a teasing frown which she laughed at. 

We gave up on finding the ball and used a new one. Laura was next and missed all three attempts, I begrudgingly had to call her out and send her to the back. 

After another round it was time to swap to batting, Lawrence bowling. I'm about to show her what real sport looks like. 

It was finally my time to bat, I parted my feet precisely and tapped on the bat, showing off by using only one hand. 

"Don't push your luck now, this ain't football." Danny jeered, taking a deep breath as the ball zoomed my way. She threw it so powerfully that when it collided with my bat, the hit ricocheted all along the beach, catching everyone's attention as the ball spiralled off into oblivion. 

"What was that?" I teased as I walked past each post, everyone looking at me in amazement, I rubbed it in even further when I span Laura around and kissed her lips, staring deep into Danny's soul. 

"FULL ROUNDER FOR MY TEAM!" I announced, exaggerating. 

"We're running out of balls." LaF huffed from backstop. 

"That's what she sai-"

"- don't even finish that." I cut Kirsch off as I pinched the bridge of my nose. 

Perry was up next. She hit it behind and could only go to first base, she completes the course when a man hit it far, giving her the full opportunity to run, he also got a rounder. 

After another hour of game, it had ended. 

"FOURTY TWO TO THIRTY NINE MY TEAM!" I announced, as my group all smiled and cheered in delight. We all shook hands and complimented each other before drifting off and going our own ways. 

My friendship group sauntered over tired, Laura holding my hand as she swayed into me. 

"Good game Lawrence." I nodded, she's good competition. 

"You too." She drawled, obviously beating herself up about it as she was captain of the rounders team for Silas. 

"No seriously, a few more rounds and you would have had it." I said honestly, punching her shoulder playfully as she gave out a light hearted scoff. 

"I'd tooootally kick your ass at netball." She smirked. 

"That, I won't deny." I retorted. She definitely would murder me at netball in all honesty. 

I turned back to Laura. 

"So, wanna take me on a tour?" I cooed, rubbing her hip tenderly as her face lit up. We were just about to make our way over to the stalls until a kid cried from the children's game of rounders. We glanced at each other and ran to the commotion. 

"What's up?" Laura asked out of breath to miss Cransky.

"I- I c-can't do I-it." The child sobbed as she threw her bat down in defeat. I'm not really good with kids, but I'm good at sports. 

I paced over to the young girl and crouched to meet her height, Laura and grandma huddling around us. 

I picked up the small bat and held it out to her, she took it angrily. 

"Yes you can, you just have to learn." I said cooly, I knelt down and placed my hands on top of her little ones, showing her how to hold the wooden bat. 

"What's your name?" I asked as I placed her thumb around the base. 

"Amy." She answered quietly, shoving her face into her shoulder briefly as she wiped away her tears. 

"Okay then Amy, move with me." I ordered softly. 

"When the ball is drawing nearer to the bat, raise your elbows aline with the ball, the top of the bat should be just above your ear." I ordered, pulling her arms back just perfectly. 

"Got it?" I asked. 

"Mhm." She replied, tongue sticking out in concentration like Laura’s does. 

"Next, when the ball is only a mere inches from you, simply stretch your arms out and aim for the centre of the ball, just past your groin so it reaches your other elbow." I said, bringing her arms to the perfect place in demonstration. 

"I think I get it." She looked at me with a bunched up face; has Laura secretly got a child I'm unaware of?

"Show me what to do then." I smirked at her, shuffling so I was crouched in front of Amy. Laura was stood behind her with a soft expression as she watched me coach. 

Amy swiftly did the motion. 

"You're a natural." I smiled at her as she cheered in happiness. 

I paced over to the small bowling square, squatting down as I picked up the ball. 

"Remember what I said Amy; follow the ball and hit it right in the middle, full arm strength." I prepared her as I rotated my arm, getting her prepped up. 

I threw it gently, but firm enough for her to hit. 

"Damnit!" She stropped, the ball rolling to Laura's feet. She threw it back and I caught it effortlessly. 

"No no, don't doubt yourself. Focus now." I raised my eyebrows at her rather sternly. To win, you have to think like a winner. 

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." She replied firmly. Now that's more like it. 

I threw the ball again and she hit it, rather powerfully as it skimmed past my face. I could have caught it, but what's the fun in that. 

"I did it!" She cheered, jumping in glee, the rest of the kids dancing around her. 

"Of course you did it, you just have to believe." I stood up, giving the ball back to a young boy. 

"Thank you Mrs!" She thanked me, hugging my leg and waist. I patted her forehead and grimaced at Laura who found this funny. 

"You know, you should take up football." I said.

"That's a boys sport." She huffed as she got off me, swinging the bat around. 

"That's not true at all! No sport is gender designed. Carmilla here is the junior world champion." Laura spoke up, proudly kissing my cheek as I blushed. 

"Really?" Amy and the rest of them looked up at me in awe. 

"Mhm." I hummed, a little embarrassed at the sudden spotlight on me. 

"Can I have your autograph?" All of the kids bound over to me eagerly. Not what I was really going for. 

"I'm a little busy, but keep practicing and maybe you'll be giving me your autographs in the future." I smiled at them all, tugging on Laura's hand, signalling for us to leave. 

"Thank you!" They all beamed at me, whispering and squealing at each other as me and Laura left in hurry, leaving grandma to deal with them. 

"That was so cute-"

"- don't even start with that cutie." I sighed, not wanting to hear about how 'good I am with kids.'

"Scared of getting baby fever?" She teased with a smirk as she lent into my side. We've never talked about having kids, but I would like one with her someday...in the future. 

"Do I smell cider?" I changed the subject with a grin. 

"It's not even twelve yet Carm." She rolled her eyes.

"It's never too early." I winked, pulling her towards the tent. 

-

For the rest of the day, me, Laura and the gang all got a little tipsy and had a great time, playing in the sea (only paddling) and eating all sorts of food they had ordered for the event. I was worried Ell and the gang would come and crash it, but they must have got the message at the club the other week. 

In total we had raised two and a half thousand dollars which is amazing. As a group, we decided that one half would go to the homeless charity and the other to the cat centre; Perry was in charge of passing it over to them. 

-

(19:46)

"Here's your keys." Sherman handed me them as today he moved my stuff back to my apartment which I had packed for him last night. 

"Thanks." I smiled, about to head up to Laura's room before he pulled me back. I stammered back and looked at him confused. 

"Look, Carmilla. I know we got off to a bad start, but I see you as a daughter to be honest. You've been nothing but amazing to Laura and my family and I want you to know that if you need anything, ANYTHING, then you come to me. My house is always open." He said on a shaky voice. It was enough to put tears in my eyes. 

"Thank you, sir." I nodded in appreciation. He tapped my shoulder and let me go. I made my way up the Laura's bedroom, being met with a slightly drunk Laura tucked up in bed with Charlie on her lap. 

I closed the door behind me and stripped out of my clothes, joining her in bed in just my bra and underwear. Before slithering into her bed, I turned off the lights so we were just consumed by the TV and the slight orange from the lamppost outside. 

"Thank you for today baby, it's really cheered me up." I cooed, peppering her face with kisses as she snuggled into me, both of us absorbing in each other's heat. 

"Anything for you." She replied sleepily. 

"Looks like all that's planned for tonight is sleep." I chuckled. She lazily stretched her arm out and went for my thongs but I brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles tenderly. 

"No no, it's fine. I'm too tired anyway." I said gently, placing her hand to my heart, the bracelet I got her pressing it's cold metal on my exposed skin. 

"Sorry." She mumbled into my chest.

"It's okay." I cooed, stroking her face tenderly. 

"Are you exited for tomorrow?" I asked, very exited myself. 

"Yeah, it's gonna be great living with you." She replied full of sleep. I was meaning the library but that's even better. My heart melted at her adorableness. It was clearly a lost cause trying to start another conversation again. 

"Sleep safe Laur." I kissed her forehead as she turned around to be the little spoon. 

"Night." She mumbled, passed out in my arms. 

-

Monday (08:00)

I woke up to a squirming girlfriend, groaning and writhing next to me. 

"Laur? You okay?" I grumbled, still half asleep. 

She let out a shaky breath which caught my attention immediately.

"Hey, Laura. What's wrong?" I sat up concerned, looking at her with furrowed eyebrows as she was curled up and hunched over herself. I subtly looked at the bed sheets, no red to be seen. 

"I don't know, but it hurts so bad." She grimaced, almost a shriek leaving her. 

"I'll go get some tablets." I tried to say calmly, not letting my worry slip out. I quickly made my way over to her bathroom and rummaged through the shelves, finding her pain relief tablets and filling a left over cup with tap water. 

"Here babe." I gifted her the tablets and water, she sat up in pain, gulping them down as if her life depended on it. I know she suffers from bad cramps, but I've never seen her like this. She sat up just enough for me to rub the small of her back. 

"It's...probably just stress." She sighed between un-even breaths, Charlie jumping off the bed to hide from the sudden commotion. 

"You sure? I can call your da-"

"-No! I'm fine! No need to worry him over a stomach pain." She brushed it off, stammering over to the bathroom as she closed the door behind her, turning the shower on. Okay...very strange. But she's probably right; she's moving in today and I have the big reveal of the library. 

I got dressed and waited for her, sat on the bed with Charlie in my lap. 

She came out after prepping up and drying her hair, walking in the room in just a towel, she looked awfully pale. 

I studied her as she lazily dropped her towel, heaving on her clothes as if they were bricks. 

"Are we meeting the others there?" She asked as if she hadn't spoken for years. 

"Uh, yeah." I replied, a not so good feeling in my guts. 

"Go get some toast, I just need to brush my hair and teeth." I more or less ordered. She needs food in her ASAP. She groaned and grudged down to the kitchen. I brushed my hair and teeth, rolling a cigarette at her sink for on our way to the library. 

"You ready to go?" I asked, as I joined her in the kitchen. She was slumped against the kitchen island, the crusts from her toast on the marble. She looked like literal death. 

"Cupcake, maybe we should just go back to my place. The library isn't going anywhere." I offered, looking down at her poor face. 

"No, I'm fine Carmilla." She stood her ground, wincing as she stood up firmly. I looked at her unimpressed. 

She flipped her hood up over her head and rolled her eyes, pulling me by my wrist and out of the door. I managed to lock it before she held my hand tightly, her fingers frighteningly cold to the touch. 

As we walked hand in hand to the library, the wind was picking up, making Laura hold to my side. I pulled out my cigarette with my free hand, about to light it in my mouth until she stopped me. 

"I think I'll be sick if I smell your cigarette." She mumbled, looking green in the face. I put the cigarette away which the thanked me for. 

"Look, cupcake. I think we should just go back to mine, we can see it tomorrow." I suggested, trying to direct us back to mine. 

"Carmilla. I'm. Fine." She said sternly. I winced at that, she's clearly in a lot of pain by the way she's walking. No way am I letting my cupcake walk when she's unwell. 

"Hop on." I sighed, crouching in front of her, beckoning her to jump on my back. To my surprise, she did; I thought she would have protested and stayed adamant about walking. 

As I carried her to the library, she whimpered in my ear, hugging me tightly. She's really struggling with what ever pain she's in and she won't let me help. To be honest, I really just want to get the library over and done with and get Laura in bed, wrapped up safely. 

Twenty minutes later and we made it. 

"Can you call them and tell them to hurry up?" I asked rather frustrated as I sat her down on the wall at the bottom of the hill, out of view from the library. 

With out saying anything, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and rang Danny, shoving the phone in my chest for me to take. I stumbled as I caught it, bringing it up to my ear awkwardly. Seriously, what is up with her?

"Hey Lau-"

"-Can you lot get your asses down here?!" I hissed into the phone, cutting off Danny rather abruptly.   
When Laura's in a bad mood, so am I apparently. 

"Jeez Karnstein, we'll be five mins." And with that I ended it, shoving Laura's phone back in my jean pocket. I turned around and looked at her in worry. She was hurled over, clenching her stomach in hidden pain. I paced over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, nuzzling into her chest as she rested her head on my shoulder. 

"It hurts." She mumbled.

"What does?" I cooed back, kissing her temple. 

"My tummy-"

"-Now then, let's see this!" LaF shouted in excitement, stopping Laura in her tracks as they all surrounded us eagerly. Laura sat back up on the wall, causing me to pull away from her with a sigh. 

"Woah Laura, you look like death." Kirsch pointed out. 

"Too much to drink?" LaF smirked, causing Laura to chuckle softly, but she even winced at that slight movement which made me grimace. 

We all stood in a tense atmosphere. 

"Well then! Are we going to see the library or not?!" Perry changed the subject happily. Everyone cheered and I helped Laura slide off the wall, practically carrying her. 

We all headed up the stairs, Laura glued together my side as I wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. 

The library from the outside doesn't look much different, it looks polished and neater though, marble slabs covering the outside. 

I wanted to build up the excitement but right now I just wanted to get Laura safe and tucked in my bed. 

I opened the door and let them all follow in. 

"Holy shit." They all gasped at the same time, even Laura had lifted her head up and dropped her mouth in amazement. 

They all turned to look at me impressed. 

"Do you like it?" I asked rather nervous, eager for their response. 

"Dude, even I'm speechless!" Kirsch beamed, practically jumping. 

The library looked amazing, I don't think there's a single thing wrong with it. We had new oak floors, polished just perfectly with tall book cases which were lined up perfectly, a spiral staircase heading up to a new floor filled with study tables and computers.   
But that wasn't even the best part. 

"Follow me." I beckoned them as they all followed on my heals, Laura's arm linked with mine as she looked around in awe. 

"Okay so, obviously the wall has gone..." I started, Danny squinting her eyes at me. "...but, maybe this will make up for it." I opened the door to a new room, a cream carpet with a black, leather sofa in the middle of it with a low wooden coffee table in-front. 

There was a microwave and coffee machine sat on a nice desk, a line of coat hangers with each of their names above them. It was lovely and cozy, a perfect staff room to rewind and chill. There were cupboards and other items scattered around the room, a large glass window which showed off the gorgeous scenery from the outside in the middle of the back wall, an ashtray which Mattie had gifted me a while ago on the windowsill. 

"Carmilla...this is just; wow." Danny spluttered, the rest of them standing around, eyes wide. They all raced around the room, taking everything in. Laura was glued to my side, her hood up. 

"You like it?" I asked Laura quietly. 

"I love it, I'm so proud of you." She replied, peppering my shoulder with little kisses which I melted into as I massaged the back of her scalp. 

After about twenty minutes, they had all explored the new facility, Laura never leaving my side once as if she was stuck to my hip. We were all at the bottom of the hill, saying our goodbyes. 

"Before you all go..." I announced, rummaging through my pocket. "...I think you all deserve these." 

I handed them each a new name tag, a way better upgrade from their previous ones. They all beamed at them and held them in their palms excitedly, Kirsch looking over Danny's shoulder at hers with a small pout. 

"And how could I forget, security Kirsch's pin." I smirked, handing him a pin that had his initials 'W.K' (Wilson Kirsch) above the label 'security' on it.

"For real?!" He practically squealed, showing it off to his girlfriend as she kissed his cheek in happiness. 

"For real, you only get minimum wage though." I teased, pointing a finger at him mockingly. 

"Bro! I get paid too?!" He jumped, pinning his badge on already in pride. 

"Don't get too exited, I could still fire you." I winked at him. 

"Oh I know." Danny scoffed under her breath, it was light hearted though. 

"Last thing, Perry, I've made you general manager. It's all on documents." I said, rummaging through my bag and handing them to her. She looked at me in disbelief. 

"W-what? Really?" She blurted out, reading them in her shaking hands. 

"Who else could be a better choice?" I asked rhetorically, Laura's now hugging my side. 

"Carmilla I- I don't know what to say!" She laughed in glee, LaF looking over the documents too with a proud smile. Laura grunted in pain quietly in my ear. I think that's our queue to leave. 

"We really have to go, get Laura's stuff unpacked." I signalled to the group. 

"I expect you all here tomorrow to sort out your shifts. Don't be late." I ordered jokingly. We all said our good byes with some awkward hugs at the end in my behalf. As me and Laura walked away, I could hear them all behind us laughing and cheering. That couldn't have gone better. 

"So, what do you think cupcake?" I asked Laura as we made our way back to my apartment. 

"It's...amazing Carm." She answered out of breath, literally holding onto me with a death grip. 

I stopped up and got a good look at her face as I studied her. She was pale... more than me which is saying something. She was also shaking. I placed a hand on her forehead as she was literally burning up. Something isn't right here. 

"We're not walking an hour back to mine, I'm calling a cab." I said firmly, already ordering an Uber before she protested. 

We waited ten minutes for it to finally arrive. 

As soon as we sat in the back and gave the lady my address she had fallen into my arms, clutching her stomach in pain. 

-

When we finally arrived back at mine, she collapsed into my bed and took her tablets. I sat at her side, stroking her side as she lay in a ball. She suddenly sat up, looking as if she could faint. 

"Laura? Are you going to throw up?" I asked, suddenly aware, sitting up right to get prepared just in case. 

She didn't even answer me, she just ran into the bathroom as I heard the toilet lid slam against the tank, violent heaving and spluttering following. I'm really bad with sickness, but this was Laura. 

I quickly followed her and knelt down next to her, holding her hair back as she threw up continuously. 

"It's okay baby." I cooed, rubbing her back as she let it all out. I got up for a split second and rushed to the kitchen, bringing back a cold glass of water for her. 

"Here, drink this." I gave her the glass and she gulped it down fast, leaning on the wall. 

"Do you feel any better?" I asked. 

"N-no, I feel worse. I can't really breathe." She huffed, tears running down her red face.

"Okay okay, uh...brush your teeth and I'll make the bed for you." I said, helping her up as she used my brush to clean her teeth, remind myself to change that later. 

I finished up making the bed, opening the window to let some fresh air in as she stumbled back on shaky legs. 

"Get some rest sweetheart." I cooed, holding her hand as she practically collapsed into bed. I tucked her in. 

"I'm gonna go get you something to eat." I said softly, giving her forehead a reassuring kiss. She hummed a reply as I left the bedroom and into the kitchen. I haven't even unpacked yet so all there was were cans of soup and some Emergancy pot noodle. I quickly put the kettle on and waited for the water to boil, pouring it into the pot noodle as I added the sashes of flavour to the now softened noodles. 

"It says it's chicken flavour, but it's artificial and has the V sign- Laura?!" I sprinted over to her, slamming the hot noddles on the nightstand as I knelt in front of her. 

The sight that met my eyes could make my heart stop. Laura was curled up in a ball in the bed, squirming and writhing around in pain with her arms tightly wrapped around her stomach. She was sobbing, her eyes shut tight and her nose scrunched up. She was sweating profusely, her hair and tank top sticking to her. Through her broken sobs she occasionally gasped out things like; "Please," and, "Oh my god," and, "I can't take it."

"Carm, please!" Laura practically begged, looking up at me with desperate eyes. "I don't know what to do... I'm in so much pain..." She wallowed. 

"Shhh. I'm here, sweetheart." I cooed, peppering Laura's sweaty forehead with kisses. My voice was shaking terribly with hidden nerves. "It's gonna be alright, Laura. Hang on for me, baby. Stay with me."

I pulled out my phone and immediately dialled 911, trying to calm her down all at the same time. 

Whilst I told them her symptoms, she was screaming at this point, in so much pain a tear dropped out of my eye too. 

After telling them the address I hung up, watching uselessly as Laura cried and cried, clutching onto me as she held her stomach in agony. 

"The ambulance is on its way, just keep going cupcake." I encouraged her, trying to brush her tasseled hair from her sweaty face. I had to get her up and out of the apartment to meet the ambulance outside, can she even walk?

I ran over to my wardrobe, yanking a black hoodie off it's hanger and literally heaving it on Laura, threading her wailing arms through the material to keep her warm.

"Can you walk?" I asked. 

She tried to get up but just screamed in even more pain. She can't breathe Carmilla; how do you expect her to walk?!

I snaked one arm under her knees and the other around her back as I stood and lifted Laura, carrying her bridal style. I continued to speak gentle, sweet words to her as I grabbed my keys and raced out of the apartment, not bothering to lock the door or turn off the lights. Laura cried and shook in my arms. People were probably thinking I was murdering her or something at this rate. 

Just like clockwork, the ambulance had pulled over as soon as we reached the pavement. 

Two people came sprinting to us, a stretcher out and ready for Laura. I didn't like this scene at all, it made me feel very uneasy and it made this very real. I still have no clue what's wrong with her. 

"Name?" One of them asked me as she let me place her down on the stretcher. 

"Laura Hollis." I answered quickly, watching them whisk her away into the back of the ambulance as I followed. 

"Okay Laura, we're gonna give you some Midazolam to help calm down the pain." One of the paramedics spoke softly, handing her a pill and water. 

"What's your relation with Miss Hollis?" He asked me, clearly in a hurry. 

"Girlfrie-"

"Wife! She's my wife!" Laura quickly butted in with a shaky breath. He looked at me and pointed for me to climb into the back with Laura. I smiled sheepishly and joined Laura's side as the man closed the big door behind us, sirens calling as we shot away. 

"Laura..." I hummed apathetically, reaching over with my right hand and cupping Laura's cheek, gently wiping her falling tears away with my thumb.

Laura continued to squirm and writhe in pain, crying without end.

"Carm! I can't take it!" She practically yelled. "It hurts so much. Please help me! Please do something! I can't-"

Laura heaved and almost vomited, shaking worse than ever, sweat running down her face.

"Baby, hang on." I pleaded, on the verge of crying myself, grabbing her hand. Laura squeezed my hand so hard that I winced and gritted my teeth from the pain, but I didn't care. I didn't care if Laura broke my hand. If it helped take some of her pain away, then I could stand it.

The paramedic told me to try and calm her until the tablets kicked in, but that was hard when I could barely calm myself. 

"We have to take a blood sample." The lady next to me said. Oh god, Laura's petrified of needles. 

"Okay Laura, listen to me; we need a blood sample-"

"NO!" She shouted, bolting up to look at me in disgust. 

"Just listen to my voice, you're okay." I reassured her, stoking her arms and hips lovingly. She nodded at me and watched me deeply. The paramedic gave me a nod as I began distracting her. 

"Done." Said the lady, placing the blood-filled-needle into a clear bag. 

"See, wasn't so bad was it?" I chuckled, leaning in to give her cheek a kiss as I wiped her face down with a damp cloth the paramedic had given me. 

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" I subtly asked the women as Laura had calmed down, due to the medication. 

"I think she has appendicitis, nothing to worry about it we get remove it before it bursts." She answered, checking Laura's BPM on a monitor. 

"BURSTS?!..." Laura's eyes suddenly opened and looked in shear terror. "...bursts?!" I hissed-whispered. 

"I think we caught it just in time, I'd say there's no need to worry." She reassured me as the sirens halted and van was stopped to an abrupt holt. 

A man opened the ambulance doors and pulled out a ramp, a few nurses joining us as they helped pull the stretcher out and into the hospital. Laura held my hand the entire time, silently whimpering under her breath. 

"Don't go Carm." She pleaded with lazy eyes. My heart shattered. I didn't want to leave her alone and scared. 

"I'll be right here when you wake up love, don't worry." I cooed, still holding her hand as we moved. 

"Ma'am, you can't go any further." A doctor stopped me, causing me to let go of her hand. God I could just punch this stupid man!

He could probably sense the rage in my eyes as he took a better approach. 

"Mrs, we're going to take her into surgery right away." He informed me calmly, blocking my view as Laura was whisked away behind closed doors. 

"How long until I can see her?" I asked on a thin breath. 

"Some easy laparoscopic appendectomies take less than an hour from anesthetiser to close, but from what we can tell, your wife's appendix has ruptured and is on the verge of bursting. I'd say two to three hours and you can see her." He answered. Practically all of that went over my head but I just nodded frantically as if I understood. 

"Please take a seat in the waiting room and I'll inform the receptionist to buzz you in straight away when your wife is out of theatre." He patted my shoulder in respect and jogged towards Laura's direction. 

I stood there, in complete shock out of what had just happened...and how quickly everything had escalated. How could I be so dumb? Not holding my ground and taking her home when I knew something was very wrong with her. Her dad is...oh god. Sherman. 

-

(14:28) an hour later.

I paced up and down in the waiting room, breathing heavily and silently crying. There was no one else in there apart from the receptionist at the window, who paid me no attention what so ever, Sherman, Caren and her son and boyfriend. It was quiet, too quiet, the clock ticking infuriatingly loud, enhancing my feeling of dread. It felt like time was dragging on. Even though I knew Laura was going to be okay, as the doctor and surgeon had reassured me, I was still in full blown panic mode, praying to whatever gods that existed that I'd be able to see my ball of sunshine soon.

Sherman came back from the reception in his full work gear, hat and everything. 

"The bills have been paid, we're just waiting on her now." He said quietly, sitting down to a worried Caren. Dylan and Fin had brought a bouquet of flowers which was lovely. 

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't have called the ambulance if I'd have known the cost and-"

"-Carmilla, don't apologise. You practically saved her life with your quick thinking." He stood up, a firm hand on my shoulder as if to ground me back to earth. I looked at him, teary eyed. Before I knew it, he had engulfed me into a bone crushing hug. We've never hugged, we're both pretty much the type to just say some nice things and appreciate each other's company...I think this is the first time we had ever hugged. 

It was nice, warm even; just like Laura's hugs. It took me a moment but I soon responded, wrapping my arms around his strong build too. We stayed like this for a couple minutes, both praying for our love as we calmed one another down. I patted his back, signalling the end of the hug. 

"You're a bloody good kid Carmilla, she's lucky to have you." He smiled at me, both hands on my shoulders as I wiped a tear with a small smile plastered on my red face. 

Now we play the waiting game.

-

(15:46) an hour(ish) later:

I waited ten minutes for Sherman and the rest of them to visit Laura as there was a four people maximum to the room. It was agony not seeing her as she woke up like I had promised, but I know she'd appreciate her dad just as much as me. 

"Okay, call me when she's okay to be released and I'll drop you both at yours." Sherman said as they all came back to the waiting room. 

"Will do, thanks." I smiled at him, practically hopping as I was so exited to see the cupcake. 

He must have realised as they all said good bye and left the hospital. 

I practically sprinted to room 212, slowing to a fast walk when passing others. I reached her room and shut the door behind me, making sure it was closed before walking in and seeing her on the bed. 

Laura was awake but groggy, an IV attached to her arm, discomfort showing on her face.

"Hey, baby." I whispered, leaning down and kissing Laura gently on the lips.

"Carm." Laura sighed lazily, a happy tear dropping down her cheek. The sight alone made my eyes water. 

"Everything's okay, cupcake. The surgery's all over. You did amazing. I'm so proud of you." I beamed passionately, pulling up a chair so I could sit with her, holding a light grasp on her pale hand. 

A weak smile.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, stroking Laura's head and massaging her scalp lightly as she combed my hair back with her fingers, me leaning closer to her so she could reach me better. 

Laura nodded slowly.

"Oh, sweetheart." I cooed sympathetically, kissing her forehead. "I'm sure they'll give you something for the pain soon."

"They already have. It's not working." She stropped. My face lit up into a bright smile, hearing her voice and her little pouting face. 

"Be patient, love. The worst is over." I chuckled, a breath of relief that she's okay, in my arms again. 

"I want to go home, will you take me home...to yours?" She whimpered. My breath hitched, eyes locked on her sad ones in utter despair. I hate seeing her like this; weak, vulnerable, begging me to take her home when there's nothing I can do. 

"Baby you can't go until they say you can. If I could take your place I would, I'd do it in a heartbeat." I kissed her knuckles which she smiled weakly at. 

"Is it bad that when I saw you walk in just now I was turned on?" She half smirked, stroking my lips. This girl is unbelievable I swear. She's obviously trying to lighten the mood which I admire so much. 

"I'd say the same but you have drool hanging from your chin." I teased playfully, biting back a laugh of relief that she's still her playful self. 

"I love you so much." I sighed, Bowing my head as I rest on her chest gently, hands locked with hers as I just absorbed her. 

"Wanna see?" She asked, short of breath. I'm sure she's very tired. Do I want to see her scar? I think I would honestly cry if I saw it, not wanting to imagine the pain she was in and how oblivious I had been. I lifted my head up and wiped my nose with the back of my hand. 

We both looked at each other as she lifted her hospital gown to the side. I begrudgingly turned my head to look. Nope nope nope, I can't look any longer. It makes me utterly distraught that she had to endure all of this. The stitches were still fresh so it looked awfully sore, it was pretty large too. 

"Awe baby, I'm so sorry. Please don't cry" I sighed, as I heard her sob quietly, stroking her stomach gently to try and ease her pain as she looked down at me, me kissing her hip tenderly. 

"We'll be home soon, I'm not leaving until you're getting released." I cupped her face, placing a chaste kiss on her lip. 

"You're too good to me." She whimpered, stroking my cheeks. 

We were enduring in our moment, holding each other as we enjoyed one another's company. 

The sound of the door opening brought mine and Laura's attention. In stood a women Doctor with a notepad, nurses flooding in as they checked up on Laura. 

"How're you feeling, Mrs Hollis?" She asked. 

"It hurts, but not as bad as before." Laura replied in her raspy voice, stroking my arm. 

"During the surgery, we found a possible cause for your appendicitis; blood can cause bacteria to enter your digestive tract which can cause all sorts of problems. You could have had it a few years and over time it's been building up and causing said tension in your appendix." The doctor stated, holding her pad under her armpit. 

"Laura, have you ever had any problems with stomach pain or cramps?" She asked again, raising a sharp eyebrow. 

"Yes, it started about five years ago when I started my period." She answered, clearing her voice before answering, wincing in slight pain. 

"Well, that explains it. Other symptoms with your abdominal pain could have been; a burning sensation after the release of urine, severe cramps, fatigue and discomfort just below your abdomen after sex." The doctor explained very matter of factly. 

"Do any of these ring a bell?" 

"Uh yeah, all of them." Laura blushed embarrassed. What? She's never told me about being hurt after sex. 

"Well with the removal of your appendix and the new medication you'll be on for a couple months, all of that should stop, the sex part debatable." She said. It was like she was trying to joke around at the last part but she seemed very serious. 

"We'd like you to stay overnight so we can keep an eye on you. We will pull up a bed for your wife if she wishes to stay." 

Me and Laura looked at her pretty dumbfounded with all of this new information we had to absorb. 

"That would be great, thanks." I smiled at her with appreciation. 

"Thank you, doctor." Laura thanked, rubbing my knuckles sweetly as I clasped her hand. 

The doctor nodded at us and left, the nurses hot on her tail as they left us alone again. 

"Carm, you really don't have to stay." She pouted at me, guilt spread across her face. 

"Don't be silly, of course I do." I hummed, stroking back her dazzled hair. 

"Do you want anything?" I asked. 

"Could you tie my hair up please?" She answered sheepishly.

"Of course I can cutie." I said, reaching over her as I tied her hair up into a messy bun, using the spare hair bobble I always had on my wrist. 

A member of staff came in a wheeled a very uncomfortable looking bed into the room, stopping it next to Laura's. 

"If you need assistance or it's an emergency, press this red button and someone will come straight away." He informed us before leaving. 

We waited until he left, only the sound of Laura's machines beeping. 

"Are you hungry? I saw a vending machine outside I can go and-"

"Carm, please calm down. You're stressing me out." She placed a weak hand on mine, closing her eyes as she breathed slowly. 

"Sorry, I'm just worried." I spoke softly, apologetically. The last thing I want to do is make Laura stressed. 

"Have you told Danny and everyone?" She asked quietly. 

"No, would you like me too?"

"No, I can't deal with that right now." She mumbled.

“Okay.” I hummed, stroking her forehead. 

We stayed like this for a couple of minutes before she yawned. 

“Are you tired?” I more or less knew the answer already as she had closed her eyes. 

“Sleep with me.” She mumbled. 

“Laur...I can’t. I don’t want to accidentally turn around and lay on you because that would-” she cut me off, gripping my hand firmly. 

“Carmilla. Please just shut up and cuddle me.” She demanded out of breath. I breathed in through my nose heavily, watching her before accepting her offer. 

I walked over and turned the lights off, closing the curtain so the nurses knew not to disturb us. 

She managed to shuffle over, making a tiny amount of room for me to fit in. 

“Is this okay? Am I hurting you?”

“No you’re fine.” She replied in pain. She could only sleep on her back so I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and nuzzled into her, covering us with a thin blanket (funded by the hospital), and waited for her to sleep; which she did eventually. 

I feel awful for her, she doesn’t deserve this at all. Everyone knew she suffered from bad cramps and not one of us thought about doing anything about it. We could have saved her from so much pain and stress. 

But I’ll make sure I help her through it all, every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some tooth rotting fluff next chapter. The funny scene at the beginning was inspired by a skit I read on IG, I’ve wanted to add that in for about three chapters lol.
> 
> The next chapter *should* be the last, not counting the epilogue which is gonna be like a two year time jump. 
> 
> I haven’t had much time so I haven’t started the next chapter so bare with me, but I have the plot done and stuff so it shouldn’t be too long. I’m also kinda having thoughts about a new story with a Vamp Carm...maybe! 
> 
> Well thanks for reading! <3


	15. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura’s recovery

Monday (one week later)

Carmilla's POV:

It's been a week since Laura's operation and the removal of her appendix. Thankfully Perry had been available to run the library for me until I go back. Laura insisted that 'she's fine on her own' but I'm not leaving her; knowing her she would try to prove herself and re-decorate the whole damn apartment. 

The doctors had told us the first week will be the toughest...and god they were right. It was a slow procession trying to get Laura out of her hospital bed, into a wheelchair, then into her dads car. She was pale and groggy from the combination of pain medication and, well, pain. She whined and whimpered, clutching tight to me for support as I half carried her into my apartment, gently dumping her on the bed, where she stayed pretty much 24/7.

They also said, with Sherman in the room, that Laura is advised to not take part on her behalf in any sexual activity's as she's still sore and swollen. In a couple weeks we have to go back to get her stitches out and it should be smooth sailing from there on out. And that is way easier said than done. It's like we're back to the start where I couldn't touch her, only she could touch me and I had to literally pin my hands down and clamp my mouth shut to keep my bearings and not fuck her senseless. With her set of lingerie, she also got a strap on so that was definitely frustrating. 

Right now we were laying on the sofa watching Netflix, a take away in our laps as Charlie nuzzled at Laura's side.

"It's so frustrating that I can't burn the calories from all this junk food." She stropped, swallowing a mouth full of noodles. 

"I'm gonna be fat and full of scars." She pouted.

I looked at her sympathetically. 

"Well at least you get a late start back to uni." I added on. She looked at me unimpressed.

"Oh yes, I can't wait to go back to university all gross and sleep deprived." She drawled sarcastically, taking a sip of her grape soda as she was also banned from alcohol. I also couldn't smoke near her so that was just as fun having to stand outside in the cold every time I wanted one. 

"If it makes a difference, I couldn't care less about what you look like." I tried, wincing as she rolled her eyes. 

I did everything in my power to keep her happy. I made sure Laura took her medicine, stayed by her side as often as possible. I even brought her food and fed it to her. Sometimes, when Laura had no appetite, I had to resort to bribing her with cookies. Laura would look at me with half-annoyed, half amused eyes, then take a bite, chewing loudly and making me laugh at her pettiness. 

Sleeping wasn't fun either; Occasionally, in the middle of the night, I would wake up to Laura crying in pain. There was that terrible, sinking feeling of helplessness again, knowing I couldn't do anything to stop her agony. 

"I hate the scar." Laura huffed next to me, angrily eating her take out. 

"Why?" I asked curiously, though I think I already know the answer.

Laura shifted uncomfortably.

"Because it's ugly..." Laura said, sounding embarrassed. "...I'll never be able to wear a bikini or a crop top again." She took a sad sip from her drink.  
I turned to look at her seriously. 

"Laura, it would take a hell of a lot more than a scar to make me not love you. You haven't changed, scars or not you're still beautiful in my eyes." I said firm yet gentle as she peered up at me with glossy eyes. 

"Every time we have sex or you see me naked, all you will focus on is this ugly mark going down my hip." She stropped, motioning to get up and take her plate to the kitchen which I immediately stopped her from doing. 

"You see! I'm useless, I can't even walk to the kitchen without causing a scene!" She practically shouted in anger, Charlie jumping up and running out of view. Her sudden out burst startled me a little. 

"Oh my god. Cupcake this has to stop. A month from now and everything will be back to normal. It's not your fault this happened, you just have to battle through it and stop getting so worked up about it." I shook my head in disbelief at her. She acts like this is the end of the world. 

She looked at me with wide eyes. I took her and my plate and walked over to the kitchen, cleaning them in the sink as I heard her huff and puff, her crutches leaning on the wall next to me. 

"What time are they gonna be here?" I called from the kitchen.

"Any time now." She called back from the couch, clearly in a mood. I sighed and dried the plates and cutlery. The gang had been coming over to see Laura quite often and if that wasn't stressful enough, they would bring over games which would last hours and I had to deal with a tired and grumpy girlfriend afterwards. 

I didn't mind looking after Laura, in fact, I kind of loved it. I had to help her shower and dress her, cook her meals (which was rarely often as Caren or Fin would bring left over food from the Hollis residence) and do her errands. For example; going to the library and topping up the bird feeders, dropping off her old clothes to the charity shop, calling by the bakery early in the morning on a Friday to pick up the fresh pastry's and calling to the bank to make sure no one had taken any money from it (that was basically Sherman asking me to do that). I didn't mind though, but I won't be complaining when she's back on her feet. 

One of the most frustrating things though was when she was turned on and not being able to do nothing about it. She'd complain and complain none stop which would rile me up about not being able to help her, and this happened at least four times a day. She's a very hot little ball I'll tell you that. 

I placed the dishes back in the cupboard when the door knocked. 

I quickly paced over to Laura and cupped her face. 

"Look happy for the guests and be a nice girl." I teased, patting her cheek as I ran over to the door, not missing the scoff she made behind me. 

"Dude, it smells like Chinese." Kirsch deadpanned as soon as I opened the door. 

"Well you'd never guess what we just ate." I spoke back sarcastically, letting all for of them pass me, closing the door behind me with a sigh. 

"Well at least it doesn't reek of cigarettes." Perry added on. It's gonna be a looooong night. 

"How you feeling?" LaF asked as we all made our way over to the living area, me flopping down next to Laura as I pulled her gently to my side, the rest of them sitting on the floor on the rug as Kirsch played with Charlie. 

"The same as the last time you asked me." She spat back, giving me a glare before begrudgingly resting her head on my shoulder. Well if the tension wasn't high before...

They all looked at her uneasy. 

"Sorry, I'm just sick of being a couch potato." She sighed, nuzzling her cheek into me. 

"And you wasn't before?" I teased, earning a swat on my hand which was draped over her shoulder. 

"It sucks you're not gonna be starting uni with us next week." Danny said, looking over apologetically at Laura. Oh god, here we go. 

"Yes I know, it sucks balls I'll be bed ridden whilst you're all having a blast." She rolled her eyes, a fake laugh coming from her. 

"Babe..." I warned in her ear, trying to calm her down as I could tell she was on the verge of bursting. 

"It won't be fun anyways, I'm pretty sure English will be as boring as ever." LaF tried to ease things off, earning a week smile from Laura. 

"You'll only miss a couple weeks anyways." Perry added on, thinking it would make things better. At least they're trying. 

A few moments of awkward silence.

"Well, we brought monopoly!" Kirsch beamed. Great. Monopoly. I swear if it's another five hour game I'm going to flip. 

We moved the coffee table closer to me and Laura so she didn't have to move, everyone else huddled around at the floor as Perry gave everyone the starting off money as she was always the banker. Laura obviously checked mine making sure I hadn't some how cheated as I always managed to win. 

We all made our way around the board and started the game off, everyone focused with their game faces on. 

-

"That will be $950 from you both for my rent please." I said smugly, handing out my hand as Danny and LaF huffed in annoyance, giving me the fake money begrudgingly. 

"This isn't fair! How am I still in jail?!" Laura stropped, folding her arms in anger. 

"You need to start buying more properties." Perry encouraged her.

"Well I can't when I'm in fucking jail!" Laura hissed, Perry's eyed going wide as she looked down with pursed lips. She can get so stroppy it's actually quite funny, not when she refuses to talk to you afterwards though. 

"It's not fair, you of all people know how to handle money." Danny said under her breath. 

"Mind speaking up a bit Lawrence?" I glared at her, daring her to say that louder. 

"My turn!" Kirsch quickly changed the conversation, rolling the dice. Me and Danny both watched each other before looking at the game again. 

-

(An hour later)

"Well that's me out, Carmilla wins...again." LaF rolled their eyes, everyone groaning in a fit. 

"Oh please, you losers just need to up your game." I scoffed, placing my stack of well earned money for them all to see. Perry counted it up and shook her head. 

"Well, you earned $450,600." Perry announced.

I did a small victory dance, just to rub it in a little bit more...all in good fun, of course. 

"Come on Kirsch, we're leaving." Danny announced pulling Kirsch up. 

"Oh come on, don't be a sore loser." I laughed, earning a light punch from Laura. 

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up Karnstein." Danny jeered back as LaF and Perry helped pack away the game. I rolled my eyes with a scoff. 

"Unbelievable." I snickered under my breath. She's entirely too competitive for her own good. 

"Don't be a dick." Laura muttered in my ear. 

"What? Oh come on, it's all in good fun." I replied with a grin. 

"I earned the bragging rights!" I defended my self as every one just shook their head. 

"Well, it was lovely seeing you Laura." Perry hugged her gently as the rest of them smiled at her, scowling at me. It's not my fault I can actually play a damn game better than them!

The door closed and me and Laura were at last alone. 

"I think I deserve a good make out session for my win." I smirked, inching closer to her. 

"You definitely cheated." She teased, flicking her attention from my lips to my eyes. 

"What ever you say cupcake." I chuckled, just wanting to kiss her. We met each other half way, her tongue eagerly pushing into my mouth with a small whimper which my stomach flipped at. It's insane how she still has this effect on me. 

Suddenly the door opened, I looked behind Laura who was still kissing me, obviously in her own world and didn't hear the door open. 

"Sorry I um, forgot my phone." LaF cleared their throat, making Laura jump which she winced in pain at. 

"Get it then!" I hissed, annoyed as now Laura was hurting. 

"It's okay, I'm fine." Laura grimaced. 

"Sorry." LaF mouthed at me as they quickly got their phone, closing the door firmly behind them. 

"Are you okay? Do you need an ice pack?" I asked Laura concerned. 

She nodded weakly, holding onto her hip. 

I practically jumped off the sofa and headed for the fridge, coming back as I crouched on the floor, gently removing her hand as I placed the ice on her tender hip. 

"Is that okay?" I cooed, kissing her just above where the cold pack lay. 

"Yes, thank you." She sighed, stroking my hair as I looked up at her with a small smile. 

"I love you." I mumbled into her hip as I planted soft kisses amongst her bruised skin. 

"I love you too, even though you can be very infuriating." She teased back playfully, causing me to let out a small chuckle as I held the ice to her wound. 

"You ready for bed?" I asked as she yawned, her eyes dropping from tiredness. 

"Mhm." She hummed, looking down at me with admiration. 

"Come on then." I huffed as I lifted myself up, giving her the ice pack as I carried her bridal style, scooping her up as I laid her in the freshly-made bed. 

"Your bed, my highness." I bowed at the foot of the bed as she laughed. I smirked and pulled the bottom of her sweats, throwing them behind me. 

"You know what I really miss? Cleaning. You make such a mess it's ridiculous." She scoffed as I stripped out of my clothes, throwing on a band top to sleep in.

"Well I'll be sure to give you lots of mess to clean up when you’re better." I grinned, sliding into bed with her, pulling the covers over us as Charlie slept at my feet. 

"Gee thanks." She groaned playfully. She could only sleep on her back which she hated. 

"I want you to spoon me but you can't." She pouted. I wrapped my body around hers, careful as not to touch her new scar. 

"I know baby, just try to get some sleep." I nuzzled into the grove of her neck. She shuffled around to get as comfortable as she could. 

Just as I was falling asleep, Laura woke me up. 

"I can't sleep, Carm." She sighed, half-whispering, tears sliding silently down her face. "Why does it still hurt so bad?"

All I could do was look at her sadly in the darkness.

"I don't know, cupcake." I cooed, reaching over and wiping Laura's tears away with my thumbs. "I wish I could make it stop. Please don't cry." I tried, pulling her in closer as she gripped onto my forearm. 

"I'm sorry." She shuddered. 

"Don't apologise baby, I'm taking you to the hospital tomorrow because this is just getting ridiculous." I said, looking at her even though she couldn't see me. 

I reached around and turned on the lamp on my bedside table, sitting up as Laura was clearly in lots of pain. I gently lifted Laura's shirt and examined the scar on her stomach. I had only properly seen it once before, briefly, when Laura was still in the hospital. But with blue moonlight flowing in through the window and the dim light from the night light, I could see it up close and personal now.

It was located on the right side of Laura's stomach, a few inches long; another smaller scar just above her pelvis where they had found the cause of the problems she was having. The doctor had said she'd have the scar forever, and Laura immediately hated it. Self-consciousness had shone in her face. The scar was fresh, red and still healing, her skin pulled tight by the stitches.

I bent down, resting a hand on her stomach. I ever so gently placed my lips on the scarred skin and kissed it softly, tracing small circles on her lower abdomen to try and ease her pain as if it was one of her cramps.

When I looked up, Laura was no longer crying. She was smiling down at me, a soft expression painted on her red face. 

"If I could, I'd swap bodies and take the pain away." I whispered gently. She chuckled at that, sniffing as she wiped a fallen tear away. 

"I'd also get into your mind and listen to all your dirty thoughts." I smirked, trying to change the mood for the better, taking her mind off the pain. 

"Of course you would." She chuckled with her toothy smile, my favourite look on her...well, my second favourite I guess. My first favourite is her orgasm fa-

"Carm?" Laura's pulled me out of my thoughts as I realised I had lowered my kissing, down to the elastic of her underwear. 

"Fuck, sorry." I said embarrassed, quickly making my way back up and next to her under the duvet again. 

"It's okay, I feel a lot better now, thank you." She beamed at me, stroking my chin as she placed a delicate kiss on my lips. 

"Now, lets really sleep." I mumbled into her neck again as she had calmed down. 

"Sleep safe Carm."

"Sleep safe Laur."

-

Tuesday (10:57AM)

"Are you sure? She's in a lot of pain." I spluttered to the doctor as Laura sat on the small bed they had in the patient rooms. 

"Mrs Hollis, we took a blood and urine sample and they all came back with no problems." The doctor reassured me as Laura placed a calming hand on my shoulder. 

"But this is ridiculous, it's been a week and she still can't sleep without crying in pain!" I protested. 

"Ma'am there isn't anything we can do. She's taking the highest level of medication we can prescribe her, she just has to endure the recovery process." He stated, stepping back slightly as I raised my eyebrows at him. 

"So we just paid three hundred bucks for her to piss in a cup for you to tell her she's okay?" I scoffed, running a hand through my hair in frustration. I just want my cupcake to be okay. 

"Carmilla!" Laura gaped, looking at me sternly as the doctor shuffled in awkwardness. 

"We have recovery programs if you and your wife are interested? It can really help." He offered me a leaflet from a desk. I looked at it and scoffed. She's not a damn recovering alcoholic for Christ sake. 

"Any questions?" He asked as I read the leaflet. 

"I uh...when can I um...have sex again?" She practically whispered, catching my attention straight away. 

"Don't be embarrassed Mrs Hollis, we get this question a lot, it's totally normal..." He chuckled, Laura giving back a sheepish smile. "...I'd say wait until you get your stitches out, after that it's all down to you when you feel as though you're ready." He answered light heartedly. 

"But I'd still take it easy, you will still be pretty sore and languid due to your medication." He added on, looking at me this time. 

He looked at us both. 

"Anything else?" He asked again for the final time. 

"I think that's it, thank you." Laura smiled at him, pointing at the wheel chair to signal us leaving. 

I quickly got the message and helped her into the chair, giving the doctor a half ass smile before I wheeled us to the car park, nearly knocking over pedestrians on the way...by accident...obviously.

"God, could you be anymore argumentative?" She huffed, pinching the bridge of her nose as we waited for her dad to pick us up. 

"Ppfftt, what's that supposed to mean?" I scoffed, already knowing the scolding I'm about to get. She turned around and glared up at me. 

"Oh I don't know 'all she did was piss in a cup.'" She said in a dumb voice, obviously mocking my words from before. 

"I was just worried!" I defended myself, holding in a laugh at how ridiculous she just sounded. 

"Well you could have gone about it a little better." She huffed.

"I'd watch it Hollis, I'm fully tempted in pushing you down the stairs." I teased, kissing the top of her head from behind her. 

Just as she was about to retaliate an old couple passed by and shook their heads, tutting at us. Me and Laura both knew why, I had just kissed my girlfriend and they are clearly homophobic. 

"Shake your head any harder and it'll fall of your shoulders you dust mites!" I called at them as they scurried away. 

"Carm! You see! You need to just calm down." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"Oh please. You can't tell me you don't get riled up about that." I said in disbelief. I know she's very passionate about the queer community and is probably raging inside. 

"I do, but I just let it slide with oldies like that, they're from a completely different generation." She replied. I huffed at her and pulled a cigarette out of my pocket. 

"Don't run off, I'll be just over there." I said sarcastically as she scoffed. I walked over a few feet so we were both in view. I lit the cigarette and took a well needed drag. She shot daggers at me. It was actually pretty funny, her sitting there as if she had just been left. 

"How you doing over there cutie?!" I called over, snickering at myself. Why am I so funny? It must be that Karnstein touch. 

She rolled her eyes and pointed at the road, a cop car pulling up which was definitely her dad. Fuck, this probably doesn't look good. I quickly dropped my cigarette and stomped on it, rushing back over to wheel Laura to the car as Sherman came to assist. 

"I didn't realise smoking was a bigger priority than my daughter." He stated as I helped Laura into the car, him folding up the chair and putting it in the boot. 

"Yeah Carm." Laura replied mockingly with a smirk. 

"Why don't you buy one of those vape thingys." He suggested as he got into the car, starting it up as we headed back off to my apartment. 

"Tried it, obviously didn't work." I said sarcastically. 

"Would you mind dropping me off at the pet store? I need to get Cat food." I asked.

"Sure, Carens been asking about Laur so that works out." He answered, not bringing up our previous awkward conversation. 

"I won't be long, I'll be at back mine later." I stated.

"I'm not a child." Laura stropped...acting like a child. 

"You're always my little baby." Sherman teased from the front, earning a groan from Laura and a hidden laugh from me. 

"You're my little baby too." I mocked, pinching her cheeks mockingly like she does to me. Not so nice is it?

-

I held Charlie's cat food in my hand, about to buy it until I passed the hamster section. When ever me and Laura come to buy cat food we spend at least twenty minutes watching and cooing at the hamsters, well, I say us but I really mean Laura as I stand there and groan. 

There was a fat Syrian hamster staring right at me; it actually made me feel pretty uncomfortable. It pattered over to the glass and sat up, eyes glued onto mine. I looked around to see if anyone else was seeing this because I feel as if I'm seeing things; but this ball of fluff was peering into my soul. It had a black spot around its eye and was missing an ear. Is a hamster meant to be this fat? Because this one was practically obese. 

I tried to walk away, but it's gaze just followed me. I don't think I've ever felt this creeped out before. I spun around the corner for a second, slowly creeping back to see that the rodent was still staring at me as if I've never left.

"It's blind." A voice startled me, making me jump out of my skin as I turned around and was face to face with a worker. 

"Oh." Was all I managed to say as the hamster watched me.

"Yeah, we got him a year ago from a family who left it for dead when they moved out of the country." The worker added on. 

"Wow...sad." I nodded slowly, wondering why I was still talking to her. There was an awkward silence. 

"Would you like to hold him? By the way I'm called Emily!" She asked, introducing herself aswell as if I cared. 

I blinked at her. 

"I uh..." She watched me intensely. "...sure." I sighed, let's just get this over and done with. God if Laura was here I'd never hear the end of it. 

I placed the cat food down as she eagerly unlocked his little glass home.

She practically yanked both of my hands and held them in a cupping position. I watched as she scooped him up and plopped him down into my hands. It was so fat, his limbs were flowing from my palms. We both watched him, she had a beaming look on her face as I just looked around awkwardly. 

"Is it meant to move or...?" I said after a while, not really knowing what to do. Should I wiggle my hands and prod it? It slowly moved its head, sniffing the air slowly. What the hell am I actually doing right now?

"Should I-"

"-He's called Dwight." Emily quickly cut me off. I looked at her, not really knowing what to do. 

"Right." I nodded slowly, looking at the lump of warmth in my palms. 

"You know...from the office." She laughed at herself. I gave her a weak laugh and glanced around awkwardly. 

"Do you want to put him ba-"

"-you come here with that girl right? I've seen you both watching the hamsters, they're kinda irresistible right?" She cut me off again as she stroked...Dwight, in my hands. 

"Totally...irresistible." I grimaced. I'm kinda worried it's gonna shit on me to be honest. 

"Well, I kinda need to be going to that said girl, so if you wouldn't mind..." I glanced down to Dwight in hopes she got the message. She looked back up at me dumbfounded. She isn't giving up is she? She shifted her vision from me to the hamster. 

I sighed, and cleared my throat. God what am I doing?

"How much?" I asked, instantly regretting that question. 

"Not much! He's a rescue so it'll only be a fiver. Plus we'll give you a free cage and bedding, the food is on you though!" She rambled through a wide smile. 

"Take it." I shoved him into her hands, she stumbled and put him back into the cage. 

I picked up the cat food and pinched the bridge of my nose, why am I doing this?

"So...would you like to give Dwight a new home?" She asked, practically vibrating with anticipation. 

"Sure, I'll give the blind, fat hamster a home." I mumbled. When did I become so soft? The library and now this?! Ridiculous. 

"You are amazing!" She squealed, skipping over to the desk as I followed her, embarrassed by all the looks I was receiving. I've never met someone this bubbly before, and that's saying something when I'm a relationship with a ball of energy. 

"Please read through our conditions and sign them as I get Dwight ready for his new home!"

"What? Dwight's getting rehoused?" Another employee came to us. Great. 

"Yeah! Isn't it amazing?!" Emily beamed on her tip toes. 

"Why I never. I thought he'd die here." The man scoffed, Ben written on his name tag. 

I signed the last of the paper's and gave them my phone number, waiting for the new addition to the family. Laura's gonna freak. At least it will cheer her up. 

I paid for everything and waited for them to pack it all up. 

"Hey, I see you here often buying cat food." Ben spoke to me as I was just about to text Laura. 

"Uh...yeah." I pointed at the cat food as if it wasn't obvious. 

Me (12:02): Hey cutie, can you ask your dad to drop you off at fourish?

"So, what's your cat called?" He asked me. I looked up from my phone unimpressed. 

"Charlie." I muttered, hoping Emily would be back with Dwight soon to save me from this embarrassment. 

"Cute, like it's owner." He replied with a small smile. I looked up at him, eyebrows raised. What the hell?

"Seems so." I sighed, looking back down to my phone. 

Cupcake (12:05): I feel as if I'm in day care >:|

Me (12:05): I did say you were my ickle baby :3

Cupcake (12:05): I think you'd get into serious bother then

I chuckled and slid my phone back into my pocket as Dwight was in a cardboard box for me. 

"I can't tell you how happy we are that lil' Dwight is getting a loving home." Emily smiled, hands clasped together. Ben was awkwardly stood at her side. 

"Yeah, my girlfriend will be very pleased." I looked him dead in the eye. He immediately turned red and scurried off. 

"I'm glad to hear that! Any problems just ring up and we'll help. Dwight is the store's favourite!" 

"Thanks." I gave a weak smile and collected the bags full of stuff, making my way back home. 

-

Three hours later:

"Okay then buddy, what do you think?" I asked the hamster; I'm going crazy. I placed him in the middle of the cage and waited. 

"Ah right, forgot you can't see." I laughed to myself as he just sat there, staring off into space. Apparently he can sniff out where the food is and use his bearings to find the water bottle. He practically takes up the whole cage with his damn size; but he's kind of cute...in a sympathetic way. Charlie was still adventuring out in Silas and is yet to meet the knew addition. 

Dwight's cage is placed on the coffee table so Laura can watch him without any struggle. He probably only has a year left in him but he's not hard to look after...he doesn't really do much anyways. As long as the landlord doesn't come he'll be fine here. 

After Dwight's cage was ready, I cleaned the whole apartment, polishing and everything. The things love does to you. 

I made sure the cage looks nice. It's not a metal bar one, it's like a big plastic tub with a mesh wire on the top, completely see through. I bought some cute decor for him too; a big strawberry house (which could only fit half of him in), a rainbow tube with blue bedding and a wheel. They said he'd never touch the wheel but to have it in there just in case. 

My phone buzzed in my pocket. 

Cupcake (15:47): I'm outside. 

Me (15:47) coming....;)

I made sure everything looked tidy, lighting a few candles so the apartment was warm and cozy for her. It was raining and gloomy outside.

I made my way down to the bottom of the stairs where Laura was leaning on the wall in a pair of sweats and a jumper. She actually looked really hot. 

"Hey." I hugged her, careful not to make contact with her hip.

"I missed you." She sighed into my ear as I carried her up the stairs. She's actually getting pretty heavy...but she doesn't need to know that. 

"It's been three hours." I chuckled at her adorableness, fumbling around beneath her to open the door and let us in. 

I placed her down and handed her her crutches which she took, supporting herself as I closed the door. 

"Wow, you cleaned?!" She gaped in shock, looking around, obviously missing Dwight who was still in the same position as I left him. 

"Don't be so shocked." I laughed, placing a hand on her good hip as I leaned forward, kissing her lips. 

"Let's sit down..." She broke the kiss. "...it's pretty tiring on crutches."

"Of course." I guided her to the couch as I laid her down gently, taking her crutches and leaning them against the wall again. I walked back over and watched if she had noticed the hamster yet. But she had her eyes closed contently, obviously finding a comfy spot. 

"Are you sleeping?" I asked, carefully placing her legs over my lap as I sat down on the sofa too.

"No." She mumbled, looking up at me as she nudged my shoulder with her socked-feet.

"What's up?" I asked as I gently massaged the soles of her feet and ankles. 

"Ugh, I feel like a teenager. I'm so horny...like, really bad." She pouted, covering her eyes with her arm.  
I looked at her with sympathy.

"Maybe if you just go gentle-"

"- Laur...we can't risk it." I cut her off before she got a head of herself. I'm never one to deny sex but this is for her own safety. 

"Since when have you ever said no to sex?" She scoffed, removing her arm to look at me. 

"A few times actually." I pondered. Usually denying sex for old boyfriends when I thought I was 'straight.'

"Ppfftt, I find that hard to...believe-Carmillawhatisthat." She quickly turned her head to her side, looking at the table. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." I smirked. She slowly propped herself up on her hands to get a clearer view. 

"No. Fucking. Way." She looked in awe, her wide eyes glancing from me to Dwight. 

A few seconds of a stammering Laura later.

"Is it real? Why isn't it moving?" She furrowed her eyebrows at the cage, tapping it with her foot. My smile quickly turned into a worried expression as I looked at a still hamster. Don't tell me it's died already. 

"Dwight?" I asked as if could hear me, crouching down to open his cage. I prodded his back and he slowly turned around and sniffed my finger.

"DWIGHT...LIKE FROM THE OFFICE!" Laura literally squealed, moving around as much as she could with out it hurting in excitement. 

"Okay okay, calm down before you hurt yourself." I snickered, picking up Dwight in my hand. 

"Wanna hold him?" I asked, cupping him in my palms as he just sat there, looking at nothing. I don't think I've actually seen him blink yet bless him. 

"Are you- yes Carmilla." She answered as if I was stupid, sitting up right as she held her palms out for him. 

I placed Dwight in her hands as she cooed at him, me watching in glee. I love how happy she is. 

"Is he uh, is he okay?" She asked as he hadn't moved at all in a couple minutes. 

"He's blind and can't really move...and he's really fucking fat." I deadpanned. If possible, her smile got even wider. 

"Carmilla that is...that is just adorable what the fuck." She blurted out, nuzzling her nose with his. 

"Hey Dwight, I'm your new momma." She cooed to him, stroking his fluffy back. 

"Eh? What does that make me then?" I fake pouted, sitting cross legged in front of her. 

"You can be the uh...weird cat lady." She teased back, letting Dwight sit on her lap. 

"Ppfftt, I damn well paid for that ball of fat!" I retaliated back playfully. 

"Ssshhh, he can hear you. My poor son." She cooed to him, covering his one ear. 

"He can't see you, never mind hear you." I scoffed as Charlie jumped through the window.

"Well, here we go." I sighed, heading over to pick up Charlie (who was soaking wet from the rain) and introduce him to the new addition to the family. 

Me and Laura watched intensely as Charlie sniffed Dwight. He squirmed out of my hold and ran off to the bedroom. 

"Don't go on the bed with your muddy paws!" I called after him as if he understood me.

"Well, at least we know he won't be a problem." Laura shrugged.

"I suppose so." I agreed, stroking Dwight with one finger as he wandered around Laura's lap slowly. 

"How much did all this cost you?" She asked.

"About twenty dollars, for the food and enrichment, a fiver for your son." I laughed at the end. 

"I can just imagine you buying hamster stuff." Laura stifled a laugh. 

"It probably went how you're imagining it, not fun." I tutted. 

"I wish I was with you." She sighed, placing Dwight on her chest as she kissed his little forehead. 

"So do I babe." I stroked her knee up and down apathetically. It must be awful for someone with so much energy not being able to do anything about it. 

"Can we make out?" She pouted, handing me back Dwight. I glanced at her and placed him back in his cage. 

"Of course we can." I replied, opening her legs so I could lay on top of her, careful not to touch her hip. We looked at each other before starting a heated kiss, her hands already roaming around my body. I was still concerned about accidentally hurting her though so I kept my movements to a minimum. 

A couple minutes later, we were both obviously turned on which I didn't exactly want to happen, seen as though there was nothing we could do about it on her behalf. 

She clasped my hand and slid it under her jumper and top. To my surprise she wasn't wearing a bra, her hard nipple pressing against my palm. 

"Laura...I can't." I reminded her, trying to break the kiss but she brought her other hand to the nape of my neck, pushing me back down to carry on with the kiss. 

She squeezed my hand which was over her breast, making me cup and palm at it, my centre pooling with heat.

As if my body has a mind of its own, I started rocking my body into hers which she immediately followed along with, cantering her lower groin ever so slightly to match my slow rhythm. I need to stop this in case she gets hurt-

“Fuck Laur...” I grunted in surprise as she shoved a hand down my joggers and straight through my underwear. 

“You’re awfully wet for someone who wants me to stop.” She smirked up at me, biting her own lip as she ran her digits through my folds which I gaped at. 

Before I could protest, she pushed two fingers into my entrance straight away. I was mostly worried about collapsing on her but god does this feel so good. I nuzzled into her neck, panting into her ear as I palmed and squeezed her breasts, moaning all the way as she picked up her pace. I wanted so desperately to just rip her clothes off and fuck her senseless but I know I can’t. 

With her free hand, she grasped my hair and pulled my head up, pushing my face into hers as she pressed her lips into mine pretty angrily. It was a sloppy kiss as I was trying to catch my breath with her knuckle deep thrusts. 

I’m usually pretty quiet during sex, but I was so immensely turned on at this point I couldn’t help the shrieks escaping my mouth and down her throat. 

“I’m gonna cum...” I announced, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as my jaw was locked open, rolling my hips with her rhythm as I came undone. 

“Laura.” I whimpered as I latched myself onto her neck, sucking and biting her skin to help my ride. 

After a few more gentle thrusts, she pulled out, bringing her fingers to her mouth to suck them dry which made me moan again. 

We kissed and calmed down, my breathing now at a steady pace as was hers.

“I feel bad that I can’t repay you.” I pouted, pulling my joggers up with one of my hands as the other one still lay on her breast under her jumper. 

“It’s fine. I get satisfaction out of making you cum all over my hand.” She smirked in a low voice.  
This girl is something else I swear. 

“Did I hurt you at all?” I asked suddenly aware of me laying on her. 

“Not at all.” She replied, peppering my cheek with kisses. And then I saw her neck...not again god damn it. 

“Fuck, I uh...your neck.” I winced, scared for her reaction. 

“It’s fine.” She reassured me, rubbing my back up and down gingerly. 

“Are you sure because-”

“- Carm. I’m fine.” She chuckled, kissing my lips this time to shut me up. 

“Do you want me to run you a bath?” I offered.

“Please.” She smiled up at me. I kissed her lips a final time as I made my way to the bath/shower, turning the hot tap on as it filled up. I should really ring Perry and ask how the library’s going. 

I walked back into the main area and flopped down onto the sofa, next to Laura as she turned the TV back on. 

“Hey Perry, any news?” I asked into the phone as Laura placed her feet on my lap. 

“Not that I’m aware of, everything’s dandy.” She replied chipper. 

“Oh wait...the girl who you punched at the bar came by and asked to see you.” She practically whispered. My heart dropped, mouth going dry as I quickly walked to the bedroom and closed the door behind me. 

“What did she want?” I asked urgently. 

“She said she needs to pick something up?” She remembered. 

“I- how long ago did she say this?” I whispered, making sure Laura couldn’t hear me. 

“At ten in the morning.” She replied begrudgingly. 

“And you didn’t think to tell me this earlier?!” I whisper-hissed. 

“I’m sorry, it completely went over my head.” She apologised. Great, now I have to deal with Ell. 

“Oh, she said she’ll be around at about six.” She added on. 

“WHAT?!” I blurted out, checking the clock. She could be here any damn minute. 

“I forgot to tell you, I’m so so sorry.” She said in a frenzy. I could hear LaF in the background. 

“Uh, how’s Lau-” I hung up on her, calming myself before facing Laura again. 

“I’m just off out for a smoke, won’t be lo-”

There was a knock on the door. For gods sake I could have beaten her to the door if Perry didn’t ramble. 

“Who’s that?” Laura asked as I looked through the glass peeping hole, being met with Ell’s face. Shit. 

“Hold on.” I told Laura, stepping out of the door as I closed it immediately. 

“What the fuck do you want?” I hissed, my tone low as of not to worry Laura. 

“You were never one for formality was you?” She looked me up and down. Her nose was bruised from the last time I saw her at the club. 

“Come outside, I don’t want to talk to you here.” I groaned, trying to push her down the hallway. 

“I won’t be long. I just need to collect...you know what.” She actually whispered this time. What is she- oh.

“Fine. Stay here and I’ll-”

“- no. I’m coming in to make sure you don’t rip me off.” She replied firmly. I looked at her in disbelief. I can’t have Laura seeing her here, but she wasn’t backing down and our offer still stands. 

“For fuck- fine. But I’m warning you, any funny business and I’ll-”

“-Knock me out yeah yeah, let’s just get this over and done with.” She huffed, raising her eyebrow at me. I can’t believe I’m letting her in. 

I opened the door warily, watching her every move as she walked behind me. 

“Who was...it.” Laura suddenly stopped talking as she saw Ell. 

“And so we meet agai-”

“- I said not a damn word!” I spat, turning around as I looked down at her, a finger on her chest. She rolled her eyes and shoved my finger off her. I shot her daggers as we made our way to the bedroom. 

I turned the light on and crouched down next to the night stand, opening a drawer and feeling the roof of it. 

“You got new bed sheets.” She said as I rummaged around for what she came for. I’m not engaging in her small talk though. 

“I heard your sisters wedding was a blast-”

“-Here...” I shoved the stack of money in her chest. “...now leave and don’t come back.” I hissed. She looked at me blankly before counting it up, nodding as she finished. 

“Who would have thought it would have come to this huh? Once lovers now enemies.” She scoffed. 

“We were never lovers.” I narrowed my eyes at her. 

“I beg to differ Marcie.” She replied...sadly? Is she trying to make me feel bad for her? After everything she’s done?!

“Out.” I ordered, shoving her out of the door frame and back into the living area where Laura sat tensely on the sofa. 

“So lange Mircalla.” (So long Mircalla) Was her final words before she walked out, me closing the door behind her in a huff. I closed my eyes and calmed myself down, shaking that weird feeling away. 

I wonder what she needed the money for. 

“Care to explain what she was doing here?” Laura asked rather tense. 

“She just needed to get something. Don’t worry about it cutie.” I brushed it off, heading over to the bathroom to turn the tap off, adding in some bubble mixture. 

“Well it didn’t sound like nothing.” She tested me as I made my way back to her. 

“Well it was.” I cut the conversation, motioning to pick her up but she just glared at me. 

“Babe, come on.” I egged her on, but she was still holding her ground firmly. 

“She just...forgot something before we fell out, that’s all.” I sighed. She still didn’t look happy. Jesus how stubborn can she get?

“What did she forget?” She asked. I pinched the bridge of my nose. 

“Money.” I answered her. She glared at me, pushing it out of me. 

“We had a deal back in Styria that we keep what ever money we get from dealing and half it when we’re desperate.” I admitted, how does she do this to me?

“Technically, a third of that belongs to Will, but either he doesn’t know or doesn’t care.” I scoffed, but she wasn’t finding anything funny. 

“Carmilla, you own drug money.” She scowled at me. Her baths getting cold at this point. 

“Is that how you paid for my bracelet?” She asked, suddenly aware as she looked down at her wrist and then the ring on her finger. 

“What?! No! I bought you that with the fucking money I earned from when I worked at the bar!” I shot back, quite hurt by her accusation. She looked at me with raised eyebrows. Okay Carmilla, calm down. I took a deep breath and placed a hand on her knee cap. 

“Just get in the bath...please?” I asked, tired. She looked me down for a split second before opening her arms out for me. I smiled to myself and picked her up, placing her on the toilet seat to take her clothes off. 

“Lift your cute butt up.” She did and I slid off her sweats, surprised to see that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

She lifted her own top and jumper up and threw them on the floor...so much for being tidy. 

I reached out to help her but she swatted my hand away, muttering a “I can do it myself” as she got in the bath, folding her arms in a strop. I stifled a laugh at the scene as I crouched down at the tub.

“What?” She hissed. She looks so freaking cute. 

“Nothing nothing.” I hummed, scooping water into a cup as I poured it over her hair as she huffed and puffed. 

“Is it too cold?” I asked as I massaged her scalp with shampoo.

“No.” She pouted.

“Okay.” I chuckled, I can’t take her seriously when she’s sat in a bath full of bubbles looking adorable as hell. 

“Stop laughing at me!” She scowled at me.

“I’m not!” I said, swallowing a laugh. She narrowed her eyes at me, scooping up a handful of bubbles and blowing them at me. It was so quick I didn’t have time to react. I scrunched my face up wiped the soap off my face. 

“Don’t start a battle you know you can’t win.” I teased. 

“But I won the last one, you know...the rain, and at the cabin?” She grinned. Oh yes, I remember that day when I got absolutely drenched by that damn bus and nearly drowned. 

I laughed with her and rinsed her hair free from shampoo, applying the conditioner now. 

“I hate this, I feel like such a child.” She sighed, swooshing the water around below her. 

“I like it, any excuse to baby you.” I kissed her shoulder as I waited for the conditioner to sink in.  
I’m not lying, I love taking care of her. 

“But I’m not a baby!” She exclaimed.

“You’re my little baby.” Okay, now I was just teasing her as I pinched her wet cheeks. 

“Does that make you my daddy?” She smirked. 

“What ever you want sweetheart.” I replied back in a sultry tone. We both laughed and kissed, but she winced in pain which immediately worried me. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked, moving the foam so I could see her hip under the water. 

“It’s fine, I just turned my body too quick.” She reassured me, holding my hand as she kissed my knuckle. 

“If it hurt I would tell you Carm.” She said, peering into my eyes like a puppy. 

“Let’s rinse you off, you’re due for your medication.” I smiled down at her, rinsing her hair to remove the conditioner from it. 

Now here’s when it gets difficult, getting her out of the bath. There were so many hazards; Laura slipping in the bath, Laura slipping out of the bath, Laura accidentally bashing her hip or stretching her stitches. It’s a very long process. 

-

I managed to get her out of the bath safely, now we were laying in bed as I sat at her side, applying petroleum jelly to her stitches as ordered. She was pretty tired due to her medication. 

“Isn’t it weird how everything’s changed?” Laura spoke up with her eyes closed contently. 

“What do you mean?” I asked quietly, placing a damp cloth around the faint bruising on her hip. 

“Well, if it wasn’t for you I’d probably never have met my mom this soon, I’d have lost my job at the library, not come out to my dad and never know what love feels like.” She answered just as quiet, placing her hand in mine lightly as I just admired her. 

“I truly believe that in what ever time line or parallel universe, we are together. We’re soul mates.” She smiled softly. My heart clenched. She’s still holding onto her fate crap. 

“You do a lot for me too Laur.” I sighed, holding back tears as I kissed her knuckle lovingly. 

“You also pierced my belly button.” She chuckled. 

“And you tattooed my hip.” I snapped back playfully, patting her tummy gently as I tucked her top back down, sliding into the duvet next to her as I lifted her head, wrapping my arm around the back of her neck and behind her shoulders. 

“I can’t wait until things get back to normal. Cuddling you properly in bed, having real sex with you and cooking dinner.” She whispered in the darkness as I switched the lamp off. 

“Neither can I cupcake.” I cooed, peppering her side profile with gentle kisses. 

“You do so much for me Carm, I love you.” She hummed, practically asleep. 

“I love you too cupcake.” I replied as she fell asleep in my arms. 

Everything did work out fine; the library is booming, the fundraiser was excellent and Laura had moved in for a while...maybe I could introduce plan B to move out of Silas when she’s better...

Only this time maybe Laura would come with me.


	16. Epilogue

It’s been almost a year since I’ve fully recovered from my appendicitis. Things were finally back to normal. Although, I still don’t get a break with the ‘I told you you should have gone to the doctors’ from my dad.

During my recovery Carmilla had been a wonder, looking after me whilst balancing the library, hell, she even got me a hamster! She had truly been amazing. 

I heard Carmilla sigh as she watched me pace the room back and forth. She’s lounging on our bed, bored whilst I talk to the phone in my hand, trying to get my dad off my back. 

“Yes, for the tenth time we’re fine dad, we only have a couple more boxes to unpack.” I drawled.

It’s pretty hot today so I was only wearing a tank top and shorts. I’m still adjusting to the heat. I can feel Carmilla’s eyes glued on my body behind me. I listen to the words tumbling out of my worried fathers mouth, hearing Caren at his side trying to calm him down. He’s working himself up over nothing; it’s quite funny actually. 

“Crap.” I mumble to myself after accidentally knocking my trusted Dr. Who figure in the floor, bending down to pick it up and place it back on the shelf. 

“Have your friends been by yet?” Dad asked, changing from the topic of bear spray and security cameras. 

“They left about an hour ago-” I squeaked as Carmilla appeared behind me, groping my ass as she started to nibble on my free ear. I should have seen this one coming. 

I quickly turned around and placed a hand to Carmilla’s chest, signaling for her to stop as it was extremely uncomfortable listening to my dads voice as I’m being groped. She rolled her eyes and groaned, placing her hands on my hips as she nuzzled into the grove of my neck. 

“Dad, I’ll call you back later.” I huffed in annoyance as Carm’s hand was now wondering to the waist band of my shorts. 

“You couldn’t wait five minutes?!” I glared at her, throwing my phone on our new bed. 

“Knowing your rambling and your dads annoyance it would have been another hour.” She mumbled into my skin as she rocked us side ways. 

“He’s just...yeah, you’re right he’s being really adamant about knowing everything we’re doing.” 

Ever since we moved into our new place in Toronto, my dad had been calling none stop with worry. 

“You just need to relax baby, let me help you.” She sighed into my ear, trying to move us subtly to the bed. 

“No, we need to finish unpacking.” I grinned playfully at her, turning myself around to face her, being met with a pout.

“We have alllll day to do that.” She exasperated, trying to get me to brake, but I’ve become accustomed to her seductive eyes. 

“Nope, I’m not falling for it.” I raised my eyebrows at her; testing her as we had a stare off. 

“Ugh. You’re no fun.” She mumbled in a strop as she collapsed onto the bed, scaring Charlie as he scurried off. I gave her a scoff and started unpacking the rest of our clothes in our new wardrobe. 

It was Carmilla’s idea to move out of Silas and start our own life. She had even bought a car so she could take shifts with Perry. I had decided to drop uni and focus on my journalism; with my awards and qualifications from NYC, it was easy to find a well paid job. Now we were just adapting to our new life in our small home...much better than an apartment. 

“You know, you could be a bit more productive.” I huffed as I folded and hung out clothes as she lay lazily in the bed. 

“I could but, I kinda like watching my hot girlfriend bending over.” She smirked, causing me to roll my eyes at her; some things just never change. 

“So I suppose you’re gonna be the fun mom.” I sighed, picking up her bra which I found from underneath the bed. We’d both established that we will adopt two kids; Carmilla really wants to give a child a new life and after that statement my ovaries have been expanding by the minute. 

“Yeah, bad cop good cop...and not in the role playing department.” She laughed at herself as I shook my head at her stupid pun. To be honest, ever since watching Carmilla with Amy at the fundraiser I’ve been thinking about our future.

She had her oldies playing on her Alexa, echoing to the bedroom from downstairs just perfectly. 

“Do you remember this song?” She asked, shuffling around as I flopped onto the bed and into her arms. 

“I do.” I replied quietly, listening as she hummed to the tune. 

“Wish you were here by Pink Floyd.” She whispered, patting the small of my back to the steady tempo. 

The evening when we silently danced in the sunset at her old apartment, minutes after she had told me about her family...and we had just had really good sex. 

“I’m so proud of you.” I mumbled into her chest, giving her skin tender kisses as Charlie joined us. She stroked my hair as I melted in bliss, relishing in her heat. 

“Did you ever think we’d get this far?” I asked her.

“Ever since you gave me your coat sweetheart.” She cooed, kissing my forehead. I chuckled at that, remembering that moment as if it was just days ago. 

“I was in a dark place before I met you Carm.” I admitted, listening to her heart beat and background music carefully. 

“So was I Laur.” She said, nothing but calmness in her voice. I was beginning to drift off into a heavenly sleep, until the door bell rang. 

I groaned and slid off of Carm who tried to pull me back to her. 

“I’ll be back.” I groaned, heading over to the door. 

“Package for Mircalla Karnstein.” The delivery man said as I signed for the parcel he had given me. 

“Thanks.” I mumbled, closing the door behind me as I trudged back to the bedroom to find her still in the same place where I had left her. 

“Package for Mircalla Karnstein.” I grinned, placing it in her lap as we sat together on the bed. 

“It’s from home.” She tensed up, giving me an odd look. I watched as she opened it, a polished wooden box sat in her hands. It looked very expensive. 

We both furrowed our eyebrows as she opened it up, a letter sliding out, covered in German ink. 

She picked it up and read it, tears forming in her eyes as she took a deep breath, removing a silk cloth. Two large cigars placed next to each other. Both with gold bands wrapped around the end with her and another persons initials branded on the metal. 

“It’s from my dad.” She said in a shaky breath, tracing her thin fingers along the bands with care. 

“What does the letter say?” I asked her.

“It’s a goodbye gift, my father is sick.” She replied, almost as if she was talking to herself. They must have gotten our new address from Mattie. The song must have been on repeat too as it started from the beginning again. 

“Oh Carm.” I sighed, a lump to my throat as she knocked her head into mine, placing a cold hand on my cheek as she closed the wooden box, placing it on her lap. 

“It’s okay, it’s just nature; we live we die.” She said with a sad smile, turning around to cuddle me. 

“I have a new family now, and I can’t wait to start one with you Laura.” She smiled into my shoulder, me wrapping my arms around my beloved. 

“Neither can I Carmilla, we’re going to be okay.” I smiled at her, tears forming in my eyes as well, feeling her warm breath condensing my skin. 

“One of the hardest things to do in life, is letting go of what you thought was real. They weren’t my family Laur, only you.” 

We sat in a comfortable silence, holding each other with love. God I’m so proud of her, she’s come a long way and I cherish the fact I got to be a witness to it all. 

“I love you Laura, God I love you so much.” She exclaimed, holding onto me as if she could slip away, but I would never let that happen, ever. 

I can’t wait for the future to come, with my love. We have both grown so much, helping each other form into the new people we are, and I couldn’t thank her enough. 

“Carm, my world was on fire, and the only one who could save me was you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we go! I hope it was everything you were wishing for. Thank you to who ever followed me through this journey and left kudos and comments, it means a lot. A special thanks to ‘Privy’ who has gave me feed back on each chapter, I always looked forward to reading them! :)
> 
> Again, thank you. I hope to see you all again soon!


End file.
